Independent Living
by GleekMom
Summary: AU Klaine Fic: After the death of both his parents, Kurt Hummel has been living in foster care for the past 10 years. Now he's 18 and has finally achieved his goal of Independent Living. But when he meets Blaine Anderson, he finally learns that being independent doesn't necessarily mean being alone. (Warning: Seblaine History)
1. Chapter 1: Independent Living

**Author's Note:**

**So this is different from my other fics. First, it's AU, and Second, I never intended on writing it. That is, until today a friend suggested that I do, and well, I guess after being home sick for 3 days I needed something to do.**

**This all stems from a dream I had a number of months ago. Like I said, I hadn't planned on putting it into a story, but here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Independent Living<strong>

She looked around at the small, one room apartment, impressed with her client. Although minimally furnished, it was well decorated. The tiny kitchen had a real set of chinaware, donated by foster parents that had known him years ago but had kept in touch. He had bought the fabric for the curtains on his windows with his own money, and had sown them together with beautiful stitching. The twin bed had high thread count sheets, one of the many things he had asked for Christmas last year, this impending day always on his mind. And with the $1000 for furniture he had been given, he had used his boyish charm and good looks, together with his shrewd knowledge of fashion, to get the very best deals at a local antique dealership. Kurt Hummel had been preparing for this day for 10 years, and he had mapped out every detail in his mind, sharing it along the way with the social worker who had stood by him through thick and thin.

It hadn't always been easy. When his mother had died when he was only 8 years old, his father couldn't take the thought of living without her for too long. He tried his best, but his heart gave way soon after, despite having a beautiful son to take care of. Kurt had of course been devastated, but he had since grown to love the romantic nature of his parents' deaths. He only hoped that someday he might find that one person with whom he couldn't live without; his soulmate.

Kurt had grown up in foster care, some homes good, some not so good. He was never abused, his social worker wouldn't have stood for that, but sometimes good homes were hard to find and love was scarce. He had been in 4 homes by the time he was 16, one for almost five years, before circumstances changed and he needed to say goodbye. He still had contact with them, and he knew if he needed a place to go for the holidays, they would always be there. But he also knew they weren't a forever family. So when his social worker asked what he wanted to do a few weeks before he left, he knew his answer. He was done with foster homes, it was time to move out on his own.

At 16, he went into an independent living program, a place that both allowed him to finish up his last years of childhood while preparing him to go out in the world and live on his own. It was in Lima, Ohio, and he made a wonderful group of friends in the Glee Club at his high school, McKinley High. McKinley wasn't really the place for a gay teenager, much less a foster child, but his friends were all the support he needed. The bullying started and ended quickly as soon as he told his social worker what was happening and she stepped in to have meetings with both the Principal and the Superintendent. Kurt was able to happily finish his years there, even winning a National's trophy with his team, The New Directions, their senior year.

And in the meantime, he worked at the local mall, always saving money, knowing what turning 18 meant. Sure, he had the right to stay in foster care while he went to college, but he wasn't sure that college was for him, not yet. He wanted to be a performer and he wanted to go to New York. But he knew it wasn't right for him to go right away. Given everything he'd been through, he wasn't ready to take on the scary world of New York City quite yet, nor would the colleges he wanted to go to accept him. He was graduating high school, but he'd had little opportunity to perform beyond the school drama club, and he knew he needed real credits in order to get into schools like NYADA or NYU. And even if he decided to pursue fashion design instead, he would need a portfolio, something he just didn't have. So he had talked to his social worker and decided that it was best for him to stay here, in this one room efficiency for a year, while he pursued his dreams in Ohio, and built up a resume for a journey next year. He would scout out the local community theaters, and even the professional theaters in Columbus or Cincinnati. He could perform or work with the costume departments, it didn't matter, as long as he gained experience and maybe could earn a little money at the same time. And secretly, he held out a little hope that he might find a special someone with whom he could fall in love and build a dream life together. But that was a childish dream, built on romantic fantasies.

This was the real world. He sat on his bed, looking up at the one person who managed to stay by him for the entire journey. He didn't know how she had done it. Most of the other kids in foster care that he had met had social workers come and go all the time. Many transferred to new workers when they entered adolescence. She had just always told him that she wouldn't let him go until it was truly time. He knew she had fought for him, time and time again. He knew he was lucky, that most kids didn't have that. He knew he shouldn't love her, but a part of him did, and he guessed a part of her loved him as well.

For many kids in foster care, their 18th birthday was the happiest and saddest and scariest day of their lives, and Kurt felt that a hundred times over. He was excited to move on, to put behind him all the rules and regulations and policies and problems that had caused him so much hassle over the last 10 years. Background checks just to stay over at a friend's house, dances he had missed because foster parents had said no, schools he'd had to leave because of a change in foster homes, holidays he'd hated because he was with the wrong people. But all those rules and regulations were also a lifeline to him, giving him a path to follow. Now he'd chosen to be on his own and it was terrifying and amazing at the same time. And he was sad. Sad to lose her, although he knew he could always call and he would. But it wouldn't be the same. No more monthly check-ins. No more weekly phone calls. No more someone to bail him out of trouble when he needed it. The only person left to advocate for him was himself, and while he was really good at it, it was easier with someone next to him.

He sat on his bed and looked up at her and she stared down, smiling, allowing him this time to think. Finally, she kneeled down and took his hand. "You've done good with this place, Kurt Hummel, you should be proud. If I thought I wouldn't get in trouble, I'd have you come decorate my place in an instant," she said.

"And I'd be happy to do it," he grinned at her.

"I'm really going to miss you," she said, her eyes tearing. "You better call me anytime anything important happens, good or bad, understand!"

"Of course," he said laughing, trying to blink back his own tears. "Who else would I call?"

She smiled as she pulled a present out of her bag and left it on the kitchen counter. "Just a little housewarming gift for my favorite kid," she said as she started to head out the door.

"Why do you do it?" he called after her, and she turned to face him. It was a question he had frequently wanted to ask her. "Why do you put up with all the heartache and the frustration and the tears. I saw kids around me fall apart, hate their workers, push them away. Why do you do it?"

She thought for a moment and smiled. "I do it for you Kurt. Because every once in a while, we all get lucky and find someone just like you. And to get to be just a small part of your life makes it worth dealing with everything else."

She turned and walked out his door for maybe the 150th time, and maybe the last.

Kurt took a deep breath as he looked around at his apartment. It was everything he wanted it to be. He had waited for this moment since entering his first foster home 10 years ago, and now it was finally here.

Independence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is, short and sweet. I don't know if I plan on continuing or not, so please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_**I'm really excited by the number of alerts and favorites, and I love the reviews that have encouraged me to continue. It is an experience writing AU instead of Canon and I hope that I can keep it up because I'm super excited about where this is going! I hope you all enjoy the introduction of Blaine, and a little insight into their pasts without each other.**_

_**I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in the morning but kept his eyes closed. The first thing he noticed was the silence. There were no little brothers or sisters jumping all over him, no alarms going off to wake him for school, no roommates interrupting his sleep with their own morning routines, and no staff telling him it was his day to take out the garbage. He was alone in his own apartment and it sounded divine.<p>

The second thing he realized was that he was lying in his own bed for the first time in ten years. It wasn't temporary, it wasn't a bunk, it didn't belong to someone else or some program run by the State of Ohio. It was his bed, bought and paid for, with 1000 thread count sheets and an elegant comforter, that he had absolutely no desire to get out from under.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson woke up to the sounds of a ball being thrown back and forth in the hallway, followed closely by yelling, then the unmistakable thump of one body hitting another and two bodies tumbling together on the floor amongst playful threats and screams. He pulled the covers up over his head and counted to ten until the inevitable separation of the boys in the hallway by the resident advisor. He had thought finally having a single room would be heaven, but the walls at Dalton Academy were thin. He heard one boy being sent to his room and the other being sent to the common room. He knew the separation was only temporary. Nothing could keep Nick and Jeff apart for too long, and he was certain the two would soon be making a trip to the headmaster together, as they did at least once a week. They didn't care though. As long as they could continue on the baseball team and with the Warblers, nothing could stop their horsing around.<p>

Blaine had his own trip to the headmaster's office that afternoon planned, which was _not_ a frequent occurrence. This was Blaine's senior year at the prestigious private school, he was finally on the council of the Warblers, and he was an excellent student. He rarely got in trouble unless it was the fault of one of his friends and he never was summoned to the office of the man in charge. He had no idea what the headmaster wanted, but the truth was, he wasn't overly concerned. His parents were back in Europe for the month, as they were for the majority of the summer he was home, and there was no one around to scold him. As long as whatever he did didn't jeopardize the Warblers, he could handle it.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes and slowly got out of bed. Utilities were paid for in the cost of the rent, which meant that he could keep the room plenty warm. He went over to the refrigerator and studied its contents. His food stamps covered the cost of the staples he could get from the grocery store, but Kurt's expensive taste didn't stop at food. Luckily, neither did his resourcefulness. He had made an arrangement with a local farm stand that he would help with planting, harvesting and any other tasks they needed twice a month, in exchange for a significant discount on their fresh produce, including the product they grew in the greenhouse over the winter. Kurt took out some eggs and some fresh vegetables and whipped together a fluffy omelet. He had always separated the eggs, eating only the whites, but he found that now that he was paying for his own food, he couldn't bring himself to just discard the yolks down the sink. So he used the whole egg. If he was to be honest, it turned out delicious. One of the many skills he had learned in foster care and honed in the program was cooking. The McKinley high culinary program had helped too.<p>

His thoughts turning to McKinley, he decided to check in with his friends. As he ate his omelet, he pulled over his laptop and turned it on. His laptop was one of his two prized possessions. He had worked hard for it, laboring tirelessly for two weeks for an organization that gave free laptops to kids in foster care in exchange for 60 hours of volunteering. He clicked it on and immediately went on Facebook. He checked in with Rachel at school in New York. Seemed she had a good rehearsal the night before for her theater department's production of _Baby_ and was currently in voice class. He continued to scroll down. Mercedes had a date last night with a guy she met at school in Boston, and Brittany and Santana were of course gearing up for the college cheerleading sectionals competition. Mike and Tina spent much of their Facebook time writing back and forth when Mike had time in between dance classes and rehearsals at Ohio State University. Kurt chatted with Finn for a few minutes, who was getting ready for his own classes at Ohio State. Although their relationship was rocky at first, they had quickly grown into almost brothers. Finn was a huge reason why the bullying stopped, and Kurt would forever be grateful to him for that. He wrote his own quick status update: "Spending the morning in my very own apartment. Lovin' it!"

* * *

><p>Blaine ran the brush through his perfectly coifed hair one last time and straightened his tie before heading out for the morning. He found Nick sitting with a frown in the common room, the Resident Advisor sitting nearby. Blaine shook his head at Nick and his brunette friend grinned sheepishly back at him. Blaine turned to the RA.<p>

"Morning Mike," he said with his grin that dazzled everyone. "Mind if I grab the other one and head off to breakfast?"

"Please do," Mike answered with an exasperated sigh.

Blaine went off and knocked on the door to the room Nick and Jeff shared. Before hearing an answer, he opened the door and peeked his head in. "Breakfast Blondie, let's go."

"Is it ok with Mike," Jeff asked with a mischievous grin.

"He wants you two out of his hair, of course it's alright, Come on, I'm starving," Blaine said draping his arm around Jeff's shoulder.

He pulled Jeff out into the common room and draped his other arm around Nick's shoulder. As the three left the dormitory and headed to the dining hall, Blaine pulled them in close and whispered in their ears. "No fighting outside the club, understood?" he warned them with a smirk.

The two nodded vigorously and broke out into laughter. Although Dalton Fight Club was serious to Blaine, he couldn't help but join in.

The three boys pulled open the doors to the dining hall and were greeted by the savory smells of the delicious food prepared for them at Dalton. They each grabbed a tray and loaded it up with eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes and they put them down on the counter as they prepared large cups of coffee for themselves. The coffee wasn't as good as it was at their local haunt, the Lima Bean, but it was decent and far more convenient. Blaine was just putting the lid on when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Sexy," called a tall, lanky brunette fellow Warbler with an arrogant grin and a wink of his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Piss off Smythe," Blaine snapped, trying as best as he might to ignore the smirk Sebastian gave him as he started gathering his own breakfast.

It was their morning ritual, and had been since they'd broken up six months ago. Blaine had hoped that the summer break would have changed Sebastian, but he wasn't the type to change so easily. There were many things about Sebastian that Blaine still liked. He was adventurous and fun and worldly, and Blaine would be lying if he tried to deny the good times they'd had in the privacy of their bedrooms. Blaine blushed at the memories, then shook his head to clear his mind. As he carried his tray to the table full of Warblers, he focused on the bad of their relationship; the lies, the manipulation, the cheating and the abandonment. Truth was, Blaine didn't want a Playboy. He wanted a soul mate.

* * *

><p>Kurt was partway through his daily surf of the internet, when his phone buzzed with a text message. He picked it up, glancing at it ever so briefly before putting it down again with a sigh.<p>

**I miss you. ~ Joe**

He tried to ignore it. He went back to his perusal of sights such as PlayBill and Backstage, dreaming of making it big in New York. He checked out all the local news websites. He liked to keep up with what was going on around him, and he was trying to learn more about the new town he had moved to. He was only about an hour out from Lima, but it felt like a new world. He wanted to be closer to the cities, where he could possibly make some things happen for himself. Westerville was a whole new world for him. It wasn't the sleepy town of Lima that he had come to know and love. It didn't have his friends and supports. It didn't have his memories.

He turned to glance at the phone again. He wanted to ignore it, to ignore _him_ but he couldn't. Joe had been there for him in the program when he needed someone to talk to. Joe was the only other openly gay kid he knew, and they spent many hours talking about what that meant. He knew Joe had always had feelings for him, and he tried not to encourage it, but in Kurt's lonely hours, he knew he made mistakes. He and Joe had kissed a few times, nothing more than that. Kurt was a romantic and he wouldn't allow himself to get swept away by solitude and solidarity into something he would live to regret. Well, he did regret it, because it meant more to Joe than to him, but he knew that those experiences they had together were an important stepping stone. He let out a breath and picked up the phone.

**We talked about this Joe. I really think we shouldn't text for a while ~ Kurt**

They had agreed that with Kurt moving on and Joe staying behind, they should take a break from their friendship. Because that's all it was to Kurt, while he knew it was more to Joe, and Kurt didn't think he was being fair leading him on. It had been a very tearful goodbye, but it was an important one for Kurt.

**I'm sorry, you're right. Have a great day :-) ~ Joe**

Kurt put the phone down and returned to the computer. He searched through the community section as he had been for a few weeks now, trying to get a feel for the town, when something caught his eye.

_Westerville Players  
><em>_Announces Auditions for Hello, Dolly!  
><em>_Westerville Playhouse 2pm, Saturday  
><em>_Prepare 16 bars, be prepared to dance and cold read from the script_

Kurt's heart started to beat in his chest. This was it, he knew it! Barnaby was a dream role for him and to have it on his resume would be an amazing opportunity. And if he didn't get it, he was certain he could still be in the chorus and maybe work on the costumes for the show. Early 20th century New York was such a fun period, and he'd have a blast being a part of creating that. He immediately raced to his folder of sheet music and tried to decide on an audition song. He also knew that he'd have to hit the library to get a copy of the script to practice. It was a good thing he wasn't working until later that afternoon, he thought. He'd stop at the library on the way to the mall.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat outside the headmaster's office, waiting for Nick and Jeff to emerge from their reprimand so that he could go in. His foot tapped as he tried not to be nervous. He had wracked his brain to try and figure out why the headmaster had called him to his office, but for the life of him he had no ideas. He hoped it just had something to do with the Warblers.<p>

Nick and Jeff appeared with contrite faces and their hands in their pockets.

"So?" Blaine questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Dorm cleaning duty for the week," Jeff grumbled as they shuffled their feet on the floor.

"And he said if we disturbed the peace in the dorms again, we'd miss the next baseball game _and_ the next Warbler performance," Nick added.

"Well then," Blaine said, arms folded across his chest looking at them commandingly, "with that threat maybe I'll finally be able to sleep in on the weekends now."

Before they could answer, the door to the office opened and the Headmaster took a step out.

"I thought I told you two to go back to the dorms and start cleaning," the intimidating man said firmly.

"Yes Sir," Nick and Jeff both answered as they quickly made their escape from the building.

"Mr. Anderson," he said with a comforting change in tone. "Please, come in."

Blaine entered the man's office, which was full of books on bookcases. He stood before the wooden desk and waited to be told what to do.

"Please, have a seat," the Headmaster offered, and Blaine sat comfortably in one of the high back leather chairs. "Don't be nervous, I have an opportunity to offer you."

Blaine sat up a little straighter. "What is it, Sir?" he asked, listening carefully.

"I know you've been wanting to go off campus and do other projects with your music or acting for a while now, but that's a privilege we reserve for seniors. Now that you are in your senior year, I've come upon something I think you just might be very interested in." He handed Blaine a flyer.

_Westerville Players  
><em>_Announces Auditions for Hello, Dolly!  
><em>_Westerville Playhouse 2pm, Saturday  
><em>_Prepare 16 bars, be prepared to dance and cold read from the script_

Blaine looked up with excitement and nerves rushed through his body immediately. Even thought it was a community theater, Westerville Playhouse had an impressive reputation. "You think they would cast me?" he asked hopefully.

"I've had a talk with the director. Their leading man just went off to college in New York and though they have open auditions for every show, they typically have a core group of members that they trust can handle the roles if no one better shows up. Like most community theaters. Anyway, they came to me to ask if we had any students who might be able to handle to role of Cornelius. I immediately thought of you. Are you interested?"

"Are you kidding?" Blaine was beaming with surprise and pride at the Headmaster's faith in him. "Of course, Sir, that would be fantastic!"

"Now of course I can't guarantee you the role," he explained. "You have to audition like everyone else. But even if you don't get it, I'm sure you could do chorus work and it would be great experience for you."

"Either way it would be amazing," Blaine said, nodding his head in wonder at the opportunity. Thank you so much, Sir."

The Headmaster got up and came around to the other side of the desk, holding his hand out to Blaine to shake it. Blaine took it with a strong grasp. "Do Dalton Academy proud, Mr. Anderson."

"Believe me, Sir, I plan to," he answered. The Headmaster walked him out the door and Blaine wandered in a daze back to the dorms to tell the guys. He didn't know why, but for some reason he knew that this was where his future was going to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I really hope you are intrigued and as excited as I am. Leave me your reviews and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I don't have much to say. Thank you all for the alerts and especially the reviews. I love that people are reading this and taking the time to comment. I absolutely squee every time I get a review.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt dressed for work in his latest Michael Kors ensemble. He had been extremely lucky to work with a wonderful job counselor who had helped him secure a job at the prestigious Michael Kors retail outlet at the mall, but it had both advantages and disadvantages. He got a fabulous discount, but of course he was expected to wear the clothes to work and that alone became expensive. After splurging in the beginning when he first got the job, his counselor helped him set up a bank account and a budget. A third of his paycheck went to his wardrobe. A third went to his necessities. And a third went in the bank to save. After two years, a few raises and one very recent promotion to Assistant Manager after he graduated, he was able to secure for himself a very nice closet full of clothing, as well as the money to get his apartment. He had some help of course, but for the most part, he did it on his own, and that made him proud.<p>

There was one other thing he owned that made him proud, and not because he bought it all on his own. He put on his peacoat and headed outside to his Cadillac Escalade. It was used and it was old, but it was his and it came from a combination of love and his own hard work. He had known he would need a car if he was going to make it in Ohio. Public transportation wasn't what it will be in New York, and he couldn't get to his job or auditions or even the grocery store without one. While his social worker checked around, they could turn up no programs that would help him acquire a vehicle. When his friends in New Directions heard this, they banded together. They put on a benefit concert, which yielded a much better result than their first attempt with The Night of Neglect, and raised about half the money Kurt would need. The other half he earned on his own. Every year, the State of Ohio has an award ceremony in each region for all the kids in foster care who were graduating high school. Sadly, it was a small group. Most kids didn't graduate, dropping out in favor of getting GEDs, jobs or worse, doing nothing. Kurt was not only asked to sing at the event, but he won the highest award, a check for $1500 to be used to help him toward achieving his independence. His social worker had approved the funds being used for his car, and here he was.

On the way to work he stopped at the library and nearly skipped inside. He sat down at the computers, and quickly found the location for the script for _Hello, Dolly!_. When he saw the book on the shelf, he let out a little squeal and jumped up and down before looking around to make sure no one saw his embarrassing display. He laughed to himself and quickly headed to the librarian to sign up for a brand new library card and check out the book.

That task completed, he headed over to the mall and to work. He was greeted warmly by his coworkers. He was known as a fun and fair boss, who didn't put up with any nonsense. The other employees fought to work when Kurt was running the store. His favorite part of the job was dressing the mannequins, and he got to it as soon as he was brought up to speed on the morning's activities.

Kurt was just finishing up when some kids from a local all-boys prep school came into the store. He had seen them around the store before, but he knew them from Show Choir competitions. Dalton Academy had an excellent Glee Club, called the Warblers, and New Directions had competed against them both of Kurt's years at school. The first year they had met at Sectionals and had beaten them. The next year they met at Regionals and again, New Directions had somehow managed to edge out a win. Kurt hadn't personally met any of the members of the other team, but there was one that stuck out in his mind. His face blushed slightly, as he remembered sitting the audience, watching the Warbler's lead singer, a handsome young man with slicked back dark hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and the most dazzling smile that he had ever seen. Blaine Anderson was his name, if he remembered correctly.

Kurt was broken out of his memory by one of the salesclerks, Ryan. "You ok Kurt? You've been staring at those guys for a few minutes. You don't think they're shoplifting do you? I mean, not that they need to with all the money they have, but sometimes rich kids do stupid things."

Kurt turned to Ryan and shook his head. "No, I don't think they're stealing. Those kids have always been very polite and paid for everything when they came in. But they can sometimes get a bit raucous, so just keep an eye out, ok?" He turned away from the boys and headed into the back room to clear his head.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at the council table during Warblers practice that afternoon with Nick and Jeff, listening to everyone argue over songs for Sectionals this year. Blaine was pretty certain the Warblers had an excellent chance of winning Regionals this year and maybe even Nationals. They had lost two years running now to McKinley High School's New Directions, but he knew that the bulk of that school's talent had graduated last year leaving them with less honed seniors and new to the game underclassman. The Warblers, on the other hand, brought in new talent every year and worked the underclassman hard until they were ready to be on top. Their team was stronger, and he had every intention of winning.<p>

He was hearing shouts of artists such as Coldplay, Adele and Adam Lambert when Sebastian turned to him smugly and loudly quipped, "Maybe Blaine should just tell us what it is he wants to sing."

Blaine startled for a second, although he shouldn't have. He caught Sebastian's eye, and it gleamed with lust and resentment at the same time. Blaine's success in the Warblers was always a sore spot between the two divas. Blaine had led every single competition number for the past 2 years, and though he was certain that was not why they lost, in heated arguments Sebastian had always said it was. No matter what Sebastian thought, it wasn't what Blaine wanted this year. Since his meeting with the headmaster, he had decided to put all his focus into the theater production, no matter what role he got, and he was going to take a step back from show choir. He glared back at Sebastian, and turned to the group who was silently awaiting his decision. "I actually was not planning on being the soloist this year."

The room broke out into an uproar of Warblers yelling that they were sure to lose if Blaine didn't sing and Warblers requesting a shot at the audition. Blaine slammed his gavel on the desk. He had finally come to understand why Wes used it so heavily when he was on the council. These boys were incorrigible. "Order, order, come on," he begged his fellow singers and the side conversations simmered down. He had been prepared for this, and had thought it through, weighing the consequences and deciding it was worth the likely result. Without looking at his ex-boyfriend, he shared his thoughts. "I propose that Sebastian lead the first number and Nick and Jeff duet the second. All those in favor?"

Nick and Jeff beamed and Sebastian smirked haughtily while there were quiet grumbles from other members. No one could argue with the logic though. Though Blaine was their strongest performer, there was no doubt that Sebastian, Nick and Jeff were crowd favorites both at Dalton and in community shows. After only a few minutes, the vote was unanimous. Trying to avoid any backlash, Blaine quickly ended the rehearsal and headed across campus back to the dorms.

He wasn't surprised when he heard a voice call to him. "Guess you're getting tired of losing, hey Anderson?"

Blaine stopped and turned to see Sebastian flashing his brash smile, and he smirked back. "Maybe I'm just tired of carrying the load by myself," Blaine retorted, immediately feeling bad at insulting the rest of the Warblers. It wasn't how he felt at all.

"Well, I'm just glad to have you performing behind me again, Sexy." Sebastian winked as he slowly and seductively approached Blaine. Blaine couldn't stop himself from blushing despite his best attempt, as Sebastian grew dangerously close. "Your talent always drove me to my best, Blaine. And you always enjoyed me at my best."

Blaine silently willed his heart to stop racing and _damn,_ why was his body responding to Sebastian's advances? "Just bring your best to Sectionals, Sebastian, and keep your memories of us to yourself," he appealed as he stormed away to his dorm.

Blaine didn't see Sebastian cross his arms across his chest and smile after his ex-boyfriend in triumph.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine both spent the next week going about their daily schedules while they prepared for their auditions. They had both done school plays before, but this was different. Even though it was Community Theater, the Playhouse had an excellent reputation, and they had both read that some of the professional theaters in Columbus and even some in Cincinnati and Dayton would frequently attend productions in search of new talent. This could be their big chance.<p>

In any time off, Kurt sat in his room alone reviewing the script, and most specifically Barnaby's scenes. He wanted to be as familiar as possible with it. He also rehearsed his 16 bars of music over and over. He had decided to perform "Giants in the Sky" from Into the Woods. The range was similar, and it offered him the opportunity to show his youthful side. Plus, the words meant something to him, and he knew from New Directions that showing his heart was always the way to a win.

Blaine hadn't told many people about his audition. His biggest fear was that Sebastian would find out and somehow find a way to audition himself, a possibility he absolutely wanted to avoid. So he sat in his room with Nick and read through all of the Cornelius scenes, rehearsing his audition song only when he was certain that everyone was out of the dorms. He wanted to do really well, not only to prove himself and get the role, but to make the Headmaster proud of him. After all, it wasn't like anyone had ever told him they were proud of him before.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat with his foot tapping nervously at the far end of the long hallway upstairs of the theater, waiting for his name to be called. He was dressed well, in pants he could dance in, a button down shirt and one of the hundreds of bowties his mother had sent him from Europe. He had checked in about ten minutes ago, a bit early as always. He sat looking over his music, quietly singing to himself as he frequently glanced up at the door. Although Sebastian had not mentioned anything to him or his friends about the audition, he certainly wouldn't put it past his ex to show up without warning for the sole purpose of messing with Blaine.<p>

Kurt walked up the stairs of the theater complex to the second floor of rehearsal rooms. The building smelled musty, with a mix of sawdust, paint, sweat and tears and Kurt could imagine growing to love that smell. He was dressed to the nines in his best outfit, while still wearing pants that were suitable for dancing. He brought his resume up to the woman at the check-in table and she wrote down his name.

"What roles are you interested in?" she asked.

"Oh, um…Barnaby mostly, but I'll do anything. I just really want to be involved. I sew and design too, so I'd be happy to work with costumes as well."

The woman filled out his information and passed his form to the runner who took it down the long corridor. As he went to find a seat near the front door, Kurt followed the boy with his eyes, and stopped short when he saw a familiar figure. The young man was glancing from his sheet music to the audition room door, and Kurt caught a glimpse of hazel eyes. The boy wasn't in his uniform, but his gelled back hair and his perfect figure were unmistakable; Kurt would recognize the Warbler's lead singer anywhere. His heart leapt into his throat and his already frazzled nerves set his body aflame. He was frozen in place.

Blaine felt eyes staring at him from across the room and he swallowed hard, fully expecting to see the conceited grin of Sebastian aimed straight at him. He glanced up slowly, only to see two blue-green eyes instead; eyes that locked onto his own for the briefest of moments before quickly looking away in embarrassment. Blaine frowned as he immediately mourned the loss of those eyes and the young man across the room quickly sat in the nearest chair and took out his sheet music. Blaine couldn't stop staring though. The man was beautiful, but that wasn't all. He was very familiar, but Blaine could not for the life of him place from where.

Kurt pretended to study his sheet music, but he wasn't because he could suddenly see beneath his lids the form of the Warbler moving toward him. He panicked as the boy came over to him and held his hand out to him.

"Hi," the Warbler said and Kurt willed himself to look up and meet those gorgeous hazel eyes that he remembered so well. "My name's Blaine Anderson. Have we met before?"

Kurt blushed and stood up, grasping Blaine's hand to shake it. "We…um…we competed against each other for show choir. I was a member of New Directions. My name's Kurt Hummel."

Recognition came over Blaine's face and he flashed his gorgeous grin at Kurt, as Kurt smiled widely back. The smile was warm and inviting and innocent, the complete opposite of Sebastian's, and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. Both Kurt and Blaine's nerves relaxed as their hands unconsciously remained clasped, instantly feeling a connection that put them both at ease. Their eyes didn't waver from the other as they both quietly laughed.

"Blaine Anderson?" The boys both turned as the runner searched around for the next auditioner .

"Here!" Blaine called, reluctantly letting go of Kurt's hand. He turned back to Kurt, raising his eyebrows. "Wish me luck?" he asked.

Kurt smiled at him. "Break a leg!" he said, and he watched Blaine walk into the audition room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So I hope you are all happy that Blaine and Kurt have finally met. Much more of the audition in the next chapter. Next week will be spent on my holiday chapter of Way Out, and then comes hiatus, so there will be much updating of this story in that time I hope. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter fought me all the way, but eventually I got it out. So many of you asked for the audition, so I wanted to make it good for you, but it's not the easiest thing to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you everyone for alerting, favoriting, and most especially reviewing. My heart gives a little leap every time I see a review in my email. So thank you.**

**I don't own Glee. Or Hello Dolly for that matter. **

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped into the audition room, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He took his place center on the small stage likely used for workshops or classes. Before him sat 2 men and 2 women at a table, papers strewn in front of them, including one that he recognized as his resume with the cover sheet. He waited with his flashy smile for them to look up at him. He was nervous, but confident.<p>

"Hello, could you please tell us your name and what you will be singing," a friendly looking older woman directed.

"Hi everyone, my name is Blaine Anderson, and I will be singing "All I Need is the Girl" from Gypsy," he said, handing his music to the accompanist.

"Whenever you're ready," she nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath and centered himself. A calm washed over him, and he was ready to perform.

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked into the audition room, Kurt picked up his things and casually walked closer to the door. He wasn't sure how much he would be able to hear, but he desperately wanted to listen to Blaine sing if he could.<p>

Without looking obvious, he leaned as close to the door as he could, and could barely make out Blaine introducing himself. A few minutes later, he heard the voice that had swept him away the last two years of show choir competitions. Blaine's voice had always made Kurt's heart's flutter and his choice of song was doing remarkable things to Kurt right then. Gypsy was one of his favorite musicals, and if Kurt closed his eyes, he could picture the always dapper Blaine playing Tulsa, soft-shoeing in an alley. It was a perfect audition song for Cornelius and the perfect song for the performer he admired.

_Once my clothes were shabby  
>Tailors called me, "Cabbie"<br>So I took a vow  
>Said this bum'll<br>Be Beau Brummel  
>Now I'm smooth and snappy<br>Now my tailor's happy  
>I'm the cat's meow<br>My wardrobe is a wow!  
>Paris silk! Harris tweed!<br>There's only one thing I need..._

_Got my tweed pressed  
>Got my best vest<br>All I need now is the girl  
>Got my striped tie<br>Got my hopes high  
>Got the time and the place<br>And I got rhythm  
>Now all I need is the girl to go with'm<br>If she'll just appear we'll  
>Take this big town for a whirl<br>And if she'll say, "My darling I'm yours"  
>I'll throw away my striped tie<br>And my best pressed tweed  
>All I really need<br>Is the girl._

Kurt smiled, feeling the urge to applaud, but looking around at all the other people auditioning, he kept himself under control. That was until Blaine emerged from the room, a minute after he finished singing, with a huge smile on his face. Forgetting discretion, Kurt jumped up.

"How'd you do?" he asked nervously.

Blaine looked at him poised as always. "Well, they want me to wait for the first group of guys for the dance audition, so that's a good sign, right?"

Kurt jumped up and down and squealed, hugging Blaine before he even remembered that they just met. Blaine just smiled and laughed and hugged him back. For some reason, neither one of them thought it was weird. It was almost as if they had known each other forever. "I'll give you some space to prepare," he said graciously. "I'm just going to grab some water."

"Ok, sure," Kurt answered, blushing, hoping that Blaine would be back in time to hear his own audition. And that Blaine would _want_ to hear his audition. As he watched the boy walk away, Kurt shook his head at himself, wondering when he had become such a fool swooning over a guy at first glance. After all, Blaine had just sung about getting the girl, he had no idea if Blaine was even gay.

He sat down to review his music, plugging his ears slightly to hear himself hum a little better. He was startled when he heard the call.

"Kurt Hummel!" the runner yelled.

"Here," Kurt said, standing up and glancing around quickly for Blaine. He frowned slightly when he didn't see the Warbler, but followed the runner inside.

Kurt nervously took his place in the center of the stage, handing his music to the pianist and fidgeting slightly but taking a deep breath.

"Good Afternoon. Please tell us your name and what you will be singing," a handsome man told Kurt, leafing through what Kurt could only imagine was his resume.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing _Giants in the Sky_ from _Into the Woods_."

"Thank you," the man said, and Kurt turned to the accompanist, nodding to let her know he was ready.

Blaine had heard Kurt's name being called and had come around the corner just as he'd disappeared inside. He smiled, and threw a whispered "break a leg" through the air, and then took Kurt's seat to listen to the audition. He had never really heard Kurt sing before. Kurt had always been in the background at show choir competitions, and though he'd get a line here and there, it hadn't been enough for Blaine to truly hear him. At the sound of Kurt's vocals, Blaine felt his heart skip a beat and his breath escape his lungs. He thought the young man was beautiful, but his voice was the voice of angels singing.

_There are giants in the sky,  
><em>_There are big tall terrible giants in the sky_

Although the song was sung by Jack after coming down from the beanstalk, Kurt chose it because it perfectly reflected his own journey and how he felt in the last few weeks as he left the world of being cared for by others and started caring for himself. If there was one thing he learned from New Directions, it was to always sing with his heart, and he poured his soul into the song.

_When you're way up high  
>And you look below<br>At the world you left  
>And the things you know,<br>Little more than a glance  
>Is enough to show you<br>Just how small you are._

_When you're way up high  
>And you're on your own<br>In a world like none  
>That you've ever known,<br>Where the sky is lead  
>And the earth is stone,<em>

_You're free, to do_  
><em>Whatever pleases you,<em>  
><em>Exploring things you'd never dare<em>  
><em>'Cause you don't care,<em>  
><em>When suddenly there's<em>

_A big tall terrible Giant at the door,_  
><em>A big tall terrible lady Giant<em>  
><em>sweeping the floor.<em>  
><em>And she gives you food<em>  
><em>And she gives you rest<em>  
><em>And she draws you close<em>  
><em>To her Giant breast,<em>  
><em>And you know things now<em>  
><em>that you never knew before,<em>  
><em>Not till the sky.<em>

"Thank you very much Kurt," the man said to him. "That was very good. It says here that you've won a regional and a national show choir competition in school, is that so?"

"Yes, I was a member of the New Directions at McKinley High School in Lima."

"I suppose that means you can dance, yes?" he asked.

Kurt chuckled to himself, thinking of Finn. Being in New Directions did not necessarily mean you could dance, but in his case it did. "Yes, I have had a fair amount of dance training over the years."

"Good. Wait outside until the group of guys is called for the dance audition, and you'll continue there. Thank you for coming in."

* * *

><p>Blaine waited for Kurt to emerge from the audition room, holding his breath. He didn't understand why it was so important to him that Kurt make it through, he just knew that he definitely wanted them to do the show together.<p>

Kurt came out of the room with a huge smile on his face, immediately finding Blaine. "Is there room for one more in that dance audition," he asked with a grin.

Blaine's face lit up and he pulled Kurt into a huge hug. "You were really good, I could hear you through the door."

Kurt blushed and pulled away. "Thank you," he said, suddenly shy.

Blaine sensed it and changed the subject. "Guess we have a few minutes to wait before we have to dance. You want to go warm up?" Blaine asked grabbing his dance shoes from his bag.

"Sure," Kurt answered, pulling out his own jazz shoes.

The two young men moved to outside the dance rooms and began stretching. Kurt immediately started doing high kicks and splits, and Blaine stood in awe of his flexibility. He felt himself grow warm with desire at the pictures forming in his mind, his face flushing red before even working up a sweat. He quickly shook his thoughts aside and turned away from Kurt. Kurt took the opportunity to watch Blaine stretch and move his body with the utmost grace. Kurt's skin tingled at the perfection that was Blaine's elegance in those tight pants. Deliciously sinful thoughts intruded into Kurt's concentration and he also turned away.

"Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Allen Peters…." The runner continued to call 6 auditioners total for the dance audition, and both Kurt and Blaine were happy to finally move inside.

The choreographer introduced herself and immediately started teaching them the dance to "Put On Your Sunday Clothes." It was ambitious and a challenge for them both, but Kurt and Blaine had a ton of experience learning and performing choreography, and they picked it up quickly. When the choreographer asked them to choose partners, the two immediately grabbed hands, blushing only slightly at their unconscious gesture. Their performance was impressive, far better than the other two partners, and they were both handed sides to read together for the director back on the stage. They were given about 10 minutes to rehearse before going in.

They left the room smiling and once again hugged each other, feeling more and more comfortable with the affection that seemed to just come naturally to them. "We make a pretty good team, Kurt!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"I guess we do," Kurt smiled. "But we will be even better if we rehearse."

They sat down on one of the couches and quietly read through the scene. They were both extremely familiar with the script and the scene, and it came easily to them both. After all, they could almost be Cornelius and Barnaby themselves. Two young men, stuck in small towns, dreaming of going to New York to pursue their dreams. It was as if the roles were written for them. With only one small difference, of course.

They were called into the audition room and they strode in energetically, each encouraged by the other's presence. They knew they had this thing in the bag.

"Welcome back boys," the director smiled at them. "I heard you two did very well in the dance audition."

"Thank you Sir," Blaine answered, comfortable and polite as always. Kurt simply smiled and nodded.

"Have you guys had a chance to read this scene over? Any questions before you begin?"

"No Sir," Blaine answered again looking at Kurt. Kurt shook his head in agreement. "I think we're all set." Blaine flashed his dazzling smile at the panel before turning back to Kurt. Kurt grinned back at him. Blaine's confidence just amazed him.

The two took a minute to center themselves, and then began the scene. Blaine was playing Cornelius and Kurt was playing Barnaby. Both were clerks in a small store in Yonkers, and were tired of living in a small town and being alone. They wanted adventure and love. Blaine and Kurt were lively and animated, just the perfect amount for the style of the show. The most important thing was that they had fun with each other.

_Cornelius: Chief clerk! Promoted from chief clerk to chief clerk. And if I'm good, in ten years I'll be promoted to chief clerk again! Thirty three years old and I still don't get an evening free. When am I going to begin to live?_

_Barnaby: You can live on holidays, Cornelius!_

_Cornelius: Did you forget what we did last Christmas? All those canned tomatoes went bad and exploded and you and I cleaned up the mess all afternoon. Do you call that living?_

_Barnaby: No!_

_Cornelius: Barnaby, you and I are going to New York!_

_Barnaby: You mean close the store?_

_Cornelius: Uh huh._

_Barnaby: Cornelius, we can't!_

_Cornelius: We'll have to. Some more rotten tomato cans are ready to explode._

_Barnaby: Holy cabooses! How do you know?_

_Cornelius: I'm going to light this candle under them, that how I know. They'll make such a smell customers won't be able to come into the place for twenty-four hours. That'll give us the evening off! We're going to New York, Barnaby and we're going to live! We're going to have a good meal, we're going to be in danger, we're going to spend our money, we're going to be arrested…_

_Barnaby: Holy Cabooses!_

_Cornelius: And one more thing! We're not coming back to Yonkers until we've each kissed a girl!_

_Barnaby: Cornelius, you can't do that! You don't know any girls!_

_Cornelius: I'm 33 years old! I've got to begin sometime!_

_Barnaby: I'm only seventeen, Cornelius. It isn't so urgent for me._

_Cornelius: New York, Barnaby! Elevated trains! The lights of Broadway! The stuffed whale at Barnum Museum!_

_Barnaby: A stuffed whale?_

_Cornelius: A stuffed whale! What do you say, Barnaby?_

_Barnaby: Yes, Cornelius! Yes!_

By the end of the scene, everyone at the director's table was smiling. They thanked the boys and told them they would hear in the next couple of days. Kurt and Blaine thanked them for their time and consideration and then left the room.

When they got outside, they both sighed with relief. They congratulated each other, exchanged phone numbers, and gathered up their belongings. They walked down the front steps and stopped at the bottom, neither wanting to say goodbye.

"It was really nice meeting you today, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said reluctantly.

"Yeah, you too Blaine," Kurt responded in kind. "I hope I see you really soon at rehearsal."

They gave each other a quick hug then walked off in opposite directions toward their cars. Kurt was thinking that he was glad he'd taken the whole day off of work to recuperate, when he heard his name.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called from behind him. Kurt turned to see Blaine's dazzling smile and he went weak in the knees. "Would you…um… want to go get some coffee with me? It's been kind of a long day," he reasoned, trying desperately to hide his nerves.

Kurt considered the request for a moment, not wanting to appear too eager, though inside he was jumping for joy. "Sure," he shrugged as casually as possible.

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed. "I know a great coffee shop called _The Lima Bean_ right on the border of Westerville. Do you know it?"

Kurt knew of it, his friends had sometimes gone there for coffee on weekends. He had on occasion joined them as well, though he was rarely willing to spend his hard-earned money on a $4 coffee. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes, ok?"

"Sounds great," Blaine beamed. "See you then." And he headed back to his car with a skip in his step.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into the Lima Bean and saw Blaine's car in the parking lot. He had stopped to get some money out of the ATM, and had then called work to try and get some extra hours. He really couldn't afford this coffee date…<em>oh my god, was it a date<em>…but he also knew it was important for him to do things that regular kids his age did. It had never been easy for him to balance normalcy with his the reality of his life. He realized with a sigh that those things weren't going to change for him overnight.

He pulled the door open and immediately saw Blaine waiting for him by the line. He smiled at the thought that Blaine hadn't just gotten his own coffee and sat down, and he proceeded to join him.

"Hi!" Kurt greeted him. "Fancy meeting you here," he teased.

"Well," Blaine teased back. "The coffee _is_ good, it was really only a matter of time. Besides, I highly suspect we'll be spending a fair amount of time together over the next two months, we might as well get to know each other right?"

Kurt looked at him out of the corner of his eye, as they moved up closer to the front of the line. "You're pretty confident we'll be cast, aren't you," he asked.

"Well, we did kill it. I don't know about the leads, but we should at least be in the chorus." They reached the front of the counter and Blaine went first, ordering a medium drip. Kurt couldn't help but notice the number of 20 dollar bills in Blaine's designer wallet, and looked down in embarrassment. He had planned on just getting a small coffee, but he felt an overwhelming need to reward himself, and not look cheap in front of Blaine. On his turn, he ordered a small non-fat mocha latte, and swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled out his five dollar bill and received some coins in return.

Kurt let Blaine lead the way to a table, and it seemed that he had a regular spot. They settled in, Blaine adding some sugar and cream to his coffee. "So, Kurt, tell me about yourself. Are you going to college nearby?"

Kurt's anxiety grew, despite having expected the conversation and having been through it many times before. Usually he didn't care what people thought of him, but for some reason he seemed to care a great deal about Blaine's opinion. "I decided to take a year off, kind of to find myself. So I'm working right now, but I plan to go to New York next year."

Blaine's face lit up. "I plan to go to New York too after I graduate this year. I haven't really decided for what yet. Music is really important to me, but my Dad wants me to go for something more practical, so I don't know. I assume you want to study theater?"

"Yes. Or fashion design." Kurt became quite animated talking to Blaine. His nerves went away and he felt completely at ease. Blaine just somehow had that way about him. "One of my best friends went to NYADA this year and she would be thrilled if I got in there. But I'm also thinking about Parsons. I'm not sure yet. Partly it depends who takes me," he said laughing.

"I'm sure you can do whatever you want Kurt. So where do you live now?" Blaine asked. "Are you still in Lima with your parents?"

Kurt hesitated, trying to form a response when he was interrupted by a tall, lanky good looking young man in a Dalton uniform. "Hey Blaine," the boy said with a smirk, inviting himself to join their table. He pulled a chair over and sat down, placing his arm around Blaine. "Where were you today? I'm not used to not having you around, and I missed you at rehearsal singing back up for me."

Blaine could see Kurt immediately raise an eyebrow. He was sure his own annoyance was evident. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to play Sebastian's games. He casually lifted the Warbler's arm from around his shoulders, dropping it back on Sebastian's lap. "I made it perfectly clear to everyone that I was not going to be there today, and where I was is none of your business." His ex only laughed. Nothing ever bothered Sebastian and it infuriated Blaine tremendously.

Kurt watched the two Warblers speak without words as the boy turned to Kurt. "And who do we have here? Whoever he is Blaine, he's awful cute," he said winking at Blaine.

Kurt looked to Blaine for a clue. Blaine looked annoyed and uncomfortable, and if Kurt judged correctly, Blaine most definitely didn't want this guy knowing who he was. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he decided to follow Blaine's lead and bit back with sarcasm. "_I_ was invited. And _you_, were not. Now if you will please excuse us," Kurt said with a flick of his hand.

"Oh, he's a feisty one Blaine. I like him. But then again, we know you like your boys feisty, don't we?" Sebastian said snidely as he got up and left as quickly as he came.

Blaine's face reddened, with anger or embarrassment, neither of them knew, and he turned back to Kurt shaking his head. "I'm, um, really sorry about that."

Kurt looked up to where Sebastian went to sit with some other boys in the Dalton uniform. "Friend of yours?" Kurt asked indicating the Warbler.

Blaine shook his head. Sebastian was not a topic he wanted to talk about on a first date and most definitely not someone he would have wanted Kurt to meet. Sebastian was crude and maddening and their history was long and confusing. Even he didn't always understand it. "Ex-friend," he explained. "Ex-boyfriend, actually."

Kurt nodded, having guessed as much. Their relationship looked complicated, and ordinarily getting in the middle of something like that was something he'd completely avoid. But Blaine was different. The affect Blaine had on him was beyond anything he had felt before; like coming home. He couldn't understand it, but it wasn't something he couldn't run from.

Blaine placed his head in his hands and Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine run his fingers through his hair, loosening a few soft curls. Kurt found it adorable. Blaine looked up at him sheepishly. "That certainly wasn't in my plans for this date."

"Is this a date?" Kurt asked with a cock-eyed smile.

"Oh, god, you probably don't want it to be now, do you?" Blaine asked, fingering his coffee cup anxiously.

Blaine held his breath. Since they broke up, heck since before they broke up, Sebastian had a way of ruining everything for him. But he wasn't going to give Kurt up without a fight. He couldn't explain it, but he was certain that the feeling he'd had in the headmaster's office about this show changing his life had everything to do with Kurt. Blaine looked at him hopefully, and prepared to argue his case, but didn't need to.

Kurt thought twice about asking, only because he knew that he'd be forced to pay. But he was willing to figure something out if it meant reassuring Blaine and seeing him again. "Blaine Anderson, would you do me the honor of going out on a second date with me?" Kurt proposed.

Blaine was taken aback for only moment, then gave a smile that could have lit up the room. He took Kurt's hand and nodded. "I would love to go on a second date with you Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading. I love your thoughts and ideas, so please review :-)**

**Songs:  
><strong>**All I Need is the Girl, from Gypsy  
><strong>**Giants in the Sky, from Into the Woods**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I adore you all, you are all perfect. I love the reviews and the alerts and the favorites. You guys are the best.**

**I am very excited about this chapter, I really adore it, and I hope that if you hate me for some of the things that happen, that you love me again by the end. **

**I do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad,<em>

_I know it hasn't been long since I've written, but there's been a lot going on lately. Guess you'd figure that would happen after I move out on my own. Anyway, that's not why I'm writing. So, I met a guy. His name is Blaine. And he's not just any guy. Mom, you would love him. He's gorgeous and he sings like a dream. And yes Dad, he's respectful and responsible. At least he seems to be so far. We only had one quick date, but I'm going to take him out again. Yes Dad, I will be careful and I know money doesn't grow on trees so I will make sure he takes me out next time. And yes Mom, I will make sure he treats me like a gentleman. I wish you could both meet him. I'm not saying I'm in love or anything. I'm not the kind to believe in love at first sight. But I've known him less than 12 hours, and he makes me feel like I'm home. Is that how it felt between you two?_

_Love,  
><em>_Kurt_

* * *

><p>Blaine skipped up the stairs to his dorm room as soon as he got back on campus. He was humming to himself a more appropriate version of his audition song, <em>all I need now is the boy<em>, and tried, but failed, to sneak into his room unnoticed. Nick, Jeff and Trent came bouncing in.

"How did your audition go?" Trent asked, slapping Blaine on the back playfully.

"Yeah, did you get the part?" Nick questioned, making himself comfortable on Blaine's bed.

"When do you start rehearsals?" Jeff continued grilling him, leaning on Blaine's desk.

"Guys, relax a minute. It went great! Really great!" Blaine tried to keep himself calm, but he thought of Kurt and couldn't help but smile broadly and giggle as his face grew warm.

Jeff noticed Blaine's reaction and slowly moved toward his friend, circling him inquisitively. He stared him up and down, eventually landing on Blaine's eyes. The other boys watched with curiosity. "That is not the look of someone who aced an audition. I've seen you ace a ton of auditions and this ain't it. This look," he teased, circling his finger in front of Blaine's face "is something else entirely."

Blaine tried to duck away from their knowing glances, but Trent's face lit up as he grabbed Blaine's hands and joined in on the banter. "Yeah, I see it now too. Face blushing, eyes glowing, extra bounce in his step…"

"Avoiding our questions and our scrutiny," Nick finished for Trent with a twinkle in his eye. "Blaine found a boy!" Nick shouted.

Blaine blushed deeper as he slammed his hand over Nick's mouth, dragging him to his bedroom door to slam it shut.

He let go of Nick and leaned against the door. "Why don't you three just go blab all over Dalton!" he hissed at them. "I'm not sure that everyone has heard you yet!"

"And by everyone, you mean Sebastian?" Trent asked a little more somberly.

"No, actually, Sebastian already knows, he showed up at the Lima Bean when we were having coffee" Blaine frowned. "He just better not ruin this for me."

"He can't ruin it if you don't let him," Nick reasoned. "Now, tell us more about this boy."

"Let's start with his name," Jeff said with an impish glance at his friends. They all pulled their phones out.

"Oh no you don't," Blaine warned them , "put your phones and your computers away, you are not googling him! I am going to get to know him the old fashioned way."

"Sure you are Blaine," Trent said with a grin. "But we're not. The name! Spill it Blainers!"

"Yes, inquiring minds want to know Anderson," Jeff exploded with laughter.

"I swear, you guys are the three most childish guys at this school. You are impossible! Out!" Blaine feigned anger at his best friends, but he couldn't help but laugh, He was in too good a mood after meeting Kurt that day. He tackled them and shoved them out the door. "Everybody out!"

Nick, Jeff and Trent ran out of the room cackling and jumping on each other, barely looking up as they swung the door closed behind him. Blaine turned to his desk to grab a textbook so he could at least get a little bit of homework done that night.

As the boys left the room and went to close the door behind them, a hand stopped it and pushed the door back open loudly. Blaine looked up, and dropped what he was doing.

"Get out, Sebastian," Blaine demanded.

Sebastian gracefully entered the room and closed the door behind him, smiling at Blaine. "Tsk, tsk, Blaine, meeting other boys for coffee and kicking me out of your room. I might think you don't want me around. "

Blaine shivered at Sebastian's dripping sarcasm but he stood firm across the room. "I _don't_ want you around. It's been six months Sebastian. I don't have to answer to you. I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

"I don't share well, Blaine, you know that," he said, advancing on Blaine.

"No, but you expected me to share you, no questions asked." Blaine's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't work like that."

"Really," Sebastian smirked, eyebrows raised, as he walked even closer to Blaine with the confident swagger Blaine had so long ago fallen for. "So tell me how this does work."

"It's easy Sebastian," he said, looking away from the intoxicating glow of Sebastian's eyes. "You leave me alone. Let me be. Only talk to me if you have to. And get out of my room."

"You loved me once," Sebastian stated calmly.

"It was a long time ago," Blaine whispered, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Part of you still does," Sebastian said knowingly.

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice. "You're wrong," he said, shaking his head in an attempt to convince himself as much as to discourage Sebastian. He wanted desperately for Sebastian to be wrong.

Sebastian's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. He took one more step toward Blaine. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and slipping his hands down lower, he pulled Blaine's body tightly into him until their chests were flush. Blaine felt the heat between them and he willed it away, but it wouldn't go. He closed his eyes and he felt Sebastian's warm breath as the taller boy whispered in his ear. "He, he ain't real. He ain't gonna be able to love you like I will."

Blaine became light-headed, his skin bristling with forgotten desire, falling as he always did, under Sebastian's spell as his breath grew hotter against his neck. Sebastian smiled as he watched Blaine grow flush and warm beneath his steady grip. He pressed their hips together, sending Blaine a strong reminder of the passion that dominated their relationship, as he continued the warm whisper of lyrics in Blaine's ear. "He, he is a stranger. You and I got history or don't you remember."

Sebastian leaned down and met Blaine's lips with his own, sucking his bottom lip in and swiping at Blaine's teeth with his tongue. He felt Blaine's lips part, allowing him entry and he plunged his tongue deep into Blaine's mouth, reveling in the taste he had missed so much over the months and taking pleasure in the feel of Blaine kissing him back. Feeling triumphant, he pulled away and continued his song. "He may have it all. But Baby, is that really what you want?"

Hearing the lyrics, though still reeling from the kiss, suddenly Blaine's senses returned, his thoughts brought quickly back to Kurt. Yes, Kurt had it all and he would trade away this unending and exhausting game of passion and power for the honesty and sincerity that he saw in Kurt; for the chance at what he really wanted, a soulmate. He forcefully pushed Sebastian away, sending him reeling backwards until the dancer gained back his balance. "You and I are over," Blaine shouted. "Now, get the hell out of my room and out of my life!"

The two stared at each other, hazel eyes locked in a battle for control. For a moment, Blaine thought he saw Sebastian break, then the smirk and the arrogance returned. "Let me know when you're done playing around. I'll always have a place in my heart for you, Blaine."

His heart pounded as he watched Sebastian laugh and slam the door behind him. Blaine took a swipe at the nearest thing to him and knocked over a stack of books that was sitting on his nightstand. He fell onto his bed, heart pounding, angry at himself even more than Sebastian. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to settle himself for the night. He wanted nothing more than for sleep to overtake him so he could dream of Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt had tried to go to sleep that night, but it was no use, he tossed and turned. He had already gotten up once to update his Facebook status and let everyone know that his audition seemed to go well, and that had led to chatting with Rachel for a while. He had then tried to read a book to settle down. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Blaine and the only thing he wanted to do was smile.<p>

He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and twirled it in his fingers for a while. He turned it on to look at the time. 11:16pm. Was it too late to call? Maybe he should just send a quick text telling him goodnight. Or inviting him out to dinner Monday night. He had to work all day tomorrow, having picked up a second shift after the shock of his bank account earlier today. But he was only working until 6pm on Monday, and he thought it a perfect time to meet Blaine. He had planned on waiting until tomorrow to call, not wanting to appear too eager. But he was also afraid that Blaine might make other plans without him. Oh, who was he kidding, the only thing he really wanted was to hear Blaine's voice again.

Without another thought, he dialed Blaine's number and listened to the phone ring.

"Hey Kurt," he heard on the other end. Blaine sounded tired, but not unhappy to hear from him.

He immediately started to worry. "I'm sorry, is it too late to call?"

"No," Blaine assured him. "Not, it's fine." Kurt could hear the exhaustion in his voice, but there was something else as well.

"Is everything ok, Blaine?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't really have a right to ask him personal questions, but he felt so close to him already and he grew concerned.

It's just been a long night." Blaine answered with a sigh.

Kurt didn't pry. If Blaine wanted to talk to him about something, he would, it wasn't Kurt's place to guess.

"I'm sorry. I just…I wanted to hear your voice," Kurt confessed.

"And it makes my night so much better to have heard yours." Kurt couldn't help but smile as he melted at Blaine's words. It settled his nerves and he regained his confidence.

"So, I was wondering if you'd be able to join me for dinner on Monday night?" Kurt asked.

He thought he could almost hear Blaine smile on the other end of the phone. "Kurt, I would love to join you for dinner," Blaine answered.

Kurt held in a squeal but couldn't stop the huge smile on his own face. "Great! I get off of work at the mall at 6pm. Would you like to meet me at the Michael Kors store where I work?"

"Well," Blaine flirted, "It is one of my favorite stores. Maybe I can do a little shopping before you're done. Would you wait on me?"

"Well, Sir" Kurt flirted back, "It would be my pleasure!"

They both chuckled and dissolved into silence. Before it became awkward, Kurt spoke up. "So, I should be going to bed. Long day tomorrow."

"Me too," Blaine said, uneasily. "Warbler's rehearsal."

Kurt heard the trepidation in Blaine's voice silently wondered if the encounter with his ex-boyfriend this afternoon had caused problems for him when he got back to school. He remembered the boy was a fellow Warbler. Kurt knew people like him and he certainly wouldn't put it past the guy to make things difficult for Blaine. For them, if they ended up together. But he wasn't worried about himself, he could handle things. He just didn't want to cause problems for Blaine.

"So, I'll see you on Monday then?" Kurt said.

"I'll be counting the minutes," Blaine responded.

Kurt was glad that Blaine couldn't see his blush. "Me too," he said shyly. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Good night Kurt."

Kurt hung up the phone, and laid it on the nightstand. Smiling, he settled himself back into bed, snuggling into his pillow, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt was behind the register at 5:30 on Monday night, dressed impeccably, when one of his clerks, Samantha, slid in next to him.<p>

"Don't look now, but the most gorgeous man on earth just walked into our store. Dibs," she said with a wink to Kurt.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine, hair slicked back and elegantly dressed in black jeans that showed off the best of his assets, a button down Michael Kors shirt, Kurt would recognize it anywhere, and a beautiful silk tie. He beamed and turned haughtily to her. "Sorry, sister, I saw him first." To prove his point, Kurt strutted over to Blaine and boldly kissed him on the cheek.

Blaine flashed his incredible smile. "Well, hello there! Is that how you greet all your customers?" he joked, eyebrow raised.

"Of course not," he toyed with Blaine, pretending to straighten his tie. "Only those customers that model our wears with such elegance as you."

Blaine eyed this confident and coquettish Kurt and felt the spark between them grow hot. To cool himself off, he moved into the racks. "So tell me Kurt, what are some of your hottest new looks this season?"

Kurt and Blaine continued their flirtatious game, as together they picked out five new shirts for Blaine. Kurt was too excited by the chemistry between them to notice the cost of all the items until he brought them up to the counter to ring them up at the register. It was then he realized that the total came to $375. That was over half a week's salary for him, not to mention a large portion of his rent. He looked at Blaine, who seemed nonplussed and simply handed over a credit card. Kurt stared at it for a moment. He had seen hundreds before of course, including some owned by other Dalton students, but the reality of how very different their lives must be suddenly hit him and for a moment he grew scared.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, of course," he said recovering quickly. "The register just went crazy for a second, but it seems fine now." Lying to cover his embarrassment wasn't something he wanted to do with Blaine, but over the many years of remaining evasive, he had perfected the skill and it almost became second nature. The credit card receipt printed and Kurt ripped it off swiftly and with seasoned style. "Here you go, Sir, just put your autograph right here in the dotted line," Kurt joked, regaining his footing.

Blaine looked up at him and Kurt swore that the Warbler's look alone could undo him. Blaine cast his eyes downward to complete his signature, allowing Kurt a view of Blaine's striking lashes that swam out over his lids in a way that just begged to be kissed. Kurt grinned broadly as he placed Blaine's purchases into a bag and dropped the signed receipt inside. He leaned over the counter to hand Blaine his bags, not at all ashamed to try a little seduction in the process, and whispered in his ear. "Let me just clock out."

Blaine's eyes stayed trained on Kurt, watching intensely the sway of Kurt's perfectly lithe body as the assistant manager disappeared into the backroom. Blaine's mind drifted to extremely undapper thoughts, and he turned to the front door waiting for Kurt to distract himself. Only moments later, Kurt came up next time him and offered his arm.

"Shall we Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked playfully.

"I thought you'd never ask," Blaine winked back.

* * *

><p>"So tell me about yourself Blaine." Kurt said. Kurt had arranged a table at the small and romantic Thai restaurant at the mall, arranging a discount with his friend Tina, who waitressed there. In exchange, he had to buy 2 shirts for her boyfriend and Kurt's friend Mike at Michael Kors with his discount. It was a fair trade, and he knew that Blaine would love the eatery. Blaine allowed Kurt to decide on their meals, and he had ordered the pad thai for two, an elegant version of the dish that came family style for the two to share. They both held their teas as they settled in for conversation.<p>

"Well," Blaine answered, "I've gone to Dalton Academy since my sophomore year. I transferred there after being bullied at my old school."

"I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt empathized, remembering his own high school journey. "I'd gone through the same thing at McKinley for a while, but eventually it got better."

"Don't be sorry, Kurt. It was horrible at the time, but transferring to Dalton was the best thing I ever did. I made amazing friends, had a wonderful opportunity to lead the Warblers, and…" Blaine trailed off.

"And…?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"And met you," Blaine finished bashfully.

"A highlight, I'm sure," Kurt said flippantly, with a playful toss of his hair.

"A highlight indeed," Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt smiled at him warmly, resting his chin on his hand. They locked eyes and settled into a comfortable silence. As if on cue, the pad thai arrived and Blaine was amazed at the beauty of the dish that was placed between them, each of them getting their own elegant square black chinaware on which to serve themselves. The pad thai was perfectly laid on the plate with just the right sprinkling of chicken, shrimp, brightly colored vegetables and crushed peanuts, with two beautiful flowers tucked inside.

"Those flowers are edible, you know," Kurt mentioned.

"And delicious," Blaine nodded, picking one out and holding it out to Kurt. Kurt blushed as he opened his mouth and Blaine enticingly placed the flower in Kurt's mouth. He smiled and turned back to the noodles, using his fork to dish some out onto his own plate. Kurt started to laugh.

Blaine glanced up. "What's so funny?"

"All I can think of is Lady and the Tramp," Kurt explained as he placed his own meal on his plate.

"Ah, a Disney fan?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt said. "Who isn't?"

Blaine smiled wryly. Sebastian was not a Disney fan, despite striking a remarkable resemblance to a Disney villain, Blaine suddenly thought. "No one worth spending time with," he answered resentfully.

Kurt didn't miss the sudden change in demeanor and was about to change the subject, when Blaine continued. "Kurt, there's something I need to talk to you about. About Sebastian," he said seriously. The other night with Sebastian had been plaguing him since it happened and he felt he owed Kurt the truth, that he had kissed Sebastian after they had met.

But Kurt would hear none of it. Delving into Blaine's past with Sebastian, who he assumed was the ex he met the other day, only meant having to soon delve into his own. And that was something he was not ready for. If Blaine were to fall for him, he wanted it to be for all the right reasons, not out of pity, and he didn't even want to put that option on the table.

"Stop," Kurt ordered. He took Blaine's hand in his, relishing the comfort of it, and swiped his thumb across Blaine's palm. "Blaine, we're not 15 years old. I don't expect you to come without a past and I hope you don't expect it from me. Though it may be different, we both have stories to tell and they may not be the easiest of stories to hear," he said, almost unconsciously preparing Blaine for his own. "But this is a second date, and I don't want to ruin it with heartbreak and woe."

"But Kurt," Blaine protested.

"I promise I will not hold you accountable for any confessions or disclosures you had hoped to make to me tonight," he looked hopefully at Blaine who still looked dubious. "Cross my heart and hope to feed you a flower?" he entreated, making an X across his chest. Blaine couldn't resist as Kurt withdrew a flower from the noodles and twirled it tantalizingly between his fingers. Kurt brought the flower, and his fingertips, to Blaine's mouth. He watched as Blaine licked his lips, his eyes narrowing, and Kurt smiled with satisfaction. Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt slide the flower in, trailing one finger behind to brush against Blaine's lips. The boys gazed at one another, each amazed to have found such a perfect guy, dreaming that it could be like this forever.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked Blaine to his car in the parking lot of the mall, hand in hand. The fall air was growing crisp, and they naturally huddled together a bit to keep each other warm. When they reached the car, Blaine leaned against it as Kurt stood in front of him.<p>

"I had a really nice time," Blaine told Kurt quietly, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"So did I," Kurt replied, pale cheeks growing red from the cold and his nerves.

Kurt waited for Blaine, but though he knew Blaine wanted to kiss him, he seemed to be wanting Kurt to take the initiative. Kurt leaned slowly forward and closed his eyes, allowing his lips to brush Blaine's lightly at first until he felt Blaine kiss back. He took the invitation to press deeper, enjoying the feel of slightly chapped lips beneath his perfectly smooth ones. He felt Blaine gently swipe his tongue, tasting him, and he sighed with delight, allowing Blaine entrance to explore. Kurt felt the kiss in every part of his body, from his dizzying head to his feet, which were having trouble remaining steady, and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist for balance. He had been kissed before, but never had it been so electrifying, and he never wanted it to end. In only moments though, it did, and Blaine pulled away, with a soft chuckle and a look that Kurt never wanted to turn away from.

"The third date will be mine," Blaine whispered softly in Kurt's ear, as he got into his car. Kurt took a deep breath and a moment to gather his wits and waved to Blaine as he drove away.

_Yes_, he thought. _That was definitely what it felt like to be home_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Since I'm heading off for Christmas with the family as soon as I post this, this note is going to be quick. I want to thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. The response to this story has been amazing.**

**After a few mistakes last chapter, I decided to enlist one of my betas, Potikanda, so thank you! She is awesome and so are her stories. You should go check them out.**

**I don't own Glee. Or Full Moon Crazy, by Honor Society. And thank you to Tarra for introducing me to that song. It was perfect.**

* * *

><p>She hung up the phone and turned back to her computer sighing. Her head hurt and she reached into her desk drawer for a painkiller. Drinking it down with her iced coffee she turned back to document the phone call she just had. Sometimes teenagers were the most frustrating clients. They thought they knew everything, could survive anything, run away and cause everyone pain and worry, and then come back to open arms and an open home. No matter how many times she told them the world didn't work that way, they never believed her. She shook her head. She supposed like everything else, they really had to learn it on their own. She only wished they could do it without screaming at her on the other end of the phone. Sometimes it was hard to remember why she did this job.<p>

The phone rang, and she strongly considered sending it straight to voicemail, but simply took a deep breath and answered.

"Department of Job and Family Services," she answered.

"Hey, it's Kurt Hummel," came the voice on the other line.

His voice was like a breath of fresh air and she grinned. "Kurt! How are you? Is everything ok? Miss me already?" she joked with him.

"Of course I miss you! And you told me to call you if anything important happened, so I'm calling," he said.

"Is this a _good _important or a _bad _important?" she asked apprehensively. It wasn't like Kurt to have major issues, but she knew it was harder once they were living independently.

"Don't worry, it's a good important. I auditioned for a musical in Westerville and I got one of the lead roles!" he told her, and she could picture his toothy grin and him bouncing up and down.

"Oh my goodness Kurt, that's amazing! What show is it?" she asked. He knew she was very familiar with theater. It was one of the things they had bonded over.

"It's Hello, Dolly! And I got the role of Barnaby. I'm so excited!"

"Kurt, that's so great, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it. So tell me, are rehearsals going to interfere with work at all? You know you have to keep up with your rent and your bills." She could almost hear Kurt's eyes roll, but she also knew that even though Kurt was mature, the reminder never hurt.

"Yes, I'll talk to work today," he assured her. "I can pick up an extra day to make up for the evenings of rehearsals I can't do," he explained.

"How many days are rehearsals? I don't want you to overdo it. The last thing you need is to get sick," she reminded.

"You worry too much, I'll be fine," he tried to reassure her.

She laughed. She typically wouldn't believe one of her kids, they just had so much trouble knowing their limits. But Kurt, she believed.

"Let me know the dates of the show. I don't want to miss it!" she told him.

"Definitely," he said with a combination of pride and embarrassment. "I have to run to work, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Kurt, break a leg!" she wished him. She smiled as she hung up the phone.

Kurt was why she did the job.

* * *

><p>Blaine got the call while he was sitting in Calculus class and of course, couldn't answer it. It drove him crazy, and he was reprimanded twice by his teacher for not paying attention. Phones weren't allowed at all during school time. Students could sneak text messages in between classes, but phone calls were impossible. He'd lose his phone privileges, and after his wonderful night with Kurt, that was the last thing he wanted.<p>

So he had to wait until after the school day was over and it was driving him crazy. He had known it was the theater; he had memorized the phone number waiting for them to call. When the final bell rang, he ran to his dorm room and slammed the door shut. He quickly pressed the keys to his password and listened, heart racing.

"_Hi Blaine, this is the Westerville Players. We'd like to offer you the role of Cornelius in this year's production of Hello, Dolly! As we said on the audition forms, the first read-thru will be this Friday at 7pm. We will give the rest of the schedule out at that time, but just to let you know, we will have a music rehearsal for the six leads on Sunday at 2pm. Please give us a call back as soon as you can to accept the role."_

Blaine took a deep breath before calling them back and formally accepting the part. Then he hung up and, tossing his maturity aside, went racing through his dorm to find Nick, Jeff and Trent. They were huddled together in Nick and Jeff's room, grabbing their music for Warbler's rehearsal.

"Ready to go, Blaine?" Trent asked.

Blaine could not contain his excitement. He grabbed all three of them in a giant group hug. "I got the part! I'm playing Cornelius!"

The three looked at each other and then exploded.

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Nick said, slapping him on the back.

"Way to go, brother!" Trent shouted, wrapping him an embrace and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ah, I knew it all along," Jeff said with a slick grin, holding his hand out for a fist bump, which Blaine immediately returned.

"What about that boyfriend of yours?" Trent asked. "You talk to him yet?"

"What's his name again?" Jeff teased.

"Kurt, ok? His name is Kurt." Blaine replied with amused annoyance. "And no, I haven't called him yet." He took his phone out and glanced at the time. "Shit, guys, we're late for practice."

"So?" Jeff asked with a straight face. "Who's gonna yell at us, we're the bosses."

"Yeah, and that's precisely why we can't all be late. Come on, I'll talk to Kurt later," he said and he put his phone back into his coat pocket.

* * *

><p>Kurt had gotten the call Tuesday morning. After calling his social worker, perhaps out of habit and perhaps because she was really the closest thing he had to a Mom, he sent a group text to New Directions letting them know about him being cast. He got replies back from everyone that made him smile, and his friends that were still in Ohio asked for the dates so they could come see him.<p>

Then he sat down and thought about calling Blaine. He really wanted to, but he worried that maybe Blaine didn't get the part. After all, it was written as a 33 year old, and while Blaine could certainly play his mid 20's, he was far from 33. But then again, the production staff seemed to love him. Either way, he didn't want to call and be all excited for himself if Blaine was upset. Not to mention that he had to get ready for work, and he was pretty sure that Blaine was in class. He decided to text him later.

Kurt pulled his best clean look out of his closet, reminding himself that he needed quarters to do laundry, and headed out to the mall. After clocking in, he could barely contain his excitement as he told every employee there his news. They were all thrilled for him and were willing to help cover his shifts until his schedule could be officially rearranged, which was his next order of business. He called the Store Manager and explained the situation. Kurt had an excellent reputation, brought in tons of sales that otherwise would stay on the shelf, and his Manager had no issue swapping his hours to 40 hour daytime weeks with a possible added 8 hours on the weekends. Kurt sighed in relief. His social worker was right. While the show was amazing, he couldn't let it interfere with his paycheck. His budget was tight enough as it was.

The day flew by, and he began to wish he was working on commission. People were starting to gear up for the holidays, and if anyone could get someone to buy an unintended holiday gift, it was Kurt Hummel. Before he knew it, it was 3 o'clock and things were slowing down before the after school crowd arrived. He took the opportunity to shoot off a quick text to Blaine.

_Hi there! So, I was wondering what might be a good time to call you tonight?_ ~ Kurt

Before he could get Blaine's reply, a swarm of teenagers overtook the store and Kurt spent the next hour helping them. It was the least favorite part of his job. Sometimes it pained him how easy their life was, how carefree they were, and how they had hundreds of dollars to spend on designer clothing that they barely knew how to match. He knew it was jealousy, but he didn't care. He would have given anything growing up to have even half of what they had. He sighed as he felt the vibration of Blaine's text in his pocket. He'd have to get that later. Now, it was time to sell some couture.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Nick, Trent, and Jeff walked into Warblers rehearsal to meet the glare of their fellow Warblers as they arrived ten minutes late. Jeff immediately spoke up.<p>

"Nothing to worry about boys, just some last minute adjustments to choreography and vocals the council needed to work out," he lied.

"So guys, we're going to work on the choreography for Nick and Jeff's duet today," Blaine said, laying his coat over the back of the couch. "He promises it will be amazing but tough, so hang in there, alright?"

As Jeff organized everyone, Blaine quickly checked his phone and couldn't help but grin at the message from Kurt. He responded immediately, telling Kurt that he had Warbler's practice for the next 3 hours, then dinner and homework, so 8:00 that evening was the earliest the two could talk. Returning his phone to his coat pocket, he went back to rehearsal.

Jeff and the boys worked tirelessly for the next 2 hours, choreographing Honor Society's Full Moon Crazy. Jeff decided to have Blaine and Sebastian featured, despite Blaine's protests and Sebastian's smug smile. As they learned the piece bit by bit, Blaine grew increasingly uncomfortable.

"Come on," Blaine complained, taking Jeff off to the side. "Do you really think it's a good idea for Sebastian and me to dance together? Especially to that song?"

Jeff's eyes sparkled. "Nick and I picked the song specifically for you and Sebastian! Look, if you are going to date Kurt, you need to make a statement. My choreography is specially designed to let you do that! Besides, you and Sebastian are our best performers. With the four of us up front, we can't lose."

Blaine looked at him dubiously. "There is little chance of us losing Sectionals, Jeff, even without Sebastian and I playing out our messy drama on stage."

Nick joined them, guessing from his friends' faces the gist of the conversation. He and Jeff had predicted this. He swung his arm around Blaine's neck and squeezed tight. "Take one for the team, Blaine. If Sebastian gives you any trouble just use it and let him have it," he said, playfully pounding Blaine on the chest.

Before Blaine could protest again, Nick turned to the group. "Alright everyone, let's take it from the top!"

Blaine scowled, then took his place. Jeff and Nick took center stage with Blaine cornering Jeff and Sebastian cornering Nick. The guys hadn't learned the backup vocals yet, but this was just a dance rehearsal. Jeff sang his lead and Nick sang the main harmony. Behind them, Jeff had choreographed Blaine and Sebastian to essentially act out the song, mirroring the lead singer's own movements.

Sebastian smirked at Blaine. He was aware how difficult this was for Blaine. "Bring it on, Anderson." Blaine turned away saying nothing. He knew the song would speak for itself.

_I don't know what you thought this was gonna be  
><em>_You're standing there, you're looking good  
><em>_But I don't wanna see you_

Sebastian moved toward Blaine stage right as Jeff and Nick moved stage left. Blaine couldn't help but feel his face redden with anger at the self-righteous display by Sebastian. Although fitting for the performance, it was very much real, and with the dance and the lyrics together, Blaine was transported back to the constant smothering that Sebastian had last made him feel only two days prior.

_The walls are moving in closer, I head for the door  
><em>_But you're standing in front of the handle  
><em>_I can't handle the way that you're smothering me  
><em>_I don't wanna see you_

Their relationship had been passionate and toxic, filled with unpredictability and an unhealthy need for Blaine to fix him, until Sebastian's last affair had been the final straw. Blaine channeled his memories into the performance, turning away from Sebastian forcefully. The taller boy elegantly circled him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing them face to face. Jeff's choreography was almost like a tango, and Sebastian was on fire, slowly building the heat between them until Blaine pushed him off, nearly flying to the opposite side of the stage with forceful leaps and turns.

_You're up, you're down, you smile, you frown  
><em>_You're unpredictable  
><em>_You bring me too much stress, baby  
><em>_So put yourself in check  
><em>

_I don't need no drama in my life  
><em>_You're not that special anyway  
><em>_In fact, you're getting much colder  
><em>_Acting bipolar, ruining my day_

_I don't need no drama in my life  
><em>_I've had enough of you, all the things you put me through  
><em>'_Cause you're flaky, you're shaky, need someone to save you  
><em>_Girl, you're full moon crazy, crazy_

Blaine was sure Sebastian understood that Jeff, Nick, and Blaine directed the words toward him, but if he was troubled by it at all, he kept it to himself. Instead he used the moment to challenge his peers. Sebastian glided across the stage with the grace of a leopard, arrogantly leaping through the air back to Blaine stage right. He glared at all three of them, as Nick and Jeff backed away to stage left.

_Got to my car, dropped my keys  
><em>_You're chasing after me  
><em>_Then she said burning red you'll be sorry_

_You thrown my keys at me and I can't believe  
><em>_That you had such a crazy reaction  
><em>_Unattracted the way that you acted  
><em>_And now I gotta leave_

It had taken Blaine a long time to make the decision to leave. Six months into their relationship Blaine first found out that Sebastian was cheating on him. It took another 3 months, and another affair, for Blaine to leave. As he had in life, Blaine slowly retreated backwards as Sebastian advanced upon him with each step, performing pirouttés around Blaine as they both circled the Warblers counter-clockwise. Blaine could feel his own dizzying emotions reflected in the dance as he watched Sebastian encircle him. He had felt ensorcelled, never able to grasp what Sebastian had wanted during their relationship, torn between the kisses, the yelling, the sex and the lies. It was draining and he didn't want it anymore and he made sure as they danced, that Sebastian knew it.

_You kiss, you yell, all the lies that you tell  
><em>_You got me on my knees  
><em>_You're wandering in the streets  
><em>_And I'm begging you to leave, baby_

_I don't need no drama in my life  
><em>_You're not that special anyway  
><em>_In fact, you're getting much colder  
><em>_Acting bipolar, ruining my day_

_I don't need no drama in my life  
><em>_I've had enough of you, all the things you put me through  
><em>'_Cause you're flaky, you're shaky, need someone to save you  
><em>_Girl, you're full moon crazy, crazy_

The beginning had been so good. To say it was intoxicating would have been an understatement. Sebastian was drawn to Blaine the instant they met and Blaine had only months before that, been attacked at his old school for being gay. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind that Sebastian had taken advantage of that vulnerability, but he also believed in his heart that at some point, what they had together was real. Almost as if Jeff knew how hard this verse would be for Blaine, he kept the two apart on opposite ends of the stage for the remainder of the song, their solo dances reflecting Blaine's longing, and Sebastian's refusal to change. Nick and Jeff came back to center and they ended the song exactly as it had begun.

_Remember when we met, when everything was perfect  
><em>_What happened to that girl?  
><em>_If she ever comes back my heart is always open  
><em>_The moon's in position so make your decision_

_I don't need no drama in my life  
><em>_You're not that special anyway  
><em>_In fact, you're getting much colder  
><em>_Acting bipolar, ruining my day_

_It's time to get over your pride  
><em>_You're not that special anyway  
><em>_In fact, you're getting much colder  
><em>_Acting bipolar, ruining my day_

_I don't need no drama in my life  
><em>_I've had enough of you, all the things you put me through  
><em>'_Cause you're flaky, you're shaky, need someone to save you  
><em>_Girl, you're full moon crazy, crazy  
><em>_I said you're full moon crazy, you're full moon crazy._

The boys all cheered as they finished the first run through, Blaine barely even registering what the rest of the Warblers had done during the song. His head was reeling and he had doubts as to how many more times he could rehearse this number, much less perform it at sectionals. Jeff and Nick immediately recognized Blaine's pain and ended rehearsal.

"Alright guys, that was amazing!" Jeff announced. "I want you all to practice the dance in your sleep, and I'm sure Blaine would love for you to look over your music for vocal rehearsal tomorrow. Come in with it known, and rehearsal will be easier and shorter, isn't that right Blaine?"

Blaine snapped out of his emotional tailspin and looked up at the Warblers staring back at him. "Of course it's right," he responded. "Now let's go get dinner guys, I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed and gathered up their things. Blaine watched Sebastian leave with a group of his friends. He put his coat on to go to the dining hall with the guys and stuck his hand in his pocket. It was empty. "Hey, have you guys seen my phone?" He looked all over the couch for it, but couldn't find it.

From behind him, Trent called, "Here it is!" and he grabbed Blaine's phone off the piano.

"That's strange," Blaine said, checking his texts and Facebook. It all seemed normal. "I know I left it in my coat."

"Maybe it fell out and someone put it on the piano so it wouldn't get lost," Jeff shrugged.

Nick put his arm around Blaine. "Come on, I thought you were starving!"

The three left the rehearsal room and headed across campus, but Blaine had a very bad feeling settle in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at the clock as he finished his moisturizing routine. 7:55. It had been a very long day at work, finally clocking out about a half hour later than he was scheduled. He didn't mind, it just meant extra money in his pocket.<p>

Blaine had eaten dinner with his friends, then retreated to his room where he tried to concentrate on his history homework with little luck. Between the emotion of Warblers rehearsal and the excitement of talking to Kurt tonight, he stared at the page for 20 minutes without reading a thing. He had talked to Jeff over dinner, and Jeff insisted that he and Sebastian had looked amazing and it was exactly what he wanted. It became clear to Blaine just how transparent their whole relationship was to everyone around them and how relieved they all were that the drama was finally over. Blaine agreed to do the routine and Jeff agreed to do the majority of rehearsals with him and limit the number of times he and Sebastian had to run through the choreography together. They would use Blaine's show as an excuse.

It was 8'oclock on the dot, and Blaine lay on his bed, exhausted. As much as he loved Dalton, Kurt and the play were beginning to show him that there was a world outside, a world of independence that he had never known he longed for. Away from his parents, teachers, and Sebastian, he felt like finally he might be able to breathe a little more freely, and he couldn't wait for his little bit of freedom.

As if on cue, his phone rang and he answered cheerfully. "Hi Kurt!"

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, thinking that Blaine sounded like he was in a good mood. That relaxed him a bit. "How was your day?"

"Umm…" Blaine hesitated. "It was interesting. How was yours?"

"Busy. Very busy. It's not even Thanksgiving yet, but holiday shopping season has already begun and the store is swamped. Plus," he added slightly hesitantly, "I got some pretty exciting news."

"Did you?" Blaine said with an eyebrow raise and a smile. "So did I. Who wants to tell first?"

"Well, I'm older so I probably have more patience," Kurt teased. "You go first."

Blaine was going to argue, but realized that Kurt was right. He couldn't help but blurt it out. "I got the part! I'm playing Cornelius! Please tell me you're playing Barnaby, please," he begged.

"Well, the truth is Blaine," Kurt said morosely, and Blaine's heart sunk in his chest. "I'm playing Barnaby!" he heard Kurt yell.

"Oh you jerk," Blaine hollered into the phone. "If you were here right now, I swear I would tickle you until you couldn't breathe for that. And believe me, with my friends, I have had a _ton_ of practice!"

"Well, somehow I think that you will get plenty of chances for that tickle fight," Kurt flirted. "But you better watch out Mr. Anderson, because I play dirty!"

Blaine felt his face flush and his mind wander to very inappropriate images of Kurt playing dirty. He must have been silent to long because he soon heard Kurt ask, "Blaine, are you blushing?"

Blaine regained his sense. "Too bad you're not here to find out," Blaine flirted back.

This time it was Kurt who became quiet. Blaine decided to wait, and not push. After a few moments, he heard Kurt sigh. "I miss you," he said quietly.

"I miss you too," Blaine admitted.

"How can we miss each other already?" Kurt asked sincerely. "We just met, I will see you in three days, and I already miss you."

"Because your lips were delicious," Blaine answered, "and I desperately want to kiss them again." Kurt said nothing and Blaine smiled. "Now who's blushing?" he laughed.

"You're a bit of a jerk too, you know that?" Kurt retorted playfully.

"I can't wait to see you," Blaine decided. "We need to celebrate, Barnaby!"

"Holy Cabooses!" Kurt joked.

"Seriously Kurt," Blaine said, his voice lowering. "Let me take you out. I told you the third date was mine. I'll pick you up at your house, just tell me where you live."

Kurt panicked momentarily. He wasn't ready for that. He needed Blaine to know him better first. "Pick me up at work, or I'll meet you where you want to go. With things so crazy, I've been working late."

Blaine desperately wanted to pick him up at his house to learn more about Kurt, but clearly there was something he wanted to keep hidden still. Instead of protesting, he decided to respect Kurt's decision. "Fine. Then I'll pick you up at the mall. I don't want you to meet me and then miss my chance at a goodnight kiss. Besides I want it to be a surprise."

"Somehow I think every day with you is going to be a surprise, Blaine Anderson. I will count the moments until tomorrow," Kurt said.

"As will I." Blaine turned his light out and lay down in bed, his mind finally at ease. "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."

Kurt hung up the phone, restless. He grabbed his journal from his nightstand and wrote his thoughts before settling into bed. Often it helped.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know it's not going to be long now before I have to tell him about you and me. But I'm scared. I want him to fall in love with me, not feel sorry for me. And besides, how do I explain to him everything that has happened? I wish I could put it off forever. But it won't be long. Thanksgiving is coming. He'll ask what I'm doing. It's always the holidays that make everything difficult, isn't it? Things weren't right with Joe, but at least we understood each other. Blaine lives a totally different life. The life I always hated that other kids had. Yes Dad, I know it's just envy, but don't I have a right to it? Yeah, you're right, I'm a grown up now, and I have to move on. That's what they always say, isn't it? You have to move on. They never tell you how to do that though. How do you move on from something that never changes? How do you become something that you're not? Yes Mom, I think I could fall in love with Blaine. You're right, love changes everything. _

_Love,  
><em>_Kurt_

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat alone in his room with his phone in his hand. He had swiped Kurt's number from Blaine's cell while his ex was busy complaining to Jeff about having to dance with him. He had recognized the gay faced kid from New Directions as soon as he'd seen the two together at the Lima Bean. A quick Google search of the McKinley show choir gave him the kid's name, and a second Google search of Kurt Hummel had landed him gold. So Kurt was a foster care graduate, his parents both dead by the time he was nine. Vulnerable, just like Blaine was when they'd first met. He couldn't help but laugh.<p>

Sebastian stared at the phone. Part of him just wanted to call Kurt and warn him to get his hands off his man; Blaine was still in love with him and could never truly love anyone else. After all, there was no love like the first love. But he decided instead that patience was the way to go. He would wait it out, until Blaine realized that the feelings he had for Sebastian could never be replaced by a loser raised by the state system. And if that didn't happen, he would steal Kurt right out from under Blaine. Either way, he would never allow Blaine happiness with someone other than him. Blaine belonged to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews are love. And the best Christmas presents.**

**Just to clarify one quick thing, Kurt and Blaine are both 18, with Kurt being about 5 months older. They will clarify the difference in grades in probably the next chapter, as well as the time between Kurt turning 18 and getting his own apartment.**

**And I hope you all don't hate me because of Sebastian. He has weaseled his way into this story beyond my imagination. But trust me! Klaine can survive anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and Merry Crissmass to all! **

**I love all of you who alert and favorite and especially those who review. I love hearing your thoughts, every review makes me giddy. Please feel free to ask questions, just make sure I have a way to respond!**

**And of course, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Tina, you really shouldn't be here," Kurt laughed as she was going through his closet. "I don't want you to get in trouble for cutting school just to help me pick out an outfit for my date."<p>

"Well, you'll be at work after I get home from school and he's picking you up at the mall after work," Tina said, pulling out a dark purple button down. "And there is no way that I am going to miss you picking out an outfit to wear on your date with the most gorgeous Warbler at Dalton Academy."

Kurt and Tina had always been friends, but they became much closer over the summer as all their friends moved on to college in New York and Boston. Even the ones that stayed in Ohio had moved on in their mindset. While Tina and Kurt went to work daily at the mall, the others were shopping and packing, planning to live in their dorms or apartments. It had made both of them sad and they frequently met for lunch or after work for a movie. Kurt knew Tina was going to miss Mike. And he was going to miss Rachel and Mercedes.

"Tina, I really hope you didn't tell anyone, I don't need everyone on my case yet." He looked at her and she only grinned noncommittally. "Tina! You tell Mike, and he tells Finn, and Finn tells Rachel, and Rachel tells Mercedes, and Mercedes tells Sam…" Tina laughed at his increasingly frantic list of their friends. "…and Sam tells Quinn, and Quinn tells Puck, and Puck tells Artie, and Artie tells Rory!"

Kurt took a breath and looked at Tina who was smirking at him with her arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow as he glared at her. "Are you done?" she asked. He thought for a moment and nodded. "Good. I didn't tell anyone, you can stop worrying. Now here, what do you think of this?"

Kurt examined it. The outfit accentuated all of his best assets, and it was slightly edgier than his typical dress. Despite his protests, he was secretly glad that she had come over to help. Kurt was a fabulous dresser, but he realized that with Blaine he would want a bit of an extra edge, and Tina brought that flair. He turned to her and hugged her. "You. Are. Fabulous." he told her, giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"So," she asked tentatively. "Have you told him yet?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. It's not that I think he wouldn't like me because of it. I totally trust him. I just worry that maybe he'd be too nice." She looked at him curiously and he explained. "You guys always just accepted me for who I was. There were some who really looked down on me for growing up in foster care. Television portrays us so badly, some people have actually been afraid of me. And then there were others who were only my friends because they thought I was pathetic and needed one. I don't want things to be like that for me and Blaine. I want him to like me for me, you know?"

Tina nodded. "Yeah, I totally get that. I don't really know him, but at competitions he always seemed like a nice guy. And I don't know who could not just love you for you!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," he said with a smile. "Now go to school, before I'm arrested for harboring a runaway!" he told her, only half joking.

Tina understood it to only be half a joke. With Kurt's history, things like runaways were a matter of due course in his life. They had heard numerous stories of kids who had been forced out of the program or placed in juvie for skipping school or running away. Rather than argue, she gave him a hug, wished him luck on his date, and headed out the door. Kurt carefully wrapped up the clothing she had chosen for that evening and placed it in a bag. He thought for a second, then grabbed his Rain Cologne, dropping it in a plastic bag, and threw that in along with a toothbrush and toothpaste. He had no idea what Blaine had planned, but he wanted tonight to be special.

* * *

><p>After Warblers practice, Blaine had invited Nick over to help him get ready for his date with Kurt. He was excited and nervous and he wanted to impress without scaring Kurt away. Nick went through his closet, tossing possibilities onto the bed, which Blaine then split into a no pile and a maybe pile.<p>

"So," Nick asked over his shoulder, "have you told him about Sebastian yet?"

Blaine continued sorting as he answered. "I tried, but Kurt didn't want to talk about it yet."

"Well, you should probably tell him soon before things go too far. You know Sebastian isn't going to let you go that easily. Kurt has a right to know what he's in for. You don't want him scared away like Jeremiah."

"Yes Nick, I know," Blaine answered with aggravation. "And I seriously don't think you two helped with that song choice of yours."

Nick frowned. "Yeah well, it jumped out at us when we heard it and the fact is, we are just as sick of his crap as you are. It was about time that we get to say what we think. We may not have dated him, but we're your best friends and sometimes it feels like we might as well have."

"I know," Blaine said turning to him. "And I love you for it. Both of you. But don't worry about it. I can handle it this time around and I have a suspicion that Kurt is a lot stronger than he seems." He turned back to the pile of clothes on his bed, reaching in and grabbing out a pair of tight black slacks, a maroon shirt, and a jacket. "Here. You can stop looking," he said, holding the outfit up to show Nick.

Nick nodded in approval. He cleaned up the mess as Blaine went to shower, shave and get dressed in the bathroom. By the time Blaine was completely ready, his room was also completely clean and Nick was sitting on Blaine's bed studying their history book.

Nick took one look at Blaine and whistled. "Jesus Blaine, if I wasn't straight, I'd be keeping you for myself too!"

Blaine grinned. "That good, huh?"

"Sex on a stick, as Trent says," he laughed. "So where are you taking Kurt on this date looking like that?" he asked.

"The Bel Lago," he answered sheepishly. Nick raised an eyebrow. "What, too much?" Blaine asked.

"Not too much if you want an amazing waterfront view, classy décor, fabulous service and delicious food," Nick responded smiling. "Add in the band and the dancing and I'm pretty sure if your intention is to sweep him off his feet, you will be successful."

Blaine just smiled and turned to spray on a bit of cologne.

"Is that your intention Blaine Anderson?" Nick asked.

Blaine turned to him with a smirk, nearly deciding not to answer as he grabbed his car keys and his wallet off his dresser. He checked his hair once more in the mirror and double-checked his outfit. As he opened the door to leave, he turned back to Nick beaming. "Sweeping him off his feet is precisely my intention," he said, leaving Nick behind in his room laughing.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove Kurt up to the restaurant, and Kurt's mouth fell open. The view of the Hoover Dam from the waterfront restaurant was breathtaking, and the décor inside matched beautifully. There was a stone fireplace near an amazing picture window that allowed them a view of the reservoir, and apparently Blaine had reserved a semi-private seat for the two of them. It was more romantic than anything Kurt could have imagined. The hostess held a chair out for Kurt and he took a seat, then she went around to do the same for Blaine. Once they were seated, they were both handed menus and were told their waiter would be with them momentarily.<p>

Kurt looked up to see Blaine smiling at him. "Do you like it?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Oh my god, Blaine, it's amazing. But are you sure?" Kurt looked at the menu and while the food made his mouth water, the prices made his stomach roll. Blaine saw his face and instantly panicked.

"Don't you see anything you like?" he asked nervously. "We can go somewhere else, if you like."

"No," Kurt quickly answered. The last thing he wanted to do was make Blaine feel bad. "There is just so much that looks good, it's hard to choose just one."

Blaine relaxed and they both turned to studying the menu. Kurt looked it over and decided on the Panzanella Salad, the perfect portion and price. Blaine ordered the Arancini appetizer for them to share and the Brick Petit Poussin for himself, and Kurt inwardly cringed. When the waiter left with their drink and food orders, they sat quietly smiling at each other.

Finally, Kurt broke the silence. "So, this is our last date before we become co-stars."

Blaine laughed. "On missions to live the life in New York and kiss the girls," he joked.

"Well," Kurt said with a tilt of the head, "I can relate to the first part." He chuckled.

"Hopefully we can rely on one another to get through the second part," Blaine flirted, gazing into Kurt's eyes that shined like the water outside their window. Kurt was beautiful, he thought. Kurt gazed back, reveling in his luck at finding such a gorgeous guy. Blaine watched him curiously for a minute, then held out his hand. "Come on," he said. "Let's dance."

Kurt hesitated only slightly before allowing Blaine to lead him to the other side of the restaurant. A band was playing, mostly slow music, and Kurt looked around quickly at the couples around them. There were about eight pairs on the floor, including one other pair of men, and one couple of girls slightly older than them. The restaurant was well known at Dalton for its tolerance of diverse clientele, and Blaine had chosen it purposely. As no one bothered them, Kurt relaxed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, leaving a bit of space between them. Kurt smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

They danced quietly for a minute, watching Kurt. "Ever dance with a boy before?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt thought hard before answering. He realized that the answer would not only open him up to questions about his own past, but also lead into conversation about Sebastian. His heart skipped a beat, but Blaine's warm and strong embrace made him feel safe. He locked eyes with Blaine and for a moment lost himself in the amber glow. "Yes," he finally answered. "I have danced with a boy before. I went to prom with my friend Joe."

"Friend?" Blaine asked gently with his eyebrow cocked. "Or boyfriend?"

Kurt laughed softly at the memories, trying to answer as honestly as possible. "Somewhere in between, I guess," he admitted with a slight blush that Blaine enjoyed. "I was the only openly gay kid at my school, but I knew Joe from," he stopped, as he realized what he was about to say. "From outside of school," he finished.

Blaine noticed the hesitation but didn't pry. Kurt would tell him more when he was ready.

"We, um…" he said, searching for the right words "hooked up a few times, but that was basically it." He didn't want to get into the fact that Joe still harbored feelings for him. "What about you?" Kurt asked after careful consideration. He realized that asking would open up the door for Blaine to tell him all about Sebastian. While he didn't feel fully ready to know, after their last date, it was clear that Blaine had things he needed to tell him. "You and Sebastian ever dance together? Outside of Warbler performances, I mean?"

Blaine studied Kurt and silently thanked him. Kurt's eyes responded with kindness. Blaine looked away for a moment, overwhelmed at Kurt's sincerity and compassion. At no time during his relationship with Sebastian did he ever think he understood what went on behind those devious hazel eyes, but with Kurt it was different. Kurt was different. That's why Kurt needed to understand what getting into a relationship with him meant. He reached up and took one of Kurt's hands in his. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's sit down."

Their timing was excellent, and as they returned to their seat their appetizer arrived. They each took one of the risotto balls with mozzarella and pesto, and picked at it as Blaine spoke. Kurt listened intently, allowing Blaine to tell him what he needed to say, and asking him little more. "I came to Dalton because I'd been bullied really badly at my old school. During my freshman year, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance." Blaine glanced up at Kurt briefly, but it was too hard and he looked away, his eyes growing distant in memory. "I had _just_ come out. So, I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys…um…beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt's eyes were full of understanding and sorrow. "I'm so sorry."

"I stayed home the rest of the year, then transferred to Dalton in the fall. Because of the rigorous course load, I had to start my freshman year all over again, but I didn't mind. It took a little time, but I found acceptance at Dalton, especially once I joined the Warblers, so an extra year there was no big deal."

Blaine paused, remembering, and Kurt allowed him his time, eating some more of his delicious appetizer. Blaine took a sip of his drink, then continued.

"As much as I had put my past behind me, I was still pretty cautious about dating. I'd had a few friends like your Joe," he said smiling, and Kurt smiled back, "but nothing serious. Sebastian transferred to Dalton from Paris the middle of our sophomore year. He was," he paused, thinking back to mysterious and worldly boy he saw when he had arrived on campus. Then he realized that Kurt might not want to hear all the details and shifted the conversation. "He set his eyes on me at his audition for the Warblers in January and we started dating right after we lost to you guys at Regionals. I was devastated. I had convinced myself the loss was my fault since I led both songs, but he made me feel, well he made me feel special again."

He paused to look at Kurt as the waiter came to clear their plates. Kurt nodded encouragingly so he continued once they were alone again. Blaine wasn't at all proud of how things went, and Kurt noticed the look in his eyes shift to one of regret and shame. "Kurt, I was naïve. I thought things between us were amazing. He showered his attention and gifts on me, and I lapped it up like a puppy. But what you need to understand about Sebastian," he said, struggling for the right words, "Sebastian enjoys the chase, and the games. He thrives on a challenge. It was like a game of cat and mouse, except I never ran. So once he had me, well, things changed."

Blaine paused, allowing it all to sink in for Kurt. But Kurt didn't need the moment. He knew people like that. Santana had played similar games with many of the guys at McKinley until she finally admitted to loving Brittany. And it sounded like Blaine had fallen hard. He could only imagine how much it all must have hurt him. He reached across the table, holding his hand open for Blaine to take it. "Changed how?" he asked gently.

Blaine looked at Kurt's hand and smiled bittersweetly at it, placing his hand on top of Kurt's. "Like I said, I was naïve. Outside of performing, I had little confidence, and Sebastian was this sophisticated and passionate guy who accepted and wanted me. It took me a long time to realize that he wasn't the perfection I thought he was," he said ashamed. "We spent a lot of time together over the summer between sophomore and junior year. When my friends told me that he was sleeping around, I didn't believe them. Well, I didn't want to believe them." He shook his head. "It wasn't until we had gotten back to school and I caught him in his room that I finally confronted him. He didn't even bother to try and lie. He told me that in Paris that was how it was, from the mailman to the President, and if I wanted to be with him I needed to accept it. God, Kurt, I don't know how or why I put up with it but I did." Kurt saw the tears well up in Blaine's eyes, but they didn't fall. Kurt imagined that all of them had already been shed for his heartbreak. "It wasn't until months later when I learned he had spent New Year's Eve with someone else that I said enough was enough. I tried to walk away. I told him I was done. It should have ended there."

Their food arrived, perfectly timed to allow Blaine some breathing space. The relationship had been hard enough, but that was all just background. What Blaine needed Kurt to understand was the hold on him that Sebastian had; the never ending game of cat and mouse that Sebastian still refused to surrender. And he knew it was his own fault. Because as much as Blaine hated him, the boy was like a drug, giving him an intoxicating high that in the moment is glorious, despite the unbearable aftermath of guilt and pain. But Kurt needed to understand something else. Now that he knew Kurt, he wasn't going back again.

They began their meals in silence. Kurt's salad was amazing and he took the opportunity to let everything Blaine had said so far settle with him. One thing he learned bouncing from house to house, people in and out of your life, was how to judge people very quickly. As soon as he had seen Blaine and Sebastian together that one time, he saw a mountain of history between them and he had understood the baggage that Blaine came with. It didn't scare him, and he was actually reassured by how open he was. Blaine didn't hide things, and in Kurt's mind, that was a very good thing.

He saw Blaine struggling with how to continue, so he encouraged him. "Sebastian didn't like that you ended things, did he?"

Blaine looked up, and Kurt could see Blaine's eyes darken and narrow in memory, but in them was also a slight sparkle directed right at Kurt. Kurt understood, and to Blaine that was more important than anything. "No, he didn't like it at all. Sebastian doesn't like it when he can't get what he wants. And what he has wanted since he came to Dalton is me. He's refused to give me up easily."

"Blaine," Kurt answered firmly looking him straight in the eye. "I may look easily broken, but trust me, I'm not. I've survived worse than a conceited, entitled guy who can't take no for answer. Sebastian can throw whatever he wants at me. I'm a fighter."

Blaine was intrigued, but kept it for another day, instead sitting in awe of this exquisite creature in front of him. He didn't deserve him . "I'm not a fighter, Kurt. I run. I ran from the bullies, and I run from Sebastian but he continues the chase and sometimes," he looked away in disgrace, "sometimes he catches me." He slowly looked back to catch Kurt's eye and there was no judgment. "Kurt, the day you and I met, when he saw us together at the Lima Bean, he kissed me that night."

Kurt watched him. He had thought as much. "And you kissed him back." It was a statement, not a question. Blaine's guilt was clear. He nodded, unable to say the words. "And then what happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him, and slowly smiled slyly. "I pushed him away and told him to get the hell out of my room and out of my life."

Kurt smiled. "Good."

The waiter came to clear the dishes and Blaine asked if Kurt wanted dessert. Kurt shook his head and said he had a better idea. Blaine looked at him curiously and quickly paid the bill. Then they put on their coats, and Kurt took Blaine's hand.

Kurt walked Blaine outside and around to a shadowed corner below the picture window they had been sitting at. There was a large rock, and Kurt led Blaine up on the top, holding Blaine tightly in his arms. It was a fairly warm night for late October, but there was still a chill in the air. The boys looked quietly out into the expanse of the reservoir. "It's beautiful," Kurt said.

"You're beautiful," Blaine answered. He cupped Kurt's face in his hand, turning it toward him. Kurt's eyes gave him permission, and he leaned it, kissing Kurt, gently at first, then deepening the kiss, slowly exploring and relishing in the taste that was all Kurt. Kurt could feel Blaine's relief and desire in the kiss, and he allowed Blaine to take control, realizing that he'd probably never been allowed any power in his relationship with Sebastian. With Kurt, it would be different. Blaine deserved different.

Blaine pulled Kurt close, and slipped his hand underneath Kurt's coat and shirt to caress the small of his back. Kurt's breath hitched and he shivered slightly at the cold air until Blaine's heat warmed him. Kurt released Blaine's lips, exploring Blaine's sweet spots as he kissed down his neck, behind his ear, and his collarbone. He learned that Blaine trembled with delight at a certain spot between his neck and his ear, and Kurt smiled as he extracted a titillating moan that caused his own body to stir. Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt against him and his own body responded in kind.

"Kurt, have you ever…" he asked breathlessly as Kurt continued to nibble on his neck.

Kurt pulled away and looked into Blaine's eyes, dilated with passion and need. "No," he admitted. Blaine had thought as much and he must have frowned because Kurt quickly placed a hand on Blaine's cheek. "It's ok, it was my choice. The truth is, I'm a bit of a romantic. I didn't want my first time to be with just anyone. I wanted it to be special, with someone I loved." Kurt again kissed Blaine, soft and slow in reassurance. Then he leaned back. "What was it like, with Sebastian?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine saw Kurt's genuine interest in the question, and he answered honestly. "It was always about sex with him. It was never about love."

"What about you?" Kurt asked quietly. "Did you love him?"

Blaine's eyes dropped and he looked out into the water. "Yes. I mean, I thought I did." He looked back at Kurt. "Part of me did. But none of it was real."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's heart, lacing his own slender fingers between Blaine's strong ones. "It was real in here. In your heart."

Blaine shook his head. "How did I find you?" he wondered aloud. He didn't feel he deserved a guy as sweet as Kurt.

But Kurt just laughed as he draped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Don't ask silly questions. If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it's to let go of the bad, and enjoy the good that comes."

"That's a good philosophy," Blaine said with a flirty grin. "I see some good right here…" he nibbled Kurt's neck, "and right here…" he nibbled Kurt's ear," and right here…" he laid his lip on Kurt's and immediately pressed his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, pulling their bodies against each other. The rock was hard and uncomfortable, but neither of them cared as they spent the next hour getting to know one another under the moonlight, listening to the waves on the shore, and for the moment, putting their pasts behind them, exploring instead all the possibilities of the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews are love!**

**Bel Lago is a real restaurant in Westerville, Ohio. You can google it :-)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all my lovelies. And I do mean all of you who read, alert, favorite and most especially review this story. To think it all came from a dream of one scene. Only second time in my life I've created a full story out of a one scene dream and the first time was in 7****th**** grade.**

**But I digress. So, I've decided to make this story M rated. And no, that doesn't mean I am going to suddenly start writing x-rated material. However, things are going to be getting more, shall we say, colorful and I'm more comfortable with the M rating. I think with Sebastian being who he is, it's kind of unavoidable. **

**Thank you to my beta, Potikanda, who rushes home from work to beta my chapters so I can get them out to you.**

**I do not own Glee, but I'm kind of happy the hiatus has allowed me to take a break from Way Out and write this.**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't realize he'd be so nervous for the first day of rehearsal, and he was just so thankful that he would have Kurt there. Still, it didn't calm his butterflies. He and Kurt had talked last night and they had decided not to share their relationship with the cast just yet. They had no concerns about their sexuality, but they knew how romances between castmates could get ugly, and while they thought that nothing would go wrong, neither one of them wanted to start off badly with anyone.<p>

Still, it would be nice to have a friend. A friend he could kiss after rehearsal. Maybe a friend he could someday go home with after rehearsal. Blaine shook his head, bringing him back to the reality of the gel sitting in his hand. He ran it through his hair, followed by his hairbrush. He gathered up his pencils, his highlighters, his notebook and his binder and he placed it all in his messenger bag. He swung it over his shoulder and headed down to the Warbler practice room to tell all the guys he was leaving.

He entered the room to see the Warblers gathered around the piano, Nick trying desperately to get the harmony right on a particular part. Guilt washed over him and he quickly swooped in, sitting beside Nick at the piano. In only moments, he got the boys back on track and handed the piano back to Nick.

"I'm really sorry I have to go, Nick. The musical director shouldn't be skipping out on rehearsals."

"Blaine, we all understand, and you'll be here tomorrow. We're going to go over the backup vocals for both songs, so you can fix all our mistakes then. Don't worry about it," Nick assured him.

Blaine nodded and turned to the guys. "Alright guys, be good for Nick, don't give him a hard time, and I'll go easy on you tomorrow."

There were hoots and hollers of "Unlikely!" and "We've heard that one before!" and the boys all laughed as he turned to the door.

He scowled to see his exit blocked by a smug Sebastian. The lanky Warbler stood haughtily with his hip against the door and his long legs reaching to the center of the doorway, crossed at the ankles. His arms were folded along his chest. "You're going to miss my big solo," he smirked at Blaine.

"I think I'll survive," Blaine snapped back stepping over and around Sebastian to get out the door. Sebastian leered after him.

"Have a good time with Little Orphan Annie," Sebastian called after him. "I bet you $1000, you'll be crawling back to me by Christmas."

Blaine turned around with contempt, dismissing the incomprehensible insults of Kurt. "Game on, Smythe," he said through gritted teeth as he walked down the corridor and out the door.

Sebastian grinned after him. He always embraced a challenge.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished up at work, clocked out and got into his car. He was kind of regretting his and Blaine's decision last night to keep their relationship private for now at rehearsals. The thought of not kissing him the moment he saw his co-star disappointed him. As he got closer and nerves took over, he was started regretting his decision to audition in the first place. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking. It was one thing to do a school play, but to purposefully go out and ask to be surrounded by a room full of adults must have been a moment of insanity. Most of the kids in foster care spent their days running from adults, and here he was running toward them. Adults tried to run your life, and manipulate you, and make you someone you were not, and pretended to care about you when really they only cared about the money you made them. Kurt laughed out loud at his thoughts. Yeah, sounded like the job of an actor to him, he thought wryly. He'd been prepared well for the nasty world of show business. Maybe it wasn't the wrong decision after all.<p>

He pulled up to theater and took a deep breath. He had splurged at the drugstore to get the supplies he thought he needed; pencils, highlighters, and a binder for his music. Today was just a read-thru, but he'd never been to a real one before and he really didn't know what to expect. Still, putting his fear of adults aside, he was excited. Especially to see Blaine again.

He entered the theater and headed up the stairs to where he and Blaine had first met at auditions. He looked around nervously, and saw a large table in the room outside the dance studios with a bunch of people sitting around it. In the corner was a small table set up with coffee, donuts and chocolate and he went over to make himself a cup. Free coffee was just what he needed after a long day of work and a longer night of rehearsal. He said a silent thank you that he wasn't working until second shift tomorrow.

A woman with long brown hair came over to introduce herself. "Hi Kurt, I'm the stage manager, Jessica. Welcome to Westerville Players."

Kurt grinned back. "Hi! I'm glad to be here."

"You can take whatever seat you like. Here's your script and your libretto. Rehearsal schedules, contact sheets and rules of the theater are on the table. We're going to be starting in about 5 minutes, we're just missing a few people. Including our director," she added somewhat under her breath as she took off trying to gather the production team together.

Kurt laughed, and turned around to see Blaine walk in the door. His instinct was to run and hug him, especially when Blaine flashed him that gorgeous grin. Instead he filled a cup of coffee and brought it over to him. "Hey, stranger," he said with a blush. "Here, I brought you some coffee. I wasn't sure how you took it."

"Me neither," Blaine said taking it and sipping quickly, tasting. His forehead scrunched as he judged it and Kurt couldn't help but think it was adorable. "Two creams, two sugars," he decided. The two walked over to the coffee table again, when Jessica called for them to all gather around.

"Come on," Blaine whispered. "We better find some seats."

They ended up sitting across from each other, but that was better, Blaine decided, because then he got to stare at Kurt for the rest of the evening without anyone really noticing. Plus, it was better for their scenes, so they could easily talk to each other.

Jessica introduced herself to everyone as the stage manager and reviewed the contact sheets, making sure everyone had the correct addresses and phone numbers. It was then that Kurt suddenly realized that Blaine had his address right there in front of him and he could feel himself turn slightly red with embarrassment and worry. Blaine looked at the contact sheet and immediately searched to see where Kurt lived. He knew Westerville pretty well, and he recognized the address to be an apartment in the older part of town. He wondered at it, but did his best to keep his thoughts to himself.

Jessica then introduced the rest of the production team, each of whom talked about their vision for the show. The set designer showed them a model of the set, explaining the ins and outs of the trap door in the store, the scene changes from Yonkers to NY and his explaining his overall vision of a slightly updated but still period show. The costume designer showed them the fabric and renderings of her designs, and Kurt was both enthralled and inspired. He made a mental note to talk with her about helping out, even if it was just a little bit. The lighting designer talked about showering the stage with light and airy scenes accented with blues and pinks.

Finally Michael, the director, introduced himself and talked about his own vision. He shared that he wanted to keep the period feel to it but update it only slightly to make it more accessible to the many school audiences the theater attracted. In that vein, he had them all open their scripts to make a few changes to the script, the most significant being that they were lowering Cornelius' age to 25. Blaine smiled happily at the change. Then the cast all introduced themselves.

Blaine flashed his effervescent grin and Kurt smiled shyly as the actresses playing their love interests introduced themselves. Everyone in the cast seemed very nice, and they quickly began reading the script. They could sing whatever songs they knew, along with the cd recording, and Kurt was really impressed with the quality of both the acting and the voices that were around the table. He thought it would be an amazing production.

It was a little after ten o'clock when they finally wrapped things up. Kurt and Blaine, along with the people who played Horace, Dolly, Minnie and Mrs. Malloy needed to be back on Sunday at two. The boys gradually gathered their things and walked together out to their cars, waving goodbye to all their new friends.

"So, I'll see you Sunday?" Blaine asked a forlornly as he arrived at his car.

Kurt's heart had raced, since leaving the rehearsal. He knew what he wanted. He knew it was time. And yet it terrified him. Still, Blaine had taken the chance. It was only right that he did too. "Do you have to be back at Dalton at a specific time?" he asked hopefully.

Blaine's eyebrows arched. "Doors lock at midnight. But I can always manage a way in after that. What did you have in mind," he asked with a sly grin.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come back to my place. You know, now that you have the address and all," Kurt added playfully.

Blaine paused and considered him. He knew that this was a big step for Kurt, though he didn't understand why. He slowly brushed the back of his hand on Kurt's cheek and smoothed his hair behind his ear. The simple gesture felt like heaven to Kurt, and he had to fight the urge to close his eyes, as he looked into Blaine's hazel gaze.

"I'd love to." Blaine's voice was both calming and encouraging and Kurt smiled.

"You can follow me. Or plug the address into your GPS," he winked, as he took off anxiously for his car.

Blaine watched him go, enjoying the sway of Kurt's hips. If he wasn't careful, Blaine thought, he was going to fall madly in love with that boy.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in the parking lot of Kurt's building, Kurt took Blaine's hand and for a moment his breath left him. It was late and dark, but Blaine's eyes still shone in the moonlight, and he looked absolutely stunning. The idea of losing him because of his past terrified Kurt, but he knew he couldn't hide forever. Blaine had been honest with him about Sebastian. It was only fair that he be honest as well.<p>

Kurt led him by the hand up three flights of stairs, thanking whoever there was to thank that Blaine was in good shape. He looked at Blaine and took a deep breath, pressing the key into the lock. "Well, this is it," he said and opened the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Kurt said bleakly as he turned on the overhead light and with an outstretched arm presented his apartment.

Blaine stepped inside and looked around the small apartment that he swore was no bigger than his dorm room. To his left was Kurt's bed, perfectly made, and to the right was Kurt's kitchen, spotless. In front of him, he saw the slightly cracked door that he assumed led to the bathroom, and next to that a good sized sliding door that he imagined to be Kurt's closet. The furnishings and the décor were minimal, but so very classy and "Kurt", and he noticed on either side of the bed stood bookcases that held various pictures, knickknacks, and of course books. Separating the kitchen from the rest of the apartment was a counter with two bar stools. Blaine took a seat on one.

"Wow," Blaine said, slightly surprised as he took it all in. "It's nice Kurt. I didn't realize your parents let you live by yourself."

Kurt took a deep breath and turned to the book shelf. He took down one of the pictures and brought it over to Blaine. He sat on the bar stool next to him and showed him the picture. "This is a picture of me and my Mom and Dad."

Blaine looked at it and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Kurt had to be about 9 years old in it. He was sitting on a bed next to his Mom who was under the covers. His Dad stood behind them, and the three of them smiled widely for the camera, yet none of their smiles reached their eyes. The picture made him sad, though he didn't understand why.

"You were really cute here," Blaine said still holding the picture. "Were you about nine?"

"Eight," Kurt corrected him. "That's the last picture of me with my parents. My mom died about two weeks later. Cancer," he explained sadly.

Blaine looked up at him in shock. "Kurt, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed.

"My father died only a few months later. The doctors called it a heart attack, but I know a broken heart when I see one. My mom and dad were like a fairy tale. They lived for one another. And they couldn't live without each other."

Blaine put the photo down gently on the counter and grasped Kurt's hand. He took in Kurt's face and noticed his eyes were dry, not a hint of tears in them. It broke his heart that Kurt had to go through something like that at such a young age. Sure, things weren't always great between him and his own parents, and he lived without them a lot of the time at Dalton, but when he really needed them they were there. He couldn't imagine growing up without that.

"Did you move in with a relative after that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine. He saw compassion and worry and maybe something like love, though Kurt wasn't sure he remembered what love looked like. Despite all that, telling the truth put everything on the line, and he needed some space. He got up and crossed the small room. Blaine watched him play with his fingers, looking anywhere but at Blaine. Blaine respected his space as Kurt continued his story.

"When the ambulance came and took my father to the hospital he was already gone. They asked me if I had any relatives or friends that I could go to, but I just shook my head no. I couldn't think straight, but even if I had been able to, there still was no one. My mother was an only child with no relatives that I knew of, and my father had only one brother we never visited on the other side of Ohio."

Blaine watched as Kurt retreated in on himself, folding his arms against his chest as his eyes went distant. His heart had never ached for anyone, even himself, as it did now for Kurt, but he felt that any move he made might be wrong, so he stayed frozen where he was and said nothing.

"A policeman stayed with me until someone else came. For a minute I thought she was going to babysit me, but she told me she was a social worker and she was going to take me to a foster home, where kids go when their parents can't take care of them anymore. She seemed nice, and she let me pack up some of my most important things, but most of it I had to leave behind. I was sure to take the tea set my Dad had gotten me, my favorite clothes, my doll from my mom, and my dance shoes. The social worker grabbed a few other things she thought I might want, including that picture," he said indicating the one on the counter, "that had been by my bed. Then she took my hand."

"Where did she take you?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

"She took me to a home that smelled like dog. That's the main thing I remember. I think I was there a couple of days. I vaguely remember a woman who was nice, but didn't really hug me or show me any love. She didn't seem to understand that my parents were dead. I remember feeling really alone. A girl, an older one, showed up a few days later. That afternoon, a new social worker came to the house. She told me her name was Beth, and she was going to take me to my Uncle's house in Cincinnati." Kurt finally sat on his bed and looked at Blaine.

"Had you even met him before?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Maybe once when I was really little, but I didn't remember him at all. I remember it was a long drive, and I sat in the back of the car as she tried to talk to me, but I had little to say. I was just really scared. Then she put on some music, and subconsciously I started to sing. Then the two of us were singing together in the car the rest of the ride there." Blaine watched as Kurt smiled for the first time since beginning his story, and Blaine smiled too. "She told me I had a beautiful voice. I remember telling her that my mother used to say the same thing."

Kurt paused and Blaine took the opportunity to walk over to Kurt's bed and sit down with him. He wanted desperately to take Kurt in his arms, but he didn't want to scare him either. So he sat awkwardly for a minute until Kurt turned and smiled at him. The two scooted back against the wall and Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms, so Kurt was leaning his back against Blaine's chest. Blaine kissed his head, then nuzzled himself in Kurt's neck. He whispered in his ear gently, "What happened next?"

"Before we left the car, she gave me her card with her phone number on it and told me to keep it somewhere safe. She also told me that she was going to make sure my new school had her number and I could call anytime I needed to. She told me if I was unhappy at all or anything was going badly in the home I should call her. Then she brought me inside and introduced me to my Uncle Frank and my Aunt May, and their two kids Bobby and Maggie."

As Blaine held Kurt, he felt him tense beneath him and his hand grew cold. Blaine immediately could tell it hadn't gone well. "How long were you there?" Blaine questioned knowingly.

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine's instinct. "It lasted about 6 months. Uncle Frank did not take too kindly to my tea set and dance shoes, though I protected them with my life. They made it very clear that someone like me wasn't welcome in the house and they'd only taken me in for the money, though twelve bucks a day couldn't have really been worth it. I called my social worker almost every day from school, but I knew it was a long trip and she couldn't come too often. She made it down about 3 weeks after I had gotten there and I asked her to take my tea-set back to the office with her. She told me she was working on another placement, but still hoped things with my family would work out. A counselor started coming to the house once a week, but eventually, even she decided I shouldn't be living there. Beth finally came to take me back to Central Ohio. She had found a foster home in Spencerville that was willing to take me."

As Blaine listened to Kurt's story, he kept waiting, and praying, for the happy ending, but it never came. Kurt had stayed in Spencerville for two years until he was 11. Apparently finding foster parents in Central Ohio who were willing to welcome a clearly gay pre-teen into their home was not an easy task, though it seemed that Beth and Kurt kept trying, always with a song in their hearts. The beginning of 6th grade, Kurt found himself in the Cooper home in Lafayette.

"The Coopers were good people," he told Blaine. "I was there for five years. There was talk of adoption, but that wasn't something they were interested in, and to be honest, I wasn't sure I was either. I mean, I had parents, and I really didn't think I wanted new ones. And besides, the Coopers didn't love me, not like their own kids."

Blaine shook his head. "I just don't understand how anyone could not love you," he said, then blushed at his own words.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine and smiled at his bashfulness. He sat cross-legged and placed his own hands on Blaine's thighs. The unconscious gesture suddenly felt intimate to them both and they each glanced down at Kurt's hands, before their gazes returned to the other, fresh pink in both their cheeks. Blaine placed his hands on top of Kurt's and smiled. Kurt continued. "The Coopers and I got along really well, and they care about me a great deal. Their daughters and I were friends, but," Kurt paused remembering, "but I wasn't theirs. It was just different, and we all knew it. I was someone who lived in their home, but I wasn't their son."

Blaine frowned. "But still, it sounds like things were going well. Why did you have to leave?"

Kurt looked away briefly. "They had to move. To Pennsylvania, for work. I was almost 16 and they were leaving just after my birthday, the summer before my junior year."

"Didn't you want to go with them?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine as he shook his head. "It's not that easy. The State of Ohio had custody of me. We, foster kids I mean, we can't just leave the State that easily. They would have had to make a legal commitment to me, adoption or guardianship," he explained, "or they would have had to leave me behind until Pennsylvania approved their new home for me to come live with them. It was just too hard, and honestly Blaine, I was tired. Tired of other people being in charge of my life."

"So what did you do?" Blaine's eyes held such concern and Kurt just wanted to get lost in them forever.

"I told Beth I was done. I wasn't going to another foster home. I went on a few interviews at group homes and transitional living programs, and I was accepted to one in Lima."

Blaine didn't understand. "What's a transitional living program?"

"It's a place where a bunch of kids, sixteen and over, live and learn how to survive independently. We have to go to school or get GEDs, get jobs, bank accounts, learn how to use transportation or get a driver's license. Basically, it's where you go to learn how to do everything that parents are supposed to teach you before you go of on your own. There's staff to help you and make sure the rules are followed, and counseling is required, but other than that, you are pretty much on your own to sink or swim. So that's where I lived while I went to McKinley."

To Blaine, it sounded scary and dangerous. He couldn't imagine him or Nick or Jeff living on their own. Maybe he could have managed it, but he was sure that Nick and Jeff would have surely drowned before they even hit 17 years old. He could only imagine the things that Kurt encountered; alcohol, drugs, guys who wanted nothing more than to take advantage of a vulnerable kid with no one watching out for him. No wonder Kurt said he'd survived worse than Sebastian. "How many kids did you live with?" Blaine asked curiously.

"There were 6 of us at a time. 3 of us did pretty well. Joe was one of them. Of the other three I started with, one returned to foster care, one ran away and the other ended up in jail. They were replaced by others who did the same. I really don't blame any of them. It wasn't easy, and they had all been through far worse growing up than me. In a way, I'm really lucky I came in to foster care because my parents died. I had grief to deal with, but not really any trauma. The rest," Kurt bowed his head, "some of their stories were awful."

Blaine stared in amazement at Kurt. Beautiful Kurt, who had been through his parents' deaths, four foster homes, an Aunt and Uncle who didn't want him at eight years old because he was gay, and God knows what else he was choosing not to tell Blaine yet, and he thought he was lucky. Blaine reached for Kurt's cheek and brushed his finger over Kurt's eyes, down to his nose, and ever so tenderly over Kurt's lips. "You leave me breathless, Kurt Hummel ," he said as he surged forward and enveloped Kurt's lips, kissing them fiercely and lovingly almost as if to soak in every essence that was Kurt's strength, his optimism, and his courage.

Kurt kissed Blaine in return, pouring every ounce of his fear and uncertainty into the kiss, leaving it all behind to be replaced with utter relief at Blaine's acceptance. When Blaine leaned forward, Kurt did not hesitate to lie back on the bed, letting their clothed bodies intertwine and press against the other. He wanted to feel, he wanted to be loved, he wanted to experience this moment that his past had led him to. He reached for Blaine's shirt and began unbuttoning it, needing to be closer, and Blaine did the same, discarding their shirts onto the floor.

"Can you stay?" Kurt asked breathlessly, as Blaine kissed his chest. "I don't want you to go."

Blaine paused, meeting Kurt's eyes. "I don't want to go either," he said his voice lustful.

Blaine shifted back up to devour Kurt's lips as they relished in the feel of their chests flush against each other. They held each other closely, not erasing or even forgetting their pain, but healing it together, one kiss at a time.

* * *

><p>It had been a late night at Warblers' practice, getting everything just right for his sectionals solo. The harmonies were intricate and the guys were having some trouble. Without Blaine there, Nick was trying to musical direct, but it wasn't the same. Blaine had a brilliant mind for music. Amongst other things, Sebastian smirked. God, how he missed that.<p>

His reminiscing quickly reminded him of his mission for the evening. He sat down in his chair and stretched his legs comfortable up on his desk. He searched his phone for the number, and smiled. As the phone dialed, he sat back and closed his eyes with bliss until the voice on the other end answered.

"Hey," he drawled out. "Mr. Anderson! It's me, Sebastian….Yeah, I miss you guys too. It was wonderful that you and the Mrs. could come to visit my parents and me at the summer house in Paris while you were over. Yeah, I wish Blaine would have come too, but you know how stubborn he can be," he said with a laugh, and his eyes crinkled at the laugh on the other end of the phone.

"So listen, Mr. Anderson, that's kind of why I called. I was hoping you could help me out. See, Blaine's such a sweet guys but he's naïve too, and I'm really worried about him. Well, seems he's taken in a stray. There's this kid he met, from Lima….yeah, I know it's not that great a town. Anyway, this kid I guess is a foster kid from the streets and Blaine seems to have kind of taken a liking to him. But I'm really worried that the kid just has his eye on the Anderson money."

Sebastian snickered as he got the expected reply out of Blaine's father. "Yeah, I knew you'd understand. Blaine's just such a softy….Yeah, I know, I wish he'd come to his senses too. I miss him a lot. But we both have to just set him free and wait for him to make his own decisions, right? As long as his decisions aren't a danger to the Anderson name, I mean," he said with a sly grin.

"Well, you're welcome, Sir. Like I said, I don't want him to get his heartbroken if this kid just turns out to be a user, or worse, a thief. I care about him way too much to let that happen. Yes Sir, I know you do too. I knew I could count on you. Yes Sir, I hope to see you soon as well. Bye, now."

He tapped the end button on his phone and tossed it aside onto his bed. He stretched his arms out and crossed them behind his head, reveling in the ease of the phone call.

_Game On, Anderson,_ he thought. _Game On._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sebastian you are so evil, and you are only getting started. So…what did you guys think of Kurt's story? I love hearing your thoughts and I am happy to answer any questions. Next chapter is mapped in my mind, I just need to write it. Will be busy New Years Eve weekend, so maybe an update on Monday or Tuesday?**

**Oh, and just a shout out to the real Jessica, my best friend. She and I are the best stage management team ever! Someday we will go back! (Preferably with Curt Mega and Darren in the cast!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Happy New Year Everyone! I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday. We played Glee SceneIt and I won by identifying Blaine's voice before everyone else. Oh Yeah!**

**I continue to adore you all. So many alerts and favorites, it's just mind blowing! And I just absolutely love reading reviews and hearing your thoughts, so if you haven't left one yet, let me know what you're thinking!**

**Thank you of course to my awesome beta, Potikanda. And a special shout out to my friend Belinda who met Curt Mega and Kim on New Year's Eve! Lucky girl! I'm not jealous at all. ;P**

**This chapter picks up with Kurt and Blaine where the last one left off.**

**** I do not own Glee ****

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed with contentment where he lay, his head resting on Kurt's bare chest as he lightly brushed Kurt's smooth skin. They simply cuddled, as they both fought sleep, not wanting to fall asleep in their current condition.<p>

Kurt kissed Blaine's head, no longer worried about messing up his hair, which was now quite free from its gelled cage. "That was wonderful Blaine," he said, "but now I really need to take a shower."

Blaine moaned his displeasure as he rolled off of Kurt and watched him get up. Kurt's jeans seemed to hug him even tighter now and Blaine couldn't help but wish he'd take them off this side of the bathroom door. But he knew Kurt wasn't ready. They'd talked about it. As long as Sebastian still had a hold on Blaine, Kurt wanted to wait. Blaine understood, though it certainly didn't make him less angry at his ex.

"You can borrow any of my clothes you want Blaine," Kurt said, breaking Blaine out of his revelry. "I have some sweatpants in the drawer over there that should fit. You can roll them up at the ankles if you need to," he added helpfully.

Kurt grabbed his own clothes to sleep in and disappeared into the bathroom. Blaine quickly got out of his own clothes and slid on a pair of navy blue sweats he found in the dresser. He carefully stuffed his dirty clothes in his bag then, while the shower ran, he took the opportunity to look around the room more closely. Kurt's bookcases consisted mainly of sheet music, fashion manuals, theater books, and romantic fantasy novels. He also had some books on finances, budgeting and getting into college and a travel novel all about New York City. Blaine smiled and imagined Kurt whiling away the day at various foster homes and in his program, dreaming of the future; dreaming of now. Remembering that Kurt had recognized him from show choir competitions, Blaine wondered if he had ever been a part of those dreams.

He explored some more, and found pictures of the New Directions and a family which must have been the Coopers. He found other mementos from the years gone by; the McKinley High Yearbook, movie tickets, some shells and rocks, a small stuffed bear, llama and a stuffed penguin . High on a shelf, he discovered Kurt's beloved tea set, kept safe after all these years, and a doll, which must have been the one from his mother. Blaine listened as Kurt sang in the shower. He guessed that Kurt was the kind of guy to take his time, and his mind wandered back to the tea set. He took it down carefully and set the porcelain cups and saucers on the kitchen counter. He wet a paper towel and gently cleaned the dust out of each piece. Smiling, he took down the doll and leaned her up against the wall, then gathered the stuffed animals and placed them around the tea set. He looked in the cabinets for some cookies and pulled out a few 'Nilla Wafers, placing three on a napkin for each of them. He finished up just as the water to the shower turned off, and he suddenly wished he had a small bouquet of flowers to set in the middle. He brought one of the barstools to the other side and sat, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt slipped on his pajamas and completed a quick moisturizing routine. He didn't want to take too long, he felt a little bad leaving Blaine out there all by himself. He ran a brush through his hair then quickly fluffed it up with his fingers. Looking in the mirror, he seemed to appear just a little bit older. He didn't see the beauty that Blaine saw, but for tonight, he was happy with what he saw.

He opened the door and his eyes were immediately drawn to the scene before him. He took a few slow steps toward the kitchen, taking it all in, and then glanced up at Blaine. His mind blanked and his words escaped him.

Blaine couldn't discern the look on Kurt's face, and for a moment he grew anxious. "It's a tea party." He looked hopefully over to Kurt as he explained. "I figured you didn't really get to play with it too much as a kid, and I bet your father bought it for you to use, not just to look at."

Kurt could barely breathe and his eyes welled up with tears. He looked at Blaine, his heart exploding with emotions he couldn't even name. He swallowed the sob that constricted his throat.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine began to panic. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't have touched it."

Kurt shook his head desperately and walked to the stool to sit down. He took Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together. "It's perfect," he whispered.

Blaine smiled softly, and Kurt noticed the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. Blaine lifted the teapot, offering him the imaginary tea, and Kurt nodded his head in acceptance. They pretended in silence for a while, eating their cookies, and Kurt just sat in awe as Blaine helped the doll and the stuffed animals drink their tea.

"Sometimes I think you're a dream," Kurt's confession finally breaking the silence. "I think I'm going to wake up in the morning, and none of this is going to be real."

Blaine came around the counter and stood behind Kurt wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. He nuzzled into Kurt's neck, kissing it softly, then turned him around. "When you wake up next to me in the morning, you will know it is not a dream."

Kurt nodded as Blaine led him to the bed, tucking him in before turning off the light and then climbed in himself. Holding each other close, more content than either had been in a very long time, they quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Blaine awoke to the beautiful sound of Kurt breathing next to him. There was no regret, no guilt, no fear and no shame, as he had felt so many times waking up next to Sebastian. There was only complete admiration and, dare he admit it, love.<p>

He waited quite impatiently for Kurt to awaken, kissing him chastely on the lips when he did.

"Good Morning, Beautiful," he said, smiling down at the night-tousled hair, and the sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning, Handsome," Kurt grinned up to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmhmmm," Blaine murmured. "Do you still think you're dreaming?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes. But if I am, I don't want to wake up."

Kurt leaned over and kissed the gorgeous man next to him, running his fingers through the curls that went wild over the night. Blaine surged forward and returned the kiss, as so many emotions flooded and nearly overwhelmed him. He pulled back, keeping his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Kurt, you move me," he said, his tear-filled eyes locking with Kurt's. "You are amazing. You have been through so much and survived. I don't know how you do it."

Kurt brushed away a tiny tear that fell from Blaine's hazel eye. "So many kids got caught up in their past and drowned in it. Some looked way too far ahead and ran away to a future they weren't old enough to handle. I always tried to look at tomorrow. Whatever I did, I would try to decide if I would regret it the next day. I wasn't perfect, Blaine; please don't think I was. But I tried." Kurt chuckled. "It's why my friends sometimes called me Little Orphan Annie."

Blaine's heart stopped, his eyes growing wide. "What did you just say?" he asked with alarm.

"You know, Annie? Like 'the sun'll come out tomorrow?' Yeah, I hated it too." Kurt looked to him with confusion.

But Blaine barely heard him. Suddenly, it hit him. "_Have a good time with Little Orphan Annie," _Sebastian had told him. It wasn't nonsense.

Blaine flew out of bed. "I have to go," he suddenly shouted, flitting around the room to find his shirt and his bag.

Kurt stared after him, sitting up. "Blaine, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

Blaine turned to Kurt in a panic. "I need to get back to Sebastian. I need to talk to him."

"Blaine, I don't understand," Kurt jumped out of bed, grabbing Blaine by the arms to make him slow down. He grew terrified that he was suddenly losing Blaine and he didn't know why.

Blaine looked at him and Kurt saw pure terror. "Yesterday, before I left, Kurt. Sebastian called you Little Orphan Annie. Kurt, he knows!"

* * *

><p>Blaine nearly raced back to Dalton Academy, and it wasn't because Warblers rehearsal started in less than an hour. He needed to get back and he needed to confront Sebastian. Armed with the knowledge he had of Kurt, Sebastian could leave disaster in his wake. He didn't know how, but he understood that Sebastian had every intention of using the information not only to break them up, but possibly to destroy Kurt in the process. Blaine wanted nothing more than to run straight to Sebastian's room, but he had two stops he had to make first. Kurt had asked him to make sure that Sebastian didn't get his address, so as soon as he parked his car, he ran to the Dalton library. He went to the copy room and used the white out to erase Kurt's name, phone number and address from the <em>Hello, Dolly<em> contact sheet. Then he made himself a copy, placed it in his bag, and shredded the original.

He headed back to the dorms. He did not want to confront Sebastian in Kurt's sweatpants with his curls wild, he needed a shower. His dorm was fairly empty, everyone either sleeping late, gone for the weekend or at Saturday morning activities. Only a few guys he didn't know very well were around studying in the common room and he quietly waved hello to them. Climbing the stairs, he was surprised to see the door to his room slightly ajar. His nerves twisted as he pushed the door open angrily, expecting to see Sebastian's smug face, but instead, he startled to find a well-dressed man in a suit standing in the middle of his room with a frown.

"Dad!" Blaine exclaimed. In all of his years at Dalton, his father had never just stopped by his room unannounced. "Is everything ok?"

"Where the hell have you been Blaine? I've been here for an hour, but your Resident Advisor told me you didn't come home last night. None of your friends knew where you were, they just told me you had rehearsal last night then never came home."

Blaine deciphered what his father said. "If you just found out this morning that means you aren't here because you're upset I stayed out all night. So what brings you here?"

"You were with that boy, weren't you? That foster kid," his father accused him angrily.

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "Where did you learn about him?" Blaine knew the answer, but he wanted to hear his father say it.

"I got a call from Sebastian," his father answered.

"Oh for Christ's sake," he swore as his hands flew to his hair in complete exasperation. His blood boiled at Sebastian's new low. "And what exactly did my ex-boyfriend have to say?" he asked furiously.

"Blaine, I know you're upset about everything that happened with him. I don't even really understand it all, you two were so good together." Blaine rolled his eyes. "But it doesn't mean that you should go out and date just anyone. The Andersons have standards and we have to protect our assets. You never know what a kid who grew up without a proper family really wants from you."

Blaine turned away in disgust. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Sebastian's worried he's just using you for your money."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what Sebastian is worried about," Blaine scoffed sarcastically.

Blaine's father came closer and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Son, Sebastian cares about you."

Blaine snapped back around. "The only thing Sebastian really cares about is fucking me," he spat back at his father without thinking.

The room went silent and Blaine looked at the ground and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered.

"Don't use that language with me, Blaine," Mr. Anderson warned.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry," he said glancing up, contrite.

Mr. Anderson sighed, and went to sit on Blaine's bed.

"What do you even know about this kid, Blaine?"

"Stop calling him kid. His name is Kurt, Dad. Kurt Hummel."

"Ok," Mr. Anderson conceded. "What do you know about Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine reached to put his hands in his pants pocket, then realized he was wearing Kurt's sweats. He fidgeted subconsciously, then put his hands on his hips. "I know he's sweet, and kind, and a survivor. He graduated high school, he's won a show choir championship, he works hard and he's built a life for himself all on his own. He's sincere, and I trust him, and I know he is nothing like Sebastian." He paused. His father watched him intently and Blaine could see his face softening. "And I know if you met him for yourself, you'd like him."

Mr. Anderson stood up and approached his son. "And when do you propose I do that?" he asked.

"Come to Sectionals?" he asked with little hope.

"You know I have to work, Blaine," he answered apologetically.

Blaine looked away. His Dad always had to work. But he had another idea. He had been thinking about it his whole ride home. He hadn't intended on asking so soon, but it seemed the time was right. "I want to invite him to Thanksgiving. He doesn't have any family. I'm not sure he has anywhere to go."

Mr. Anderson looked at his son's pleading eyes. He remembered those eyes from when Blaine was little and he had always had a hard time saying no to them. And if Blaine was still with this kid by Thanksgiving, it would give him a real chance to size him up. Still…

"If you want him to come, he can come." He shook his head as he headed for the door. "I wish I understood what happened between you and Sebastian. The Andersons and the Smythes would have been a force to be reckoned with if you two had gone the distance."

Blaine laughed, listening to his father. The man who hadn't spoken to him for two weeks after he came out, who didn't come around until Blaine was lying in a hospital bed after being beaten up at school, was now planning his marriage to the son of a Parisian businessman. "The language was crude, Dad, but I meant what I said about Sebastian. That's all he ever really wanted from me. Is that really what you want for your son?"

Mr. Anderson studied his son for a minute, then shook his head. "No, Blaine. No it's not." He turned to the door and closed it behind him as he walked out, leaving Blaine alone in his room. Blaine took a deep breath, turned to his closet, and pulled out a uniform. He headed for a quick shower before going to face Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Blaine's shower had been as hot as he could stand, and together with his racing thoughts, it fueled his temper. He pulled on his uniform, gelled his hair, grabbed his messenger bag and raced to the Warbler's practice room. The door was open and he saw a group of Warblers huddled around the piano with Nick, and another group working hard with Jeff on choreography. He searched around and spied Sebastian standing across the room, laughing with his friends. Tunnel vision struck like a hammer and, dropping his bag at the door, he stormed over. Sebastian may have been half a foot taller, but he was distracted and Blaine was strong with experience fighting. He had Sebastian slammed against the wall before anyone even noticed he had entered the room.<p>

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Blaine hissed.

Nick stood up from the piano. Jeff turned to the argument. Every Warbler in the room froze.

Sebastian sneered, looking Blaine up and down. "I had forgotten just how damn sexy you are when you are angry."

Blaine's eyes blazed. "You had absolutely no right…"

"Daddy isn't too happy with your latest conquest is he? Didn't think he would be." Sebastian's arrogance turned Blaine's stomach.

Blaine stepped closer to the boy who was flanked by his friends. "Stay. Away. From me and Kurt," Blaine warned. He didn't notice Nick and Jeff slowly making their way to his side.

Sebastian's eyes flashed with envy and hate. "I'd ask what you see in that little orphan boy, but street rats do make good fucks. All that experience."

Blaine charged Sebastian again, but Jeff grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back. Sebastian laughed.

"Take a walk Sebastian, just get the hell out of here," Jeff demanded. "Don't bring this shit into Warblers practice."

Sebastian's rage turned to Jeff and he took a step forward. "You brought this into the Warblers the moment you and your little boyfriend Nick decided on your duet."

"Enough," Nick yelled stepping between Sebastian and Jeff. "Everyone take a break. James," he said to one of Sebastian's friends, "take Sebastian for a walk. Blaine, you are coming with me."

Nick walked out of the rehearsal room and headed up the spiral staircase, Blaine following close behind him. Blaine's temper continued to rage, but it began to be replaced by shame at having brought the fight into rehearsal. Nick kept walking until he found an empty lounge. He opened the door and ushered Blaine inside, pointing to the couch. Blaine sat and Nick closed the door, offering them privacy, as he settled on the couch next to Blaine.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Nick insisted.

Blaine's head fell into his hands. "Kurt's parents died when he was 8. His only family didn't want him and he spent the last 10 years in foster care," he answered reluctantly. "Sebastian found out before me, I guess, and decided he would tell my father. Apparently, he convinced my Dad that Kurt was only out for our money."

Nick shook his head. "We've got to figure out what to do about him. Sectionals is in two weeks," Nick said matter-of-factly. "In a way I'm glad they moved it up this year. We get it over with, and then we figure out how to knock Sebastian off his high horse and leave you the hell alone."

Blaine frowned. "Sebastian was right about one thing. The duet was a smack in the face to him."

"That's true, but if there is one thing we've learned from New Directions, it's that raw emotion wins."

"Then we shouldn't have given the solo to Sebastian," Blaine said wryly. "He has no emotions."

Nick shrugged. "He's actually really good. You made the right decision."

"Yeah, well, we'll know when we win." Blaine sighed.

Nick looked at Blaine. "From your not coming home last night, I assume you spent the night at Kurt's?"

Blaine turned to him, smiling as his cheeks colored and his eyes shifted from fire to sparkle, but he said nothing.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Blaine remembered back to the tea party. He had been so overcome with emotion, watching Kurt relive a childhood he never had. It made him want to be everything for him. He wanted to be better and stronger, and never allow Sebastian to push him around again. He wanted their relationship to be full of trust and honesty and soft passion; fueled by love, not power. Kurt made him feel things he had never felt before, and he wanted to feel them forever.

Blaine looked at Nick, and Nick saw his friend's eyes shine. "I think I might be in love with him," he said shyly.

Nick smiled. Blaine's eyes had never sparkled with Sebastian, they blazed with either lust or hate. "I see that," he said laughing. "Sounds like it is time that we meet this Kurt."

Blaine thought about it and smiled. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>****Reviews are love and I love you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**So…Darren's killing it on Broadway…and I'm seeing him in less than 72 hours!**

**I really want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and alerting. It means so much to me! I love every new email in my inbox.**

**This chapter should really be called "Getting to Know You." I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to my beta, Potikanda. Awesome as always.**

*****I do not own Glee. Or Hello Dolly.*****

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up Sunday morning tired. He had hoped to feel more well rested, but 12 hours on his feet gearing up for the holiday season was exhausting. The thought of a four hour dance rehearsal made him already want to sink deep into a warm bath, but instead he pulled himself out of bed and, eyes half closed, climbed into a hot shower.<p>

Once the smell of his coconut shampoo and vanilla soap started to truly wake him up, he realized that rehearsal meant seeing Blaine, and a smile swept his face. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Blaine all day Saturday. As soon as Blaine had raced out of the apartment back to Dalton, Kurt had dressed and headed to the store where he not only worked his normal shift, but led the inventory count that night. He knew he'd regret it in the morning, but he needed the extra money. He hoped his discharge check from the State would come soon. He could use that extra thousand dollars.

He turned the water off, deciding to not let his money woes ruin his day. His thoughts instead turned to Blaine. The tea party had been the sweetest and most thoughtful thing that anyone had ever done for him. Others had given him things; laptops, cars, a place to stay. Blaine had given him back a piece of his childhood, the hopes and dreams of his father; and in that moment, everything changed. A part of him healed. Blaine had done what no therapist or foster parent or staff had ever been able to do. Blaine had allowed him to trust again. He had known Blaine a week. Only seven days. And yet, he had opened his heart, and fallen in love.

* * *

><p>Kurt noticed from the start of rehearsal that Blaine was on edge, but Blaine said nothing about it and he let it go. Once they started working, the edge slipped away. Kurt and Blaine danced for almost four hours choreographing <em>Elegance<em>, with only two ten-minute breaks, and it was exhausting. Blaine had realized during their first break that Kurt was hurting more than him, and after they got their cups of coffee, he offered to massage Kurt's legs. Kurt happily took him up on the offer, reclining in one metal folding chair with his left leg on Blaine's lap.

"Mmmm, that feels amazing," Kurt murmured with his eyes closed.

"Don't you two look cozy," said a chipper voice.

Kurt looked up to see his costar, Heidi, and he gave her a broad smile. Heidi played his love interest, Minnie, and the two had hit it off almost immediately. She was a cute, freckled, 19 year old red head who was shorter than Rachel Berry, with an effervescent personality and the same charm as Blaine. Everyone liked her the minute they met her.

"I'd be happy to give you a turn at the next break, Heidi," Blaine winked at her.

"Don't give me that, I know you'd rather be massaging Kurt than little old me." At Blaine's mock protest, she winked at him back. "That's ok, Sweets, your secret is safe with me," she said, and she returned to the coffee table to grab some chocolate and talk to Jessica and Jennifer, the woman who played Blaine's love interest, Irene Molloy .

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, shyly. "Guess we don't hide it too well," Blaine said.

"Guess not," Kurt replied, the inevitable blush on his alabaster skin creeping up to his cheeks.

Heidi came bouncing back over. "Hey guys, Jennifer and I were going to go out to the Chinese place on the dinner break, you guys want to come?"

They glanced at each other briefly. Kurt could immediately tell that Blaine really wanted to go. Blaine could see the concern about the money beating out Kurt's desire to be a part of the group. "I'm happy to go if you'll share a dish with me Kurt," he said hopefully. "I'm not sure with all this dancing and with scenes later, I can really eat a whole plate on my own."

Kurt knew he was lying, but he smiled anyway, so grateful for Blaine's understanding. "Yeah, that sounds great," Kurt said.

One break and almost three hours later, thoroughly exhausted and ready to add some real fuel to the coffee and chocolate, the four headed out to the local Chinese restaurant. After placing their order and handing their menus off to the waiter, the women smiled at each other. Though Jennifer was ten years older than them all and quieter than Heidi, she was friendly and made them all feel comfortable with her around.

"So," Heidi said looking mischievously at the guys sitting across from her. "Jennifer and I have been wondering something."

Blaine and Kurt glanced at one another and looked at Heidi expectantly.

"Have either of you actually ever kissed a girl?" she asked as she and Jennifer devolved into giggles.

It wasn't the question that either had expected, and Kurt turned to Blaine, crossing his arms smugly, and sat back to watch him. "Yeah Blaine, have you ever actually kissed a girl?" Kurt challenged.

Blaine laughed and took a sip of his drink. "As a matter of fact, I have. During orientation week my sophomore year at Dalton I went to a party with some girls at our sister school. There was alcohol and a game of spin the bottle, and apparently if I'm drunk enough, I don't mind kissing girls too much." Kurt's eyebrows arched at this new bit of information and Blaine quickly grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, when I went out with her sober it became pretty clear I was 100% gay."

Jennifer and Heidi looked at each other knowingly at the boys holding hands, but said nothing. "Your turn Kurt," Heidi pressed.

"Well," he said, "I actually had a girlfriend briefly at McKinley. She was a cheerleader named Brittany and she decided it would be a good idea for me to at least try out being bisexual. Plus, I was the only guy at school she hadn't been with." He chuckled at the memory of her parents catching them making out on the couch in her living room. "She was disappointed when I clearly didn't play for her team at all."

They all laughed. Their food came, and the talked casually about the show, their lives and their first impressions of the rest of the cast. They learned that Jennifer was married, and her husband had joked about her being a cradle-robber, kissing Blaine in the show. Heidi shared that she had a boyfriend who was also an actor and they were hoping to move out to Los Angeles as soon as they had enough money. Kurt and Blaine peeked over at one another. Their dreams entailed going to New York, and they were both secretly starting to dream of going together.

Jennifer didn't miss the look between the boys at all. "So, I assume you two are trying to keep this thing a secret, right?" she asked.

"Thing?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You know, the fact that you two are dating," Heidi piped in.

Kurt went crimson and Blaine rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Well, we only just met at auditions," Blaine explained, "so it's still really all new to us. We were, um, just trying not to make things uncomfortable for everyone."

Jennifer stared at them in surprise. "You guys only met a week ago?" The boys both nodded sheepishly. "Wow. I would have thought you two had known each other forever."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked Kurt out to his car after rehearsal, hand in hand. The secret was out to Heidi, Jennifer, and the production staff there tonight; they both agreed there was no point in hiding it from the rest of the cast and crew. And besides, neither of them really wanted to anymore. What they had was real, and while they knew their dreams of it lasting forever were implausible, they did both believe that their journey was much longer than the run of one community theater production.<p>

"Kurt, I have a question," Blaine asked smiling up at him. "But I don't want you to say no right away."

Kurt looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"The guys want to meet you. My friends at Dalton I mean. Would that," he hesitated slightly seeing Kurt's face blanch slightly, "Would that be ok with you?"

"I," Kurt looked at him embarrassed. "I don't know Blaine. It's not that I have trouble meeting new people, but the kids at Dalton," he paused. "I've always assumed they would look down on me. And what about Sebastian?"

Kurt didn't miss the amber in Blaine's eyes momentarily blaze. "I won't let Sebastian anywhere near you. As for Nick, Jeff and Trent, they already know about you and they are excited to meet you."

"What do you mean they know about me," Kurt said, his eyes narrowing. "Blaine, the things I told you, I don't tell just anyone. I trusted you…"

"And I didn't betray that trust," Blaine quickly interjected, taking Kurt's hands in his. "Although in a way it is my fault that they know." Blaine explained Sebastian's phone call to his father, how his Dad had been there to greet him when he'd returned on Saturday, and then his confrontation in the middle of Warbler rehearsal. He hated telling Kurt the things that Sebastian said about him, and he toned it down for Kurt's benefit, but he wanted Kurt to know that it was Sebastian who had been the one to reveal his secrets in front of everyone.

"When Nick and I went for a walk, I told him that your parents died and that you grew up in foster care, but I didn't tell anyone else anything. You can answer whatever questions you want, Kurt. I know it's not my place," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head, taking it all. "Sebastian's a real bastard Blaine. Someday you'll have to explain to me what you ever saw in him." Blaine looked away, both dreading and hoping for that day to come. Kurt took a deep breath. "This is important to you?" Kurt asked sincerely.

"They are my best friends in the whole world," Blaine said. "They hated Sebastian from day one, if that's any consolation," he assured Kurt wryly.

"So they _are_ checking me out. Making sure I'm good enough for you," he said, taking hold of Blaine's coat lapels and pulling him flush against his body.

"Making sure you're not crazy," Blaine said softly before leaning in for a warm kiss. As he pulled away, he raised an eyebrow. "You're not crazy, are you?" he teased.

"Only crazy for you," Kurt grinned, as he pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Saturday night that Kurt and the Warblers finally had a chance to get together. Between Kurt's job, sectionals coming up the following Friday and Hello Dolly rehearsals, finding time together was nearly impossible. Blaine was nervous as he sat in Nick and Jeff's room waiting for Kurt's arrival. Kurt had decided that he didn't want to go out and spend money, so had reluctantly agreed to a night in with the guys. Blaine had promised him that his ex-boyfriend would be nowhere around, armed with the knowledge that Sebastian had a date with an unsuspecting junior who resided in Sebastian's dorm.<p>

"Relax Blaine, everything is going to be fine," Jeff said with a mischievous grin toward Nick.

"You three have something evil planned, I can see it in your eyes." Blaine accused them.

Trent clutched his heart like he was hurt. "We wouldn't do anything evil, Blaine. Just a friendly game to get to know Kurt better, and so he can get to know us."

"And what if he doesn't want to play?" Blaine asked firmly.

"We aren't going to force him," Nick said, rolling his eyes. "But it really is a good and fun way of getting to know each other."

Blaine rolled his eyes as his phone rang. "Guys, he's here. Please don't scare him away." He turned away from them as he answered the phone. "Hey you," he purred into the phone. The guys giggled at him. "I'll come down and let you in." He turned back to his friends. "Please don't make me regret this," he implored, as he opened the door to go get Kurt.

Blaine went to the front door of the dorm to let Kurt in, since he didn't have an ID to swipe. Blaine immediately took him in his arms. "I missed you," he whispered.

Kurt laughed and pulled away. "Blaine, we saw each other Tuesday and Thursday and Friday…"

"Yes, but those were just for rehearsals. We haven't had a date since last week. And I haven't been able to kiss you like this…" Ignoring everything around him in the entryway of the dorm, Blaine kissed Kurt softly, cupping Kurt's head in his hand and pulling him in closer and deeper, until Kurt moaned in delight. When they finally pulled away from one another for air, Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm in for quite the night, and that was my apology?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled and took his hand, leading him up the stairs to Nick and Jeff's room. "Because you are," Blaine said. "But my apology comes later," he winked.

Kurt only looked at him out of the corner of his eye, smirking, as he took in the scenery of a Dalton Academy dorm. There were portraits of past alumni as well as impressive artwork from the students. Over his head on the ceiling above the staircase was a large chandelier. Kurt suddenly thought himself in a Harry Potter movie, and worried that the staircase might start moving on him suddenly. Blaine pulled him past the common room furnished with leather couches and chairs, wooden desks and a full kitchen, down a long corridor of doors, and into a room, closing the door behind them.

Kurt was met by three boys, one handsome brunette with slightly floppy hair and an adorable smile, one bubbly blonde, the tallest of the four Warblers, and one brunette, hair gelled like Blaine, with a baby face. "Kurt, this is Nick, Jeff and Trent. Guys, this is Kurt," Blaine introduced them.

Kurt smiled, a bit tentatively at first until Trent noticed what had been overlooked in the heat of Blaine's kiss. "What's that?" Trent asked pointing to a bucket Kurt held in one hand.

"Just some surprises I baked," he answered.

"Baked?" Jeff jumped at Kurt and Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him close.

"Gentleman, behave yourselves," Blaine yelled, as he helped Kurt take his coat off and the two settled themselves onto Nick's bed, placing the container on Nick's desk for now. "So, the three of you had some evil plan you were hatching when I left. Care to share now?"

They all looked willfully at each other and then grinned at Blaine and Kurt. "We were just planning a little game of Never Have I Ever," Jeff answered for the group.

"No," Blaine instantly barked at them shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, Blaine, it will be fun," Nick urged.

"And educational," Trent said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Blaine insisted, "I'm not going to let Kurt suffer through that his first time meeting you."

"Why not," Kurt asked quietly, and the four boys turned to him for the first time. Kurt shrugged. "I don't mind playing. Only problem is that I don't drink."

Blaine stared at him incredulously, shocked that he seemed to want to play. Nick, Jeff and Trent, on the other hand, jumped for joy. "That's ok Kurt," Trent said, "We don't drink here anyway. Immediate expulsion if you get caught, and no one wants to risk that. We usually play for money; a dollar for every 'drink', ten dollars in total."

Kurt blushed slightly and lowered his head. "I don't have ten dollars either."

Blaine went to offer him money, but before he could, Nick quickly jumped in. "I am pretty sure that whatever you baked in that bucket over there is worth ten dollars." Nick quickly glanced at Blaine, and Blaine offered him his silent thanks. "Let's see it!"

Kurt smiled and opened the lid to reveal a bucket full of warm, soft, delicious smelling chocolate chip cookies.

"I'll take four," yelled Jeff, pulling four dollars out of his pocket. Kurt exchanged the cookies for the money and then gave three each to Trent and Nick in exchange for their dollars. He held one cookie out to Blaine for free, and Blaine bit it straight from Kurt's hand. Giggling, Kurt held the ten singles in his hand and smiled at Blaine. "Guess I'm ready to play!"

Blaine stared at him in amazement and kissed him quickly on the lips. Blaine then traded in a ten dollar bill for ten singles that Nick had gotten for the occasion, while Jeff adjusted the lights to dim the room to a comfortable level for telling secrets. Blaine pulled a blanket off the bed for him and Kurt to curl up in, and they all settled into a circle on the floor.

"Ok," Nick said, taking charge. "Just to review the rules. Put your ten dollars in front of you. The first player states something he has never done. Everyone who _has _done that, has to put a dollar into the middle of the circle. When someone is all out of money, the game ends, and the person with the most money left gets the pot. Everybody understand?"

They all nodded.

"Ok. I think our guest Kurt should go first, and then we go clockwise, meaning Blaine is next, then Trent, then Jeff, than me, agreed?" They all nodded. "Alright Kurt, go!"

Kurt rubbed his hands together playfully, looking at each one of them. Blaine's eyes still glowed at him, and Kurt couldn't help but pause for a second, before turning back to the others in the circle. "Never have I ever cheated on a test at school."

"Oh man!" Nick and Jeff both yelled, as they slammed dollars into the center of the circle.

"If you two wouldn't cheat off each other, maybe you'd both do better in school!" Blaine teased.

"Shut up," Nick said playfully, "I do just fine. You're turn."

"Ok," Blaine said, thinking. He wanted to get his friends to pay up, but wanted Kurt to keep his money. On the other hand, he also really wanted to use the game as a chance to get to know more about Kurt. "Never have I ever…told a teacher what I really thought of an assignment," he said looking at Jeff.

Jeff slammed another dollar into the circle, remembering the time he had been thrown out of English class for telling a teacher what he really thought of _Lord of the Flies. _Blaine was surprised though when Kurt threw a dollar into the center.

"Really?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Our show choir teacher, Mr. Schuester, had a habit of making stupid assignments. One day I decided to call him on it, when he once again split the class into boys and girls and told me I had to sing with the boys." Kurt shrugged. "Trent's turn."

Blaine took the hint and turned to Trent. He gave him a look of warning, but Trent just grinned. Blaine knew Trent's sass and he knew that the game would quickly turn more embarrassing with his statement. He wasn't mistaken. "Never have I ever kissed someone and regretted it," Trent said looking at Blaine.

Blaine threw his dollar in, no explanation needed. They all knew about the many times he regretted kissing Sebastian. Nick also threw in a dollar, with a quick shake of the head to avoid explanation. Kurt sat for a moment, contemplating the question. He regretted certain things with Joe, he regretted Joe's feelings for him, but he never regretted kissing him. As soon as he knew it wasn't right anymore, he stopped. He sat back and looked at Jeff. "You're turn, blondie," Kurt said with a grin.

"Oh, is that the way it's gonna be Kurt? Ok, just for that," Jeff said with a gleam in his eye." Never have I ever experienced love at first sight."

Blaine and Kurt both glanced at each other, then looked away blushing. Jeff beamed smugly over at them. He knew that Blaine felt that way, and judging from the pink of Kurt's cheeks he did as well. "Come on you two, pay up!" Their blushes extended down their necks as both Kurt and Blaine put a dollar into the center. Blaine quickly kissed Kurt on the cheek and reached a hand out for him. Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine, and the two relaxed back, leaning against the bed.

"Ok, you all can stop staring at us now. Nick it's your turn," Blaine said.

"Well, well, let's think," Nick said. They all knew how competitive Nick was and they watched as he sized up each one of the boys. "Clearly we need to get some money out of Trent, so here goes. Never have I ever had a crush on one of my best friends."

This time it was Trent's turn to blush as they all laughed affectionately at him, Jeff patting him roughly on the back. Kurt looked curiously at Blaine, who laughed as Trent through in his dollar. "Trent has had a crush on me since we arrived freshman year," Blaine explained.

"Well, you are sex on a stick, Blaine Anderson," Trent flirted. He turned to Jeff and Nick. "What, no dollars from you two?" Again, everyone but Kurt laughed.

"Hey, just because Sebastian is convinced there is something going on between Jeff and I, does not mean that there is. We are both straight, thank you very much," Nick said.

"You just keep telling yourselves that," Trent laughed.

Kurt sat astounded at the camaraderie between the Warblers. The New Directions were close, but there was constant fighting and any joking about their sexuality was taken badly. These guys all seemed quite comfortable, and it was a welcome change for Kurt.

"Alright, enough of that. Kurt, it's your turn again," Nick said.

"Ok, hmmm…I need something juicy. Never have I ever skinny dipped," Kurt said. He was amazed when every Warbler put in a dollar. "Ok, story, please!" Kurt begged.

"Remember when I told you about that party sophomore year when I kissed that girl," Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "Well, there also happened to be a pool, and well, let's just say the Warblers really aren't that shy. The girls agreed to go topless if the boys would go skinny-dipping and the guys begged Trent and me to go along with it, even though we didn't care. So we all ended up skinny dipping in a pool together at the home of one of the Crawford girls."

"Wow. You are full of surprises, Blaine Anderson," Kurt scoffed. "You're turn," he said, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling him.

"Hmm. Never have I ever used illegal drugs," Blaine said. Trent and Jeff each put in a dollar. He knew they would, he was aware that both of them had tried marijuana over the summer. What he didn't expect was the stiffening of Kurt on his shoulder. It was likely to go unnoticed by the others, but Blaine felt it clear as day, a quick shutter and then a stillness. As he felt Kurt mull over whether or not to open himself up to put the dollar Blaine knew he owed into the center, Blaine squeezed his hand and made the choice for him. "Trent, your turn."

"Easy. Never have I ever done body shots." Both Jeff and Blaine quickly threw their dollars in, once again, acts committed at this wild party they all participated in. "Jeff's turn."

Jeff looked at Blaine and Trent with evil eyes, and they both grimaced with thoughts of what could possibly be coming. Blaine nudged Kurt, and Kurt smiled softly back, beginning to relax again. Jeff sat up straight and said, "Never have I ever gone to church and a gay bar in the same day."

Trent leaned over and pushed Jeff over as Jeff laughed hysterically. "You suck, Jeffrey!" Trent shouted as he threw a dollar in. Then they all looked at Blaine. "Come on Blaine, no being shy around the new boyfriend, throw your dollar in." Kurt's mouth opened in shock. Blaine grinned sheepishly over to Kurt. "So, are you more surprised at the church part or the gay bar part?" he asked.

"Or the both on the same day part!" Nick snorted. Kurt just shook his head.

"Let's just say that Sebastian has no shame whatsoever," Blaine shared in explanation as he placed his dollar in the pot.

"Well, I think that was made clear a long time ago, but apparently you and Trent don't have much either," Kurt said under his breath and everyone laughed. "Ok, whose turn?" Kurt asked.

"Mine," Nick said, mulling his thoughts for a minute. "Never have I ever had an RA walk in while I was having sex."

"Damn it Nicholas!" Blaine yelled as he tossed a dollar in Nick's face, then buried his head in his hands. Nick caught it and placed it in the circle, while Kurt just shook his head laughing. "Oh my god, Blaine, you have way more interesting stories to tell then I do."

"And I can't wait to tell them all to you. But not right now, it's your turn. Please get some of these guys' money," Blaine said.

"I'll try," though his tone indicated he wasn't hopeful. Then his face brightened. "Never have I ever had phone sex," Kurt asked with a slight coloring of his cheeks. Blaine smiled slightly and filed that bit of information away for a later date. He'd have to remedy that fact.

Kurt gave a satisfied grin as both Jeff and Nick threw their money into the pot. Kurt had suspected as such, being straight guys in an all boys school.

The game continued with much laughter, minor embarrassment and the occasional playful fight between the boys. Kurt was readily welcomed into the fold, and he was surprised at how comfortable and welcome he felt amongst them. He had expected quite a different evening, but was extremely delighted in how it turned out. When he left, each and every one of the guys gave him a hug and Trent kissed him on his cheek. When Nick embraced Kurt, he whispered so Blaine couldn't hear, "We're so happy you came into his life." Kurt smiled back at him, tears welling up in his eyes.

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked back to his car together in the Dalton parking lot. Despite the overhead lights, it was a dark night, clouds blocking the moon and starlight. Blaine held Kurt tightly in his arms and brushed his cheek, lovingly. "It's a good thing you won the game by more than one dollar Kurt, " Blaine lightly scolded. Kurt lowered his eyes, but Blaine lifted his chin. "Hey. I know you didn't want to tell but you don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed. We've all done things we regret. You told me you weren't perfect. Frankly, given everything you've been through I'd be amazed if you managed to get through it without some issues."

Kurt looked at him, and Blaine could see the pain swimming behind Kurt's eyes. "I'm sober now Blaine. I didn't use long and I've been clean and sober for almost 3 years. And I have no intention of ever using again. You have to know that."

Blaine just cocked his head at Kurt. "Of course I know that, Baby," Blaine said, using the term of endearment for the first time. "I know how amazing my boyfriend is." Kurt's breath hitched. "That is, if you want to be my boyfriend," Blaine looked up at him hopefully.

Kurt took in every feature of Blaine, his crooked smile, his sparkling eyes, his proud posture and his triangle eyebrows standing tall in anticipation. Kurt laughed and cupped Blaine's cheeks in his gloved hands. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend," he said, and he surged forward to meet Blaine's lips, savoring their sweetness as he warmed them from the cold, sweeping his tongue along them as they parted and allowed Kurt to deepen the kiss. Blaine didn't fight for control. Instead they both slowly explored the other until the heat of their passion forced them apart. Kurt's eyes gleamed in wonder. "Love at first sight, huh?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Something like that," Blaine lowered his eyes, looking up at Kurt through his gorgeous long lashes. "And you?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's nose playfully. "Something like that," he answered. Kurt got into his car and waved out the window. Blaine watched him go, and hummed to himself for a minute before he realized he was humming _Teenage Dream_.

He swiped his card and entered the building, humming all the way back to his dorm room. He never noticed the dark shadow hiding in the corner, who had overheard the entire conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Everyone was looking forward to the Warblers meeting Kurt, so I hope you were all satisfied. Thanksgiving is still a few chapters out. First up, Sectionals!**

**While I am in NY, I will be writing the New Years Eve chapter to Way Out, so I hope you all check it out. But don't worry…Ch 11 is entirely mapped out in my head, and will hopefully get on "paper" quickly and easily.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**I will continue to be amazed at the reception this story is getting. I adore you all, especially those who leave a little piece of yourself with me in the form of reviews. And I adore my beta Potikanda, who apparently really liked this chapter ;P**

**Just a quick shout out for _How to Succeed_. Darren was great, and the show is BRILLIANT. Rob Ashford, the director/choreographer, is my new god, he is an absolute genius. And apparently nice too, since my mother had a chance once to chat with him. So even if you don't get a chance to see it with Darren, go see it at some point because the production is amazing.**

**But I digress. I do not own Glee, and at this rate I will never own it or have anything real to do with it. But at least there is a Season 4 and Chris and Darren will remain on my tv screen another year. Can't ask for more than that.**

**Oh! And I have a tumblr now! Follow me: gleekmom dot tumblr dot com**

* * *

><p>Sebastian paced his room for hours, considering his options. He could destroy Kurt if he wanted to. He could find Kurt if he wanted to. He could blackmail him, or use him, or just play with him for a while. Sebastian had damaging information. He had Kurt's phone number. And he knew that he still had a small piece of Blaine's heart.<p>

Blaine still held a large piece of Sebastian's heart, and hearing him ask Kurt to be his boyfriend broke it into a million pieces. Blaine hadn't had a boyfriend since they broke up. Sebastian had run off Jeremiah before he could barely even get a kiss from Blaine, and Blaine had been afraid to try again after that. Sebastian smiled. He sat back on his bed and remembered the good times, when Blaine had loved him. It had felt amazing. He'd been with many guys before, guys who had used him and abused him, just like his father had done to his mother and all the other women he'd had affairs with. But Blaine was different. He had known the instant he laid eyes on the gorgeous and sincere boy, that Blaine would always love him and would never hurt him.

But now he had. And Sebastian had to do something about it. He wasn't sure he'd ever get Blaine back, but he decided to be generous. He would try to give Blaine one more chance, before he set out to destroy Kurt completely. Kurt's future was in Blaine's hands.

* * *

><p>Blaine's week was going to be long. Incredibly long, and incredibly exhausting. There would be little time for him and Kurt to talk much less spend real time together. He had <em>Hello, Dolly<em> rehearsal Monday and Tuesday, Warbler rehearsal Wednesday and Thursday, and then Sectionals Friday night. Without him at rehearsal on Friday, Kurt had the night off as well, and Blaine was thrilled that Kurt was going to be able to attend their Sectionals competition and the party afterward.

The boys came down for breakfast on Monday morning and Blaine braced for Sebastian's obnoxious comments following their fight, but they didn't come.

"Hey, Blaine," Sebastian called with a smile more genuine than Blaine had seen in a long time, as they stood together getting their coffee.

Blaine's face contorted in confusion and suspicion. "Hey, Sebastian," he slowly answered, warily.

Sebastian finished topping off his cup with cream. "Have a good day," he said and silently went with his friends to their regular table.

Jeff came up next to Blaine to pour himself a cup. "That was weird," Blaine mulled.

"What was weird?" Jeff asked, adding his cream and sugar.

"Sebastian was just…normal…no rude comments, no snide remarks, he even called me Blaine."

"Maybe you should attack him more often," Jeff mocked, but Blaine's mistrust ran deeply in his veins and his skin crawled as he headed over to their own table.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, Dolly<em> rehearsals were long and difficult Monday and Tuesday, as they choreographed and staged the hardest full cast numbers in the show. Despite spending two nights together, the work was so rigorous that Kurt and Blaine had little time together other than the breaks. Even those were frequently spent talking with Jessica regarding costume or prop issues, or chatting with Heidi and Jennifer. Quick kisses of hello and goodbye weren't enough for Blaine, not with his anxiety about Sebastian growing. Kurt tried to settle him, reminding him that after sectionals they would have time for a date, but it didn't soothe Blaine.

Anticipating Warbler rehearsal on Wednesday, Blaine's nerves were high and he was pretty certain he failed an important History examination. They ran through the choreography for _Full Moon Crazy_ for hours that evening and it left Blaine emotionally and physically depleted.

By Thursday night he had been snapping at everyone, including his teachers, which granted him a one way trip to the headmaster's office for the first time since arriving at Dalton. He got off with a slap on the wrist. The headmaster chalked it up to the stress of both the show and Sectionals, and he was partly right, but it was more. Sebastian had been nice to him all week, and Blaine didn't trust him in the slightest, but he could not figure out Sebastian's angle. He only knew there was one, seeing through the smile to the fire in his eyes, and it was fraying his nerves.

Nick insisted that they rehearse the whole set, which meant starting again with the duet. Blaine was on edge to begin with, walking on egg shells knowing that Sebastian's niceties all week were merely the calm before the storm. Everything was power with Sebastian and he could use his charm as well as his cruelty to mess with Blaine's head. He had done it the whole time they were together, and Blaine almost wished for the shoe to drop. The waiting was torture.

Sebastian went full out on the choreography, coming on strong to Blaine. Any time Sebastian touched him, his skin felt on fire from the energy flowing between them. When Sebastian held him close, he pulled their bodies flush against each other. Sebastian's advancement toward Blaine was predatory, hazel eyes boring into one another locked in a war.

_Remember when we met, when everything was perfect  
><em>_What happened to that girl?  
><em>_If she ever comes back my heart is always open  
><em>_The moon's in position so make your decision_

Blaine realized for the first time that those lines belonged to Sebastian, not to him. As Sebastian sang backup to those words, Blaine finally understood what the week had been all about. Tonight was a turning point. Sebastian was daring him to make a decision. But Blaine's decision was already made.

_I don't need no drama in my life  
><em>_I've had enough of you, all the things you put me through_

They ended the song, in four rows of four, transitioning straight into position for the next song. Nick stood to Blaine's left, Sebastian stood to his right, and he felt the tall boy's gaze on him as they began the backup vocals for Sebastian's solo. Blaine felt ill, his stomach was reeling. He hadn't listened to Sebastian's song once, he'd managed to bow out of every rehearsal until tonight, and he suddenly realized that if he heard Sebastian sing he would be sick. He made the mistake of looking over into the cold fire of Sebastian's eyes, challenging him, goading him, into making a decision. Well, if he wanted one, he would get one.

"I choose Kurt," he whispered firmly to Sebastian. He turned to Nick, who saw the pain in Blaine's eyes. "I can't do this, I'm sorry" he softy apologized, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up in the morning, determined to destroy Kurt. He had gotten home from Warblers rehearsals infuriated Thursday night, and had hoped that a good night sleep would settle him down. But instead, he dreamed of Blaine kissing Kurt and making love to Kurt, and it tore his heart right out of his chest. He showered and dressed and went to breakfast. He saw Blaine with his friends, and his eyes flashed to his dream of Blaine and Kurt naked, Blaine lying over that pale beautiful form…he squeezed his eyes shut to erase the image and let the anger fuel his determination. Tonight was Sectionals, and he would use it all; all the love and hate and betrayal he felt, he would pour it into his performance and not only would they win Sectionals but he would tear at the heart of the judges and each and every audience member. But first, he was going to tear out Kurt's heart.<p>

After breakfast, he returned to his room instead of going to class. He googled the number he wanted, and checked the time. 9am. Perfect. He dialed.

"Department of Job and Family Services, how may I direct your call?" the receptionist answered.

"Good Morning!" He said pouring on the charm. "I am calling with McKinley High School for a social worker, but I don't remember her name. I'm so sorry," he laughed apologetically. "She was the social worker for one of our kids, Kurt Hummel. You would make my day if you could help me out," he said.

"Of course, just one minute, let me look that up for you." Sebastian sat back smiling as he heard the tapping of the keyboard on the other end of the phone. "Here it is. Her name is Beth. I can connect you now if you like," the receptionist said.

"That would be most wonderful of you. You have a lovely day!" he purred, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian switched his act to worry and fear as he told Beth all about his friend, Kurt Hummel, and how he knew he had a history of drug use and he was pretty sure Kurt was at a party last Saturday night where there was drinking and other things going on. He shared his sadness that his friend had come out of a bedroom with glassy eyes and, he didn't know for sure, but he had a deep feeling that Kurt was high, since he wasn't at all himself. He told her how he fought his conscious, deciding whether or not to call, but knowing that Kurt's safety was more important than their friendship. As she thanked him for his call and asked his name, he provided it with a smile of satisfaction on his face. He didn't care about giving his real name. He wanted Kurt to know that he was a force to be reckoned with and he was never giving in.

* * *

><p>Kurt had the day off Friday so that he could rest and relax before Blaine's sectionals performance. He planned to take the break to go grocery shopping and make sure all his bills were paid up. But the phone call he received derailed all of those plans.<p>

"What do you mean he said I was using?" Kurt was screeching on the phone. He tried to keep his calm, but he couldn't.

"He told me he saw you at a party drinking, and you came out of a room looking high," she said apologetically with only a hint of accusation.

"Beth, I swear, I am not using drugs or drinking! That bastard is my boyfriend's ex and he desperately wants to break us up. Apparently he will go to any lengths he has to." Kurt was pacing the floor, his temperature rising by the instant as the blood boiled in his veins.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but with your history I have to be concerned. And I can't just release the check to you with these kinds of concerns."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do, Beth?" he yelled. Before she could respond, he answered his own question. "Never mind," he said and hung up the phone.

He grabbed his coat, and his wallet, looking through to make sure he had the fifteen dollars he needed, plus gas money and ran out the door. As he was driving he realized that he had forgotten to eat, but it didn't matter. Without that check he wouldn't have the money for food anyway.

After an hour he pulled up to the small brick building he had hoped never to see again. He got out of the car and opened the glass door. It looked like a doctor's office, but anyone who went inside knew it wasn't. Stepping up to the receptionist's desk, he automatically pulled out his ID and fifteen dollars, having done this far too many times before to have forgotten the procedure.

The receptionist turned to him with slumped posture and a frown. "Can I help you," she asked not very helpfully.

"I need a drug screen," he said.

Bored, she handed him a clipboard and a pen. "Fill this out and give it back when you're done. You're number 9," she said.

Kurt took the paperwork over to the plastic chairs, and looked around before filling out the form. Thank goodness he didn't recognize anyone. He had last been there two years ago and it was his intention never to be back. Even though he hadn't used, even though it was all just a cruel ploy on the part of Sebastian, it felt like a step back for him and he was embarrassed to be there. He filled the paperwork out quickly and handed it back, waiting for his number.

When it was finally called he went into the back, leaving his coat with the nurse. He blew the breathalyzer, then emptied his pockets, turning them inside out. After they were convinced he had no one else's urine on him, they sent him into the bathroom to pee in a cup. Kurt fought back the tears of the memories it all brought back and he screwed the top on the cup when he was done. He brought it out to the nurse, then waited in the lobby for the results.

Fifteen minutes later he walked out of the clinic with less self-respect and paperwork that proved he was clean and sober. It was only a short drive to the Lima office of the Department of Job and Family Services, and as he pulled up, his heart dropped. He parked the car and took a deep breath, resting his head on the headrest of his seat. _Let's get this over with_, he thought to himself, and he pulled open his car door.

The office brought familiar sights of posters on the walls, pamphlets on the tables, and the palpable smell of sadness and fear. The flood of tears and the feeling of unease and uncertainty that always plagued him inside these walls returned. Blinking back the tears, he walked up to the receptionist and asked for his worker, Beth, giving his name for the receptionist to mark down.

A few minutes later, one of Beth's unit-mates came out to see him. "Hey, Kurt. Beth's at a visit, but she should be back in a few minutes. I just called her and she's on her way. Why don't you just hang out in the lobby until she comes back."

"Sure," he said smiling as best he could. "Thanks."

The lobby. It was a dreaded place in the office, especially for teenagers, who frequently spent hours reading, watching a movie or sleeping while they waited for placement. He heard the television from one of the visit rooms and suspected there was a kid in there now. He looked over to another room and watched for a while as a worker supervised a visit with two little girls who kept running out while their Mom called for them to come back. When they did, the Mom started arguing with the worker about how the visit rooms were awful and she should be able to take her kids to a real park to run around and play. Kurt looked away and shut out the conversation.

He pulled out his phone and sent quick texts to Finn, Tina and Rachel. The three of them were planning to come to _Hello, Dolly_. Rachel was flying in just before it closed. He still hadn't told them about Blaine, but he planned to soon.

The sound of the front door opening sent him looking and Beth walked in, holding two coffees.

"Here," she said, handing him one of the cups. "Come on, let's go in the back."

He fought the urge to get the drug screen in her hand immediately and followed her through the maze of the office back to her desk. Once she sat down at her computer, he didn't wait any longer. He pulled open his messenger bag and pulled out the piece of paper nearly slamming it on her desk.

"Here. It's negative. It's all negative. Alcohol, marijuana, opiates, benzos, all negative."

She looked up at him. "You know…"

He didn't let her finish. "I know the opiates are only in your system for 72 hours and that bastard said the party was last weekend but Beth, there is nothing I can do about that. You know if I had used on Saturday there is no way I could have spent the entire day Sunday at rehearsal and Monday at work, I would have been on the street looking for more. You can call them if you like. I am clean, Beth, please, you have to believe me," Kurt pleaded.

She studied him and believed him. The truth was she had never known Kurt to lie, even during his toughest days. "Ok," she said. "If you say so, then I believe you." She reached over to her folders and pulled out an envelope. "Here's your check. I was actually going to mail it out to you this morning when I got the call."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said. "You don't know how much I need this."

"What are your plans with it?" she asked, ever the social worker.

"Groceries, bills, rent, and flowers for my boyfriend. He has his Sectionals competition tonight."

"When does New Directions sing?" she asked. She had been to all of his competitions that were close by and he met some of the other members of the choir.

"I think they are next weekend, before Thanksgiving," he said. He looked at the time on his phone. "I was actually just going to head out there to say hi to them.

"Good, that's a good idea," Beth said. "Alright Kurt, I love you, but I have work to do and you are no longer my client," she said teasing. He asked to make copies of the screen, then she walked him out the door and gave him a hug as he left. "Watch out for that Sebastian kid, he seems like a lot of trouble," she said.

"Oh trust me, I plan to put that boy in his place," Kurt answered.

* * *

><p>Kurt snuck his head into the choir room just as New Directions started their after school practice. The room was full of a few familiar faces but mostly kids that he had only known in passing and some kids brand new to McKinley. Tina's face lit up to see him at the door and Mr. Scheuster beamed and opened his arms.<p>

"Kurt!" Kurt walked over and hugged Mr. Scheuster, then went to say hi to Tina and Artie.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked excitedly.

Kurt shrugged. "Just in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by," he said sitting next to Tina, crossing his legs. "So what are we performing today?"

"For everyone who doesn't know, this is Kurt Hummel, one of our seniors from last year and an original member of New Directions," Mr. Scheuster announced to the newcomers. " Kurt, we're working on our sectionals number and your opinion would be fantastic!" he said.

"Sure!" Kurt sat up proudly.

"Umm…is that really a good idea?" Tina whispered over to Kurt.

Before he could answer, Artie asked out loud. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"What wouldn't be a good idea?" Rory chimed in.

"Oh my god," Kurt murmured as he buried his face in his hands.

"What's going on Kurt?" Mr. Scheuster asked, coming over.

Tina looked over at Kurt. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"Well you might as well tell them now," he said staring her down.

Tina looked up at Mr. Scheuster and over at Artie. She looked back at Kurt, and his face told her that she started this, she was going to finish it. "Well, it's good news really. Um…Kurt is dating Blaine Anderson. You know, the lead singer of the Warblers."

"Wow," Mr Scheuster said surprised. "Kurt, that's great! I'm happy for you. But yeah, maybe Tina's right, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea for you to see our sectionals routine."

"You guys aren't even competing against each other for Sectionals, their competition is tonight," he said annoyed. "But that's fine, if you guys want to keep your secrets hidden, if you think that I'm so disloyal that I'd run over there and tell them everything, then that is entirely up to you." He folded his arms and there was silence in the room as they tried to figure out if he was serious or joking. The fact was, Kurt wasn't sure himself.

Mr. Scheuster broke the silence. "Of course we trust you, Kurt. And we're happy for you. Isn't that right everyone?"

"Of course Mr. Scheuster," Artie said, trying to calm him down. "We just were in shock, that's all. Would you please watch our set?"

Kurt looked them over. He knew they were placating him, that dating Blaine did put him on the other side. He had known it, and it was part of the reason he didn't want anyone to know. But now they did, and he would prove that they had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah sure," he agreed settling back in his seat. "Let's see what you guys have got."

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at the Sectionals competition, sending the bouquet of roses he had gotten backstage with one of the house managers and taking his seat third row center. His day had been awful, and despite seeing Blaine, he didn't expect the night to get better. Blaine hadn't told him what their setlist was but he had warned Kurt that Nick and Jeff's duet included him and Sebastian dancing together. He also knew that Sebastian had the solo, and he was really in no mood to watch the guy perform. Still, Blaine wanted him there, so he came.<p>

Kurt smiled for the first time that day when Blaine texted from backstage.

**I love the flowers, Kurt, but you shouldn't have :-) ~Blaine**

**I know this has been really hard for you. I wanted to give you something to cheer you up. ~ Kurt**

Sending a reminder to Sebastian of Kurt and Blaine's relationship was just a satisfying extra to sending the flowers, Kurt thought.

**Things are kind of crazy around here. Nick seems to have hit it off with the lead singer of our competition. ~ Blaine**

**Jeff's getting jealous ;P ~ Trent**

**I'm not jealous, cuz she's going to fall for me, not Nick. ~ Jeff**

**Oh Yeah? Well I got her number. How do you like THEM apples? ~ Nick**

**Haha!** **Break a Leg Guys! ~ Kurt**

**See you soon Kurt, xoxo ~ Blaine**

Kurt settled into his seat and the lights went out as the voice over the loudspeaker introduced the judges and made the pre-competition announcements. He looked at the program and saw that the Warblers were performing last. He groaned as he realized that The Unitards were performing first and the girl Nick had likely just fallen for was none other than the Gerber Baby, Harmony. She led an extravagantly flashy mash-up of George M's _Give My Regards to Broadway _and _Broadway _from Gypsy. As much as the girl annoyed Kurt, he had to admit she was incredibly talented. He found himself hoping that Nick could show her a little humility.

The second school was surely out of the running, as they fumbled both their words and the dance. Kurt was happy, but he noticed his anxiety level rising as they neared the end of their set and the Warblers took the stage.

The Warblers took their places, and Blaine locked eyes with Kurt before they began. Kurt had never seen him nervous before a performance; he was always the picture of confidence and calm. Today, Blaine looked terrified, and if Kurt didn't know better, he would have said his eyes were apologetic. He understood when the song began. As he watched the dizzying tango between Sebastian and Blaine and listened to the lyrics of _Full Moon Crazy_, his heart broke as Blaine poured his past and his pain into an incredibly moving performance. He wanted desperately to look away, hating to watch Sebastian pursue him, but he couldn't. Everything from the afternoon came back to him, the anger, the humiliation, but most of all his determination. He had absolutely no intention of letting a spoiled, impetuous child win the best thing that ever happened to him.

As the applause from the duet settled, Sebastian stood next to Blaine with his head down, as the Warblers that surrounded him started the number in four-part harmony. His solo began, and Sebastian slowly raised his head, stepping forward downstage, his eyes dark and distant, searching the audience for answers. This was his moment. This was his anthem. This was his last stand. If he couldn't find the answers tonight, if he couldn't get Blaine back tonight, he thought he never would.

_Empty spaces  
><em>_What are we living for?  
>Abandoned places<br>__I guess we know the score.  
>On and on!<br>Does anybody know what we are looking for?  
><em>

Kurt watched, enthralled, as Sebastian turned to the Warblers, weaving in and out of the lines, walking amongst the boys as if searching. He didn't know what it was for, but he had no doubt that for Sebastian, the search was real.

_Another hero  
><em>_Another mindless crime.  
>Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.<br>Hold the line!  
>Does anybody want to take it anymore?<em>

He wanted to hate everything about the performance, but Kurt felt the power in Sebastian's vocals and his emotions. His heart raced seeing both the heartache and anger in his performance. It came from somewhere and Kurt found himself wondering if Blaine knew where. He tried to push it away, he didn't want to be moved by Sebastian, but he couldn't help it. Sebastian's hands clenched and his eyes squeezed closed as he sang surrounded by the Warblers, but clearly all alone.

_The Show must go on!  
>The Show must go on!<br>Inside my heart is breaking,  
>My make-up may be flaking,<br>But my smile, still, stays on!_

Blaine had avoided every rehearsal for good reason. No matter his feelings about how Sebastian had betrayed him, Blaine had loved him once, and a bond like that never fully dies, not for Blaine. He understood this song was personal and he understood that it was about him. All that knowledge still could not have prepared him for Sebastian standing directly behind his left shoulder as he sang the next verse. Blaine's senses were heightened, already reeling from the emotional journey of the last song. Hot breath wafted down his neck and he desperately fought the urge to turn around or step away. He didn't need to see to know that Sebastian was staring down at him as he sang, his desperation was palpable. Forced into stillness, backing him vocally, Blaine listened to the words he had avoided every rehearsal._  
><em>

_Whatever happens  
><em>_I'll leave it all to chance.  
>Another heartache<br>__Another failed romance.  
>On and on...<br>Does anybody know what we are living for?_

Blaine could hear Sebastian pour his heart and soul into the song. He didn't know about the men who had used him, he didn't know about the years of heartache Sebastian had suffered, he didn't know how many times he had felt discarded and thrown away. What he did know was that he heard Sebastian sing about their relationship as if it mattered for the first time, and it was almost more than he could bear. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as Sebastian continued his journey to stand next to him. He searched out Kurt in the audience, finding his anchor in the storm, and his heart settled once again.

_I guess I'm learning  
>I must be warmer now.<br>I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.  
><em>

Blaine felt Sebastian's eyes on him and against his better judgment, he turned to meet them. He saw Sebastian's pain. The vulnerability that he had never showed anyone but Blaine. He saw the boy he fell in love with.

_Outside the dawn is breaking,  
>But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!<em>

Kurt saw the exchange and held his breath. Blaine was completely unaware of everything that Kurt had gone through that day because of Sebastian's cruelty. The momentary conversation between ex-lovers frightened Kurt more than he ever thought possible. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Blaine now. He watched as the boys' eyes remained fixed on one another.

_The Show must go on!  
>The Show must go on!<em>

Sebastian broke the contact first and strode center stage, before getting lost in Blaine's eyes forever. He had seen the love. He had seen the sorrow. And he had seen the desire. He had seen all he needed.

_Inside my heart is breaking!  
>My make-up may be flaking...<br>But my smile, still, stays on!_

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,_  
><em>Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,<em>  
><em>I can fly, my friends!<em>

His spirit renewed, he looked over the audience, and quickly found him.

_The Show must go on!  
>The Show must go on!<em>

Sebastian locked eyes with Kurt and threw the gauntlet. Kurt set his resolve, determination returned.

_I'll face it with a grin!  
>I'm never giving in!<br>On with the show!_

Sebastian turned back to the audience and the Warblers, finishing in style.

_The Show must go on!  
>The Show must go on!<em>

Kurt met Blaine's eyes. He didn't know if he could do this, he didn't know if he could win, but he would face Sebastian and he would go down fighting.

_I'll top the bill!  
>I'll overkill!<br>I have to find the will to carry on!  
>On with the show!<br>On with the show!_

_The Show must go on!_

* * *

><p>He waited until after the judging and the announcement of the winners, but as soon as Nick lugged the first place trophy off the stage and the houselights came on, Kurt stormed back and quickly found the room set aside for the Warblers. Blaine's eyes lit up when he saw his boyfriend, but Kurt ignored him and the cheers of the other Warblers, his sights set only on Sebastian. In a scene reminiscent of one not too long ago in the Warblers practice room, Kurt dug into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper, slamming it on Sebastian's chest.<p>

"Show's over, Sebastian," Kurt hissed.

Ignoring the paper Kurt held, Sebastian grinned haughtily. "What's wrong cupcake, didn't like the song?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kurt yelled. Once again, the room went silent.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, and glanced at Blaine before looking back at Kurt. "Funny, your boyfriend asked me the same question," he said with amusement.

"Look at it, you bastard, I made a copy just for you," Kurt shouted, pressing the paper into him. "It's negative. Completely negative."

Blaine stepped to Kurt's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, what's going on?"

Kurt never took his eyes off Sebastian. "Read it! Tell him what it is!" Kurt demanded pointing at the paper.

Sebastian looked around, the eyes of sixteen boys were on him, all thoughts of their first place trophy set aside. He looked back at Kurt, taking the paper gloating. "Are you sure you want everyone to know."

"Sure, why not?" Kurt answered sarcastically. "That's why you called my social worker and told her I was high last Saturday, isn't it?" Nick, Jeff, Trent and Blaine all exchanged glances. That was the day Kurt had spent with them in their room. "Did you call my boss too, so I would lose my job? Maybe my landlord, so I would lose my housing? You want everyone to believe what you believe, Sebastian, don't you? That I'm just a kid from the streets, an unwanted foster kid and junkie with no family, looking to use Blaine for his money? Well congratulations, Sebastian, now everyone knows. Just make sure you pass around the clean drug screen along with your lies."

Kurt turned away and started to leave until he heard Blaine's desperate voice call him. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned back and paused, looking into warm hazel eyes that penetrated his soul and gave him strength. He slowly turned away from Blaine's gaze and bore his eyes into Sebastian's, suddenly calm. "I've known plenty of guys like you, Sebastian. So much pain inside that it spills over, until you just want everyone else to be in that much pain too. But here's one thing I've learned. No matter what you've been through, no matter how much you've suffered, it doesn't give you the right to hurt other people." He looked around at the other boys, prep school boys with money to burn and not a care in the world. He saw the confusion on their faces. But Sebastian's held none. He stepped closer to him. "But here's what I don't understand," he nearly whispered for Blaine and Sebastian's ears alone. "For a guy who is so high and mighty, so rich and powerful, you sure know an awful lot about the system. I mean, I'm sure most of these guys wouldn't have a clue to get in touch with my social worker and yet you seem to know exactly what to do and how to do it to destroy me? How is that Sebastian?"

He left before Sebastian or anyone could answer, walking out of the room. As he made his way down the corridors of the building to the lobby, tears began running down his face and he was nearly hyperventilating. He heard Blaine calling his name the whole way, but didn't stop until he felt the strong hand grab his arm.

"Kurt, stop!" Blaine said frantically.

Kurt stepped back, forcing Blaine's hand off of him. "I'm sorry Blaine, I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" Blaine asked, tears in his own eyes.

"Compete with Sebastian. I love you Blaine, but I don't know if I can win. You two have history, memories, I saw you up there with him. I know he hurts you but I also saw the affection between you two. I'm not stupid, Blaine. We've only barely met and…"

"And I love you," Blaine said, stepping forward to grab Kurt around the waist. Kurt stood in silent shock. "Not really the time and place I wanted to say it," he said smirking at their surroundings. "But I love you, Kurt. And between you and Sebastian, there is no competition. If I didn't know that before, hearing the awful things he did to you sure seals the deal now." He brushed Kurt's cheek and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, grasping his head in his hand. "You have already won me," he said with a smile, and he pulled Kurt in, kissing him passionately. It took a moment, but finally Kurt relaxed into Blaine's arms, and into the kiss, taking control as soon as he was ready, until only air itself forced them to break apart.

Kurt's eyes were still closed and Blaine looked at the beautiful face in front of him. Kurt's spirit would never cease to amaze him. As the blue-green eyes opened, they gazed upon the most beautiful face he had ever seen. His hair curling with sweat from the performance, his eyes, eyelashes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips, everything about him was gorgeous, and yet it was Blaine's capacity for love that Kurt adored more than anything.

Kurt still had so many questions and doubts, but right now none of it mattered. "Come back to my place," he said. "Please."

Blaine studied him, knowing what he was asking. "Are you sure?" He wanted to be certain.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Blaine," Kurt answered.

Blaine took his hand and brought Kurt's fingers to his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I really wish I could direct the sectionals numbers and have you all watch it, but I will just have to hope that my words got across the vision in my head. _The Show Must Go On_ is by Queen, but please, if you have the Tufts Beelzebubs version on their new CD Battle, listen to it and imagine Sebastian singing, because that's the version I envision. I have become addicted to it and it will forever be my Sebastian anthem. If you don't have the CD – get it on itunes!**

**Reviews are love, and I really want to know what you guys think. This chapter was tough for me to write, so much visually I wanted to get across. I hope I was at least a little successful.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Just a quick note to say how much I love you all! So many alerts and favorites and 100+ reviews. You make me cry. **

**Alright, I hope you enjoy. This chapter fought me a lot. Please let me know what you think.**

****I do not own Glee****

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to the Warbler dressing room at Sectionals to get his things. Kurt decided to drive home on his own and meet Blaine there. He understood how much trust it took for Kurt to let him go alone back to the room, knowing he was going back to see Sebastian. Blaine had absolutely no intention of betraying that trust. He would grab his things, say goodbye to the guys and drive straight to Kurt.<p>

The room was quiet when he returned, everyone still reeling from what they had witnessed, waiting for their leader to come back. Blaine saw a room divided, Sebastian and his friends on one side, his on the other. Nick had gathered Blaine's things together just in case he needed to bring them back to Dalton, but breathed a sigh of relief as Blaine walked over to them.

"How's Kurt," Nick asked, and Jeff and Trent joined them.

"He's ok. He's upset, but he's going to be ok. _We're_ going to be ok," Blaine clarified.

Trent glanced over to Sebastian, then back to Blaine. "We have to figure out a way to get back at him for what he did to Kurt."

Blaine lowered his head. Revenge was on his mind too, of course. Sebastian had hurt the person he loved and he wanted nothing more than to teach him a lesson. But he didn't want to hurt him. That was Sebastian's way of handling things, not his. "I want to talk to Kurt before we do anything guys. And we're not doing anything without him. He and I both tried to handle this on our own, but that's over. From now on, we deal with Sebastian together."

"Did Kurt go home?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet him there. Sorry guys, but I'm going to skip the party tonight," Blaine said.

Jeff nodded his understanding, then looked up, his face turning angry. Blaine saw it, as he heard his name softly called behind him. "Blaine?"

He turned to meet Sebastian's gaze. His face was such a mix of emotions that it was nearly unreadable, but his voice had been tender, and for a moment Blaine's head swam with memories. Jeff and Trent took a few steps back and turned to pack. Nick stayed by Blaine's side, feeling like he was intruding on a personal moment but needing to make sure Blaine was safe.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, reaching for his hand as in days past, then pulling away, remembering that those days were over.

Blaine didn't ask what he was sorry for, not here. There was too much to say, unnecessary for the ears of his friends. And he was too angry at Sebastian for what he had done to Kurt. Instead, he focused on the tremendous pain in Sebastian's face. It was pain he had recognized in another and it broke his heart.

"I see so much of Kurt in you," Blaine said with tears in his eyes. "A lifetime of anguish runs so deeply in your soul, and yet after everything we've shared, I don't even know where it comes from. You tucked it away in the darkness and it aches to be free. Just like the song. Just like Kurt. Except he turned his pain into love and you turned it into cruelty." Sebastian looked off into the distance, Blaine's words stabbing like a knife. "And I can't have that in my life, Sebastian, not anymore. I deserve better than that." Blaine continued. "I will always love the person you could be. But I can't love the person you are."

Blaine turned away, grabbing his bags from the dressing room floor, and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. He waved to the guys and started out the door. He thought of the party he was missing, the celebration most likely spoiled by Sebastian's actions that day, and he turned back.

"Tuesday night, Sebastian. I'm voting you out of the Warblers," he promised and he turned to the door to go home to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine texted Kurt on the way and asked if he wanted him to pick up some Chinese food. Starving, Kurt agreed and Blaine knocked on the door carrying three bags of food for the two of them. Kurt suspected that Blaine had gotten extra for him to have for leftovers, but neither said anything. Kurt just thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"How were things when you went back to the room?" Kurt asked as he unpacked the containers and got the plates and chopsticks out.

"Tense," Blaine answered, putting his coat and blazer on the hooks by the door and slipping off his shoes. "Nick, Jeff and Trent want to get back at him, but I told them to hold off on anything until I spoke with you."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want revenge Blaine," he said. "I just want Sebastian to stop. To stop hurting us or anyone else. And to stop hurting himself," he added quietly.

Blaine stared adoringly at Kurt. "You amaze me Kurt."

Kurt poured his steamed vegetables, white rice and some crab Rangoon onto his plate, while Blaine piled his high with boneless ribs, orange chicken and fried rice. "Remember I told you about my friend Joe?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "He used to be like that. In the closet, outwardly homophobic, and hurt others because he hurt so much himself. Used to where a leather jacket and smell of cigarettes," Kurt smiled at the memory. "He lied all the time. Mostly to hide from the truth." Kurt shook his head and looked at Blaine. "Sebastian needs help, not revenge."

"And you helped Joe?" Blaine asked putting the leftover food in the fridge before sitting down to eat.

Kurt smiled. "Yes. But you will _not_ be helping Sebastian the same way I helped Joe," he ordered and Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Joe needed help feeling comfortable with who he was. Sebastian's issues are different. By now I can recognize trauma and abandonment in minutes," Kurt said dryly.

"I don't know," Blaine said, somewhat distantly. "We were together almost a year, and he never really opened up to me or told me anything." He glanced at Kurt who was watching him curiously. "Funny thing is, I never really realized until I met you, how little I really knew about him," Blaine finished.

Kurt smiled softly and put his chopsticks down. Blaine watched him walk over to his bookshelf and pull out what looked like a journal. "Come here, I have something I want to show you," he said as he sat on the bed and patted a spot next to him.

Blaine came over and crawled into bed next to Kurt. They snuggled close together as Kurt quickly flipped through the journal. "When I lived in Spencerville, I was sent to a grief counselor who suggested for my tenth birthday that I write a letter to my parents, telling them how I felt. I found out I liked doing it and I got a journal to keep writing them. I would tell them about all the important things that were happening, when I was sad, when I was happy. She said it would help me remember them and stay close to them, and it did."

"How often did you write them," Blaine asked quietly.

"It depends. Some years I would write a lot. Some years," he said sadly, "I didn't." He found the page he was looking for and he handed the journal to Blaine. "I don't want to keep secrets from you or hide things inside, but some things are hard to talk about." Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and turned to the entry he had opened.

Blaine kissed him on the head. "Are you sure?" he whispered. He felt Kurt nod, and he turned to read.

_March 29, 2009_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's been a long time since I wrote to you. Too long. I knew how much I was disappointing you, and I wanted to block out the voices in my head. It's just, I missed you so much. And I wanted to forget. The pills helped me do that. And once I started, I couldn't stop, even though every time I came down off the high I'd see your faces. The looks of sadness that I remembered seeing in your eyes when I stole the last cookie or snuck out of bed to watch your television shows on the stairs when I should have been sleeping. Those faces swam before my eyes. And it made me want another pill, to forget again. The cycle went on for a long time. _

_The people I'm with are good to me and I'm safe here, but they aren't you and this isn't home. It never will be. I really don't think home is out there for me anymore. I'm so sorry. It's just, sometimes it's too hard without you and the only thing stopping me from giving up is knowing that you wouldn't want me to. And if there is a god and heaven, that I'd never enjoy it because you'd ground me for eternity if I gave up. I guess I haven't completely lost my sense of humor, huh Dad? It's a good sign, right?_

_People tell me that someday when I'm grown, I'll find my own home with someone I love. Do you think he's out there?_

_I love you and miss you,_

_Kurt_

Blaine turned to Kurt, tears falling from his eyes and he reached his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt felt the calloused fingers caress him and nuzzled into them. "Oh Kurt, baby, I'm right here and I am never letting you go." Blaine's kiss was desperate and the salt of his tears intermingled with the taste of Kurt, as he parted his lips to grant Kurt entrance. Neither of them cared, their need for one another driven powerfully by the intensity of their emotions. Blaine's own memories swam through his mind, but he pushed them aside for now. Kurt broke the kiss first, and reached for the striped Dalton tie. Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt slowly removed the tie and began to undo the crisp white button down of his school uniform. Their eyes locked and never wavered, as Blaine got lost in a dark blue mix of nerves and passion that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Once his skin was bare, he laid Kurt down on the bed and tenderly undid his clothing, constantly checking in, as they both whispered reassurances to one another.

Their love making was slow and tender. Kurt had never felt more cared for in his life. Any anxiety that he had about his first time melted away with Blaine's soft and patient touch. Though he had more experience, Blaine felt himself making love for the first time, never realizing that something that had once been so heated and furious could be so gentle and full of love. Both of their eyes shined with tears, as their limbs entwined and their hearts quickened. Neither ever had to wonder again if their soulmate was out there. They were found.

* * *

><p>"You guys, are you sure we should be doing this?" Trent asked as he sat at the computer. Nick and Jeff were sitting on their beds in their door room throwing a baseball back and forth. "We promised Blaine we wouldn't do anything without him and Kurt. Not to mention promising not to google."<p>

"We promised we wouldn't google Kurt, we didn't say anything about googling Sebastian," Nick said. He startled and winced as the ball he threw suddenly went off course and hit the bookshelf on Jeff's side of the room. The noise was deafening when everything came crashing down.

Mike ran into the room, opening the door without knocking, and Jeff and Nick just smiled at their Resident Advisor bashfully. He took one look around and placed his hands on his hips. "What did I tell you two about playing catch in the room?"

"Umm…not to do it?" Jeff answered, guiltily.

Mike held out his hand. "Give me the ball," he ordered and Jeff climbed off the bed to pick it up off the floor and hand it to Mike. "You three will be cleaning this and the rest of the dorm up all afternoon. You don't leave this building until dinner."

"You can't do that!" Nick protested, jumping out of bed to face him.

"I just did," Mike said. "You have a problem with it, take it up with the Headmaster. Why you three can't behave when Blaine's not around, I will never know," he said, shaking his head as he went to leave the room.

"Hey, what did I do?" Trent yelled after him. The door slammed shut before Mike answered and Trent turned to his friends. "Thanks a lot guys," Trent complained.

"We have a lot to do anyway," Jeff said dismissively, going to stand over Trent's shoulder. "Now what did you find."

Nick sat on his bed, texting Harmony and planning where he was going to take her on their first date, while his friends clicked through website after website. Finally he was roused out of his daydreams.

"Bingo!" Trent said with satisfaction.

"Holy Shit!" Jeff exclaimed.

His interest peaked, Nick joined the other two by the computer screen. "What did you find?"

"Take a look at this!" Jeff excitedly pointed to the screen.

Nick looked and his eyes widened with shock as he read the website in front of him. "July 2008. Christophe Smythe, was sentenced today to five years in La Santé Prison for embezzlement and bank fraud. His wife and 14 year old son are left with little since the government seized their assets. It also came out in trial that Monsieur Smythe has children from relationships outside the marriage for whom he is financially responsible."

The boys were shocked into silence, no one knowing what to say. After a few moments, Nick broke the stillness. "Jesus Christ."

Nick went to sit back down on his bed and Jeff followed suit. Trent swiveled around in the desk chair and the three thought to themselves.

"Guess that's where he gets it from," Jeff shrugged.

"Jeffrey!" Nick admonished.

"What?" Jeff asked innocently. Nick threw a pillow at him, which Jeff expertly dodged.

"Look, guys, we should tell Kurt and Blaine," Trent reasoned. "Unless you think Blaine already knows."

Nick shook his head. "Blaine doesn't know. Sebastian never told him anything. But I know that Blaine has met his Dad a bunch of times, so clearly he didn't stay in prison for the full five years. Sebastian came here in January 2011, and his parents visited Sebastian's family in Paris this summer."

"Guys, I don't know. But I think maybe this changes the game," Trent said solemnly.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine woke early the next morning as the sun rose. Waking up next to one another, wrapped in each other's arms, felt like heaven. They turned to each other and smiled.<p>

"Hello beautiful," Blaine said, kissing Kurt quickly.

"Hi there," Kurt answered, reveling in the sensations of Blaine's skin against his.

"How are you feeling this morning," Blaine asked, placing a warm hand on Kurt's hip, caressing him gently.

"I feel wonderful." Kurt smiled up at him. "How about you?"

Blaine snuggled into Kurt. More than anything about last night, he was enjoying Kurt's willingness and desire to cuddle. "Perfect," he said. They lay there for a while, quietly treasuring the heat their nestled bodies created and the steady beat of each other's heartbeat. Kurt hummed with contentment and Blaine softly nipped at Kurt's silky skin.

"Can I ask you a question," Blaine said after a moment, quiet and hesitant. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, and it reminded Kurt of his mother. No one had done that since she died. It was those little things that made Kurt love him; that made Blaine feel like home to him.

"You can ask me anything," Kurt said as he lay stroking Blaine's chest. "You have my heart. Anything in it is yours."

"What made you stop?" He glanced down to see Kurt's reaction to the question. When he saw Kurt was alright, he continued. "The drugs I mean."

Kurt propped his elbow up and rested his head on his hand, looking down at Blaine. "My social worker Beth noticed that I was different. I was angry all the time, wasn't doing well in school. I started getting into trouble or hiding in my room for days. She asked me what was going on and I told her. I've never really been a very good liar."

"Good to know," Blaine said with soft smile. He brushed the hair that had fallen across Kurt's eyes and became serious again. "But what made you really stop?" he pressed gently.

"I realized that forgetting didn't make them come back," Kurt shared. "It didn't change their past, it would only change my future. And not in a good way. I guess you could say I came to my senses."

"Did you just stop?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I went to detox for two weeks, then a rehabilitation center for adolescents for 6 weeks. I started medication to help me stop, that I slowly weaned off of after a year. I had just gotten to rehab when I wrote that letter to my parents."

Blaine nodded, his eyes glazing over. "March 29, 2009" he said with a sadness that did not go unnoticed by Kurt.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked concerned.

"The same day you wrote that, I was sitting battered and bruised in a hospital bed the night after the Sadie Hawkins dance. I was waiting to see if my father would come to visit." Blaine answered distantly. Kurt watched him, aching at the pain apparent in Blaine's face. Blaine turned and met Kurt's eyes. "He hadn't spoken to me for two weeks, since I had told him I was going to the dance with a boy. I'd never told him I was gay before, I had been too scared."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sighed, understanding the fear and the sadness. "Did he come?"

"Yeah. He did the next day." Blaine sat up, scooting back to lean against the wall. Kurt sat across from him. "He told me that no one had the right to treat his son like that, no matter what." Blaine smirked. "Then he told me that if he wasn't going to take it from anyone else, that he better start to treat me right too. And he has ever since, for the most part."

Kurt studied Blaine and he could see in his face something still off. Sadness or worry. "What's wrong," he frowned.

"I remember sitting in the hospital, staring out the window. It was so bright in the room, but outside it was dark and the moon and the stars were shining brightly. I remember wishing for a soulmate."

Kurt smiled and kissed him lovingly. He sat back and his blue eyes sparkled. "Found him," he said.

"Come to Thanksgiving with me. Please," he added at Kurt's doubtful look.

"What about your Dad?" Kurt asked, face creased. "He doesn't seem too pleased that we're dating, you think he's going to want me in his home?"

"I already asked him and he already said yes." Blaine said smugly kissing Kurt quickly on the lips. "Think about it while you take a shower. I'm starving, and you have to get ready for work," he said jumping out of bed. Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine's gorgeous nude form as he grabbed his Dalton bag and pulled out some clothes. Blaine turned back and, seeing Kurt's look of adoration, grinned as he dressed. "You have bread, milk and eggs?" Kurt nodded, his voice failing him at the moment. "Good. I'll have French toast ready for you when you get out."

Kurt smiled and wrapped himself up in the sheets as he grabbed his clothes and took them into the bathroom with him. It seemed silly to be embarrassed by his body in front of Blaine now, but his cheeks grew hot at just the thought. Blaine seemed to understand and turned his attention to the kitchen.

Kurt took his time in the bathroom, his thoughts racing in his head. It struck him that he and Blaine had spent so much time as children hurting and searching for each other. He reflected on the paths they both had chosen; Kurt escaping with drugs, Blaine escaping with Sebastian. Neither choice was healthy, but without their mistakes, would they be the men they were today? Would they have found each other, here and now? Probably not, Kurt reasoned. Still, there was one question that continued to bother him.

Kurt came out dressed handsomely for work. Blaine looked up and whistled. Kurt smiled. "Breakfast is served!"

"Thank you, it looks delicious," Kurt said as he walked around the counter to his seat.

"So do you," Blaine said stealing a kiss on Kurt's way by.

They ate is silence for a minute, Kurt's thoughts continuing to bother him. He wanted to let it go, but he couldn't. "What does your father think of Sebastian?" he wondered aloud.

Blaine put his fork down and swallowed hard. "Why do you ask?"

Kurt looked at him knowingly. "If I am going to spend Thanksgiving with you and your parents, I need to know what they thought of your ex-boyfriend."

Blaine looked hard at Kurt and took his hand from across the kitchen counter, lacing their fingers together. "My father has dreamed since I was a little boy that I would marry into a wealthy family. The girl's father would take me under his wing and their name would merge with the Anderson name. We'd go to the Country Club together. Together our two families would create a dynasty. With the one obvious exception, Sebastian and his family were the answer to his prayers," Blaine frowned, his eyes sad.

"But after everything he did…" Kurt started.

Blaine shook his head. "I never told him what Sebastian did. He still doesn't know."

Kurt's eyes opened wide and he was surprised by his own anger. "Why? Why would you keep that from him? Do you really feel a need to protect Sebastian?"

Blaine wanted to deny it. He wanted to tell Kurt that it didn't matter, that he didn't care what happened to Sebastian. And that it didn't matter what his father thought of him, Sebastian or Kurt. But it wasn't true. "It isn't about protecting Sebastian. Kurt, my father grew up with a lot of ideas about gay men. One of them was that we don't fall in love like straight men, that we just sleep around." Kurt squeezed his hand. He was well aware of the stereotype. He was certain it was one of the reasons he was forced to leave Spencerville. Blaine sighed. "It's ironic that Sebastian was the boy who changed my father's mind. But he was always the charmer around my father, attentive, loving. In fact, the times that our two families spent together were the best we had. Made me think there could actually be a future for us. And my father thought so too. He nearly had invitations and the menu all picked out," Blaine scoffed.

"And you want me to go to Thanksgiving dinner with him," Kurt grimaced as he panicked. "Blaine, I can't give him anything he wants for his son. I can't give him the wealth, the father, the country club or the dynasty. I couldn't even when my parents were alive. My father was an auto mechanic, Blaine. He's right, I have nothing to offer you."

Blaine jumped out of his seat immediately. "Don't say that, Kurt. Don't ever say that." He went around to Kurt's chair and turned him so they faced each other. He grasped Kurt's face in his hands and met his lips fiercely, trying to erase every doubt in Kurt's mind. "You give me everything that I could possibly need because Kurt, all I need is someone to love me and someone I can love with all my heart. Sebastian had everything my father wanted and none of it meant anything because he didn't love me. You, Kurt, you mean everything to me."

Kurt's tears rolled down his face and Blaine hushed him and held him while he cried. It seemed to Blaine that Kurt let out years of feeling inferior, different and alone and he just wished he could go into the past and prevent all the hurt he'd been through. He whispered his love and encouragement to Kurt and slowly, his sobs subsided. Kurt looked up at him, eyes red, and he smiled shyly. "I'm sorry," Kurt apologized.

"No," Blaine said. "Don't ever be sorry for how you feel. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm just scared, Blaine. Scared of losing you."

"Hey," Blaine said firmly. "You are not going to lose me, because I am not letting you go until there is a day you tell me you want out. Besides, you are stuck with me at least until our closing night performance," he teased. He wiped Kurt's tears away as a smile appeared. "I want my father to see in you what I see in you. I want him to get to know you and to get to love you. I want him to realize that money and power doesn't lead to happiness, love does. And your love leads to my happiness." He looked sharply into Kurt's eyes. "Understood?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I love you." Kurt fell into Blaine's arms again and let his strength fuel his own. He sat up and looked at their breakfast, now cold and soggy with syrup. "I think we better go out for our next meal together," Kurt said looking at the time. He would have to leave immediately to not be late for work.

"Why," Blaine questioned.

"Because we can't seem to get through dinner or breakfast without getting distracted," Kurt explained going to the bed to put his shoes on.

"Well, if you weren't so distractible!" Blaine joked, as he gathered his belongings up and packed his bag. He grabbed his Dalton blazer and his peacoat, taking Kurt's coat off the hook. He held it out and Kurt slipped his arms into the coat, pulling it tight around his waist.

They walked outside to their cars and Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Have a good day at work , dear," he joked.

Kurt buttoned Blaine's coat to keep him warm. "Have a good day at school. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal."

"Yes, you will," Blaine assured him. "Until tomorrow," he said getting into the car.

Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled away. "Until tomorrow," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews are love! Glee returns on Tuesday so next update will be Way Out, but luckily for my faithful IL readers, there is another skipped week before the MJ ep, so chances are IL will update in about a week. In the meantime, if you aren't reading Way Out or my other fics, go check them out **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**As always, thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. It is so encouraging and makes me really want to write this story for you all. I think there are some interesting things coming up. But I'd love to know what you are hoping to see. Sometimes some of my best ideas come from reviews.**

**Also, this chapter is a little short and the end gave me a bit of trouble. I will admit to my brain being addled by my trip to NY and meeting so many amazing twitter people, not to mention Telly Leung and Hunter Parrish! Telly is officially my first Warbler. Yay!**

**Anywho, Glee doesn't belong to me. Neither does _Hello, Dolly_.**

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to the dorms to find a note shoved under his door. Nick, Jeff and Trent had gone to the library to work on their English papers and they hoped when he got home from "loverboy's house", he would join them. Blaine rolled his eyes and crumpled the note, tossing it into his trash can. He had forgotten about his English paper. He was actually forgetting a lot about school these days. He was surprised at how easily he had let go of the unsheltered world outside of Dalton, where differences weren't hidden away by uniforms, pain wasn't soothed over by the unconditional love of friends, and adults weren't always the safe place to fall. But Kurt reminded him and now that he was out there, he was finding it difficult to manage in both worlds. Next year he would be back out in that world and he was grateful to have Kurt to help him navigate it.<p>

Blaine gathered up his books and his laptop and headed across campus to the library. He waved hello to fellow students who greeted him as he passed, and high fived a few friends from baseball. He was happy here, popular, and it made him sad to think that Kurt never had a safe place like this to go to. Many of the boys at Dalton had strained relationships with their parents and relatives. Some were nearly estranged from them. But at Dalton they were accepted and belonged as members of the Dalton family. Even at McKinley with New Directions, Kurt had never truly belonged.

He opened the doors to the enormous library donated by an alumni's family five years before Blaine arrived at Dalton. He took the stairs two by two to the second floor and headed straight to the meeting room that the Warblers frequented for study. There he found Nick, Jeff, and Trent deep in various stages of work. Blaine found it both a blessing and a curse to try to do his homework with his friends around. On the one hand, they could be extremely distracting. On the other, when one of them was at a loss for ideas, someone always could jumpstart the thought process.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted as he opened his laptop on the table.

"Hey Loverboy," Trent said with a grin.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Ok, we can stop that right now. You sound like Sebastian," he said with a frown.

The three Warblers quickly glanced at one another in silent conversation. Nick shook his head. "How is Kurt?" Nick asked.

Blaine's eyes softened, and his frown turned unconsciously to a smile. "He's wonderful," he said dreamily, then blinked as he saw his friends smirking at him. "I mean, he's doing fine. He's really amazing. He doesn't want to get back at Sebastian. He just thinks Sebastian is dealing with a lot of pain and needs help." Blaine's smiled faltered as his eyes went distant. "I just wish he had told me what was hurting him so badly. Maybe I could have helped him before he hurt Kurt."

The guys looked at each other again and Nick closed his laptop. "Blaine, I think we know what Sebastian's been hiding," he told Blaine cautiously.

Blaine's forehead creased in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, after everything that happened last night, we decided to do a little research on the computer," Nick explained.

Blaine sighed. "Come on guys, you know I don't believe in searching people's pasts on the computer."

"We know," Trent said apologetically. "But I think you're going to want to hear this."

* * *

><p>4 o'clock. He had two hours left before his shift was up at Michael Kors, and Kurt was exhausted. It was becoming tough for him, keeping up with this schedule of working, rehearsals and having a boyfriend. Beth had always warned him it wasn't going to be easy out in the world on his own, but he had been determined. He was making it. But barely.<p>

He just finished up a transaction at the register and headed toward the back room to deal with some paperwork when his phone vibrated. He took it out, his stomach nearly dropping to the floor when he read the text.

_Meet me in the food court in 5. ~ S._

Kurt didn't recognize the number, but he quickly realized who it was from. For a moment he considered not answering it, furious that he had somehow gotten a hold of his phone number in the first place. Then he thought better of ignoring the boy. He steadied himself against the wall as he responded.

_I'm working, Sebastian, I can't just get up and leave. ~ Kurt_

Annoyed, he put the phone in his pocket and sat down to finish up the last bit of paperwork he had to complete for payroll. But his mind kept spinning with anxiety over Sebastian. He didn't think the boy had actually told his boss about Kurt's drug history, but it didn't mean he wasn't planning on blackmailing him with it or hatching some other sinister plan. He shook his head and went back out to the floor to distract himself.

A few minutes later, Dalton blazers came strutting into Michael Kors and it took only a second before Kurt recognized them as Sebastian and his friends. The tall Warbler looked around and met Kurt's eyes behind the counter. Absentmindedly, Sebastian grabbed a shirt off the rack and met Kurt at the register.

"What time do you get off work," he demanded.

Kurt studied his face but Sebastian's glare was blank. If he said it didn't terrify him, he would be lying. Kurt had practice though, dealing with things that scared him, and he called upon his sarcastic bite. "6pm, like a normal working person. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Ring me up. Then I'll meet you there," he said.

Kurt sighed and put the shirt through the register. $500. Sebastian smiled devilishly at Kurt, knowing full well that it was probably the cost of his rent. He handed over his credit card as if it was nothing and Kurt quietly rang it up. He knew he shouldn't let Sebastian get to him, but he found it difficult.

Before clocking out he debated ignoring Sebastian, calling Blaine, calling security and working the evening shift. In the end, his curiosity and annoyance beat out his fear, and he decided to go by himself down to the food court to see what Sebastian wanted.

He found him at a table with his friends, nursing a coffee. When they spotted Kurt the Warblers got up and moved to another table, leaving him alone to speak with Sebastian. Kurt took his time to grab his own coffee, though he was starving and really wanted to spend the money on dinner. When his order came up, he paid and returned to sit with Sebastian.

Kurt leaned back and crossed his legs, attempting a semblance of casual, while his heart pounded in his chest. Sebastian just sat there smiling the fake smile that never reached his eyes. After a brief staring contest, Kurt grew impatient and broke the silence. "What is it you want, Sebastian?" Kurt took the cover off his coffee to cool it down and blew on it.

His boyfriend's ex leaned forward and, clasping his hands on the table. "I just wanted to congratulate you Kurt. You won him fair and square. I bow down to the better competitor," Sebastian said.

"He's not a trophy, Sebastian," Kurt snapped.

"Oh yes he is," Sebastian retorted. "If you don't see that, maybe you don't deserve him."

Kurt shook his head and put the cover back on his coffee. "I think we're done here," he said getting up.

"He'll come back to me, you know," Sebastian called.

"You're dreaming," Kurt said, standing over the table.

"I know guys like you," Sebastian told Kurt through gritted teeth. "You'll use and abuse Blaine until you don't need him anymore, and then you'll leave him with a broken heart. And you can bet that I will be there, better than ever, to pick up the pieces."

Kurt sat down and leaned in closely to Sebastian. His anger was palpable. Sebastian didn't know anything about him. "You think you're so much better than me? Well, let me tell you something. You're not. You should listen to your words, because you are only describing yourself, Sebastian," he replied angrily.

Sebastian sat back, his expression returning to his masked smile. "Ever visit someone in prison, Kurt?" Sebastian asked casually.

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion at the change in topic. He debated ignoring the question, but once again his curiosity got the best of him. Joe's father was in prison and Kurt had heard many a story. "No, but I have friends who have," he answered carefully.

"What did they tell you?"

Kurt felt like he was in the middle of a chess game with an opponent always one step ahead of him. The clock was ticking and he needed to make his next move. He opted for honesty. "They told me that the only moment worse than walking in and feeling an overwhelming sense of confinement, is the moment when you walk out and realize that you are alone. Knowing you have left the most important person in your life behind you."

"And when you get out," Sebastian continued Kurt's thought, "all alone, the world seems brighter, and the people who treated you badly don't seem so bad anymore. You cling to the familiar people around you. The people you loved despite their faults. And you go back to the people you swore you'd never go back to, because no matter how badly they treated you, you know it's better than the prison you just walked out of." Sebastian spoke from experience. Kurt watched him, seeing familiar lost, blank eyes of trauma and memory that terrified him. People with those eyes were capable of anything. He bristled as Sebastian leaned in closer and they were nearly nose to nose. "If you screw him, and Blaine comes out alone, he will come back to me. And I promise you one thing. If you hurt him, I will hurt you." Sebastian sat back, then stood up, taking his coffee. Kurt watched as Sebastian walked over to his friends and together they left the food court.

Kurt closed his eyes and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He wiped away the sweat on his brow he hadn't realized had formed. He took a moment as the world, currently blurred with fear, came back into focus. However, he sat paralyzed, unable to make his legs work. He didn't know what else to do.

With fingers and voice shaking, he picked up the phone and dialed. "Blaine? Are you busy? I need you."

* * *

><p>Blaine insisted on driving Kurt home and staying over. They would pick up Kurt's car tomorrow after rehearsal. By the time they had arrived at the apartment, Kurt had calmed down and Blaine had worked himself into a frenzy. Kurt leaned back on his bed, back against the wall watching Blaine pace the floor of Kurt's apartment. "Blaine, you really need to calm down," Kurt urged.<p>

"Calm down!" Blaine yelled. "How they hell am I supposed to calm down? How dare he threaten you? I'm gonna rip his fucking heart out!"

"I think you've already done that," Kurt said under his breath. He got up from the bed and stood in Blaine's way to stop his pacing. Unable to move, Blaine's fists clenched and Kurt reached over, loosening the grip on one hand and lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

"We can't let him touch us," Kurt soothed. He gazed into Blaine's eyes and with his free hand, reached for brunette curls. He twirled his finger around one, pulling slightly as he smiled seductively at Blaine. Kurt waited patiently as the fire in those amber eyes turned from a bright blaze to a dark smolder as Blaine's pupils dilated. Only then did Kurt tug hard on curl knotted around his finger and pull Blaine fiercely in for a kiss. Once their lips met, Blaine's rage and Kurt's concern fought for dominance in their kiss and in their hearts, until the ferocity subsided and the kiss turned tender.

Blaine pulled away first, his eyes downcast as his forehead rested on Kurt's. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "For bringing someone like him into your life."

Kurt placed his finger under Blaine's chin and slow lifted his face until their eyes met. "Don't ever apologize for him or his behavior. Nothing he does is your fault, and we will deal with him together. Understood?"

Kurt's voice was firm and Blaine nodded. His anger dissipated, his curiosity peaked. "What exactly did he say to you?"

Kurt pulled Blaine over to the bed and they sat back against the wall, curling against each other. "He talked about prison," Kurt answered, his confusion from the evening returning. "About visiting someone in prison to be exact."

Blaine unconsciously sucked in his breath and then let it out in a deep sigh, which did not go unnoticed by Kurt. "What is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine rested his head back against the wall, turning slightly to look at Kurt. "The guys found out something about Sebastian this morning. They told me when I got back." Kurt raised his eyebrows in question, but said nothing. "Seems Sebastian's father was in prison back in Paris. A pretty nasty prison from what I read, for visitors as well as prisoners. Almost 3 years for embezzlement and bank fraud."

Kurt thought for a moment and closed his eyes. "That would have made him about 13 when his father was locked up," he said absentmindedly. He shook his head. "It explains a lot."

"Does it?" Blaine asked, his blood pressure rising again. "It doesn't give him the right to treat people like he does."

"No, Blaine, it doesn't," Kurt agreed. "But think about it. His father must have had a huge sense of entitlement, committing those crimes. One he passed on to Sebastian. Then his father disappears, probably leaving the family with nothing. I can only imagine what Sebastian had to survive to get through it."

"What do you mean," Blaine asked

"He talked about people treating him badly. He would have been so easy to take advantage of at that time. Young, without a father. The government probably withheld all their money," Kurt trailed off, imagining where that all led Sebastian. He didn't want to think about it. But he had to. Blaine and Sebastian had been together for nine months. And Sebastian's behavior was a huge sign. "Did you two, ummm…." He grew shy for a moment then took a deep breath as Blaine's encouraging hand rubbed his leg giving him courage. "Were you two careful? All the time?" he blurted out.

Blaine smiled and even chuckled as he took Kurt's hands in his and kissed him unexpectedly. "Yes. Every time. And I had an appointment a while after we broke up. No worries." Blaine lay down and pulled Kurt to him, holding him tightly. He kissed him on top of his head and nuzzled into his neck. "We'll get through this, you know. We'll figure out how to deal with Sebastian, and we'll make it through this. I promise. "

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt asked with a frown. "It may feel like it's been forever, but we've only known each other a couple of weeks."

Blaine caressed Kurt's temple, brushing his hair away, soothing Kurt's fears away. He felt Kurt yawn as he sang the first thing that came to mind.

_It only takes a moment  
>For your eyes to meet and then<br>Your heart knows in a moment  
>You will never be alone again<em>

Kurt smiled as Blaine sang his finale from the show. He loved those lyrics, and every time he heard Blaine sing them in rehearsal his heart had skipped a beat. While Kurt never had believed in love at first sight before, if anyone proved it to him Blaine did. He truly felt that with Blaine by his side, no matter what life threw at him, he would never again be alone. He felt Blaine's arms squeeze tightly around him and he closed his eyes, his lids growing heavy, as Blaine lulled him to sleep.

_I held him for an instant  
>But my arms felt sure and strong<br>It only takes a moment  
>To be loved a whole life long...<em>

Blaine smiled as Kurt drifted off to sleep. Blaine covered him with a blanket and slipped out to change out of his uniform. He put on some nightclothes that he had packed, turned off the lights and crawled back into bed. He would love Kurt for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

**_What do you want to see for Sebastian? Comeuppance or Redemption? I'm still not entirely sure which way to go. The bastard has worked his way into this fic far more than I had ever planned._**

**It Only Takes A Moment is from Hello, Dolly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**So let's talk about Smooth Criminal for a moment. If you haven't seen it yet, please pass this by. But oh my goodness, *that* is the Sebastian of this story and that choreography is the choreography of Full Moon Crazy. And can we talk about the fact that Sebastian calls Kurt "Annie" in this fic? This song makes me desperately wish I had written Santana into this story. I have to shout out to Grant Gustin for breaking my writer's block for this chapter.**

**Ok, moving on. I love you all, all your wonderful reviews and opinions about Sebastian and your love of Klaine. Many of you asked to meet Joe, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Joe is actually modeled after one of my best friends in high school, a wonderful and haunted young man who grew up to love, lose and then lost his own life way too young. I love and miss you Joey.**

**Love always to my beta, Potikanda. **

**Neither Glee nor Hello, Dolly belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, Act 1 was amazing!" As the director and musical director consulted on some minor issues of timing, Jessica praised the cast for the fantastic work of their first run through. It had been somewhat disjointed and messy, but with two weeks to go before their first performance, they were in pretty good shape. Blaine and Kurt were both fairly satisfied with their performance, but also took note of the places they needed to continue working. And of course, the ensemble numbers all needed significant brush up. That was only to be expected.<p>

"Take an hour for lunch everyone, and when we get back we'll do Act 2," Jessica called and everyone headed to their belongings to grab their lunch or wallets. Kurt immediately ran for the coffee, before they headed out to lunch with Heidi, Jennifer and a few of the other cast members. After the first week, he and Blaine had stopped trying to hide their relationship and they soon found that the cast embraced them. They were easily welcomed into the fold, fitting in with both the older leads with whom they primarily worked, and the younger chorus members.

"And don't forget, I need your bios and the dates and names for your five comp tickets by the end of the day today," Jessica reminded them before they all headed out the door.

Blaine heard Kurt sigh. "What's the matter?" he asked, knowing immediately that when it came to having people support him Kurt stressed. "I thought Finn, Rachel, Tina and your social worker were definitely coming?"

"They are. Or at least that's what they say," Kurt said. "I, um. I wanted to ask you something." Kurt hesitated, keeping his eyes on the cream and sugar he was stirring into his coffee.

"Hey, what is it?" Blaine asked, growing concerned at the look of worry on Kurt's face.

Kurt struggled to meet Blaine's eyes. "I won't do it if it bothers you in any way, and I can't even decide if it's something I really want to do, but," he paused, then turned to Blaine. "I was thinking about inviting Joe to see the show."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, then smiled warmly. "I think if you really want to than it's a great idea. I'd like to meet him, actually. After all, you've gotten the pleasure of meeting my ex-boyfriend," he joked.

"Oh, I am not sure _pleasure_ is the word I'd use," Kurt said as he walked over to one of the tables and grabbed his coat and messenger bag. Blaine followed suit, motioning to the growing group of cast members waiting for them that they would be right there. "Horror, shock, torment, those words all seem a bit more apropos to describe getting to know Sebastian Smythe," Kurt mocked lightly.

Blaine shook his head and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, Barnaby," he teased. "Lunch awaits!"

* * *

><p>Kurt had called Joe Sunday night and invited him out to lunch on Monday at the mall. Joe was surprised but delighted to hear from Kurt and had happily accepted the invitation. Kurt could tell that his friend had missed him, and hearing his voice made him realize just how much he had missed Joe as well.<p>

Joe walked into the Michael Kors store dressed in his ripped jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. He felt and looked incredibly out of place and he glanced up to see Kurt, flawlessly dressed as always, helping a customer. He smiled. Kurt always had everything together. Everyone had known that Kurt would make it out, and Joe couldn't help but feel proud to have even been a small part of his success. Kurt peeked over and grinned at the proud gleam in his friend's eye, feeling immediately comforted by his presence, before turning back to his customer. In a few minutes, Joe discreetly slipped up behind the customer as Kurt checked her out at the register. Joe winced at the total, $400, and Kurt looked quickly at him. He smirked as if they shared an inside joke no one else understood. It was nice, after three weeks of hanging out with Blaine, Sebastian and other Dalton students, to have someone else recognize how precious every dollar truly was.

When the customer left, Kurt signaled to Joe he would only be a minute and went into the back to clock out for the hour. Samantha caught him as he walked by. "What happened to Blaine," she asked, eyeing the disheveled boy on the floor with disdain.

"Nothing happened to Blaine," Kurt said with a bit of a scowl. Joe was dressed exactly how he did outside of work and Dalton, minus the leather jacket, and he didn't like the judgmental expression on her face. "Joe is an old friend and he and are going out to lunch as soon as you let go of me," he snarled.

She released his arm, putting her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, didn't mean to imply otherwise," she apologized.

Kurt ignored her and clocked out. He went out to the floor and met Joe's eyes. They smiled at one another and Kurt hooked his arm around Joe's. He quickly breathed in the smell of cigarettes and leather, a scent that every bone in his body told him he should hate but inexplicably he found comforting. "Hey stranger," Kurt hummed. "Can I interest you in an employee-discounted food court lunch?"

Joe's smile was warm and wide as the two stepped quickly back into the familiar. "I would love that."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I think it's amazing that you are doing theater, and I would absolutely love to see your show," Joe beamed. They sat in the food court of the mall, far from the table Kurt and Sebastian had met at. Kurt hadn't wanted those memories intruding on his lunch with Joe. Joe looked at Kurt leaning his chin on his hand, ignoring his lunch. He shook his head. "I just can't believe how good you look."<p>

Kurt ducked his head, embarrassed. They had both visited with friends before who had aged out of foster care. They had seen so many kids hit rock bottom out on their own. Kurt was the first that Joe had seen succeed, and it gave him hope.

"So how have you been?" Kurt asked as he devoured his salad. It was amazing how Joe made him feel completely at ease. They had been best friends at the program, sometimes with benefits that went a little too far beyond Kurt's true desires, but together they had survived a life that many did not. It wasn't the feeling of safety and security and love, like he had with Blaine. But there was a certain comfort in being with someone who not only understood everything he had been through but had shared the experience with him. Kurt felt slightly guilty at the lowering of a wall that he still hadn't managed to completely let fall with Blaine, but he knew that he would in time. "Any plans for Thanksgiving?"

Kurt didn't miss the tension that arose in Joe's shoulders as he answered. "Things have been ok, I guess. I'm still working at the gas station. Still working toward my GED. Still taking dance classes when I can scrape together enough cash. Still no boyfriend," he said wryly. Kurt frowned. "So not much has changed. The guys at the program now are fine. But I miss you. They're all straight," he said with a quick wink. "As for Thanksgiving, I'm going to meet my little sister and our social worker at the prison to see my Dad. Then we'll head over to Mom's. My sister is not allowed to stay overnight, but they're letting me drive her back to her foster home, so at least an hour of our day will be nice. Fun stuff, huh?" he said sarcastically.

Kurt reached across the table and took his hand. "I wish I could make things better for you," he said sincerely.

"You always have," Joe said sadly. "There were moments you made me forget everything else and I will treasure those moments forever." Kurt saw the tears forming in Joe's eyes before he could blink them away. "So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Joe asked changing the subject. "Going to the Coopers?"

Kurt avoided Joe's eyes, but squeezed his hand. He had debated telling Joe about Blaine. He wanted to be honest, but he didn't want to hurt him in any way. But if Joe was going to come see the show, he knew it wouldn't be fair to spring it on him then, or attempt to hide it from him. "That's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Kurt started.

Kurt could feel Joe's eyes on him and he turned back, his heart dropping to see sadness in the dark brown eyes, as if Joe already knew. "You're seeing someone, aren't you? I could tell. You look so happy," Joe said.

Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah, I am." He blushed lightly, just thinking about Blaine. "I hope you're not upset," he wished.

Joe looked warmly at Kurt. "Not upset," he said mildly. "I'm happy for you. Just jealous." Joe rolled his eyes slightly and grinned at Kurt. "So tell me about this guy. Is he handsome? Does he treat you well? Do I get to meet him?"

Kurt laughed, letting out all the nerves that he hadn't even realized he had been holding on to. "Yes, yes and yes," he answered. "He is gorgeous with curls to die for, he is a gentleman, he's a senior at Dalton Academy, and he plays my costar, so you'll get to meet him after the show. We can all go out afterward," Kurt said. "If you're comfortable with that," he added.

Joe whistled, his mind taking in the details. "Dalton Academy, huh? Rich then?" Kurt scrunched his face and nodded. He was aware it made Joe as uncomfortable as it had made him. "Let me think about that one, ok?" he exhaled.

"Of course," Kurt said, understanding.

"So you are going to Thanksgiving at this guy's house? With his parents? His rich parents?" Joe questioned, emphasizing the _rich._

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

Joe knew that meeting other kids' parents had never been easy for Kurt. He remembered the first few times Kurt had hung out with Rachel and her two dads, or Finn and his mother Carole, Kurt had come back to the program in tears. As incapable as Joe's own parents were at caring for him and his little sister, at least they were alive and he got to see them. Kurt had been the one to help him understand how lucky that made him.

"How are you feeling about that?" Joe asked with a knowing eyebrow raise.

Kurt's forehead creased and Joe couldn't help but think about how upset Kurt would be if he realized the aging he was doing to his face with those worry lines. "Honestly Joe?" Kurt grimaced, unconsciously biting at his fingernails. "I'm terrified."

* * *

><p>Kurt had nearly backed out of going to Blaine's for Thanksgiving about a hundred times between his talk with Joe and Wednesday evening, when they were due to head over. If it weren't for the fact that Blaine was so excited that he told every single person involved in <em>Hello, Dolly<em>, from the chorus girls to the lighting designer, Kurt would have cancelled. Joe had reminded him where he came from, and while he wasn't at all ashamed, he had no doubt that Blaine's father would not appreciate the presence of a poor, orphan boy on his son's million dollar arm.

Blaine had come to pick him up at the store after his shift ended at 8. They would be at the Anderson home by 9. Kurt had wanted to follow behind in his own car, just in case he felt that he needed to leave, but Blaine would hear nothing of it. "If you want to leave, we'll leave together," Blaine had told him.

Kurt nervously fiddled with the radio, trying to find an anthem or two that would calm his racing heart. He had worked two extra hours that day for some extra cash and to delay the amount of time he had to spend with Blaine's parents that night. None of the songs were settling his nerves. He gave up and pulled out his IPod, starting with _Born This Way_. The song held happy memories for him and he sang it out loudly. They continued the drive, alternating choosing the songs, and Blaine held Kurt's hand whenever he could. As they pulled into the street leading to Blaine's home, they were just finishing up _Fuckin' Perfect._ Kurt turned his attention to the houses outside the window. Or should he say mansions. The understated and classic opulence of Blaine's neighborhood screamed old money to Kurt. His heart jumped back into his throat as his pulse quickened. He put his head down in his hands.

"I can't do this, Blaine," Kurt mumbled into his palms. His father had been a mechanic. And then Kurt had been an orphan. Abandoned by his only family. Raised by the State. Unwanted and unloved. What the hell was he thinking falling in love with someone like Blaine.

He felt the car stop and panicked, thinking that they had arrived. But Blaine had just pulled over to the side of the road. He felt Blaine pry his two hands away from his face and forced Kurt to face him. "Hey, Kurt, stop. Look at me." Kurt looked up and met the kindest, warmest eyes he had ever seen. His heartbeat slowed slightly. "Give my father time, and he is going to see in you everything that I see," he promised. "And my mother is going to love you the moment she sees your expertise in the kitchen."

Kurt smiled. Kurt had given Blaine a list of groceries this afternoon that he needed in order to cook a perfect Butternut Squash Risotto. He had thought that keeping himself busy preparing part of the meal would help him remain calm under pressure.

"And I will be right by your side every moment." Blaine kissed him quickly, then turned back to the wheel, starting the car again. Kurt took a deep breath and held tightly to Blaine's hand. His eyes grew wide when Blaine pulled into the private fenced off drive that led to his family estate. Gorgeous landscaping framed the driveway on either side and Blaine pulled into a spot in front of the two car garage. He gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and jumped out of the car, running around to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt smiled and climbed out of the car, then together they grabbed their luggage out of the trunk.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him up the stairway to the brick mansion. "It was built in 1893," Blaine shared, as if that was supposed to make everything alright for Kurt. Kurt felt sick, as Blaine rang the doorbell. An older woman in a maid's uniform opened the door, revealing a stellar reception hall with mahogany paneling and a fireplace. "Master Anderson," she called with a broad smile and open arms.

Blaine smiled back and offered her a warm hug. "Alice," he said, "it's so good to see you. Alice this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is our housekeeper, Alice."

Kurt offered a shy smile and hello. Blaine's family had staff. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of that? His father would probably offer to hire Kurt as the family's groundskeeper, he thought internally rolling his eyes, as he spied the French doors that led out to the perfectly manicured gardens.

"I was also Blaine's nanny," Alice said ruffling his hair. Blaine jumped away giggling, bringing Kurt's attention back to the family he was here to meet. "When he was younger."

"When you were younger too," Blaine teased Alice.

"Mind your manners Blaine," a man suddenly called from the room beyond the entry.

Kurt had no doubt this was Blaine's father. The man was impeccably dressed from head to toe in what was quite possibly an Armani suit. He wasn't tall, but he was broad shouldered and commanding. Kurt felt himself shrink away and kept his eyes steady on Blaine.

Blaine stepped forward, and Kurt was surprised to see him smile. "It's good to see you too, Dad," Blaine said.

Kurt stood with baited breath as Mr. Anderson's eyes raked over Blaine, then smiled as well, reaching one hand out to his son. Blaine walked over confidently and took his hand, as the older man pulled his son in for a one armed hug. "You look good son," Mr. Anderson said approvingly, then turned to look at Kurt. Kurt said a silent thank you to whoever might be listening that he worked at Michael Kors and had dressed in his best outfit this evening. "Do you plan to introduce me son, or do I have to introduce myself?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt and held out a hand, silently urging him to come over. Kurt slowly walked over and Blaine took his left hand. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my father, Gregory Anderson."

Kurt mustered every ounce of courage, including the ounce that Blaine squeezed into his hand, and he reached out his right. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Blaine speaks very highly of you," he said.

"Likewise," Mr. Anderson said with a glance to Blaine and a twinkle in his eye. He turned back to Blaine. "Your mother has already gone to bed and I am heading up as well. Blaine, you'll sleep in your room and the guest room next door is all set up for Kurt." He looked them both over sternly, placing a strong hand on Blaine's shoulder . "I trust that you two will remain in your respective rooms this evening." Blaine smiled his charming smile and Mr. Anderson shook his head as he climbed the long spiral staircase off of the hallway.

"Goodnight Master Anderson, Master Hummel," Alice said, winking at them both. Kurt blushed at the formal title. If Joe could see him now, he thought to himself.

Blaine turned to Kurt and grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "That went well!" he exclaimed. "So, would you like a tour as we head up to our rooms?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, his voice escaping him for the moment, too overwhelmed by everything around him. Blaine seemed to understand and held him tightly as he showed off his childhood home. Kurt was in awe of everything around him. The home had a banquet size dining room where they would eat Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow and a formal living room so white and pristine that Kurt was afraid to even walk in it. He relaxed slightly at the inviting kitchen, where he would cook his squash side by side with Mrs. Anderson, and the adjacent family room which felt warm and comfortable. Blaine took him to the mahogany paneled library, with floor to ceiling bookcases, a rolling ladder and rich leather couches, that both intrigued Kurt and inexplicably made his mind and heart race with possibilities. Blaine caught Kurt's eye, and murmured a sexy "mmhmmm…" in Kurt's ear, nuzzling his neck before pulling him out of the room.

Blaine led Kurt upstairs where there were four bedrooms including, Blaine explained, his parent's private master en-suite wing with a dressing room for his mother and a study for his father. Kurt had no doubt their suite was larger than his entire apartment. They then made their way up the third floor stairs to Blaine's room. It was formally decorated, with slight touches that were Blaine. "Welcome to my humble abode," Blaine said with a sweeping arm.

Kurt scoffed. "Hah, humble indeed," he said rolling his eyes. "I think I counted six fireplaces in total."

"There are actually nine in the whole house," Blaine corrected. "And eight bathrooms, so you never have to worry."

Kurt looked out the window onto the estate grounds. It was pitch black outside, but the gardens were perfectly lit to highlight their nightly splendor without shining into the windows of the home to keep awake its residents. "It's beautiful Blaine," Kurt admitted.

"You are beautiful," Blaine said coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. "Come on, let me show you to your room."

They went next door and Kurt was surprised to see his luggage already unpacked and his bed turned down. He felt like a pauper in the wrong story, accidentally living the life of a Prince. He turned to Blaine. "I don't even know what I'm doing here," he muttered as he settled himself on the bed.

Blaine came and sat next to him placing one hand on Kurt's thigh. "Sometimes I don't either. That's why I don't come home too much. You have to know something," Blaine said softly. "This house, this isn't me. It's not what I want and it's not what I need. Your tiny apartment where I can never be out of earshot of you, with your memories and your tea set and your amazing closet full of clothes," he smiled. "That's where I belong now. Not here. That's home. So please, don't for one moment think that I would trade you for anything in the world. Because you are everything."

"You always know exactly what to say, don't you?" Kurt said. Blaine only kissed him in return. "I love you, Blaine. And I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning?" Kurt asked.

"Bright and early," Blaine promised.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay in the dark of his room, trying desperately to think only of the sweet, loving man down the hallway in the guest room.<p>

But alone in his bedroom, memories haunted his sleep.

_He heard the door open and close quietly across the room, the sound of his own cries in his ears nearly drowning out the clicks of the door. But even if he hadn't heard it, the smell was unmistakable, as the intoxicating musk wafted into the room. _

"_Blaine," Sebastian pleaded. "Listen to me please."_

"_Why?" Blaine wept. He was tired. So very tired. "So you can just lie to me more? You told me you wouldn't cheat on me again. I trusted you!"_

"_I am so sorry Blaine," he heard Sebastian say as he felt his boyfriend sit down next to him in the bed. "I never meant to hurt you. You know I never ever want to hurt you. I love you, honey."_

_Blaine's tears flowed even stronger as he felt Sebastian's long fingers run through his curls attempting to soothe him. "You can't just keep coming back like this 'Bastian. You think you can do whatever you want and I'm just going to fall back in your arms? I can't do it again, I can't." Blaine wanted desperately to be strong and heed his own words. But even as he spoke them, he knew that they were meaningless. He could already feel the quickening of his heart, the tightening of his stomach, just from the touchof his fingertips alone. When it came to Sebastian, he had no strength of will._

"_How can I make it up to you," Sebastian purred, leaning over to kiss him on the nape of his neck. Blaine shuddered. "I'll do anything, mon tr__é__sor," was whispered in his ear. _My Treasure_**.**__ Blaine had always loved when Sebastian called him that. Hot breath and those words undid him. As he felt Sebastian's thumb swipe across his eyes to dry his tears, Blaine met Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian looked broken, tears in those dark hazel eyes. He wasn't the confident and proud boy that could conquer the world. He was lost. Lost without Blaine. _

_Blaine sat up as Sebastian cupped his head and pulled Blaine toward him, furiously, thrusting their lips together in desperation. Blaine willed his heart to be cold as ice, but the heat between them never gave him a chance to resist. His thoughts were ten steps behind his body. He found his clothes on the floor before he could even form the word "_No"_, and by the time his voice had reached his ravaged lips, the only sound that escaped from them were moans of pleasure. _

"_Je t'aime, mon tr__é__sor, forever," Sebastian whispered his love to Blaine over and over as their bodies slowly joined as one._

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in a cold sweat, Kurt by his side stroking his head. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok. You're just having a bad dream," he heard Kurt whisper.<p>

Blaine opened his eyes and flew into Kurt's arms. Kurt had no idea what had upset Blaine so much, but when Blaine's cries woke him through the thin wall between their rooms, he came running. Kurt held him tightly, feeling Blaine's heart race against his own, as Kurt rubbed small calming circles into his back. In time, Blaine's erratic breathing slowed to normal and he gently pulled away, keeping his hands on Kurt's biceps for support.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Blaine apologized quietly.

"These walls are thin," Kurt remarked. "I'll have to remember that," he added with a cheeky grin.

Blaine lowered his head and laughed.

"Want to talk about it?" Kurt asked gently.

Anguish quickly swam behind Blaine's eyes, turning them a dark honey color that made Kurt just want to kiss it all away. Blaine was quiet for a few moments, fighting an inner battle as he won the courage to be honest with Kurt about Sebastian. "I never could say no to him, Kurt. It didn't matter what he did, I was never strong enough. Not even the second time he cheated on me. He came here, after New Year's Eve, to stay with us before we went back to school. And I found a text from his lover in Paris. I was devastated. And yet, I still gave into him. I tried to say no, and I couldn't."

Kurt took Blaine's hand, linking their fingers and their hearts. "In rehab, they teach us that relapse is part of recovery. There's no shame in it," he reassured him.

"What if I do it again?" Blaine asked in a tortured whisper.

Kurt placed his hands firmly on Blaine's neck, cupping his face between strong, yet delicate, hands. "You won't. You are stronger now. I see it in your eyes."

Blaine shook his head. "All my strength comes from you," he said, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"No," Kurt said softly. "All your strength comes from love. I'm just the lucky one who gets to return it."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, a gentle and loving kiss in which he poured all his pain, fears and hope. When they both pulled away, they kept their foreheads together, holding on to one another, never wanting to let go.

"Stay with me?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt thought about Blaine's father, and what he would say if he found the two together in Blaine's bed. And he decided he didn't care. He crawled under the covers, and they wrapped themselves in each other's arms, safe from the nightmares of the past. Blaine kissed him gently and snuggled in, whispering, "good night." Kurt hummed a familiar tune, then quietly sang Blaine to sleep.

_He held me for an instant  
>But his arms felt safe and strong<br>It only takes a moment  
>To be loved a whole life long<em>

_And that is all_  
><em>That love's about<em>  
><em>And we'll recall when time runs out<em>  
><em>That it only took a moment<em>  
><em>To be loved a whole life long!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**As always, I love your reviews. MJ episode in 2 days! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Not much to say today. Just thank you for reading and reviewing, I love them! And I'm sorry this took so long but fluff is actually harder for me to write than angst As always, thanks to Potikanda!**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to an empty bed. He immediately frowned, rolling over with a groan. He heard the shower in the hallway, and tossed from his mind any ideas of joining Kurt. Instead, he pulled his clothing out of his suitcase and laid them out on the bed. Then he picked up the guitar in the corner of his room and strummed the strings until he heard the door to the bathroom open. He quickly opened his own door and ran out into the hallway, grabbing a gorgeously dressed and deliciously smelling Kurt in an embrace. He kissed Kurt before the other boy could get out a word, and frowned at him as he let him go.<p>

"You disappeared," Blaine whispered.

"It's a good thing," Kurt answered. "As I came out of my room to go take a shower I nearly bumped into Alice. I can only imagine what she would have told your father if she'd bumped into me coming out of your room."

"No worries about that," Blaine said. "She isn't one to tattle on me. She's always handled me on her own." He grimaced slightly in remembrance.

Kurt laughed. "Well, from the look on your face, I still think I'm glad she didn't catch us." Kurt kissed Blaine firmly on the lips then pushed him toward the bathroom. "Now go brush your teeth and get ready. I'm not going down to breakfast by myself."

Blaine went to shower, and Kurt returned to the guest room, closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed and breathed deeply, trying to settle his rattled nerves. As he drew his breath in and out, a deliciously warm and familiar scent floated into his mind. Kurt reached into his bag, and pulled out his journal.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Well, here we are again. Another Thanksgiving apart. I can still smell your stuffing and mashed potatoes._

_This year I sit in a mansion, terrified beyond belief that my boyfriend's family is going to hate me. Tell me a year ago that this would be today's entry and I never would have believed it. How does a kid like me end up here? I know I deserve happiness Dad, I just never thought I would find it without you. And I know you think they are going to love me Mom, but you're my Mom and you have to think that. Yes, I am rolling my eyes at you. But I love you anyway. _

_Well, I better go. Blaine will be forcing me down to breakfast in a few minutes._

_Who am I and how did I get here?_

_Love, Kurt_

* * *

><p>"This breakfast is delicious Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said as he took another bite of the fruit filled crepe.<p>

"Thank you Kurt," she smiled warmly. "Blaine tells me you are quite the star in the kitchen."

"Exactly how many meals has Kurt cooked for you Blaine," Mr. Anderson muttered under his breath. Blaine glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but ignored the question, stuffing another forkful of hashbrowns in his mouth.

"I can't wait to have some help in the kitchen this Thanksgiving. Since Cooper left, I have been completely on my own while these two," she motioned to Blaine and his father, "run away to the library to play cards."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine, who shrugged bashfully.

"Speaking of which, I have a cribbage game all set up for us in there," Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine finished his meal and folded his napkin on the table. "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about Dad," Blaine said quietly.

His father put his fork down and folded his napkin. Blaine immediately got up and cleared his and his father's dishes from the table and loaded them into the dishwasher. Kurt smiled at Blaine's good manners.

Blaine's father stood. "We will leave you two chefs to your thing. Come on Blaine, the card table awaits."

Blaine walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy cooking, mum," he said with a grin. "Be nice to Kurt," he whispered in her ear. She ruffled his hair and kissed him back.

Blaine came over and kissed Kurt on the cheek as well. "Is it ok if I leave you two alone?" he whispered.

"I think I will survive. Will you?" Kurt teased, indicating his coming rendezvous with his father.

"Remains to be seen," Blaine answered with a smirk. "If I don't return in two hours, send a search party."

Kurt watched him go, smiling after him. He took Blaine's lead and stood up, clearing the dishes from the table. Mrs. Anderson held her hands out for them and he passed them over for her to put them in the dishwasher. Then he found his bag of groceries and took out his ingredients. They had three hours until dinner was to be served.

After loading the dishwasher, Mrs. Anderson grabbed the turkey baster and quickly opened the oven to pour the turkey juices over the bird.

"So when did you first start to cook, Kurt?" she asked him as she worked.

Kurt started to peel the butternut squash, remove the seeds, and cut it into cubes. He smiled. "My earliest memory was when I was about three years old. I was standing on a chair in the kitchen next to my mother, stirring batter, I think. She was teaching me how to count to ten as she scooped chocolate chips into the bowl." Kurt laughed at the memory. "I thought it was magic that it turned into a cake."

"I used to do that with Blaine and his brother," Mrs. Anderson remembered fondly. "Cooper loved to cook. For Blaine, it never really caught on. He always much preferred eating to cooking."

"Still does," Kurt quipped and Blaine's mother laughed and nodded. "Where's a sheet pan?" Kurt asked.

Mrs. Anderson showed him where they kept the cookware and Kurt placed the squash on the pan and tossed it with the olive oil, salt, and pepper. "Sometimes I think my ability to cook saved me from the guys who weren't too keen to have me around at the program. Anytime they took issue with how gay I was, I would cook for them and it would shut them up for a while." Kurt glanced at Mrs. Anderson who was listening intently but didn't seem upset by his comments. He decided to ask something he had been wondering. "Why didn't Cooper come home for Thanksgiving this year?" Kurt asked as he set the squash in the kitchen's second oven to roast. He had never had a kitchen with two ovens before, but he vowed that when he and Blaine got married it would be the first thing he purchased. _Wait, married?_ He thought to himself. He shook the thought away and turned back to his cooking.

"Cooper has his own life in New York. That's what happens when your kids get older. They move out and on their own." Remembering that Kurt had been out on his own for a long time, she returned the conversation to him. "Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman," she said warmly.

Kurt turned to her and nodded sadly. "She really was. My dad too. I loved them both very much."

"And Blaine?" she asked knowingly. "How do you feel about Blaine?"

Kurt tried to answer, but he wound up just blushing. He spun around quickly, grabbing a sauce pan and emptying the chicken stock into it. He set it to simmer on low heat, keeping his head tucked to hide the redness in his face.

Mrs. Anderson's eyes crinkled as she smiled at the young man. "That's more like it," she nearly whispered as she turned to put the stuffing in the oven.

Kurt heard her humming a tune to herself and he slowly turned to stare after her. "What's more like what?" he asked boldly.

Closing the oven door she turned and crossed her arms across her chest. "Anyone can _say_ I love you, Kurt. It's not the words that are special. It's what a person _does_ to show their love that matters. And it's very clear to me that finally," she emphasized the word, "my son has found a man who truly loves him."

* * *

><p>Blaine was about to get skunked by his father in cribbage, and shook his head in disbelief as he counted his current hand. "Fifteen two, and that's it," he said with a frown as he threw his cards down.<p>

"Where's your head, Blaine?" his father asked as he pegged his points on the whalebone cribbage board. Next hand he was very likely to beat his son.

"Sorry Dad," Blaine said pulling at his hair and rubbing his neck.

They finished the hand and Blaine was indeed skunked, losing by a ridiculous number of points. He sighed deeply and walked over to the leather couch as his dad cleaned up.

"So you want to tell me what's on your mind, son? You said you wanted to talk about something," Mr. Anderson said with his eyebrows raised.

Blaine shuffled in his seat. He had rehearsed the conversation nearly fifty times since his nightmare last night, but now he had forgotten all the words.

"I assume you want to talk about Kurt?" his father prompted.

Blaine cleared his throat and waited until his father joined him, sitting on the rolling chair and bringing it to sit face to face. "No Sir," Blaine said, closing his eyes. "I actually want to talk about Sebastian."

Blaine opened his eyes to see his father sitting back with his arms folded across his chest and his legs crossed at the knee. "I'm listening," he told his son.

" I know you've never understood why I broke up with Sebastian. And I wanted to explain it to you before you had dinner with Kurt." He paused but his father made no move to interrupt so he continued. "Dad. I know the Sebastian you saw was funny and polite and overflowing with charisma. But none of that was real."

"Sebastian always treasured you, he put you on a pedestal. I just don't understand how you could walk away from that." Blaine's father sighed .

"Yes Dad, he treated me like a trophy. But the thing about a trophy is, once it's won it sits on a shelf gathering dust while its owner goes in search of bigger and better." Blaine lowered his eyes, unable to look at his father as his shame rose inside him. "Sebastian never stopped searching, Dad. He cheated on me. And I don't mean just one time or with one guy. Sebastian did whatever he wanted and he expected me to just accept it and be there for him anytime he decided to come back to me, because like that trophy, he owned me. And I did it. For far longer than I should have," he said, the last part more to himself than his father.

Mr. Anderson was quiet and Blaine glanced up to see if his father was angry him. But he didn't see anger, he saw hurt. Blaine wasn't sure where it came from, but he felt the need to apologize for himself.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Blaine said.

"Was it because of me?" his father asked. Suddenly, Blaine understood. His father blamed himself. The truth was, Mr. Anderson had made it very clear to Blaine that he wanted the relationship to work and that Blaine should do whatever he could to please the Smythe family. But even with all that, it wasn't what made Blaine stay.

"No. You have no idea how hard it was to finally say no to him. But it wasn't because of you. It was because he was charming and manipulative and he showered me with praise and I thought I loved him. But I didn't have any idea what love was. Not until I met Kurt."

* * *

><p>There was no more to do in the kitchen, everything was in the oven cooking, on the stove simmering, or sitting in a warmer resting. Mrs. Anderson went up to the master bedroom to freshen up before dinner, leaving Kurt on his own. He checked the time on his cell phone. Almost two hours has passed since Blaine left him in the kitchen. Kurt walked up to the library to rescue Blaine from his father, but he heard the two men deep in conversation. He paused, just out of sight, but not out of earshot.<p>

"When you first told me you were gay," he heard Mr. Anderson tell his son, "I was so disappointed. I thought I was disappointed in you, but really it was that I thought you wouldn't be able to have all the things I had dreamed for you." Blaine's Dad spoke quietly, but surely. "When you got hurt…" He stopped, seeing Blaine wince at his choice of language. He rethought his words, then continued. "When those boys attacked you, I stopped being disappointed and started being angry."

"I'm sorry…" Blaine started, but his father didn't let him finish.

"Sebastian came along. He made me realize that you could still have everything that I wanted for you, it would just look a little different," Mr. Anderson continued.

"Dad," Blaine tried to interject, but his father held up one finger to quiet him and Blaine obeyed.

Mr. Anderson leaned forward and took in his son for a moment. He considered all that Blaine had told him, about Sebastian and about Kurt. It wasn't what he had hoped for at all. But he couldn't deny the look in Blaine's eyes when he talked about the boy cooking Thanksgiving dinner. He sat back and took a deep breath. "Maybe Kurt will make me realize that what I want isn't important. That it's what you want that truly matters."

Kurt leaned against the wall outside the library and quietly sighed as a small smile escaped his lips. He couldn't hold back his presence anymore. Kurt stopped eavesdropping and walked into the doorway, clearing his throat to make himself known. Mr. Anderson and Blaine looked up. Blaine's face lit up at the sight of him and Kurt felt his knees go weak.

Mr. Anderson stood up and nodded to them both. "Kurt," he greeted formally. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go freshen up before dinner."

Mr. Anderson passed Kurt and closed the door behind him as he left the library. Kurt felt the acceptance that simple act displayed, and he suddenly felt some of his tension drain away. He turned to Blaine. Feeling somewhat bold, instead of sitting next to his boyfriend, he straddled him so they were face to face. He reached up a thumb and wiped away the tears that remained on Blaine's face from his talk with his father.

"Tears of happiness I hope?" Kurt asked knowingly.

Blaine answered by linking his fingers behind Kurt's head and pulling their bodies and lips together, swiping his tongue immediately across Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt felt the blood drain from his head and he became lost in the dizziness of passion. When he paused for the quickest of moments for air, he breathed in the exhilarating musk of leather and books and any semblance of propriety and decorum escaped his mind.

"Did you and Sebastian ever…here…" Kurt stuttered, kissing Blaine's sweet spot in the crook of his neck.

"No," Blaine responded immediately, melting into Kurt's lips and trying hard not keep his hips from doing what he was quickly becoming desperate for.

"I want to christen this couch," Kurt demanded into Blaine's mouth, dipping his hand into the small of Blaine's back, not even feigning a similar restraint as Blaine. With his other hand he pulled back Blaine's collar and gently suckled the skin until he had left his mark.

"Mmmhmmm…" Blaine hummed in agreement. "We'll have to come back another time," he said, his sweat pooling on his brow with the effort of holding himself back.

"Your parents are upstairs freshening up together," Kurt goaded, switching to the other side of Blaine's neck, pressing himself firmly into Blaine.

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine panted breathlessly, "but unless you want to do it now with every possibility of my Mom or Dad walking in on us, you need to get off my lap."

"Does the door have a lock?" Kurt wondered aloud, warm breath escaping onto Blaine's tender skin.

"Oh god Kurt, I'm serious," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt sat back and stared into Blaine's lust blown eyes. "So am I. Does the door have a lock?" he asked again emphatically. Blaine could do nothing more than nod vigorously.

Kurt kissed him deeply then swung his leg seductively off of Blaine. He wiggled his hips, and Blaine bit his lip and moaned as Kurt walked to the door and adjusted the handle to lock. Kurt turned around and stood flirtatiously against the mahogany.

Blaine held back for only a minute before running to him.

* * *

><p>The salad had been cleared from the table and Mrs. Anderson was serving the turkey and side dishes while Blaine and Kurt told his parents all about Hello, Dolly and how he and Kurt had met. They had promised to come opening night, and Blaine had nearly choked on a tomato. Kurt knew it would be the first time Mr. Anderson came to see Blaine perform something live and he reached over to squeeze Blaine's hand under the table.<p>

"So tell me about yourself Kurt," Blaine's father said sternly. "Blaine tells me you have a job?"

"Yes, sir," Kurt said, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter. "I am one of the Assistant Managers at the Michael Kors store at the Westerville Mall."

"That's a pretty impressive position for an 18 year old," Mr. Anderson considered. Blaine looked at Kurt proudly and grinned at his father.

"I started working there when I was sixteen and I guess that they like what I've done so far," Kurt shrugged. "I raised sales for the store by twenty-five percent when I was put on the floor, and I am able to get along really well with the other employees while still being their boss."

"And where did you learn those skills? I assume not in foster care."

Blaine didn't like his father's derogatory tone and slammed his fork down. "Dad!" Blaine admonished.

"It's ok Blaine," Kurt said, placing his hand on top of Blaine's to calm him. Kurt was used to the comments. Blaine's father certainly wasn't the first or the worst. "I suspect I learned them from my father. He was a mechanic, had his own garage in Lima. From what I remember, he was beloved by his customers. He always treated them right; with respect and authority. I used to hang out for hours after school and watch him."

Blaine didn't miss Kurt's eyes glaze over slightly with sadness, and he linked his fingers with the hand that lay on top of his.

"How many places did you live after your parents died?" Mrs. Anderson asked gently.

Kurt turned to her. "Four. Things didn't work out with the family they tried to place me with. I guess even then I was too…different…for them." Kurt looked at the others and they all knew what he meant. They had known Blaine was gay long before Blaine knew, though they had hoped it wouldn't end up to be true. Knowing Kurt even this short time, they could imagine how much worse it would have been for him. "So I went to two other foster homes, but living with a family that wasn't mine really wasn't for me. So I moved into a program."

"Where you lived with other kids who taught you who knows what about drugs, sex and living on your own." Mr. Anderson wasn't one to mince words with anyone and he wasn't about to start." Kurt, you have to understand, you seem like a nice kid, but you being with my son terrifies me. You may be an amazing kid, but I know what they say about kids in foster care, and I know that you don't have a family to fall back on. What happens when things get hard for you, and Blaine is right there for you to take advantage of?"

"Enough, Dad," Blaine yelled.

"Gregory," Mrs. Anderson said to her husband softly.

But both were shut down by Kurt. "Look, Mr. Anderson, I know what Sebastian's told you and what you believe. But the fact is, that being with someone like Blaine terrifies me. I have relied on myself and no one else for the past ten years. My goal has been Independent Living for a long time, and that's exactly what I intend to do. I don't want your money, Sir, or Blaine's money. All I want is his love and trust and your respect. The truth is, I can give him something that Sebastian couldn't."

"What's that?" Mr. Anderson asked smugly.

"Integrity," Kurt answered proudly. "And if I may be so bold, from what I've learned about you from Blaine and what I've seen today, I suspect that that counts for something."

They all sat quietly for a minute, then Kurt picked up his fork and began eating again. Everyone else followed suit. Kurt's heart was pounding, but he wouldn't let Mr. Anderson or Blaine see. He knew he was right, he knew he deserved Blaine and while he didn't feel a need to prove it to Blaine's family, he was certain that he would.

"This butternut squash risotto you made, Kurt, is delicious," Mr. Anderson suddenly said. Kurt looked up and met hazel eyes that looked so similar to his boyfriend's, but were stronger and more tired at the same time. "I hope you will come back and cook for us again."

Inwardly Kurt jumped for joy, but outwardly he remained composed. He glanced at Mrs. Anderson who slipped him a sly smile. He felt Blaine's leg rub comfortingly on his own and he saw a smile sneak onto Blaine's lips. Kurt turned back to Mr. Anderson. "I would like that very much, Sir."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry we have to leave so early," Kurt said as he slipped on his coat and gave Mrs. Anderson a hug goodbye. "Black Friday and all, I need to be at the store at five o'clock in the morning."<p>

"Totally understandable Kurt," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Blaine and fixed the collar on his coat. "You will come back soon I hope."

"Of course, Mum," he said, kissing her back. "I love you."

"I like a man who puts the job first," Mr. Anderson said, firmly shaking Kurt's hand. "Just make sure you put enough work into that show to make coming to opening night worth it," he warned with a hint of a tease.

"Will do, Sir." Kurt said. "The job, the show and Blaine are my priorities right now."

"Leave him alone, Dad," Blaine said with a sigh. "You've attacked him enough for one night."

"And he handled it like a man, Blaine." Mr. Anderson gave his son a hug. Blaine returned it only halfheartedly until his father whispered in his ear. "A good man."

Kurt didn't hear what Blaine's father had said, but he did see Blaine hug him more tightly, so he could only assume that whatever it was had been good.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and the two waved goodbye as they crossed the threshold of the door to the Anderson home. As it closed behind them, Blaine turned to Kurt and kissed him. "Happy Thanksgiving Kurt," Blaine said.

"Happy Thanksgiving Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope to read all your reviews while I am sitting in the hospital recovering from surgery this weekend. And because of said surgery, for those who are reading Way Out, that fic will not be updated on time, but the good news is I have two weeks off where I plan to be lazy and writing is my number one priority. So there should be updates on everything next week! If you haven't checked out my newest fic, From Here to There, check it out. And please check me out on tumblr at GleekMom.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had surgery, updated my other two fics, and then my brain stopped working for a bit. But it seems to have returned. The good news is that while I was in the hospital, I wrote about half of the next chapter, so the next update should be within a day or two.**

**A huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You are what make it all worth it! The response to this story has been amazing and I love you. I especially love my beta for this fic, Potikanda.**

**So without further ado, I don't own Glee or Hello Dolly.**

* * *

><p>The next two weeks for Kurt were filled with work, rehearsal and Blaine. Halfway through, Kurt thought he might collapse from exhaustion. He realized far too late that he had absolutely not thought through this rehearsal schedule. Having to be at rehearsal every night during the busiest retail season of the year was extremely poor planning. And yet, he wouldn't change one moment of it for the world. For the first time in a very long time, he truly felt alive and happy.<p>

The only problem was that Blaine's time, when not in rehearsal, was filled almost entirely with studying. Midterms were upon the boys of Dalton, and poor grades were never an option. During off-times at rehearsal, Blaine would sit with his laptop writing, or his school books, memorizing facts and figures, while Kurt would rub his shoulders or his calves. At night it was a quick kiss goodnight and off again to grab the few hours of sleep they could manage, then on to the daily grind the next day.

The show was coming along beautifully. Neither one could have asked for a better experience. The cast was wonderful, and they were slowly learning how fantastic the exposure at the Westerville Playhouse was. While it was only community theater, it had the ear of many of the Columbus reviewers as well as the professional theaters in the area. If they were well received, it could lead to greater things for both of them. And because of that, they mustered up their energy after long days and worked harder than they ever had before.

And of course, there was the added pressure of the audience. Blaine's parents were coming, which would be a first for the Dalton boy, who had until now only performed to strangers in the crowd. Now he would have his parents and all the Warblers showing up to support him. It was enough to make him want to run and hide. And Kurt had both Joe and his social worker coming, as well as members of the New Directions. Lastly, there was one more audience member they both knew was coming and both dreaded. They tried not to think about it, but the whole thing worried Kurt.

"Maybe he won't come," Blaine said hopefully before rehearsal started. It was their last run-thru before tech rehearsals started.

"And miss the chance to see you perform? Not a chance. Besides, he'll probably bring rotten fruit to throw at me," Kurt said dejectedly.

"Jessica!" Blaine yelled across the room to the stage manager. "You wouldn't let my ex-boyfriend come into the theater with rotten fruit to throw at Kurt, would you?"

Jessica looked over to them and put down her pencil. She walked over to them and sat down. "Course not. Do you know when he's coming?" Blaine shook his head wearily. "What's his name? I'll keep an eye out for him."

Blaine turned away with a sigh so Kurt spoke up. "Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

"Smythe, of Smythe Financials?" she asked with an eyebrow raise.

Blaine turned slowly. "Yes, how do you know him?" he asked defensively.

She got up and returned to the tech table, pulling out the draft of the playbill. She brought it over, opened it to the page of sponsors and dropped it in front of the boys. Neither could miss in large letters under the heading 'Platinum Sponsors': Smythe Financials.

"Shit," Blaine said slamming the table, nearly knocking over his chair as he jumped out of it. He rubbed his face. "When did they…"

"About two weeks ago," Jessica cut him off. "It's the first time they've sponsored and they sought us out. They gave very generously."

"That is not a coincidence at all." Blaine paced the floor.

Kurt stood up and tried to calm Blaine down with words he didn't believe himself for one second. "Baby, it doesn't mean anything."

But Blaine wasn't buying it. "Of course it means something, everything Sebastian does means something. Damnit Kurt, he can't even leave this alone," he yelled and stormed out of the room.

Kurt though about following him, but Jessica put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and he turned to her. Her eyes were kind and she shook her head slightly. Kurt should give Blaine some time to cool off. She smiled sweetly. "Come on," she said. "Let's go over some notes I have for you."

* * *

><p>Nick ended the call with Blaine and stormed across campus to the ex-Warbler's dorm room. He had had enough of Sebastian's attempts at controlling one of his best friends and he was going to put a stop to it now. He stormed into the brick building and climbed the stairs he knew led to the common room. He had no idea where Sebastian's single was but he didn't need to, he found the boy playing chess with some friends, that calculating grin forever plastered on his face.<p>

The room silenced when Nick stormed in, but it was clear that the Warbler's eyes were on Sebastian and all turned to him. Noticing the sudden attention, his eyes followed his friends' to the door. Sebastian sat back arrogantly and stretched his arms behind his head. "Something I can help you with, Nicholas?"

"You and I need to have a little chat," Nick demanded. He was way out of his league, dueling with Sebastian and he knew it, but it wasn't going to stop him from making his anger known. Maybe if more of them started standing up to the bully, and that's truly what he was, then Sebastian would start to get the picture.

"Well then," Sebastian said standing up. "Why don't we take a stroll?" Sebastian checked his watch. "Must be nearly time for Warblers rehearsal. I'll walk you there. I still remember the way," he added sardonically.

Nick pursed his lips. It had been about two weeks since Sebastian was kicked out of the Warblers by the council, though the vote of the members had been far from unanimous. Sebastian still had his friends and supporters, despite what he had done to Blaine and Kurt.

The two walked out onto campus and headed over to the rehearsal hall. The sun had gone down, but the campus was well lit by both the moon and the lamps set along the walkways. Sebastian sauntered, seemingly without a care in the world. "So, Nicholas, to what do I owe this great honor. Your poor Warblers finally realize there is no way you can win Regionals without me, so you're begging me to come back?"

Nick stopped in his path and crossed his arms. "Not a chance, Smythe. I came to tell you once again to leave Blaine and Kurt the hell alone."

Sebastian raised his brows. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said innocently, but the smug expression never left his face.

"Oh, I think you do. It isn't a coincidence that Smythe Financials would just suddenly decide to back the Westerville Playhouse. But I swear Sebastian, if you do anything to mess this up for either one of them…" Nick warned.

Sebastian stepped forward, towering over the smaller Dalton boy and his eyes narrowed chillingly. Nick held his ground, but his nerves fluttered as Sebastian wagged a finger in his face. "You do not want to play games with me," Sebastian threatened. "It was easy to convince my father to put the money in. He's always been fond of Blaine. But he who controls the money, controls the show, and I could get Blaine or Kurt pulled from the production in an instant, if I wanted to."

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Nick demanded.

"Oh Nicholas, there is so much I want, but I am a patient man."He glanced off into the distance, and a sly grin crept onto his lips. "There is one thing though…"

"What?"

"I'll make you a deal. The Warblers let me back in, and I will leave Blainey and Kurt alone until his show closes." Sebastian's arrogance made Nick sick to his stomach.

"You know what Sebastian?" Nick warned. "I'm going to call your bluff. You aren't dealing in the safe little world of Dalton Academy anymore. You've ventured out into the real world, so I'm going to let the real world take care of you."

"You better be careful, Nicholas," Sebastian cautioned.

"No, you better be careful, Sebastian. Because Blaine does not love you. And there will be a day when you want to free yourself of him, but you won't be able to, because you have tied the knot so tightly you, yourself, won't even be able to undo it and you will lose out on something possibly amazing." Nick turned to go, but then he was reminded of Sebastian's past and turned back, thoughtfully. "Don't let that happen, Sebastian. You've lost so much already. Don't lose something that's right in front of you because your mind is too clouded with what's already gone behind you."

Nick walked off to Warbler rehearsal without a glance behind him, leaving Sebastian staring into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The day of the <em>Hello, Dolly<em> cue to cue rehearsal they had six full hours put aside to tech the show. Jessica sat out in the house with the lighting designer and director, and together they choreographed the dance of color and light that would be instrumental in telling the story. Blaine took it as the perfect opportunity to study. The actors spent more time on stage sitting around waiting than doing anything else, and he had his books loaded onto his tablet to read.

After three hours of Blaine's nose buried in the device, Kurt had had enough. There was only so much girl talk he could handle with Heidi and Jennifer, and while he was surprised to find he enjoyed the company of his older castmates who played Dolly and Horace, today they were talking about Christmas plans with their families and that conversation always depressed him.

He looked over to Blaine who was sitting on the floor, back up against the set for the hat shop. He peered into the audience and it seemed that the production staff had forgotten about them, deep in conversation about something in the script. He left his position, waiting for the yell from Jessica to get back to his spot, but he didn't hear it. He walked over to sit next to Blaine.

"Alright there mister," Kurt said, grabbing the tablet out of his boyfriend's hand. "That is enough studying for now. Come here," he ordered, patting his lap.

Blaine sat open mouthed that Kurt had stolen his tablet, but had to admit that his eyes were starting to cross staring at the screen in the ever changing bright to dim lights of the stage. He swung around and laid down on his back, placing his head in Kurt's lap and smiling up at him. Kurt began to rub Blaine's temples and Blaine closed his eyes.

"Getting nervous?" Kurt asked gently.

"About the show or midterms?" he scoffed. Kurt playfully pulled his hair and Blaine smiled. "It's not the show that scares me, it's the audience."

"It's going to be fine Blaine, I promise," Kurt assured him. "Your parents are going to love the show and love you. And who the hell cares what Sebastian does. Besides throwing rotten fruit, which Jessica has already promised to head off in the lobby, there isn't much he can do to us sitting in the audience of a community theater production of _Hello, Dolly_."

Blaine sat up in alarm and started rapping his knuckles on the set. "Knock on wood, Kurt, knock on wood!" he whispered frantically to a laughing Kurt.

"Is that our cue to get you back to work again boys?" Jessica's stern voice called over the microphone. Blaine shrugged sheepishly, and Kurt blushed, quickly going back to his place with the others. "Alright everyone, electronics away. Take it from the top of the scene."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood backstage before opening night with tears in his eyes. He was glad the darkness hid them. Crying with Blaine was one thing, but crying in public, or even in front of all the new friends he had made at the Playhouse was quite another. If someone had told him a year ago that he would have succeeded in everything he ever wanted, he never would have believed it. He was so stubborn the months before his eighteenth birthday. He didn't want the State involved in his life anymore. He wanted to be independent. He wanted to prove to them, to himself, and mostly to his father, that he could do it. He was so self-assured on the outside. But inside, he had been terrified. Would he really be able to keep a job and maintain an apartment while still pursuing his dream of one day making it to Broadway? He told everyone he could do it. But alone in his bed at night, listening to the hustle and bustle that never seemed to stop at the program, he had his doubts. He didn't doubt it anymore. And he had added one more dream to his reality as well. He wiped away the tears as he looked over to Blaine.<p>

Blaine was lost in the darkness of a corner, quietly jumping up and down, stretching his legs and his neck, and doing vocal runs. He was excited for his first real production, but the audience was daunting. He could handle the reviewers who would very likely determine the success of the run. The show was good and he was good, he'd never received a bad review at anything he'd done at Dalton. What made his nerves fray were the three people sitting in the fifth row center, the three people whose opinion mattered to him more than any review ever could; his mother, his father, and the Headmaster of Dalton Academy. Because talent wasn't good enough for them, especially not for his father. They needed to see a future in this for Blaine. Without that, his chances of going to New York in the fall were minimal. And not going to New York was no longer an option. Because no matter what he did with his own life, Kurt's dreams were now his dreams too.

Blaine turned from the corner to find his boyfriend and costar wiping away tears. Blaine smiled and walked over, embracing him from behind.

"Dreams come true," Blaine whispered in his ear.

"Even the ones we didn't know we had," Kurt sighed.

The assistant stage manager swung by. "Places gentlemen," she called.

"They are going to be so proud of you," Kurt promised as he grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so proud of _you_." Blaine squeezed back. "Break a leg, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt whispered, as the orchestra began the overture.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine removed their makeup and changed out of their costumes before going out to meet the audience. The show had gone very well for an opening night, with only a few minor errors that they were certain were easily missed by the audience. They partook in the champagne toast, took their flowers and made their way out of the dressing room to greet their guests.<p>

"Do you want me to come with you," Kurt asked quietly, suddenly unsure of himself.

"You better!" Blaine said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. He needed all the support he could get. If it weren't for that glass of champagne, his nerves would have been frayed right now. Kurt's hand, and the small bit of alcohol in his system, kept him from wanting to pass out.

His parents were deep in conversation with the Headmaster towards the middle of the theater, and Blaine paused. Kurt gave his hand a squeeze and Blaine took a deep breath. Some young kids ran up to the two boys and asked them to sign their playbills. Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, then happily did so. Some others who were crowded around to meet with their loved ones shook their hands and gave them congratulations. The two couldn't help the huge grins that had emerged by the time they reached the Andersons.

The Headmaster reached out for Blaine's hand first, and Blaine shook it with a firm grasp. "Congratulations, son," the man said. "I asked you to do Dalton Academy proud and you rose above and beyond the task. You have a bright future ahead of you, Mr. Anderson. I can't wait to start writing your letters of recommendation."

Blaine stood in wonder before the man that had been known to make or break a Dalton student's future. His eyes misted and he had to swallow to make his voice work. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much for allowing me this opportunity. It's been more than I ever could have dreamed of," he said, glancing slightly back at Kurt.

"We're so proud of you sweetheart," Mrs. Anderson said, taking her son in her arms. "You too, Kurt. The two of you are quite the pair, onstage and off. "

Kurt blushed and Blaine kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thank you," he said.

"Blaine." Blaine turned to face his father. He held his breath as he awaited the familiar words. _You were good son, but theater and music just is no life for an Anderson._ But those weren't the words he heard. "You made me proud up there, Blaine." Mr. Anderson shook his head. "I don't understand it, and I won't pretend to like it, but I am learning one thing. I can't stand in the way of the person that you are or the dreams that you have. But I am proud that when you find something, or someone," he said glancing at Kurt, "that you love, that you give it your all. I really can't ask for more than that."

Blaine swiped at his eyes to quickly wipe away the tears that were welling up. "I love you Dad," Blaine whispered, and his father took him in for a hug.

"I love you too, son." Mr. Anderson said, holding him for a moment tightly before letting him go. "We're going to miss you when you go to New York."

Blaine looked at him in surprise. It was the first time his father had ever supported his plans to leave Ohio for college. His father shrugged with a smirk and turned away, everything getting too emotional in public for his taste. "So, I assume you two are going out with the cast to celebrate?" Mr. Anderson wondered as he grabbed his coat from the seat.

"Yeah," Blaine said, unsure. "That was the plan. But if you…"

"Have fun then, son. Both of you. You deserve it. Kurt," he said, holding his hand out to the boy. Kurt took it and shook his hand. "You did a great job tonight. Take care of my kid, out in the real world. Don't let him do anything stupid."

Kurt smiled. "I won't take my eyes off of him," Kurt promised, winking at Blaine.

"Mmhhmm," Mr. Anderson murmured. "That I don't doubt."

The boys waved to the three as they exited the theater. Blaine turned to Kurt and grinned. "Barnaby," Blaine beamed in character. "You and I are going to New York!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian strolled into the theater and immediately started scoping the scene. Because of the donation, he had two complimentary tickets for excellent seats and he had every intention of filling the empty chair next to his. He hadn't decided which night of the performance he was going to attend until he had been lucky enough to overhear Kurt and Blaine's conversation the previous night. Kurt's ex-boyfriend, Joe, was seeing the show this evening, and Sebastian had every intention of thoroughly seducing the guy. Glancing through the crowd, he eyed him immediately. Despite Kurt's hideous upbringing, he was certain that Kurt Hummel would no sooner kiss a girl than any guy less than gorgeous. And this man was ravishing. Smooth but floppy brown hair, chestnut eyes and a smile that lit up the room, dressed in tight black jeans, a button down with a leather tie and a sexy leather jacket. Even if he hadn't been Kurt's ex, Sebastian would have sidled up to him within minutes. The fact that he was, just got his blood pumping even more.<p>

Joe made his way into the auditorium, but nearly lost his breath as he spotted the young man in a school uniform that nearly doubled his already stunning sex appeal. He could be swept away by the rich school boy look any day, but this guy; tall and handsome with some serious swagger, made him stop in his tracks. Especially when their eyes met and the stranger started walking toward him with a smile brighter than the spotlight shining on the curtain.

"Hi," Sebastian said, flashing a smile. "Are you by any chance Kurt's friend Joe?"

"Yes," Joe answered with a flirty and curious smile.

Sebastian held out his hand and Joe took it tentatively to shake. It was soft and warm in Joe's hand and he quickly wondered what it would feel like to have those hands on his body before shaking the thought from his mind. "I go to school with Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine," Sebastian said. "They asked me look out for you tonight. To tell you the truth, I was kind of reluctant, but now I will have to thank them profusely." Joe's knees went weak as Sebastian winked at him.

"Well, that was very kind of them." Joe tried to regulate his breathing, but struggled. "Kurt's amazing, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Blaine yet. Maybe um…" Joe hesitated slightly. He didn't want to be too forward, but he wanted to seize this opportunity before it was lost. "Maybe the four of us could go out tonight after the show?"

Sebastian thought of a lot of things they could do after the show, none of which involved Kurt being present. "I think that sounds like a fabulous idea, if Kurt and Blaine are up for it!" He lowered his voice seductively. "If not, maybe you and I can find some other way to entertain ourselves."

Joe blushed and unexpectedly, Sebastian found it adorable. There was something about this one that was different, almost familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Joe flirted outrageously when he answered, "I think I'd like that even better."

Sebastian smiled, perhaps one of his first genuine smiles in a long time. He'd have to keep that in check, he thought to himself, this was revenge, not pleasure. Then again, it certainly wouldn't hurt for it to be a little bit of both. "I don't know where your seat is, but I have an extra one, third row center, and it would certainly be a shame for us both to sit alone," Sebastian suggested.

"Well then," Joe agreed, "lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Joe, can I please talk to you a minute?" Kurt said and Joe didn't miss the death glares being shot at Sebastian by his friend right now.<p>

"Sure," he said hesitantly.

Kurt and Blaine came out after their performance so Kurt could introduce Blaine and Joe, thinking maybe they could all go out for coffee. Sebastian being there was unwelcome and unexpected. Sebastian holding Joe's hand was unacceptable.

Kurt led him off to the corner so he and Joe could speak privately. "So you and Sebastian seem to have hit it off," Kurt said wryly.

"Is that a problem?" Joe asked, a bit more angrily than he had planned.

"Hey," Kurt said, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. But Sebastian is Blaine's ex-boyfriend, I am sure he neglected to tell you that. I am also sure that he has neglected to tell you how he cheated on Blaine constantly, then continued to pursue him after Blaine broke up with him to the point of trying to sabotage our relationship. Just," he took Joe's hand. He didn't mention Sebastian's past. He didn't want to take from Joe any happiness that might come his way, but the thought of him and Sebastian made him incredibly nervous. "Just be careful."

Kurt's eyes were kind, not jealous, and Joe softened. "I will. I'm not a delicate flower, Kurt. I've been around the block once or twice. I'm not the boy you kissed anymore."

"Neither of us are," Kurt said wistfully. "But Sebastian's been around similar blocks, and I it's been far more often than once or twice. So promise me, when you go back to his room, because I know you will," he eyed Joe, and his friend lowered his eyes in confirmation, "you'll remember what I said. Be careful."

"Promise," Joe answered.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you playing at now Sebastian?" Blaine accused his ex-boyfriend. "Why can't you just leave Kurt and me alone?"<p>

"I have no idea what you are talking about Blaine." Sebastian's innocence was a tiresome act that Blaine no longer fell for, and Sebastian dropped it. "Joe and I met, we hit it off, and now I am going to fuck him."

"I'm sure you are, Sebastian, that's pretty much what you do. Fuck with people."

"Literally and figuratively," Sebastian said smugly. "Now that I don't have you anymore, what's it truly matter anyway? None of it really matters anymore," Sebastian shrugged.

Blaine saw the hurt that lay beneath Sebastian's biting arrogance, but he was done caring. He stormed away, backstage to get his things, unable to take another moment in Sebastian's presence.

Kurt and Joe returned, and Sebastian flashed Joe a charming grin. "Everything all settled between you two?" he asked with an eye raise.

"All settled," Joe smiled. "I'm just going to run to the men's room. Meet you outside Sebastian?"

"You can bet on it," Sebastian replied. As Joe left, Sebastian turned to Kurt triumphantly. "Have a wonderful evening Kurt. I know I will."

Kurt advanced on Sebastian fearlessly. "I don't know what you are playing at, but if you mess with Joe, you've messed with me."

"Exactly, Kurt. That's kind of the point," Sebastian said self-righteously. "I am so glad we understand one another Hummel, because I've really gotten quite bored of you. But Joe, on the other hand. He's a brand new plaything. So here's the deal. You hurt Blaine. I hurt Joe. It's so simple even you can understand it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews are love.**

**Next chapter coming very soon. Just a warning, the next chapter is mostly if not all Sebastian. And it is possibly the beginning of the end of this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Love to all my readers/reviewers. You guys were pretty quiet last chapter. I'm hoping this one gets you talking to me again! Every notification and review in my email is like a little burst of energy. **

**I wrote most of this before "On My Way," but I am struck by how what I wrote mirrors the song "Glad You Came." Completely unintentional and unexpected (I'd never heard the song when I wrote this), but I love it.**

**On my drive down to NY, I did conceive of using the song in this chapter for Sebastian. I didn't know who sang it to him then. I went through a number of scenarios. This just seemed right. I hope it works for you.**

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" Joe asked, as Sebastian met him outside.<p>

"Just dandy," Sebastian sneered. "Your friend Kurt is quite protective of you, did you know that?"

"We spent a long time looking out for each other," Joe explained. "Old habits are hard to break. But I'm a big boy now, I don't need Kurt watching my back."

"I am sure you are," Sebastian said suggestively. "And I'm glad to hear that." They reached Sebastian's car and he opened the passenger side door for Joe. Joe looked at him cautiously for just a moment, before getting in.

Sebastian smiled and closed the door behind him. Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>Sebastian took Joe back to his room at Dalton, signing him into the building with a smirk. Sebastian's RA was a Warbler friend of his and looked the other way at the player's ways. Joe didn't look like the delicate flower Sebastian typically brought back, in his tight jeans and leather jacket. He looked like the kid could take care of himself.<p>

Sebastian wasted no time with Joe. After slipping his shoes off at the door of his room, and putting the lights on dimly, he reached into his mini-refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of high-end white wine. He grabbed two long stemmed goblets from his shelf and poured them both a glass before sitting on his bed, letting Joe follow after him. "Cheers," he called, clinking glasses.

"Here's to new beginnings," Joe answered.

They both downed the glass and poured another, drinking slowly, and silently watching one another. Joe bristled under Sebastian's cool and calculating glance, but he did not run. There was something behind the eyes that looked familiar, as if he knew him already, though they'd just met.

"Thank you for the seat. At the show, I mean." Joe said quietly. Sebastian smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "They were good, Kurt and Blaine."

Blaine. Sebastian lost his focus for a moment, then seized it back, pushing his ex from his thoughts before allowing him to destroy the moment.

Joe saw it. The flash of life in Sebastian's eyes, dimmed so quickly he could have convinced himself he imagined it. But he hadn't. Because Joe recognized himself in those eyes. Empty and alone, with a tiny glimmer that he only barely dared to call hope. He had looked at Kurt like that, before Kurt took him out of the darkness. He wanted desperately to understand from where Sebastian's darkness had come. Was it similar to his own? Or would it be something foreign to him?

Sebastian was used to using people like pawns on a chessboard, his eye only ever on the King. For years now, he had walked around in a dream, nothing awakening him but the thrill of the hunt and the game of control. His goal and only goal was to trap Joe's heart so that someday, if necessary, he might break it. But the thought caught his breath as he stared into a face that was slowly drawing him in. When Joe looked at him, he felt the man's gaze penetrate his soul and it was breathtaking and terrifying at the same time. He had let Blaine into his heart and he would never take that risk with anyone else. He pushed whatever these feelings were for Joe aside. Blaine was his only ambition and he refused to let it go.

Joe finished his drink and Sebastian took the glasses, his own still half full, and placed them aside on the nightstand. Without warning, he leaned in and smashed his lips against Joe's, fierce and desperate, brushing his fingers through Joe's silky smooth hair. Sebastian grabbed hold of the locks and pulled forcefully. Joe did not hold back, thrusting his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and biting his lower lip. If Sebastian liked it rough, he would be happy to oblige. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Sebastian Smythe. The man nearly ripped Joe's leather jacket off of him and Joe reciprocated by discarding Sebastian's Dalton blazer on to the floor. Buttons flew, zippers dropped and every inch of clothing was thrown across the room as lips met lips, necks, legs and every other exposed expanse of skin. Their sweat mingled together, drenching the sheets, the pillows, and the dresser handle as Sebastian reached into the drawer for protection. Their hearts beat against one another and their passion soared, though love was never thought or spoken. This was pure and unadulterated lust and neither apologized for it.

"Oh my god, Sebastian," Joe panted nearing the end. "Oh my god, you are amazing."

Sebastian's eyes were closed, his head thrown back and his thoughts raced. He had men before, many men, but he had only ever felt alive like this with one other. As he reached his climax, one face flashed in front of his mind, and he screamed the only name that had ever meant anything to him. "Blaine!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Joe came down from their high and Joe sat up, kneeling on the bed, allowing his breathing to return to normal. Joe watched Sebastian carefully, the taller boy's eyes darting back and forth as he stared up into eyes too dark for hazel and hair too straight and realized what just happened. Nick's words rushed back into his head: <em>"There will be a day when you want to free yourself of him, but you won't be able to, because you have tied the knot so tightly you, yourself, won't even be able to undo it and you will lose out on something possibly amazing." <em>He waited. He waited for Joe to slap him, or laugh at him or simply storm out of the room. But the man he'd just called by another's name in the heat of sex just looked at him with concern. Sebastian couldn't take it.

Self-hatred hit Sebastian like a ton of bricks and he jumped out of bed, putting on his boxers. Joe watched quietly as Sebastian picked up the wineglass, emptied the remainder of the wine and threw the glass against the wall behind them, shattering it. He whirled around to his dresser, staring into the mirror at the near stranger reflected in the bed and the all too familiar face in front of him. Glancing down at the picture of Blaine he had framed on the bureau, he suddenly punched the wall of his dorm room, leaving a hole in the sheet rock.

"Shit!" he cried as grabbed his fist in pain and watched the blood start to seep down. He didn't move.

Saying nothing, Joe quickly got out of the bed, pulled on his jeans, and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed a wet washcloth, ointment and some bandages he was thankful to find. Joe was no stranger to a good wall battle and had long ago learned how to deal with it. He was sadly, also no stranger to guys like Sebastian. But Sebastian was different. There was a vulnerability and desperation about him, and he was falling for him fast.

Joe stepped up behind Sebastian, placing his hands gently on the boy's shoulders. Looking at him in the mirror, he saw a devastating mix of emotion in his hazel eyes, and Joe knew the biggest injury to Sebastian was not the hand. He put the first aid on the bureau and instead placed his cheek on the warm skin of Sebastian's back near his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, wondering if he would accept the comfort or throw him off. But Sebastian grabbed his hands in his own, and Joe closed his eyes and soothed him the only way he thought would reach the ex-Warbler. He sang to him.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<br>_

Joe felt Sebastian's body shift and he saw him reach for the picture of Blaine with fingers and knuckles covered in blood. Sebastian held it in his hand, drowning in it. Blaine had been kind to him when he felt entirely alone. He had forgiven him when he least deserved it. Blaine had loved him when Sebastian had hated himself and everything he was. He tried a million times to set him free, but how do you let go of the one person who keeps you breathing?

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

Joe reached for the picture and gently took it from Sebastian's trembling hand, placing it face down on the bureau. Sebastian turned to look at him with pain swimming vigorously behind his eyes. Joe took the injured hand in his, picking up the wet washcloth and gently cleaning off the cuts as he sang.

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

Joe understood how much Sebastian was hurting. He had his own struggle moving on from Kurt, but he had done it and was proud of himself. Sebastian clearly refused to let go and he needed to know why. Sebastian presented himself as strong and in charge. And yet clearly, Kurt's boyfriend had a hold over Sebastian that imprisoned him. Joe wanted to release him.

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<br>_

Joe wrapped the bandages around Sebastian's hand and their eyes met. It had been years since Sebastian had seen kindness in the eyes or actions of anyone other than Blaine and he tried to commit this to memory. He didn't know if he would see it again. He wanted so desperately to let Blaine go, to give himself a chance at loving another. But he never could. He had proven tonight, that even when he tried he couldn't, because he understood that his past made him worth nothing. He waited for the inevitable moment when Joe would walk out of his life forever.

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you  
><em>

It didn't come. Joe put down the bandages and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist pulling him closely into a deep kiss. This kiss wasn't fierce or passionate; it was full of caring, comfort, acceptance and forgiveness. It was unlike any kiss Sebastian had ever experienced, even with Blaine, and it undid him. He did not deserve it. He pulled away and he fell to the floor weeping. Joe kneeled next to him and held the boy strongly in his arms, rocking him.

_Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<em>

_Tears stream down on your face_  
><em>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I...<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian had showered and walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, expecting his room to be empty. Instead, he found Joe, fully dressed, looking through a scrapbook on his desk, full of pictures of Blaine and the Warblers. His first instinct was to yell to leave his things alone, but instead he only sighed.<p>

"I tried to let him go," Sebastian said sadly. "I really did. But Blaine has a way of looking at you as if you are the only person in the world who matters. No one else has ever looked at me like that. I fell in love with him the moment he smiled at me." Sebastian laughed ironically. "He doesn't smile at me anymore."

"Kurt said you cheated on him," Joe shared.

He turned away, grabbing Dalton sweats and a t-shirt out of his bureau. He pulled them on as truth unexpectedly fell from his lips. "Blaine loved me so much and it was both overwhelming and never enough at the same time. I wanted him, needed him, but I never deserved him."

"So you escaped with other men?" Joe asked.

Sebastian nodded without turning to him. "Since long before Blaine." Shame dripped from his voice.

"Did you ever tell Blaine any of this?"

"I never told him anything." Sebastian turned to him, years of anguish clouded by exhaustion. "Bad enough my innocence was destroyed, why destroy his as well?"

"Because he deserved to know," Joe said quietly. He walked over to Sebastian and took his good hand, leading him to the bed. He knew there was more the young man needed to say. So he started with his own confessions. "My father is in prison. Murder. Well, manslaughter technically, but only because he pled down. It was a gang shooting. I was ten years old."

"Do you visit him?" Sebastian asked with pleading eyes. Joe was surprised at the question; it was the question of someone who had been there. At that moment, he understood everything.

"Yes." Joe answered slowly, then tentatively asked, "Was it your mother or father?"

"Did your dad do it," Sebastian deflected, ignoring the question for the moment.

"Yes," Joe answered definitively.

Sebastian got up, needing to put some space between him and Joe. He paced the room. "I don't know what the prisons here are like. La Santé is a hellhole, the last remaining prison in Paris. And it's almost as bad for visitors. Ivy grows over the high, thick walls of dull stone and tiny barred windows. It's funny, there are apartment blocks standing outside and my father described being able to hear the mock of freedom on the outside as cars would whiz by. Waiting to see him was always the worst." Sebastian sat in his desk chair, eyes clouded, mind far, far away. For Joe it sounded all too familiar, as he pictured his own monthly journey. "I'd sit alone; why they let me go alone I do not know, on a gray splintered bench bolted to the concrete floors and walls. It was cold. Always cold. Time stood still until I was called to the next level. The guard would bring me and lock me into a five by five room with a wooden table and one chair. It was as if they wanted to taunt me with the feeling of imprisonment. Sometimes I thought they'd never let me out. Maybe they shouldn't have. Maybe it would have been better inside," Sebastian lamented. "Finally, through the door of the room, my father's face would appear and together we would talk."

"Why didn't your mother go with you?" Joe asked quietly. His own mother never bothered to try. They went three months without seeing the man who had been their lifeline. Without him, it all fell apart. Then they were taken away.

"My mother couldn't handle it," Sebastian recalled. "The government put a freeze on our assets. We had the house but nothing else. My mother lost it, she was hospitalized for two weeks and I was placed in respite care until she came home. They signed me up for a group for boys whose fathers were in prison. It was supposed to be a help, but…" Sebastian drifted off, his eyes glazed over in remembrance until he felt Joe kneel before him and hold his hand. He swallowed and continued. "They used whatever and whomever they could to earn money for their families. The girls they had didn't fulfill a certain niche that they quickly realized I could," he said wryly. "It was good money, even though I only got to keep a small fraction of my earnings. It was more than I possibly could have made at fourteen in a part time job. My mother never questioned it."

"Do you think she knew you were prostituting yourself?" Joe asked cautiously.

"I don't think she had the ability to think about it at the time," he said, shaking his head. For three long years he had turned tricks to keep her afloat. And it had all been unnecessary. "Turns out, my father was innocent all along. His business partners had set him up because he slept with their wives. Even fathered children with one. Their goal was to destroy his life. Instead they destroyed mine."

Joe wiped away a tear. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian."

Suddenly, Sebastian was out of his seat. "No, don't do that. I don't want your pity."

"I wasn't…" Joe started, but Sebastian cut him off.

"That's why I didn't tell Blaine. I shouldn't have told you." Sebastian's skin grew hot as the realization of what he had just done hit him. His feelings for Joe only left him weak, and weakness only led to abuse. His fear and his anger bubbled to the surface and, panic-stricken, he flew into a rage. "You're probably just like them! Where do you think I learned it? The lying, the scheming. It's guys like you, and Kurt, with no families, no morals, you exploit and abuse the rest of us to your own benefit. Everything that I am today, the dirty, horrible person who doesn't deserve the love of a person like Blaine, was created by people like you!"

"I am not like that," Joe said with his hands raised defensively, taking a tentative step toward Sebastian.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Sebastian yelled.

Joe knew when to back off. He had maybe been fourteen years old at the time, but he had been here, where Sebastian was now, and he knew when someone needed space. He grabbed his things and stepped out into the hallway.

The moment the door closed, Sebastian locked it. He turned his back to the door and slid down to the floor. His heart pounded and he gasped breathless as years of pain and torment, hatred and regret flooded to the surface and overwhelmed him. For the second time that night, tears streamed down is face, only this time he was alone. Which is exactly what he felt he deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I really want to read your thoughts about Sebastian's backstory and Joe's reaction, so please review :-)**

**To relieve the angst, the next chapter will be full of New Directions/Warblers fun when Kurt and Blaine's high school friends come to their closing day performance. But we will get back to Sebastian and Joe soon!**

_**** Fix You – Coldplay**_

_***** Descriptions of La Sante prison came from internet research, specifically at Invisible Paris: Inside the Prison de la Sante - an eyewitness account **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing. I especially want to thank my beta, Potikanda, and my friends on twitter and tumblr who have promoted this story. Keep sharing! I love getting new alerts every day. **

**I do not own Glee, but this story belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's head lay on Blaine's chest as they snuggled in the sleepy afterglow of morning lovemaking. Blaine traced Kurt's baby soft skin from his shoulder to his hip, occasionally drawing small circles that made Kurt shudder with delight. Kurt smiled as he ran his slender fingers over the hair on Blaine's chest. They reveled in the warmth of skin on skin as Blaine peppered tiny kisses on Kurt's head.<p>

When Kurt had dreamed of his own tiny apartment, never in a million years would he have guessed that sharing it would be so perfect.

"Are you ready for today?" Blaine asked softly.

"No," Kurt said sadly. "I'm not ready for any of this to end."

"This," Blaine said squeezing him tightly, "is never going to end."

"I meant the show Blaine." Kurt huffed as he propped his chin on Blaine's chest and gazed up at him, but he couldn't deny how nice the reassurance was. "I have no intention of letting you go anywhere."

"And _I_ meant, are you ready for all of our friends to meet?" Blaine clarified.

Kurt sighed and rolled off of Blaine onto his back. "I'm not sure that's something I will ever be ready for," he muttered. He yawned and pulled himself hazily out of bed. "As if the stress of the closing performance wasn't enough, I have to worry about the Warblers and the New Directions in the same room together."

Blaine laughed. When Blaine learned that not only were his Dalton friends all coming to the closing matinee but Kurt's McKinley friends had chosen that performance as well, a party was magically planned. Kurt had begged him not to do it, but Blaine could not be dissuaded. Behind Kurt's back, he called Tina, who got the word around the New Directions crowd, while Trent took charge on the Dalton side. It wasn't long before Trent and Tina had shut Blaine out of the conversation completely and were making plans on their own. Kurt and Blaine had to work on strike right after the show, then attend the closing day reception at the Playhouse. The party was scheduled to start at eight o'clock at Brittany's house.

Watching Kurt wiggle his gorgeous backside as he climbed out of bed, Blaine rushed out on his side and grabbed him in a hug before his boyfriend could escape to the bathroom. Bringing their bodies together, Blaine nibbled on Kurt's ear then hummed. "I am always up for more stress relief if that's what you need."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and pressed himself into Blaine. "Hmm…I can tell that you are," he teased. "But I think we had enough of that last night, not to mention this morning. I don't know that my body can take anymore of your stress relief!" Blaine frowned and Kurt kissed him on the nose before walking away. "Right now, I am going to soothe myself in the steam and scent of a hot shower and try to forget the fact that in about twelve hours, the boys of Dalton will descend upon Lima Heights and all things sacred to me. Why don't you go make us breakfast."

"Fine," Blaine pouted, and pulled on some sweatpants to go cook pancakes.

Kurt was just about to close the door to the bathroom when a thought occurred to him. He peeked his head out. "You promise that Sebastian won't crash the party?" Kurt asked.

Blaine glanced at his boyfriend from across the room and could see the worry lines forming in his perfect complexion. "Don't worry Babe, the boys have promised me that Sebastian has no idea about anything. Besides, maybe he and Joe hit it off and they will just spend the rest of the weekend in bed."

Kurt pursed his lips and pulled his head back, closing the door to the bathroom. He turned the water to the shower on hot and let the bathroom steam up while brushed his teeth. Sebastian and Joe. The idea terrified him. Kurt knew that Joe wasn't the fragile boy he had met two years ago, pretending he was tough and straight to protect himself from the cruelty of people who wouldn't accept him. Stepping into the shower, Kurt still worried that Sebastian could break him, the way he'd broken Blaine. Kurt didn't want that for his friend. Joe had been broken enough once.

* * *

><p>Blaine sang to himself as he flipped the last of the pancakes, wishing he had the skills of his mother to make things like Mickey Mouse chocolate chip and strawberry heart pancakes. Maybe he would call her and get those recipes, he thought. It sure would be nice to be able to surprise Kurt with a gourmet breakfast. He laughed to himself. He must be really in love to want to learn how to cook.<p>

Blaine heard Kurt turn off the water and smiled at his timing. The coffee had just finished brewing, the pancakes were done and a fruit salad had been chopped. He set the dishes on the small countertop, pulling out the two coffee mugs that he had bought the week before. One had a "K" on it inside half a heart and the other had a "B" with the other half of the heart. He couldn't wait for Kurt to see them.

Kurt came out of the bathroom, having dressed quickly in comfortable clothing, his hair flattened in Barnaby-style for the show. Blaine thought he was adorable like that, and couldn't help but smile when he caught Kurt's eye from across the room.

"Between you and my mother, I am going to be domesticated in no time," Blaine quipped with a wink as he served the pancakes and fruit salad onto Kurt's plate.

"You know the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Kurt retorted as he walked over to the kitchen counter and took a seat on one of the stools.

"I thought I already had your heart," Blaine teased as he leaned over and kissed Kurt. Kurt blushed, avoiding an answer with a bite of his pancake. He was pleasantly surprised that Blaine had used the whole-grain flour.

Blaine grinned and set Kurt's coffee mug in front of him, before grabbing his own and settling down to his own meal. He watched as Kurt reached for it and stopped mid-rise.

"Blaine, did you? I mean, does yours?" Kurt stuttered as he saw Blaine's coffee cup with the B on it. "Blaine, I love them."

"They are going to live here," Blaine said. "Because as long as my coffee mug lives here, it will always be my home."

"Well, I hope I have a little something to do with that," Kurt said.

"Maybe a little something," Blaine teased with a twinkle in his eye.

They ate in silence, eyeing each other lovingly every once in a while. When their pancakes were almost done, Blaine was the first to break it.

"So tell me about your friends," he entreated. "I feel like I'm at a distinct disadvantage since you've met all of mine. I've only seen yours at competitions, but I don't really know anything about them."

Kurt smiled and reached across the table. "Give me your phone."

Blaine handed it over and Kurt worked for a few minutes. Kurt had the minimum on his phone, calling and texting, but he didn't have internet access, and with both of them eating at the small countertop, there was no room for Kurt's laptop. He logged out of Blaine's Facebook and logged into his own, pulling up his Friends list. He clicked on profiles and pictures as he gave Blaine the lowdown on the kids he had gone to school with the past two years.

Blaine recognized the first girl immediately. Rachel Berry. She was the reason that he had lost Regionals the last two years. "Ok, I'm sure you recognize Rachel. She's my girl, though sometimes I wonder why," he chuckled. "She's a diva, can't stand for anyone to be better than her, including me. She has horrible fashion sense, but a fabulous drive toward success, which I can greatly respect. And we have the same taste in men," he said, smiling to himself.

"Oh really?" Blaine's eyebrows raised in surprise. Like everyone else, he had seen the YouTube video of their Nationals loss two years ago, when Rachel's boyfriend had kissed her in the middle of their first number. He didn't imagine Finn as Kurt's type.

Kurt scrolled over to his picture. "This is Finn, Rachel's boyfriend, though I'm not sure exactly where that stands now that they are in different states. I had an extremely embarrassing crush on Finn for my first few months at McKinley. If there is one thing I am grateful to Joe for, it's getting me over that!" Kurt laughed and Blaine joined in. He tried to imagine Kurt kissing Finn instead of Rachel and just couldn't. "Anyway, Finn's kind of a dumb jock, but he has a real sweetness about him. He never hesitated to protect me from anyone who even thought about hurting me. He really became almost like a brother to me," Kurt explained.

"I can't wait to meet him." Blaine finished his breakfast and put his plate in the sink, then leaned his chin on his palm, awaiting the next of the people who helped Kurt survive high school. His eyes shone brightly, loving the chance to get to know this different side of Kurt.

Kurt continued. "Speaking of sweetness, this is Brittany." Blaine adored how Kurt's face lit up when he talked of her. "While Rachel was my shoulder to cry on, Brittany was my escape from the world. Many people call her simple, but I think that she is magic. She has the ability to see the good in everything and to believe in the wonders of the world like a child does. It was something I had lost long before I ever met her. She brought some of it back for me and I absolutely adore her for that."

"She sounds amazing," Blaine said. "And you sound amazing talking about her," he purred.

Kurt glanced over, his face blushing slightly and he turned quickly back to the phone. "And with Brittany, of course, comes Santana Lopez, the coolest bitch in the whole wide world." Kurt eyed Blaine, who looked suitably intrigued. "Santana and Brittany are best friends with benefits, basically hooking up whenever they are both single. Santana will tell you exactly what she is thinking, good or bad, without regard for anything. At times I found it a welcome change from all the people who were nice to me only because they felt sorry for me." Kurt frowned.

Blaine walked around the counter and kissed the frown away, wanting nothing but to make sure that Kurt was happy the entire day. "You are the last person in the world who needs pity, Kurt." He took Kurt's hand, and led him back to the bed. They cuddled in each other's arms and continued to scroll through Kurt's friends.

"Mercedes and I hit it off from the beginning. She's one hundred percent fabulous, just like me," he joked as he moved on. "Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman."

"I am very familiar with Quinn Fabray," Blaine chuckled and while Kurt looked at him suspiciously, Blaine was giving up nothing.

"Ok then," Kurt said, dismissing Blaine's reaction but keeping it in mind for later. "Quinn and Puck had been through a lot before I started at McKinley and we all just kind of got each other. They were the only ones who really understood exactly how much life could just suck. Puck had been to juvie once, so he knew a little of what I'd gone through listening to some of the other guys there. But because of that, I wasn't really allowed to spend time outside of school with him. Sometimes we were too much for one another, but every once in a while, it was nice to just be with people who got it."

Kurt continued to scroll down his list. "You've met Tina of course, and you've heard enough about Mike from her," he giggled. "Artie, Rory, Sugar and Tina are still in New Directions."

"And we'll kick their ass at Regionals in a few months," Blaine nodded. Kurt just shook his head. He grew quiet as he breathed in Kurt's scent and nibbled on his neck. Kurt leaned into him, his eyes rolling back in his head. Blaine heard Kurt sigh sadly and felt him lean his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What's the matter baby?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I'm just afraid that when the show ends, all this is going to end. We're not going to see each other as much," he said glumly.

Blaine gently separated them and took Kurt's face in his hands. "Look at me." Kurt looked up, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Blaine had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. "Nothing between you and I will end when the show ends. If anything, we will have more time to really spend time together, alone, without twenty other people around." He leaned in for a loving kiss before swiping his thumb over Kurt's eyes to wipe away the wetness. "Besides," he said smiling. "My coffee mug is here." Kurt scoffed. "And I have an amazing date for us planned soon, that we haven't had time for since we've met."

"Oh really?" Kurt said, his eyes wide and his spirits lifted. "That," he punctuated with a kiss, "is something to look forward to."

Blaine lunged forward, and not only did their lips meet, but their tongues danced with the promise of the future. One more show to go, and then all their time would be theirs.

* * *

><p>"Stop peeking out the curtain, Kurt," Jessica reprimanded, pulling him back to the wings. "If you can see the audience, they can see you." She gently shoved him in the direction of Blaine. "Blaine, keep an eye on your boyfriend, he keeps stealing glances into the house."<p>

Blaine laughed and gathered Kurt in his arms. "Your wish is my command, madam stage manager," he said, his smoldering gaze penetrating Kurt's nerves. Kurt nearly melted into the floor. Jessica shook her head and checked her stopwatch. "Ten minutes boys. Please do not get so lost in each other that you miss your cues."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's mouth as he took his boyfriend's lips in his own, being careful not to smudge their makeup. He felt Kurt relax beneath him and gave him one last peck on the lips before pulling away. "So who did you see out there," he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Everyone," Kurt replied. "The Warblers are front and center, uniforms and all, of course. I definitely saw Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, Santana and Brittany." Kurt started pacing and wringing his hands. "Crap Blaine, now I'm all nervous again."

"Shh…" Blaine said, turning him around and rubbing his shoulders. "Just do it like you've done it every night. The reviews have been amazing. Everyone has loved you. Out in that audience are the people who are rooting you on the hardest and who love you more than anyone." He turned Kurt back around to face him. "Well, everyone except me, that is," he winked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "You always know just the right thing to say, don't you."

"Probably not," Blaine admitted. "But I will always try." Blaine wrapped him in his arms as Places was called. "Break a leg, baby. Last time's a charm!"

"You too," Kurt said, kissing him quickly. "Leave it all out there today Blaine, because after today, there is no going back."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, baby boy, you were amazing!" Mercedes said, folding Kurt in her arms.<p>

Kurt and Blaine had packed up half of their belongings during the show, stripped off their costumes as soon as the curtain closed, and practically ran out to the audience to find their friends. Blaine was gathered around the Warblers on the House right side, while Kurt was being attacked with hugs and kisses on the left.

"Brilliant," Rachel agreed, smiling as she leaned against Finn. "Though I would have been a much better Irene."

"Our Irene was wonderful, Rachel, you just think that no one can compete with you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's true," Rachel mumbled under her breath.

"Ok, enough about Kurt and how amazing he is," Santana interrupted. "Let's talk about this boyfriend of Kurt's. I won't deny that he is a hot piece of ass, always thought so at competitions, but out of the blazer he seems kind of goofy on the stage."

"That's just the role, Santana," Kurt assured her. "I promise, Blaine is not…" He glanced over to Blaine, who looked up at just the same time and smiled at him with a cockeyed grin. Kurt turned back to his friends. "Ok, well I can't promise he's not goofy, but he's not goofy like that. He's amazing." Kurt's eyes nearly glowed.

"Aww," Brittany sighed. "Our dolphin in love!"

Kurt blushed, but he didn't argue.

"This guy better be good enough for you Kurt," Finn declared, "or Puck and I are going to have to knock some heads together."

"Oh my god," Kurt said, burying his head in his hands. "You guys are going to love him, right Tina?"

"He really is a charmer," Tina agreed. "And I've never seen Kurt happier than when they're together."

"Well, he better make you happy," Quinn said. "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Kurt beamed at his friends. He had forgotten just how supportive they were, and though they were right in front of him, he suddenly missed them terribly. Before Blaine came along, they really were the closest thing he'd had to a family. "I love you guys, and I know that you guys are going to love Blaine. Come on already," he said, grabbing Rachel's hand on one side and Mercedes on the other. " I'll introduce you."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you were fantastic, buddy," Nick said, throwing his free hand out to shake with Blaine. His other hand was wrapped around Harmony's waist. "Really great job!"<p>

"You were lovely," Harmony said, kissing Blaine on the cheek. "So good to see you again."

"And you, darling," Blaine said. He winked at Nick, who looked to the floor and scuffed his feet shyly. Nick had fooled around with girls before, even had a few girlfriends, but this was the first time he'd really cared about a girl enough to bring her around with the guys. Blaine was glad to see his friend finally starting to fall in love. After all, he had come to know lately what a wonderful feeling it was.

His thoughts were shaken by Jeff. "Yeah man, that was really good," the blonde congratulated him. "The choreography was stellar. You are going to have to teach me some of those moves so we can add them into Regionals!"

Blaine laughed. "I'd love to. What did you guys think of Kurt?" he asked, brimming with pride.

"It was even funnier watching Kurt kiss a girl than you," Trent chuckled. "But seriously, he was great. You both were. You two deserved every one of those reviews we laughed at."

Blaine rolled his eyes and glanced over to the other side of the theater, where Kurt was surrounded by his friends. He caught Kurt's eye and smiled, his heart melting when Kurt smiled back.

Jeff followed Blaine's gaze, and sunk into the seat behind him. "Oh my god, Blaine, is that Quinn Fabray?" he asked, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

Nick cuffed him on the back of the head and Trent broke out hysterically laughing, while Jeff's face continued to drain of blood.

"Why, yes it is, Jeff Sterling!" Blaine taunted playfully. "And you are going to a party with her in a mere," he checked his watch, "four hours. And, oh look, here she comes!"

Kurt approached the Warblers and immediately drew near to Blaine, tucking his arm around Blaine's waist and pulling him in for a kiss. "Hello, handsome," Kurt hummed in his ear, just loud enough for the others to hear. He turned to his friends. "Guys, this is Blaine. Blaine, these are my friends."

Rachel stepped forward immediately. "Hi Blaine. We've met before, Rachel Berry? The star of the New Directions until this year? You guys came _so_ close to winning last year, I bet you probably have a really good shot now since I'm not there anymore and because, well, you're dating Kurt."

"Excuse me?" Tina snapped quietly from behind, hands on her hips. "Blaine and the rest of the Warblers know that we are going to bring it, just as if he and Kurt weren't dating. And since you haven't been around Rachel, how do you know what kind of chance we have?"

"Tina, I agree," Blaine answered diplomatically. "I think that both the Warblers and the New Directions have amazingly talented teams this year and it's simply going to come down to personal preference of the judges who wins."

"Oh please," Santana mumbled, rolling her eyes. She stepped forward and examined Blaine's friends. "So, Warblers. While you boys do look amazingly hot in those blazers, style is a requirement of this party tonight. Unless your name is Rachel Berry," she added reluctantly. "So you all best be changing into some fabulous fashion before you even try to knock on the door of my girl's home tonight, is that understood? Because the blazers _will_ be turned away."

They all nodded with amusement except for Jeff, who Kurt noticed was looking kind of ill. "You ok Jeff? You don't have to come to the party if you don't want to."

Jeff's head immediately shot up, both avoiding and trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde who had plagued his thoughts since seeing her two years ago at sectionals. "What?" he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "No, I'm fine. I can't wait to go. Just, umm, mulling over my fashion choices." He felt his face getting redder and redder, the more he talked.

Trent laughed and came to Jeff's rescue, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Come on boys, we have a party to get ready for. And Kurt and Blaine have things they need to do," he said, nodding to the stage, where hammers and drills were already sounding, as the crew began strike.

"Trent's right," Kurt said sadly. "Blaine and I have to take down our stations and help out with strike before the celebration here. We'll see everyone tonight?"

"My house, eight o'clock." Brittany said. "We'll be there with bells on. Well, Lord Tubbington will be wearing bells. And maybe I'll try to match. Not sure if he'll like that tonight though, since Santana will be there. Sometimes he gets jealous." Brittany frowned.

Kurt chuckled and he took Brittany's hands in his. "Britt, I think I missed you most of all."

"I missed you too unicorn," she answered softly. Santana took her by the waist and led her to the door.

The rest of the New Directions hugged him goodbye with promises to see him later tonight, along with winks and nudges of approval in Blaine's direction. Kurt smiled broadly.

When the two were alone again in the audience, Kurt took Blaine's hand. "I think they like you," he assured his boyfriend.

Blaine squeezed his hand. "And I like them," he said as they walked back to their dressing room to finish packing up.

"Hey, so what was with Jeff back there, is he ok?"

"Let's just say that having Jeff Sterling in the same house with Quinn Fabray tonight is very likely to become the prime entertainment of the evening."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, why are you walking behind me?" Kurt questioned as they walked up the pathway to Brittany's house.<p>

"Reasons," Blaine mused with a grin as he stared at the fantastic specimen of a boyfriend before him.

The boys had headed back to Kurt's apartment to shower and change before the party. Blaine decided it would be fun to borrow some of Kurt's clothes, which meant that his jeans were rolled up, and the shirt was perfectly tight on him. Kurt was dressed scrumptiously in skin tight dark blue jeans, a sexy lavender button down and a thin blue striped tie. Blaine was drooling just looking at him.

Kurt turned around and slammed his hands on his hips. "Blaine Anderson, we have a party to go to. You need to keep those _reasons_ to yourself until later."

Blaine stepped forward and kissed Kurt deeply, reaching his arm around Kurt's waist to squeeze his backside. Smiling against Kurt's lips, he opened his eyes and lost himself in Kurt's heavy-lidded gaze. "So many reasons," he breathed and they pressed their foreheads together until the front door opened, interrupting them.

"How about you two move inside, before you rip each other's clothes off and put on a show for the neighbors," Santana called. "Your friends have been waiting all day to see you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt grinned sheepishly and turned to walk, hand in hand with Blaine, inside Brittany's house. A huge banner met them in the foyer, and everyone was gathered around. "Surprise!" they yelled. Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

The banner was clearly made by Brittany, full of unicorns and rainbows and hearts. He recognized the art from his Presidential campaign posters. It read:

_Congratulations Kurt "Barnaby" Hummel  
><em>_We Love You_

In the corner had been added "And Blaine "Cornelius" Anderson too" in handwriting that Blaine recognized as Jeff's.

Brittany bounced over to Kurt and hugged him. "Come on, the party's downstairs."

Brittany grabbed his hand and pulled him around through the kitchen down the stairs to the basement, or as Santana liked to call it, the love shack. Everyone followed behind, and Blaine thanked the Warblers for their addition to the sign. Jeff beamed.

The alcohol flowed freely, but Kurt avoided it, focusing instead on the table of fruit and cheese. He watched as Finn and Puck refilled their plates with chili Finn's mother had cooked for the party, and Kurt shook his head. The two boys grabbed another red plastic cup and tapped the keg.

"You ok?" Blaine asked, resting his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt had known there would be drinking at the party and Blaine had promised not to have any. He wasn't sure how hard it was for Kurt to remain sober, but no matter how easy it was, being in the middle of a keg party couldn't be all together comfortable, and kissing Kurt with breath full of alcohol was only asking for trouble.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's arm. "It's not like I haven't been here before. Just wait until they start doing body shots. You might not be able to resist."

"Give me salt, lime and Kurt Hummel's bare skin and tequila is entirely unnecessary for me to feel a buzz."

Kurt's face flushed as he enjoyed the image. "I might be able to arrange that, sir," he flirted.

"Mmm…I like when you call me 'sir' too," Blaine murmured in his ear as he pulled him closer.

"Blaine Anderson, you are insufferable," Kurt giggled as he pushed his boyfriend away. "I'm going to talk to the girls." Kurt playfully flounced away, but not before giving Blaine a warm kiss on the cheek.

Blaine shook his head to clear away the lust-filled fog and turned to grab some food at the refreshment table, nearly slamming into a scary looking Santana Lopez staring him down with her arms crossed across her chest. Next to her was Quinn Fabray, looking equally terrifying, and bringing up the rear were Finn and Puck. The fog lifted, replaced instead with rattling nerves. Perhaps his public display of affections had been too much for this group? "Umm….hi guys," he attempted cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Listen up, Blaine Warbler," Santana confronted him. "Kurt is our boy. When he had no one else, we were there for him. When the jerks at school tried to harass him, we kicked their asses. When he needed a place to go after school, our homes were his home. Whether he needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to help him escape, or just a ride to and from his program, we were the ones he knew he could count on. So don't even think, for one second, that you can come in and undo everything that we have done. You hurt him, we hurt you."

Blaine stood silent, under the intense stairs of Kurt's friends, not sure whether to laugh, cry, hug them or run screaming from the house. Unconsciously, out of nervous habit, he ran his fingers through his hair, releasing some of the curls he had spent so much time slicking back.

Quinn picked up on his nerves. "What Santana is trying to say is we love him," Quinn said softly. "And we want to make sure that you do too, before you break his heart."

"Yeah man," Finn added. "Because I don't know how many more times Kurt's heart can break before it can't be put back together again."

Blaine didn't know how to put their minds at ease with anything other than the truth. "I thought once that I knew what love was. But I realized just how wrong I was when I met Kurt," he shared. "Kurt means everything to me, and I would do anything for him. Whether he needs a place to go, a shoulder to cry on, an escape, or someone to fight for him, I will be there. I love you all already, just for taking care of him. That is how much I love him. Nothing was right before him and now," he said glancing at Kurt, tears shining in his eyes. "Now, everything is right."

"Oh my god, that was beautiful," Puck whispered, wiping away his own tear, until Finn pushed him on the shoulder.

"God, Puck, man up!" Finn mumbled under his breath.

"You're a good guy," Quinn smiled, patting him on the arm. "I'm really glad Kurt found you."

"I'm keeping my eye on you, Anderson," Santana warned unyielding, but Blaine just smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. A guy needs someone to keep him in line after all," he said with a gleam in his eye.

Santana stared him down for another minute, then finally broke her tough exterior. "You're all right Anderson," she nodded with approval, then shouted in Kurt's direction. "He's a keeper, Hummel!"

"So glad I have your approval, 'Tana!" Kurt called back sarcastically, not even turning to look at her.

"Welcome to the family," she said lightly to Blaine before heading over to Brittany and whispering in her ear.

Blaine shook his head and breathed deeply, not realizing just how shallow the breaths he had been taking were. He once again started his walk to the refreshment table, when he was again blocked from his path, this time by a frantic blonde Warbler.

"What were you and Quinn talking about?" Jeff asked in a panic.

"What?" Blaine feigned innocence. "Oh nothing special. I just mentioned that one of my Warbler friends had an interest in her. She seemed intrigued, though, come to think of it" he paused dramatically, "I thought I saw her laying eyes on Nick."

"What?" Jeff shrieked. "No, no way, he's already got a girlfriend! Hasn't she seen Nick and Harmony playing tonsil hockey all night long?"

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe she likes a challenge."

"No," Jeff shook away the impossible thought. "No, Quinn wouldn't do that. She's the most beautiful, sweetest girl to ever walk the planet."

Blaine threw his arm over Jeff's shoulder. "Well then, if she means that much to you, I suggest you go over there and talk to her before she makes a move on Nick and destroys the slim chance he already has to be happy with Harmony. Not to mention throwing away her chance of happiness with you."

Jeff's face grew bright red. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine laughed. "Once or twice I think," he said as Jeff raced off in search of Quinn.

Kurt sidled up to Blaine, having overheard part of the conversation. "You didn't really tell Quinn that, did you?"

"What?" Blaine smirked. "The Warblers didn't even come up in conversation." Kurt smiled. Blaine slid his arm around Kurt and linked his thumb in one of his belt buckles. "You did though, baby. Your friends are very protective of you."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kurt apologized.

"No, don't be sorry," Blaine assured him. "I'm glad you have friends on your side. Everyone needs that. I just wish they were still around for you."

"Well, I have you now." Kurt smiled and rolled into Blaine to bring their chests flush with one another .

"And I'm not going anywhere except to find an empty room to spend the rest of the party alone with you." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"Blaine, I don't think we can disappear on a party in our honor."

"Fine," Blaine pouted. "But you can't wear those tight jeans without letting me get a hold of what's inside them at some point tonight. You are driving me crazy."

"Well, Mr. Anderson, that was kind of the point," Kurt wiggled his hips and threw a glance over his shoulder as he walked away from Blaine back towards Rachel and Mercedes.

Blaine bit his lip and took a deep breath, before finally grabbing some food and joining the Warblers, Finn and Puck in a round of poker.

* * *

><p>Poker devolved quickly once the tequila shots came out, and Kurt and Blaine sat back for a while to watch the show. Apparently, Jeff was quite talented with his tongue because after half the night of him just trying to talk to Quinn, he quickly moved from licking salt off Quinn's body to darting it in and out of her lips within a matter of minutes. Kurt was sure the alcohol hadn't hurt either, but he had to admit, Jeff had some moves when he finally got the nerve to act on them. Blaine had been right, Jeff and Quinn were quite the entertainment.<p>

The rest; however, were nowhere near as appealing for either one of them as their friends grew more and more drunk. Tequila shots turned into couples pairing off in dark corners of the room, some taking things a step further to find an empty room in the house. Blaine held his hand out for Kurt's and their fingers quickly intertwined.

"Shall we my love?" Blaine asked.

"I know the perfect room," Kurt said.

Kurt led him to a guest room next to Brittany's bedroom where he had spent many a night laughing and dreaming of a rose-colored world where things like unicorns and leprechauns and gold underneath the rainbow and boyfriends who loved him actually existed. To bring Blaine to that room was almost like admitting that dreams could come true.

They sat on the bed and kissed. Both were pensive, after the evening of noise and fun, and neither wanted to break this new moment with unnecessary chatter. They took things slowly, exploring each other anew in this bedroom unfamiliar to their lovemaking. As Blaine lay bare on top of Kurt, they closed their eyes in awe of the perfection of the moment.

"I kind of wish we could live in this little bubble forever," Blaine whispered, held tenderly in Kurt's arms.

"Mmm…" Kurt hummed against the warm skin of Blaine's neck. "It's nice, but eventually everyone goes away."

"I won't," Blaine promised, sitting up slightly and opening his eyes to meet Kurt's.

Kurt looked back and brushed his fingers through Blaine's loosened curls lovingly. "You can't say that, love. Everything ends Blaine, in one way or another. Life is just a series of hellos and goodbyes."

Blaine thought about arguing. He thought about promising he would never say goodbye to Kurt. But he knew it would be of no use. In Kurt's mind, in Kurt's _experience, _he was right. No one had stood by him forever, no one had been there for him for as long as he needed them. He had said hello and goodbye to everyone in his life, whether they had just walked away from him, gone off to college, or had died before their time. Kurt was right, someday they would say goodbye to each other. Blaine just prayed that it would be a very, very long time from today.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, not able to keep the slight tears he felt appear from running down his cheek. Kurt simply wiped them away with his thumb and smiled. He had comes to terms with the truth of the world. Blaine had not yet. And it was one of the many things Kurt loved about him.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine sighed. "So if you are right, than we better make the most of every moment we have."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I love hearing your thoughts, so please share them with me! This readership for this story is going down which tells me it's about time to near its close. I am thinking two more chapters then the epilogue, but it could end up to be a little more, we'll have to see what the characters want to do. Thank you everyone who is still sticking with me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**First I must apologize for how long this chapter has taken me. My muse disappeared for a while, but I think it's back now and updates should pick up again! I really need to thank stargleekbelle and momaboutown for always being there for me and inspiring me with their own work. And of course my amazing beta Potikanda.**

**And of course, thank you all for sticking with me!**

**I don't own Glee or these characters, though I would if I could!**

* * *

><p>Joe lay on the bed in his room, his eyes closed until the music overtook him. Only then did he get up and allow the rhythm of the music to surge from his ears and through his limbs as he lost himself in the freedom he felt only when he danced. Years of training on top of natural talent flowed through him as he extended his arms gracefully in a mix of Jazz and Ballet.<p>

He remembered years ago, when Kurt caught him dancing for the first time, seeing his eyes peering through his not quite shut door. Those turquoise eyes had haunted his dreams for weeks no matter how hard he had tried to push them away. Kurt was kind. Joe was cruel, fighting what he feared. But Kurt knew the truth.

"_I've seen the way you look at me,"_ Kurt had said thoughtfully._ "It's ok, Joe. You know you don't have to hide with me."_

"_I've never even kissed a boy," _Joe had whispered_. "The only thing I know is what it feels like to be with a girl."_

Joe remembered like it was yesterday.

_Kurt's eyelids fluttered as he gazed at Joe. The world stopped spinning when Kurt stepped forward and gently cupped Joe's cheek in his hand. Kurt met dark eyes, and Joe couldn't help but look back at them pleading. His heart pounded in his ears as he watched Kurt's lips draw closer to his own and then he could no longer see as his eyes reflexively rolled into the back of his head, then closed. Fireworks exploded as soft but full lips met his, feeling even better than they had in his dreams. He hesitated but could not stop from tasting him, so different and so much better than any kiss he'd had before. Kurt's lips parted and Joe lost himself in the smell and taste of Kurt until he tenderly pulled away._

"_Did it feel like that?" Kurt asked gently._

_Joe opened his eyes and stared at Kurt, his face instantly flushing. "No," he could barely whisper and swallowed the lump in his throat. "No, it didn't feel like that at all."_

If Kurt had opened Joe's eyes and brought him out of the darkness, Sebastian had transported him to the blazing sun. Nothing had ever made him feel as alive as Sebastian had. The passion had been intoxicating and Sebastian's vulnerability had torn at his heart. He was desperate to see him again, but extremely wary of Sebastian's reaction as well as his own. Joe was falling too hard, too fast and he needed to keep his feelings in check. He had no doubt that Sebastian could break him, and he had no intention of letting that happen.

* * *

><p>Kurt was feeling like a chicken with his head cut off. Any thoughts that things would get easier after the show was over must have completely ignored the fact that Christmas was only a few days away. He found himself volunteering to work opening to closing at the store, engrossing himself in the world of retail at the most horrible time of the year. The extra money was of course a benefit, but it was more. As bad as Thanksgiving was, Christmas was worse. His memories of Christmas morning dated back to two years old; his mother and father by the tree as he raced down the steps to see what Santa had brought him. Each and every year, a new small stuffed penguin sat beneath the tree, his parents smiling next to it. He wasn't sure when his love of the animals had begun, but when he was ripped from his home, he left seven behind. He never told anyone. It was all taken from him in a flash, and no matter how much his foster parents had tried, the only things he ever wanted to see under the tree weren't there. Filling his days with the endless hustle of retail during Christmas season kept his mind off of those memories.<p>

One more thing kept his mind off the memories. Like clockwork, Blaine was there to take him out to lunch and dinner every day until Christmas Eve. And every night, he found Blaine in his bed, waiting for Kurt to shower and snuggle in beside him. Kurt knew his boyfriend was supposed to be at Dalton until they both went to the Anderson home, but Blaine's choices were his own, and Kurt had no desire to argue with this one. He deserved to be selfish once in a while, and there was nothing that made him feel better than having Blaine to come home to.

Kurt stumbled in at ten o'clock the night before Christmas Eve, exhausted. Blaine met him at the door in his pajamas with a tight embrace and the kiss of a lonely man.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Kurt joked, yawning.

"Oh you poor baby," Blaine frowned, taking Kurt's coat from him and hanging it up. "You look absolutely wiped out. Do you need help in the shower?" Blaine asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kurt smacked him away playfully and plodded into the bathroom. "Stay awake, I need to talk to you when I get out."

Blaine looked at him curiously as he disappeared, and grabbed himself a bedtime snack of cookies and milk while he waited. Every once in a while, and this was one of those moments, it hit him how quickly the two had fallen into step together. He had always wondered whether or not to believe in soulmates. He didn't have to wonder anymore. Kurt was like his missing puzzle piece. He didn't feel complete anymore without him, and he had slowly come to realize, in the hours he spent alone in Kurt's apartment, that he had never really been complete before. Sebastian had him forever tied in knots and walking on tiptoes, chasing a shadow of a love that could never be true. With Kurt, there was no struggle. He knew it was still early and that things wouldn't always be as perfect as they were now. He wasn't naïve. But he did believe that they belonged together.

The bathroom door opened and Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled, admiring Kurt's tussled wet hair he had the privilege of seeing every night. Kurt came over and sat with him, looking slightly nervous.

"You needed to talk?" Blaine invited.

Kurt lowered his head a moment, then looked back to Blaine. "I got a call during work today…from my foster parents. They um," Kurt hesitated, and Blaine looked at him curiously. "They want me to come over Christmas day for a little while. I know I promised to spend all day with you since we've had so little time together," he said hurriedly, "but, I feel like I have to go."

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand. "Then we'll go together," he said as if the answer was obvious.

Kurt's eyes opened wide. "Don't you want to spend the day with your family?"

"I want to spend the day with you, Kurt. And if you are going to be with your foster family, then that is where I will be. We'll open presents with my parents, have Christmas breakfast, and then head over there," he said definitively.

"Won't your parents be mad?" he asked.

"I will be there for more than a week," Blaine reasoned. "If they're mad, they will have plenty of time to yell at me. I'm sure it won't be the only reason," he said rolling his eyes. The he thought for a moment. "Though, since Cooper's coming, that may take some of the heat off me."

"Cooper's coming?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Well of course, silly," Blaine said with a grin. "He wants to meet you!"

Kurt nearly fainted off his stool. "Oh my god, Blaine, now I'm all nervous again!"

Blaine laughed and came around the counter, wrapping Kurt in his arms. Kurt fell into them, a mix of exhaustion and dread loosing his muscles.

"Cooper is going to love you," Blaine said with a kiss to the head. "Please don't worry."

"I don't think I even have the energy to worry at this point," Kurt said with a yawn.

"Hop into bed, Baby. I'll join you in a minute." Blaine went to the bathroom to get ready.

Kurt climbed under the covers, cuddling a pillow until Blaine came to replace it. His mind immediately fell into that place between sleep and awake, where all of his worries and dreams collided. He saw only one thing – Blaine. He had no idea that he could find so much happiness in one person, never believed that he would ever feel that sense of family again after his parents died. But here it was, waiting for him every night, about to climb into bed with him and soothe him to sleep. He imagined a lifetime together, letting his doubts disappear into the darkness. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and for the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to what might be under the Christmas tree.

* * *

><p>Sebastian pulled up to the house, a non-descript Victorian in the middle of a Lima Heights neighborhood. Only the small sign on the door gave it away: <em>New Horizons, All visitors please sign in.<em> He barely knew how he had gotten there, his mind daydreaming the whole drive. His mind told him that he should not trust the man he'd kicked out of his room. Joe was everything that Sebastian hated, the same as the boys who had destroyed his childhood and his life. But he couldn't ignore his heart which told him Joe was different. He fell for him, too hard and too quickly, just like he had Blaine. But this time, Sebastian had exposed himself bare, inside and out, within the first hours of meeting him. It was something he had never done with Blaine and it scared him.

He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a woman in her mid-20's, with curly red hair and glasses. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Sebastian peered inside, seeing a living room on the left and offices on the right. "I'm here to see Joe." Though his heart raced, he showed nothing but confidence.

"Is he expecting you?" she asked apprehensively.

"No," he said with wink. "It's actually a surprise."

She let him in and asked him to have sign in, then have a seat. "Who should I tell him is here?"

"Sebastian," he said, arrogantly throwing his coat onto the couch and sprawling out with his legs crossed. "Sebastian Smythe."

She disappeared for a few minutes and he took the opportunity to check out the place. It was a combination of a home and a program. The living room and kitchen looked like they were fresh out of a Pier 1 Catalog. In the offices he saw white boards with lists of residents, chores, privileges and restrictions. He shivered at the institutionalized feel of those boards. No matter how much they tried to make it feel like home, Sebastian knew they never let the boys forget.

He didn't hear Joe's footsteps down the stairs. "How did you find out where I live?" a voice behind him asked suspiciously. Sebastian turned and stared. The sight of Joe took his breath away.

"It's not hard. I have my ways," he smirked, recovering quickly.

Joe shook his head. "You are unbelievable," he said and took a seat on one of the cushioned wicker couches. The lighting was dark, but the windows picked up the sunlight, casting sometimes eerie shadows inside the old home. "So what brings you here, Sebastian?"

"Can't a guy just go in search of a good fuck?" Sebastian said flippantly, sitting down across from Joe.

Joe rolled his eyes and immediately stood up. "Goodbye Sebastian," he dismissed the boy and headed back for the stairs.

"Wait," Sebastian called. Sebastian's eyes were full of regret when Joe turned back to him. "Please don't go," he implored.

"Why not?" Joe asked sincerely, leaning up against the wall of the stairwell, folding his arms across his chest.

Sebastian searched for a line. He'd done nothing for Joe except use him, fuck him and throw him away. Just as had been done to him so often. And yet despite that, maybe because of that, when he tried to think of somewhere else to be, his mind went blank. He shrugged and bowed his head. "I have nowhere else to go."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Joe pointed out. "Why aren't you with your family?"

Sebastian frowned. "They're in Paris."

"Why didn't you go? Paris must be beautiful this time of year," Joe said, taking a step toward him.

"Not to me, it's not." Sebastian answered dryly. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, but Sebastian was heartened by the fact that Joe was still there, even drawing closer. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Same as every other holiday," Joe shrugged as he returned to the couch and sat down, his arms folded. "Pick up my sister from her foster home, go visit my Dad in prison, go visit my crazy mother and then take the longest possible route back to my sister's house."

"Sounds delightful," Sebastian chuckled sarcastically, and Joe grinned.

"Yeah, it's a blast," Joe laughed. Sebastian couldn't help but fall more for that laugh and the tension began to dissipate.

Sebastian rose from the couch and moved to Joe's side, sitting next to him. "Really though," he said sincerely as he reached a hand out, holding it open on Joe's knee. "It's nice that you get to see them all."

Sebastian closed his eyes as Joe studied the hand. He knew that the older boy was trying to decide how much to trust him, how much to give of himself. When he felt Joe's warm, slightly callused hand in his, Sebastian sighed and opened his eyes to find Joe watching him. "I'd invite you if I could, I just can't."

"I know," Sebastian answered.

"It's just my sister…" Joe tried to explain, but Sebastian didn't let him.

"I understand," he interrupted. Joe had to be careful around his sister. She still belonged to the State.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go or move forward. They terrified each other, and yet, their fear was exhilarating. It was overwhelming for Sebastian, who did not sit well with feeling exposed. He fell back on familiar deflection and rose quickly from the couch.

"So Kurt used to live here?" he asked already knowing the answer. It was how he found Joe in the first place.

"Did you come here to talk about Kurt?" Joe challenged.

"I hate him," Sebastian spat out, beginning to pace.

"Why?" Joe thought he knew the answer, but he needed Sebastian to say it out loud.

"Blaine may have broken up with me, but he still loved me. I had a chance to get him back until Kurt came along. Now Blaine hates me." Sebastian walked over to the window, sunlight streaming on his face. He touched his fingertips to the windowpane and played with a speck of dirt, as he looked out the window. He wanted to see the world as Kurt had. He suddenly felt trapped, imprisoned. Not as strongly as at Le Santé, but he could imagine that Kurt had felt it too. Sebastian had found the taste of freedom in Blaine. Kurt must have as well.

"So you hate Kurt for taking your place," Joe acknowledged as he stood. Sebastian turned to him. "Well, you shouldn't. Kurt didn't do this to you. _You_ did this to you."

As he looked at Joe, a wave of emotion flooded him; guilt, shame, fear. He averted his eyes and whispered, "I know."

Sebastian heard the footsteps come toward him, but he didn't lift his head until Joe's fingers on his chin raised his eyes to meet Joe's. "Blaine is not the only place to find what you are looking for," Joe said, his voice soft and deep.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the nerves and hope racing through his veins, as Joe's lips met his, soft and warm. It was slow and cautious, nothing like the passion of the last time. This kiss held their dreams not their lust. But it also held their fears, and Joe pulled back cautiously.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes to find Joe's still closed, biting his lip. The sun passed behind a cloud and a shadow fell over Joe's face, mirroring the man's inner struggle. Sebastian glanced away, feeling a rare shyness come over him as he reached for the right words. "Do you think," Sebastian's voice caught and cracked. He cleared his throat, and Joe looked up, uncertainty swimming behind his eyes. "Do you think we could start again?"

Joe thought for a long time, and finally shook his head slightly. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

Sebastian nodded with understanding. He had not given Joe any reason to give him a chance. He still loved Blaine. Sebastian slowly gathered up his coat and put it on. Joe didn't stop him as he went to the door and turned the handle. "Merry Christmas Joe," he said as he opened the door.

Sebastian heard Joe sadly call "Merry Christmas, Sebastian," as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt arrived on the doorstep of the Anderson home on Christmas Eve with a stack full of presents. Truth be told, they were mostly Blaine's presents, Kurt was just holding some. His own gifts were in the little suitcase he had packed for the night.<p>

Blaine rang the doorbell and Kurt expected Alice to answer. Instead a gorgeous older version of Blaine opened the door and immediately threw himself at the boys, gathering them both up in his arms and hugging them tightly.

"Cooper, Cooper," Blaine protested as his brother squeezed the life out of him. "Damn it Cooper, let us go, Kurt hasn't even met you yet!"

"Yes, but I know _all_ about him and I love him already," Cooper said, squeezing them even harder.

"Well, perhaps you'd like to offer me the same courtesy," Kurt gasped out through his constricted breath.

"What?" Cooper asked holding them back a bit at arm's length. "Oh, right, of course! Come in. Mom and Dad have been waiting for you guys."

Blaine shook his head as Cooper shoved the boys inside. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and pulled him close. "Sorry about that," he said softly. "Cooper is a bit like an overexcited monster of a dog."

"I heard that!" Cooper called, falling into to step with them. "But it's true," he admitted. "I'm just so excited, it's not every day I get to see my baby brother."

"Well, that is not my fault, I'm not the one who ran off to New York in pursuit of a girl," Blaine teased.

"True, but I hear from Dad you'll be running after me in just a few months," he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That is my intention," Blaine said then squeezed Kurt's hand. "Our intention," he said smiling. Kurt's smile back was tentative. For Blaine it was pretty much a done deal. Kurt feared that for him it was only a dream.

They stepped into the pristine white living room, removing their shoes before walking in, and Kurt stopped in awe as he took in the ten foot Christmas tree that rose into the Cathedral ceiling. The lights were white and red and it was the most beautiful tree had ever seen. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Baby," he said softly.

Kurt held his tears back as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson came to greet them. They were warm and inviting and Blaine and Kurt unloaded their presents beneath the tree before the call for dinner came. They both pointedly avoided watching the other unpack, the excitement for their presents to each other making them giddy.

Dinner was pleasant and conversation came easy until talk of tomorrow came. Mrs. Anderson had plans for all of her boys after breakfast to go to church and help with the Christmas dinner. Kurt looked at Blaine uncomfortably, and Blaine cleared his throat as he put his utensils down and folded his napkin.

"Um…excuse me Mom, but," his eyes shifted uneasily and his father frowned. "Kurt and I have plans for the afternoon."

Mrs. Anderson began to speak but her husband cut in. "Kurt can have whatever plans he wants, but you will be with your mother and brother and me at church," he said firmly.

Blaine's eyes lowered and he twisted in his chair slightly, but held his ground. "Kurt is visiting with his foster family and I am going with him."

"Blaine, it's fine," Kurt said softly wanting to diffuse the situation.

"No, it's not fine, Kurt," Blaine stressed. "I told you we are spending Christmas together and I meant it."

"You are spending too much time together," Mr. Anderson nearly yelled.

"Gregory, please," Blaine's mother said gently. "It's Christmas, let's not fight."

"What do you mean we're spending too much time together?" Blaine challenged, his own voice rising.

Kurt looked to Cooper who seemed as upset as Kurt felt. Neither one of them had wanted to spend Christmas with Blaine and his father yelling at each other, though perhaps, Kurt thought, it was inevitable.

"You think I don't know that you barely spend any nights at Dalton anymore?" Mr. Anderson said harshly. "Let's put aside for a minute that you two are moving way too quickly, I don't pay an arm and a leg for room and board just for you to be spending every night at your boyfriend's apartment."

"I'm eighteen years old Dad," Blaine reminded him, mustering his patience.

"And last I checked, I pay the bills, not only for school, but for you to eat, get your books, go out with your friends, not to mention your tuition for college next year. So unless you plan on becoming independent like Kurt here, I suggest you continue to follow my rules."

"Dad," Cooper sighed, and Mr. Anderson broke his stare to meet his eldest's eyes. "Let him go," Cooper urged firmly but quietly.

Silence filled the air as Blaine watched his father, and Mr. Anderson glanced to his wife and oldest son. They all urged him to let Blaine go with Kurt, and after a minute's thought, Mr. Anderson sighed. "Fine. He can go." Blaine smiled, nearly jumping out of his chair and his father turned to him. "But you stay with us every night this week and we spend the week together as a family. Kurt is welcome to come over and stay in the guest room anytime he wants, and we welcome the chance to get to know him better. But you are to spend the week with us. Understood?"

Blaine smiled and laughed. His father was strict and set in his ways, but Blaine loved and respected him. But more than that, Kurt had made him truly grateful to not only have a father, but to have one that loved him as much as his did. "Understood. Merry Christmas, Dad."

The family all grinned and Mr. Anderson leaned over to ruffle Blaine's hair. Mrs. Anderson stood up and began clearing plates. Cooper immediately helped. "Who wants pie?" she asked.

A resounding "Me!" was heard around the table and she and Cooper retreated to the kitchen to serve dessert.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke in the guest room on Christmas morning to an empty bed. He had fallen asleep curled in Blaine's arms as they watched <em>It's A Wonderful Life<em>, but Blaine must have slipped away during the night. Kurt yawned and freshened up in the bathroom, checking Blaine's room to find it empty, before steeling himself to go downstairs. A familiar sense of dread washed over him. As he descended the stairs he had to pause, close his eyes, and remind himself that his parents would not be waiting by the tree.

The air smelled of breakfast cooking and he walked slowly in the living room. As he set eyes on the scene before him, his breath caught in his throat. Blaine stood beside the tree, smiling broadly at him. Cooper and Mr. Anderson were on the couch looking up expectant and warm. Kurt's eyes shifted to beneath the tree and sitting right in front was a medium sized stuffed penguin, a pink bow tie around its neck.

Tears flooded Kurt's eyes and he bit his lip to hold them back. He looked to Blaine, love overwhelming him and he wiped the wetness off his cheeks. "How did you know?" he asked.

"You told me I could read all your journals," Blaine explained as he walked toward Kurt and took him in his arms. "While you were working, I did. Every last one of them. You. Are. Amazing, Kurt Hummel. And I am so proud to call you my boyfriend." Blaine leaned in and kissed him, and Kurt felt his breath escape from his lungs. Blaine's father and brother disappeared, and the room closed in, until it was only Blaine and Kurt. Kurt kissed him one last time before pulling away and leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "This is my first real Christmas in ten years," he whispered.

"It hasn't even started yet," Blaine promised.

* * *

><p>Joe drove out to Columbus Christmas morning to pick his sister up at her foster home, making the two hour trip in only ninety minutes. The roads were empty, everyone already where they were meant to be. Joe had nowhere he was meant to be.<p>

He pulled up to the small cape-style home, and his little sister Gina came flying out the door, throwing her arms around him the minute he stepped out of the car. He smiled genuinely and stroked her long brown hair as her foster mother called to her. "Gina, you'll freeze out there, get back inside!"

Joe took her hand and led her back inside, where he was greeted warmly by the couple who took care of his baby sister. "Joe, you are looking well," her foster mother greeted.

"Thank you Mrs. Baker, it's good to see you again." He turned to the man in the kitchen making bacon. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Baker."

"Merry Christmas Joe," Gina's foster father called. "You want to stay for breakfast? There's plenty."

Joe thanked them. As they ate, he comfortably answered their questions about how he was doing, in between Gina's chattering to her brother about school, the presents she found under the Christmas tree, and the gifts she had gotten for their mother.

When they finished, Joe took his and Gina's dishes to the kitchen, then turned in apology. "I hate to eat and run, but we only have a small window of time to get to see my Dad. So we better be heading out."

"Of course," Mrs. Baker said, helping Gina gather the things she was bringing and holding out her coat and mittens. "Gina, sweetheart, you need to leave your jewelry here. You can't wear it to visit your Dad and I don't want it to get lost in the car or at your Mom's house. Do you have all your paperwork?"

Gina nodded as she reluctantly took off her necklace and earrings with a scowl and handed them back to her foster mom. Mrs. Baker gave her a hug and Gina hugged her back. "I'll see you later Mom and Dad!" she called as she waved bouncing out the door with Joe.

Joe bristled at her calling them Mom and Dad, but he said nothing. It was par for the course. He had done the same when he was younger. It was easier that way. Besides, he knew that they were close to being able to adopt her. The court case had dragged out nearly two years. Unlike him, they'd attempted for her to go home a few times, each time delaying the inevitable.

They talked little on the way to visit their father, the tension making conversation difficult. Being used to it didn't make it any easier, and as they pulled in and drove up the long road leading to the prison, conversation stopped completely. They drove right through the gate, which was no longer manned, and rode along the length of the barbed wire gates separating the prison yards from the parking lot. They parked in front of a small trailer like building with an awning and went inside. They went to the window and slipped their birth certificates and paperwork through the slot, then were waved onto the next room. They passed through the metal detectors and into the waiting room, where they sat until their names were called.

Staring at the other family members in the room, Joe held his sister's hand as her feet barely touched the floor. Merry Christmas to us, he thought wryly.

Finally his father's name was called and he gripped Gina's hand tightly as they walked alone out of the waiting room door and into the barbed wire fenced in courtyard. He was reminded of Sebastian's story of being locked in a cell to wait for his father, and was for the first time grateful for the air they were at least able to breathe. They waited at the locked gate, holding their breath, the fear always building – and he believed as much as Sebastian that it was intentional – that they themselves would be locked in. Finally the gate clicked and they could swing it open. From there they entered another building full of visitors sitting across from their loved ones behind glass walls.

The guard led Joe and Gina to their father and they sat down on the metal chairs, pressing their palms to the glass as he did the same.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!" Gina said, before her tears started to fall.

"Don't cry baby," their father said, as he always did, and Joe pulled a package of tissues out of his pocket and passed it over.

"How are you doing son?" he asked.

"I'm good Dad. How are you?" Joe answered.

His father waved the question off. "Find yourself another girl yet?"

"Nah," Joe joked with him. "Ohio's slim pickins."

Joe's father didn't know. And Joe would never tell him. Despite all of his faults, he was still their father in every way. He had been the one to care for them and they never forgot it. They loved each other with all their hearts. Joe would never break it. Their small talk continued, but they only had twenty minutes. They had just seen him at Thanksgiving and there wasn't much new to tell him. It was about spending time together, being a family, even if it was through the glass.

When time was up, they said goodbye, and went their way back out the gates, waiting again for the guards and the clicks of the gates.

They quietly drove to the other side of Columbus, to a beaten down old shack of a house that they used to call home. Inside it was dark and dingy and they greeted their mother carefully, as they tried to determine her mood for the day. Depression, Joe figured out quickly and he knew that Christmas dinner would be barely started. He turned his attention to the kitchen, hoping she had remembered to get food as Gina went to work cheering her mother up with the presents she had gotten. Gina and Joe looked at each other, faces grim. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt could not wait to give each other the presents they had brought for each other. As breakfast cooked, all the presents were given out and opened one by one around in a circle, starting with Blaine, the youngest, and ending with Mr. Anderson, the oldest. Blaine smiled as he reached for Kurt's present first. He shook it and tapped it and weighed it on his hand until Kurt yelled at him to just open it already.<p>

"He does that every year with every present," Cooper explained rolling his eyes. "It is the most annoying thing in the world."

"Where do you think I learned it from?" Blaine joked and everyone laughed.

He finally ripped the paper off and squealed as he saw the shadow box that Kurt had put together of their keepsakes from _Hello, Dolly_. Inside was the playbill, as well as a cutout of the cast list, both of their bios, tickets and photos from the show. Kurt had also included small treasures from each of their dates. Blaine adored it.

"This is absolutely amazing Kurt. Amazing and perfect, just like you. I love you," he said and he leaned over to kiss Kurt.

"Ok, enough of that little brother. Always so dramatic," Cooper teased and threw a crumpled up piece of wrapping paper at them.

Kurt laughed and Blaine turned to Cooper and threw the paper back at him. Then he sat back in his chair. "Ok Kurt, your turn!"

"I don't know which to open first," Kurt said. Blaine had handed him two presents. One felt very much like a book and the other was an envelope.

"Open the book first, then open the envelope," Blaine suggested, so Kurt put the smaller present down and carefully unwrapped the book. Inside was a mahogany colored spiral notebook, titled _I Hope You Dance Journal._ On the cover was a small square slot for a picture, and Blaine had placed one of Kurt's old pictures of him as a little boy, before his mother and father had passed away. Kurt slowly opened the journal and inside, were the lyrics to the song.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
>You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger<br>May you never take one single breath for granted  
>God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed<br>I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
>Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens<br>Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance<br>I hope you dance…I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
>Never settle for the path of least resistance<br>Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
>Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making<br>Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter  
>When you come close to selling out reconsider<br>Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance<br>__I hope you dance…I hope you dance_

_Time is a wheel in constant motion always  
>Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder<br>Where those years have gone  
><em>_I hope you dance…I hope you dance  
><em>_I hope you dance._

"Blaine, it's beautiful. And perfect," Kurt said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I saw that you were almost out of pages in your last journal. I didn't want your Mom and Dad to miss a moment, so I thought I better get you a new one."

Kurt tried to speak but he was too overcome with emotion. "Open the envelope Kurt," Blaine smiled.

Kurt fumbled through his tears with the envelope and opened it up. Inside he found a roundtrip plane ticket to New York for February vacation. Kurt looked up in wonder. "What's this?"

"We're going to visit colleges," Blaine explained. "You're coming with us."

Kurt looked at Blaine's parents who were smiling at him, but Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I can't. I haven't gotten my applications in on time, I can't take time off of work…" he fumbled.

"Hush," Blaine said with a finger on Kurt's lips. "You have five days left to do the January 1st applications and a whole month to do the February 1st ones. You've taken your SATs, your letters of recommendation are all done and we can do the applications on line together." Blaine held Kurt's head up with a finger beneath his chin. "Kurt, you can do this."

Kurt frowned, but more encouragement came. "We will help you," Mr. Anderson said. "With anything you need. I will expect you to pay me back though if the help is financial," he said sternly, but his eyes twinkled.

Kurt just nodded, the tears flowing freely now. "I don't know how to thank you all," he finally said.

"Just love Blaine like you do," Cooper said, and Kurt looked to him. "He's never been so happy."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine left shortly after breakfast for Christmas with Kurt's foster family. They were welcomed into the home and Kurt introduced Blaine to the family. They sat around catching up, the kids gave Kurt small presents of books and his foster parents gave him gift cards to the designer stores at the mall. It was nice to see them and catch up, but Kurt knew that as long as he had Blaine, he wouldn't be back. Nothing felt right there, it didn't feel like home. He had a new family now and he missed the Andersons already.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat in his car across the street from Blaine's house, his window down despite the crisp December air. He knew he shouldn't be there. He wasn't even sure why he was. He had been restless at Dalton. Most of his friends had all gone home for the break and those who hadn't were busy getting drunk in the woods on the one weekend they were fairly certain they wouldn't get caught. Such activities didn't hold a thrill for him. Instead, he got in the car and he drove. He had been on the road for hours, when the sun went down and he ended up here in the quiet Westerville neighborhood where he had spent Christmas the year before. He sat back watching the subtle movements inside the Anderson home, Christmas tree flickering, and remembered the family gathered before the fire, playing with presents ripped open hours ago, a delicious ham dinner being served. Home in Paris he would have gone to Christmas Eve services at Notre Dame Cathedral, and would now be recovering from a long and tense day with family, smiling with his aunts and uncles and cousins as if everything was perfect; as if he didn't hate his parents and his life.<p>

Sebastian saw Blaine's car pull up in the circular driveway. He considered leaving, but though his mind knew he should, his body was frozen. He needed to see him, even if it was just for a moment. Blaine got out of the car and Sebastian waited for Kurt to emerge as well, but he did not. Blaine was alone. As he locked the car door, Blaine turned and their eyes locked from across the street. Anger flashed on Blaine's face. Sebastian's was full of regret. Someday he would apologize, but now was not the time. Sebastian wouldn't be able to say it and Blaine wouldn't be able to hear it.

Blaine broke contact first and went into his house, closing the door behind him without a second glance. Sebastian sighed and started the car, when his cell phone rang.

"Where are you?" Joe asked, his voice needy.

Joe sounded like he was driving, and Sebastian guessed he had just dropped his sister off. Sebastian's eyes shifted, and guilt filled him. "Nowhere," he lied meekly.

A disapproving click of the tongue and sigh told Sebastian that he somehow knew the truth. Then Joe confirmed it. "Get away from Blaine's house and get back to Dalton. I'll meet you there in an hour."

The call ended immediately and Sebastian tossed the phone on the seat next to him. He put his seat belt on and started the car, racing onto the highway. Joe's invitation was not one he was going to pass up. Perhaps this Christmas wouldn't be a complete wash after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**If you liked this chapter, PLEASE drop me a review! The reviews are just as important as my muse, and they seriously make me want to keep writing for you. **

**The journal that Blaine gave Kurt can be found at Amazon. Please check it out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

**I hadn't expected to write this so quickly, but it was half written before today and Somebody That I Used To Know got my writing muses VERY excited. Not that this Cooper is like that Cooper. But you know how it is. **

**Thank you to all my readers, my writing girls Momaboutown and StarGleekBelle and of course my awesome beta Potikanda.**

**I know I said this fic was due to end soon, but I think I lied. Or just found new inspiration. Your reviews ALWAYS help, so please keep them coming! Let's hit 200 with this chapter, shall we!**

**I don't own Glee, but the character of Joe is all mine.**

* * *

><p>She called as he pulled into the Dalton parking lot to meet Sebastian. It wasn't that he had forgotten, but it was so late for her to call he had stopped expecting it. Then again, he guessed it was Christmas and he couldn't fault a four year old for being too distracted to remember, then too excited to sleep. He parked the car, and cracked the window open slightly to let the cold numb his emotions.<p>

"Daddy!" she yelled into the phone.

"Hey baby girl!" he answered with a grin. "Merry Christmas!"

"Daddy, I got a new bicycle! And Mommy said that as soon as it's nice outside, Tommy can teach me how to ride it!"

"That's great," Joe smiled, imagining her old enough to ride a bike. "Did you get my present?"

"Yup! Mommy put it under the tree for me, but I knew it was from you. You always get me a new tutu and ballet slippers."

"I just want my baby girl to dance like I do." His smile faded, as he missed her chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes. "Are you being good?" he asked, tears coming to his.

"Yes Daddy," she said sadly, tuning in quickly to his change in tone as only a child can do.

"Are Mommy and Tommy being good to you?" He always asked the question, praying that she would tell him if they weren't.

"Mommy and Tommy are good. They love me," she assured him. "And I love you," she added.

"I love you too, baby," his voice cracked. "Have a good night. Tell them I said Merry Christmas."

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you." She hung up the phone.

Joe sat for a moment, steeling himself before going inside. Christmas was never good, but this had been one of the most awful in a long time. A call from his daughter was both the best and the worst part of it. He needed to forget. He needed Sebastian.

He inhaled deeply as he turned on the engine briefly to roll up the window, then stepped out of the car, nearly running into Sebastian.

"Jesus, Sebastian!" he screeched. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Who were you talking to?" Joe appraised the boy as best he could amongst the shadows created only by the streetlamps and the moon. Sebastian was trying to sound casual, but his hazel eyes sparked green with jealousy and suspicion. He'd only heard the words "I love you baby" but his mind immediately raced.

"Let's go inside," Joe suggested, but Sebastian put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Or you can tell me right here. Who was that?"

It wasn't the way he wanted Sebastian to find out. He wasn't even sure he ever wanted Sebastian to find out. But it was either lie or tell the truth, and Joe had long ago put the lies behind him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping through it, he found a picture of his beautiful little girl and held it out to him.

Sebastian stared at it and said nothing.

"She's my daughter," Joe explained delicately. "She lives in Columbus with her mother."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, but did not stray from the photograph for several silent seconds. Then slowly his eyes rose to meet Joe's. "You son of a bitch," he yelled, dropping the wallet onto the pavement and he took off into his Dalton dorm.

"Sebastian, wait!" Joe reached down to grab his wallet then ran after him, catching the door just before it closed and locked behind him. Sebastian took the steps two at a time, distancing himself from Joe, but he followed briskly heading straight to Sebastian's room. Dalton was empty and quiet, all students gone for the night. Sebastian slammed the door but Joe caught it with the palm of his hand just before it closed. Joe shut it quietly behind him.

"Get the fuck out," Sebastian screamed as he paced the room, threading his fingers through his hair.

"I am _not_ leaving this time," Joe swore, stepping toward him.

"I said get the fuck out!" Sebastian threw a punch at Joe, but Joe grabbed his arm before it could make contact and pulled him in close, fixing him with a stare.

"I said I am not going anywhere," Joe declared calmly through gritted teeth, and he held Sebastian strongly against his struggle. "She is four years old, she was born before I came to Lima, before I went into the program, before I admitted to anyone, including myself that I was gay and for damn sure before I fell for you."

Joe could feel Sebastian's fight go out of him as he spoke until the young man nearly slumped in his arms. Joe held him tightly preventing Sebastian's knees from buckling beneath him this time. "I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered.

"She's not a threat," Joe assured him and Sebastian finally really looked at Joe. Doubt and anguish were evident. "Not everyone is a threat."

Sebastian nodded against Joe's embrace, his eyes shutting against the world. Joe brushed his thumb across Sebastian's cheek and Sebastian leaned into the touch bringing his lips to Joe's finger, drawing it into his mouth. Without thinking, Joe pressed his hips into Sebastian's, dragging his hand from Sebastian's lips to pull their bodies flush together. He didn't leave Sebastian's mouth lonely for long, surging forward to kiss the day away, forcing both of their pains and fears and memories of this Christmas and Christmas' past into the distance. Clothing was quickly discarded as they scrambled onto the bed, falling into familiar patterns of passion as escape. Joe fleetingly mused that they needed to slow this down if the relationship was to go anywhere meaningful, but as Sebastian fisted his hand through Joe's dark hair, the thought escaped him and he gasped loudly at the desire that filled him. Tomorrow was another day. Today was still Christmas.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke the morning after Christmas with a smile on his face despite the silence of waking alone. Or maybe it was because of it. He loved Blaine, he truly did. But years of having to share a house, share a room, made him also love the solitude of just being by himself. He lounged in bed for a few minutes more, soaking up the quiet and basking in the reality that this was his <em>own<em> home.

Soon though the glow faded and the ever-present call of "payments due" dragged him out of bed. After all, the apartment wouldn't be his for long if he didn't pay for it. He was so thankful that he had been smart enough to take the day off of work. After the never-ending hustle of retail and rehearsals the last few weeks, he knew he would need the time to relax and he praised himself for recognizing that fact. While Blaine spent the day with his family, Kurt would catch up on all the things he had put aside to spend time with his boyfriend. Starting with bills.

He made himself coffee and scooped out some fruit salad, then settled himself in front of the computer, pulling up his bank website as he opened the stack of invoices waiting for him. Thank goodness he had learned how to do his banking online. He quickly punched in the amounts and due dates for his internet, phone, electricity, credit card (which he had only to build his credit rating) and of course, rent. His stomach dropped with his bank account as it went dangerously close to zero. Thank heavens for the holiday bonus in his next paycheck as well as his food stamps coming in on the first of the month. But he realized he would need to continue putting in extra hours if he wanted to prove to Mr. Anderson that he didn't need Blaine's money. _Enjoy the day off today_, he thought to himself,_ there won't be another one in a while. _

He had been so busy the last few days that he'd let his email and Facebook sit unlooked at, and he spent a few minutes catching up before he steeled himself to clean his apartment top to bottom. He checked in with everyone, and scheduled to meet the girls for dinner on Wednesday and the guys for video games on Friday. Maybe Blaine could come with him for that. The Warblers invited him to their Back to School Soiree shortly after the New Year and he jotted down in his book that he would need to ask for the next day off as well as the week of the New York trip. He sighed. Days like this, his jealousy of those around him was hard to keep under control. He understood people who got lost in their work and decided not to have friends. While he loved Blaine and all of their friends, being social sure took time away from making money. He supposed the balance was important and something he had to learn how to manage.

He was about to put his computer away when an email from two days ago caught his eye. It was from Jen, one of the producers of Hello, Dolly at the Westerville Playhouse and the subject said, _Amazing Opportunity_. Kurt's smile steadily grew as he opened the email and read it. He began hyperventilating and could hardly breathe as he picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number with shaking fingers, then forwarded the email to Blaine.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine's sultry voice drawled into the phone. "I miss you."

"Blaine…Jen..Columbus…Joseph…" Kurt was hysterical and couldn't catch his breath long enough to get the words out.

"Kurt, slow down baby, take a deep breath. What's wrong, is everything ok?"

"Oh my god, Blaine, check your email, I can't even…," Kurt managed to say as he lay down on his bed, eyes closed, to regulate his breathing before he fainted.

Sitting in his house with his family, Blaine had excused himself from a game of scrabble to answer Kurt's call. Now he tiptoed away to his room, ignoring his father's glare, his brother's smirk and his mother's smile.

Blaine sat at his desk, swiveling his chair to his computer and turning it on. As he waited for it to load he twirled himself around in the chair, and chattered about his morning. He hadn't told him about Sebastian showing up last night. Kurt didn't need to know.

He clicked into his email and opened the one from Kurt. His mouth fell open and his own breath hitched as he read it.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I hope you're having a wonderful holiday. We have heard a lot of great things about your performance. The Executive Producer of the Columbus Repertory Theater has asked me to invite you to audition for their performance of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Between you and me, I am certain they have their eye on you for Joseph. The details are in the attachment. _

_All the best!_

_Jen_

"Oh my god, Kurt! Do you know what this means?" Blaine screamed into the phone.

"It's a professional theater, Blaine!" Kurt screeched.

"We have to start working right away," Blaine strategized. "You are going to kill this thing!"

Kurt's doubt crept up and took hold of him. He sat up and threaded his fingers through his hair. "Blaine, you can't think I'd really get the part."

"Kurt, I think that you will absolutely get the part! I am so proud of you, I just want to reach through the phone and kiss you!" Blaine said.

"BLAINE!" screamed Cooper from downstairs. "IT'S YOUR TURN, STOP HAVING PHONE SEX WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh my god, I heard that," Kurt muttered into the phone as his face turned bright red even though he was not there.

Blaine's face burned hot with embarrassment and anger. "Oh shit, my father heard that. I have to go, Kurt," he said frantically. "I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow night to work on your college applications."

"Love you Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"COOPER ANDERSON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kurt heard Blaine yell before the phone hung up. Kurt laughed and took a deep breath.

Yes, he was going to enjoy a quiet day to himself.

* * *

><p>Seven hours. That's how long it would take him to earn the application fee for just the one college they had worked on so far. He knocked his head on the counter of the store a few times during a lull.<p>

"You alright there Kurt?" a cute blonde sales associate named Becka asked him.

"No, I'm an idiot. If I had gone to college last year like they told me, the application fee would have been waived. But no, I had to be stubborn and do it my way and without help and now look at me. Seven hours just for the fee to NYU. What the hell am I thinking trying to do college this year?" he moped despondently.

"Maybe you should sign back in with the Department," came a voice from across the counter.

Kurt's head shot up and his eyes opened wide. "Joe! Where the hell have you been, I've been trying to reach you for days!"

"Yeah well," Joe rubbed his neck as a blush rose from his chest up his neck. "I've been kinda busy."

Kurt arched an eyebrow at Joe, looked at the after Christmas lull of the store and the clock that said it was lunchtime. "I'm punching out," he told Becka grumpily. "Be back in an hour, hopefully refreshed and renewed."

He went into the backroom and returned momentarily, grabbing Joe's leather clad arm and dragging him to the food court. Joe insisted on buying Kurt a salad while Joe got himself a burger with fries. As soon as they sat down, Kurt pounced. "Spill it!"

Now that they were face to face, Joe didn't know what to tell Kurt about Sebastian. The last thing Kurt had told him was to be careful. He wasn't sure if Kurt would agree with his version of careful.

"I've been with Sebastian since Christmas." It had been three days. They talked, some. But mostly they spent the time in bed.

"Oh please don't tell me that, Joe," Kurt rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Joe to get hurt.

"There's a lot you don't know about him," Joe said casually, taking a bite of a french fry.

"Oh, I'm sure there is!" Kurt hooted, not even wanting to consider the activities the two had been up to in Joe's absence. But he was more than worried about Sebastian's threats to hurt him. "And I'm sure there is a lot you don't know about him," Kurt added quietly.

Joe lowered his chin onto his hands. "Actually, I'm not sure there is." Kurt looked up at him surprised. "Sebastian's opened up a lot to me. Told me things he said he never told Blaine. I," he hesitated to say it, but he planned to be honest with Kurt. "I understand him, Kurt. And I know that there is a very good chance that this is heading down a windy dark road. But it's my road to take, ok?" He took Kurt's hand in his and smiled. "My heart is pretty well guarded these days. So can you just be happy for me?"

Kurt thought about it. And no, he couldn't be happy with his friend and his enemy together. But he supposed it was safer for them to be together and occupied, than to have Sebastian back alone again and bothering him and Blaine. "Fine," he agreed with lackluster conviction. "Just please don't let him break you," Kurt pleaded.

"I am not easily broken," Joe answered, taking a bite of his burger. "Now what is going on with you? Money problems?"

Kurt told him about applying for colleges and the trip in February, not forgetting to add in the part about Mr. Anderson paying up front for his college application costs but needing to pay him back. "Turns out if I had applied last year I'd automatically be eligible for a waiver for the application fees, but because I waited to apply, and now it's last minute, I won't have time to wait and see if I can get one."

"Maybe you shouldn't apply this year?" Joe shrugged.

Kurt tossed his salad around with his fork. "Blaine really wants me to."

"And what do you want?" Joe asked.

"To not be in debt. And to be in New York with Blaine. Ugh, Joe, it's just so complicated. Why can't I just be a regular kid?" he lamented.

"What's regular?" Joe asked. "Dad in prison, Mom drunk as a skunk? Or being 18 years old and still having your parents dictate your life to you because they hold their wallet over your head?" Joe looked at Kurt and made him return the gaze. "Your life is whatever you want it to be. It is entirely in your hands. If college isn't right this year, don't do it. Go to New York anyway, be with him and make a life together in a way that works for you."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know," he said thoughtfully. "College was always the plan this year. Time and money just kept getting in the way."

"There's a solution for that you know," Joe quipped. "$775 extra a month and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

"No," Kurt said, firmly. "I wanted to do this on my own. No social workers, no state telling me what to do. When I left, I meant it."

"Ok," Joe surrendered. "Just don't forget it's an option. Especially if you go to college. It's like free money, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed into his diet coke. "Money's never free, Joe."

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't let Blaine down. At the end of it, he would owe Mr. Anderson almost $300 in application fees, but the look on Blaine's face each time they finished one was worth it to Kurt. Blaine was ecstatic, and was so proud of Kurt for even just trying to go to college. After everything he'd been through, no one deserved it more.<p>

In truth, Mr. Anderson agreed, and Blaine and his Dad had talked a lot about helping Kurt get into school. Blaine had nearly convinced him to just hand the money over to the boy, but he knew it would hurt Kurt's pride. So they had decided on the trip to New York instead. Mr. Anderson had made a lot of mistakes with Blaine. He still did on daily basis. The trip was one way to make up for that.

Blaine had huge plans above and beyond college tours. He wanted to take Kurt everywhere he'd never been before; Broadway shows, the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty. He wanted to walk with him in Central Park and search for celebrities with him at Sardis.

But first things first, they had to prepare for Kurt's audition for Columbus Rep. They did all their homework. It was a union theater, which meant that Kurt would be paid, but likely a non-union rate unless they gave him membership right away. Which Kurt didn't have the money for anyway. They also had rehearsals during the day, which meant that Kurt wouldn't be able to keep his regular work hours. The facts were dimming Kurt's spirit, but Blaine wouldn't let Kurt think about any of that right now.

"Come on, you need to find an audition song," Blaine said, strumming his guitar.

"Why can't I just do the same one I did for Hello, Dolly?" Kurt asked, sullenly sitting on the floor sifting through Blaine's enormous pile of sheet music.

"Because it's not right for Joseph," Blaine reasoned. "Barnaby was naïve. Joseph is young, but wise. He's a dreamer but he knows how to get what he wants. He's," Blaine looked at Kurt from across the room, pausing his playing. "He's you," he said proudly.

Kurt blushed for a moment, hiding his face in the search for a song. "You're just saying that."

Blaine put his guitar down and sneaked over to Kurt, kneeling down next to him. He took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him suddenly with warmth and amazement. When they parted, Kurt's eyes flashed open with surprise. "What was that for?" he asked with a small grin.

"For being perfect. For being perfectly you. For being perfect for me," he said, as he got up and strode quietly to the door."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Locking the door," Blaine answered in a sultry tone as he flipped the door handle. Blaine walked back over to Kurt, pushing the start button on his IPod along the way, which he had apparently programmed earlier to his sexy playlist. Blaine reached over to grab Kurt's hand and smoothly pulled him up and pushed him down onto the bed.

Kurt smirked at him. "You planned this," he accused gently.

"You bet I did," Blaine laughed as he slowly went to work peeling away Kurt's layers.

"Your parents…" Kurt whispered half-heartedly.

"Didn't want me going to your place," Blaine finished Kurt's sentiment as he freed Kurt's alabaster skin from its designer fashions. "So this is what they get."

"If they catch us," Kurt protested mildly.

"You'll just have to be really, really quiet so they don't," Blaine said before placing his lips on Kurt's to swallow any noise his boyfriend might make.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, then stifled a groan as Blaine flipped the button on skin-tight Michael Kors jeans.

* * *

><p>"They are too quiet up there," Mr. Anderson grumbled in his arm chair, as they watched the football game.<p>

"Leave them be, Dad," Cooper said, as he reached over to his Mom to grab some of the popcorn she held on her lap. "You're always giving Blaine a hard time. Ease up on him."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not his parent," he said.

"Well then I'll say it darling," Mrs. Anderson said. "Let Blaine and Kurt be. They are responsible young men, they're eighteen years old, and we can't control everything that they do."

"Well, there are certain things we can control them doing in our own home, and I'm pretty sure they are doing them now," he mumbled, though he made no move to get up.

Mrs. Anderson handed the popcorn bowl off to Cooper with a sigh and moved over to the arm chair, sidling her way onto her husband's lap. He brushed her away with an embarrassed grin when she kissed him in front of their eldest son, but he snuggled her in close.

Cooper smiled. His father had his moments. He was stern and outspoken and he expected a lot from his boys. But as far as role models go, he wasn't a bad one. Mr. Anderson made mistakes and he admitted them. Cooper knew how he had treated Blaine after he'd come out and he knew his father had his prejudices about Kurt. But he could see his Dad was coming around, and for that he was proud.

As for his brother, Cooper was thrilled that he'd found someone who made him so happy. Cooper had never liked Sebastian, found him smarmy and manipulative, and he didn't like anyone who didn't treat Blaine with the respect he deserved. He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth, glancing up at the ceiling, knowing precisely what his not so baby brother was doing upstairs in his bedroom. All he ever wanted was to see his little brother grow up and proud and confident man, and with Kurt by his side, Cooper could see it all coming true for him. Whatever his father thought, Cooper thought tonight was a pretty perfect evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love!<strong>

**I know it's not been so angsty lately, and that's what I'm known for. If you guys really need angsty, well, WAY OUT starts again next week and I can GUARANTEE that Big Brother will be angst-ridden!**

**Also, if you're not reading my White Collar/Glee crossover, WHAT'S IN A NAME, give it a try! Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

**First, my apologies for taking so long. I have too many active fics right now and without Glee hiatuses it's kind of nuts to get everything done. Thank you for being patient.**

**Hi to all my new readers since my last author's notes and thank you to everyone who reviews and alerts! I love you.**

**We are definitely winding down. I think we have 2-3 more chapters and the epilogue to come. I hope that those of you who will miss this story read some of my other work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. But they kind of own me.**

* * *

><p>Blaine and his father filed into the Dalton Academy Chapel for the initiation of the second semester. This ceremony, and the one at the beginning of the year, were the only events that parents were required to attend with their children. Everyone dreaded it. While students were praised for achievements and accomplishments of the first semester, the Headmaster had also been known over the years to call out individuals, groups or the student body as a whole for rules infractions he felt needed to be publicly heard.<p>

The Warblers were set to perform immediately after the chamber choir sang the opening prayers and it had been "specially requested" that Sebastian perform with them so that he may be introduced. Internal club strife was never something that the school wanted to advertise. Student run clubs were free to govern as they wished, but only to the point where their decisions did not bring embarrassment to the school. So for today, Sebastian would perform.

Blaine left his father in the pews and joined his friends in the vestry before they took their turn in the choir loft.

"Nick," he called, tapping his friend on the shoulder to get his attention. "Are we all set for tonight? Kurt should be here at about 5 o'clock."

"Yup, all set!" Nick confirmed with a grin. "That will give us plenty of time before the Soiree. The room is signed out and I'm ready to go!"

"Good." Blaine smiled excitedly. "I can't wait!"

They could talk no further as the opening remarks were made and the chamber choir began singing. Before Blaine knew it, they were ushered into place and Blaine was set to lead the vocals as he had all the previous year. With Sebastian gone from the group it had been an easy choice. He glanced down at his father anxiously and waited for their introduction.

"Staff, parents and students. It is my pleasure to introduce to you the Dalton Academy Warblers. Led by the extremely talented Blaine Anderson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and Sebastian Smythe, the Warblers have secured themselves a trip to the 2013 Show Choir Midwest Regional Championship again this year and we all wish them congratulations on their success and good luck on their attempt to attend the Nationals Championship this year in Orlando, Florida. Ladies and Gentleman, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Blaine began and he caught the pride glowing from his father's face. It fueled his performance and Blaine was beaming by the end, smiling at all his fellow Warblers, even Sebastian. He returned to his seat when the set was over and his father embraced him. Blaine's heart swelled. Today was already starting out to be an amazing day, and it had only just begun.

* * *

><p>Blaine thanked the headmaster once again for his kind comments, and with a shake of the hand, walked over to where his dad was standing with Sebastian and his father.<p>

"Blaine!" Mr. Symthe called and reached out a hand to shake with the boy. Blaine met his grip in a firm handshake. "I miss seeing you around, my boy. How have you been?"

"It's good to see you again too, Mr. Smythe," Blaine answered respectfully. "I've been fine, Sir, thank you."

Sebastian feigned a wide smile and threw his arm around Blaine's neck. "If you two gentleman don't mind, I'd like to have a little chat with my buddy Blaine here."

The two men smiled back and dismissed them politely as Sebastian led him to a quiet corner. He immediately dropped the act that he knew Blaine was not buying. "Sorry about that," he said lowly. "Appearances and all. Is it ok if we talk?"

Blaine looked askance at his ex-boyfriend, then glanced around warily. But he recognized that he was safe and surrounded by friends. "Sure," he agreed cautiously.

Neither one of them said anything for a moment as they stood appraising one another. Finally Blaine broke the silence. "Heard you've been spending a lot of time with Kurt's friend Joe."

Sebastian lowered his head with a smirk, then eyed Blaine. "Yeah. Yeah, I have."

"Good. That's good," Blaine responded, shuffling with discomfort.

"Look, Blaine, I want to say I'm sorry, for how I treated Kurt, but moreso for how I treated you all these years."

Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to listen to Sebastian's lies right now. "Sebastian," he protested.

But Sebastian silenced him. "No, hear me out Blaine," Sebastian demanded. Blaine glanced to his father and Mr. Smythe who were laughing together and shaking hands in what Blaine could only imagine was some sort of completion of a business deal. Like it or not, Sebastian and his family would not be leaving his life anytime soon. He looked back to Sebastian, distrust radiating from his eyes, but chose to hear him out. Sebastian's gaze circled the room and his eyes flittered between enemies and friends. He turned back to Blaine. "Can we go for a walk?"

Blaine's head told him no, but something in his heart told him he needed to do this and it would be ok. Blaine noticed Sebastian's demeanor shift to contrition, something he'd seen feigned plenty since the moment they had met, but never seen sincerely. It was enough to make Blaine soften from its initial anger. He said nothing, but headed outside and Sebastian followed. There were other students out on the Dalton campus, but the chapel was still very much full of students and parents alike and the grounds were relatively quiet.

Sebastian walked beside Blaine as they slowly meandered the well-manicured lawns and exquisitely landscaped gardens. Every spot on campus held memories for every Dalton student and Blaine and Sebastian were no different. The grounds were sacred and Blaine felt safe on them. The safety aided Sebastian to open up like he hadn't before. "There were a lot of things about my life I never told you. It is exhausting to hide who you are from someone who you want to pour your entire soul into, but I was terrified. You took my breath away Blaine, from the moment I met you. And I could see myself losing myself in you."

Sebastian was grateful that though they stood side by side, he didn't have to look Blaine in the eye as they walked. Memories of back alleys in Paris flashed before his eyes and threatened his resolve but he shoved them away. "I've lost myself before and it only led to pain. So I took my fear out on you. I held you at a distance when I wanted you closest. I ran to other men when my need for you threatened to choke me." He stopped, shame halting his steps and Blaine turned to watch him. "When I hurt more than I could bear I hurt you so you would know my pain. Entangled so tight, it was impossible to let go and I couldn't let someone else have with you what I never allowed myself."

They unconsciously had reached a copse of pine trees, under which they had once made love. It was one of Blaine's happier memories with the boy, though even that had been far from anything he'd experienced with Kurt. Blaine found himself tracing his finger on the trunk of an oak tree, pressing the roughness of the bark against his fingertips. The oak tree was old and had witnessed years of joy and sadness. He leaned against it and gazed at the man that felt just like the oak. Most of the secrets hidden inside of Sebastian were no longer his to know. But one belonged to him and he needed to know.

"Did you ever truly love me?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian stepped to him, instinctually reaching out a hand to Blaine's, but pulled back at the realization and slipped his hands into his pockets. "So much so that it hurt," he answered.

Blaine nodded. He understood the feeling. But he'd learned something since being with Kurt. "Love isn't supposed to hurt," he shared. "I know that now."

"Yeah." Sebastian kicked at the mix of oak leaves and pine needles beneath them and smiled softly down to Blaine. "I'm learning that."

Blaine's heart went out to the boy he'd once loved and he hoped that someday they might be friends. "I'm really glad for that Sebastian. No one deserves that much pain."

Sebastian nodded. He was beginning to believe that and he looked past Blaine, unable to meet the purity that glowed gold in his eyes. "I need to apologize to Kurt too."

Blaine blinked, then smiled. "He'll be at the soiree tonight."

"Good," Sebastian said. "That's good. We should…um…get back to our dads."

"Before they deal away both of our inheritances," Blaine joked, and eyebrow quirked at Sebastian.

"Yes," Sebastian smiled with a relieved sigh. "Definitely before that."

* * *

><p>Kurt was feeling anxious about money, insecure about his audition and completely exhausted when he rang the doorbell to Blaine's dorm before the soiree. He was hoping for a refreshing then relaxing hour or two while he undressed Blaine, made love to him, then helped him dress for the dance, but was instead greeted by a vision of Blaine racing down the stairs with a ridiculously excited expression on his face. The Dalton boy opened the door but instead of letting Kurt in, he joined Kurt outside and pulled him in for a kiss without even a hello. Only when they needed air did Blaine finally take a breath, holding Kurt at arm's length.<p>

"Let me look at you," Blaine said as he swept his eyes over Kurt from top to bottom. Kurt wore tight black slacks that left little to the imagination, a slate blue button down with a black vest and a designer scarf tied closely around his neck. He looked magnificently sexy. "Perfect." Blaine said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Perfect for what?" Kurt asked, tilting his head suspiciously. Blaine had something up his sleeve and it wasn't just ravishing him in the bedroom.

"Come on," Blaine said eagerly as he hastily took Kurt's hand and pulled him across campus. Blaine had never taken Kurt out toward the classrooms and he read the signs as they passed by. Memorial Hall. Blakemore Hall. Ashland Hall. He saw the science lab and the mathematics building and they kept walking. Kurt asked but Blaine refused to tell him their destination, only smiling with his lips sealed.

Finally they reached the other side of campus and came to a small white building. On the plaque by the front door it said "Photography Studio".

"What are we doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked and Blaine grinned widely.

"Just follow me," he said, still keeping his secret.

Kurt followed him through the entranceway, which featured a display of photography works by each of the Dalton classes. Kurt tried to search for Blaine's, but Blaine pulled Kurt into the back which had classrooms, a dark room and studios. Blaine opened the door to one studio, a portrait one from the looks of it, and Kurt saw Nick fiddling with the lighting setup.

"Almost ready," Nick promised and they both grinned at Kurt.

"Ok, Blaine, what the hell are we doing here?" Kurt insisted with his arms folded intently.

"Nick here, is going to do your headshots for your audition!" Blaine beamed. "He's one of the best photography students Dalton has."

Kurt stared at them both in surprise and then began to tear up. Blaine rushed to his side and brushed Kurt's eyes with his thumbs. "No crying Kurt, you'll mess up the pictures," he reprimanded.

"I can't believe you would set this up for me," Kurt whispered.

"I'd do anything for you," Blaine said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him, relishing in the love and support of the man that everyday proved again and again that they were placed on this earth for each other.

"Alright you two, break it up before Kurt's lips are swollen more than we would like," Nick said, only half-teasing.

Kurt pulled away and grinned, clapping his hands once. "Alright, Nicholas. Where do you want me?"

Blaine took a seat on a swiveling office chair behind Nick at a computer loaded with graphic arts programs as well as word processing. Nick set up the shot and gave Kurt his instructions. Look at the camera, be beautiful and be natural. Kurt laughed and then they got started. Kurt thought he'd be nervous, but Nick made him feel extremely comfortable and before long, he was snapping picture after picture of the many sides of Kurt Hummel. Innocent, wise, optimistic, sexy, bashful, dreamer, diva; 300 shots in and Nick was certain that they would have a large number of proofs to choose from.

When they finished, Kurt walked over to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine broke out the other surprise. On the computer in front of him was the beginnings of Kurt's first professional acting resume. Blaine had gotten started, listing his show choir championships as well as his roles in West Side Story and Hello, Dolly. Blaine turned his head over his shoulder and smiled up. "What do you think so far?"

"I think you are the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me, Blaine Anderson," he answered, and he turned Blaine around to kiss him passionately.

Nick glanced over and smiled, giving the boys their space, but refusing to allow it to go on too long without teasing his friends. "What, no kisses for the photographer? I'm the one that did all the work," he playfully protested.

Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's lips, drying them and smiled. He walked over to Nick and grabbed him, planting a chaste kiss on the boys lips. Kurt's brow furrowed as he stepped back. "Yup. Trent and Sebastian are definitely wrong. You are definitely straight."

Nick laughed and continued taking down the equipment while Kurt sat on Blaine's lap at the computer. They fussed and added to and deleted from the resume until Blaine felt it looked perfect and Kurt felt it accurately represented him.

"Thank you both," he said a bit bashfully. "So much. I am so lucky to have such amazing friends in my life. I am still ridiculously nervous, but this makes me feel a little bit better."

"What are you nervous about?" Blaine asked, holding him tightly.

"Oh, just that I won't be good enough, or wear the right things, or sing the right song, or act well enough, or a million other things," he laughed.

"What would your father say, Kurt?" Blaine asked sincerely.

Kurt thought about it and smiled. "He'd tell me to go in there and do my best and whatever happens, happens."

"And what would your mother say?"

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, loving that he always knew just the right thing to say or do. "She'd say that they will love me. And that dreams come true."

"Well they are both right. And they will love you. As much as I love you," Blaine said as he cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed him softly at first, then more deeply.

"That would be very much my cue to leave," Nick said, but neither of his friends heard him and he gathered his equipment and closed the door to the studio, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

* * *

><p>Joe held Sebastian closely as they danced to the slow waltz at the Dalton soiree. He was surrounded by blazers and girls in the uniform of Dalton's sister school, where most of the guys found their girlfriends. He was one of the few in a suit without an emblem. He and Kurt, who danced with Blaine on the other side of the ballroom. Joe knew precisely where they were because Sebastian hadn't taken his eyes off of them pretty much all night.<p>

"Hey, handsome," Joe called and Sebastian's eyes snapped back to his. "Do you think I might get your attention for just a small part of this dance? I did drive nearly an hour to be here."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Sorry," he hummed quickly and kissed Joe firmly on the lips. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you want to tell me why your eyes can't seem to stray from our ex-boyfriends, or is it just the usual?" Joe was annoyed but understanding. He had no illusions that Sebastian's feelings would change overnight. Like an addict, merely the presence of Blaine was enough to turn the tall boy into a ball of emotions. But Joe and Sebastian had spent an exceptional amount of time talking over the last few days and Joe had promised to meet him where he was at and give him time. Sebastian promised to try to move on.

"I talked to Blaine earlier today. About all the stuff we've talked about." Joe raised an eyebrow. Sebastian had kept telling him he wasn't ready. He wondered what had changed. "I promised I'd apologize to Kurt. And frankly, I'm terrified."

Joe smiled adoringly up at the beautiful man in front of him and took his hand, leading him to an empty bench along the wall of the room. They sat down. Joe never let go of his hand and pulled it into his lap. He leaned his head close to Sebastian's. "What are you scared of?"

Sebastian kept his eyes trained on the floor between his knees. "When I came here," he began, "back to the States, to Dalton, I thought that nothing would change. I thought that everyone would see me and know exactly what I was, a buckboy, to be bought and used. But the moment that my eyes met Blaine's, I knew he was different. I knew that no matter what, he would never see my like that. I knew that he would never hurt me and he never did."

Joe kept silent, squeezing Sebastian's hand with encouragement. The most important thing that he'd done all week was listen while Sebastian let his thoughts and feelings flow. Joe had been there for him both emotionally and physically when things got too difficult to handle and perhaps what Sebastian welcomed most was that Joe always seemed to know exactly what he needed. Sebastian turned to him now, his eyes flickering in the lights of the dance, but there was something unsure behind them. Joe simply waited.

"Kurt was different," Sebastian said quickly and he glanced back at Joe to see if the admission hurt him, but he simply saw Joe's steady gaze. "From the moment I met him, his bright blue eyes screamed that he was judging me. It wasn't just that he was able to have Blaine when I wasn't good enough. He reminded me of every boy and man in Paris that had hurt me. Maybe it wasn't fair but I wanted to hurt him as if he was them and I wasn't sorry. I wouldn't be sorry to hurt them."

"That's only natural Sebastian," Joe said gently, brushing his thumb across his friend's cheek. "But Kurt is _not _one of them. Is he judgmental? Sure, he can be," Joe smiled softly, not telling Sebastian anything he wouldn't say to Kurt's face. "But he wouldn't hurt a fly, much less another person." Joe pressed his lips to Sebastian's, easing the heart he knew was racing with anxiety and pain. "You still love Blaine, yes?" he asked knowing the answer.

"I always will," Sebastian nodded.

"And I will always love Kurt," Joe told him. "So let's go dance with the men who make our first loves happy." He held his arm out to Sebastian, and the young man took it. They slowly made their way over to Kurt and Blaine, together.

* * *

><p>Kurt danced closely with Blaine, his head leaning softly on his boyfriend's soft curls, breathing in the mixture of cologne and musk and sex that was nearly intoxicating to him. They had danced together before, but it was nice to do so in the very welcoming school environment of Dalton. Most of the boys danced with their girlfriends from home or their sister school but there were other couples like them and it made Kurt smile.<p>

That was until his eyes landed once again on Joe and Sebastian. Sebastian seemed to have not taken his eyes off of the pair the entire night and Kurt was getting very sick of it.

"So is there a reason your ex-boyfriend keeps staring at us beyond the usual contempt for the two of us to dare to be happy together?" he asked annoyed.

Blaine moved his hands to wrap around Kurt's neck and pulled his head back to look into his blue eyes. "There's something I need to tell you," Blaine said cautiously.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at Blaine and his lips pursed. "Now that is never a good way to start a conversation."

Blaine felt a twinge of guilt, though he knew he had done nothing wrong. "Sebastian and I went for a walk earlier today." Kurt's face seemed contemplative, but not angry.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kurt asked, apprehensively.

"Mostly about us," Blaine answered, his voice low and uncertain. "The way he was. He apologized sort of."

Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise. He'd never expected Sebastian to ever apologize for his behavior. "And what did you say?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "I told him he owed you an apology too."

Kurt looked out into the crowd and lost Sebastian and Joe for a minute, but then found them on the benches. Sebastian's hand was clasped in Joe's and they huddled together closely. Kurt didn't miss Joe's thumb brushing soothingly over the other boy's knuckles. Sebastian was far from the arrogant and debonair boy he'd always pretended to be. Kurt almost thought he looked like a scared child.

He didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how he felt. He merely wrapped his arms around Blaine and danced, his eyes closing. He loved Blaine, he was certain of that. Sebastian though still scared him. Kurt didn't trust him at all. If the guy was being at all sincere than he was grateful for any sense of closure Blaine might be able to get from that relationship. But he was worried that Sebastian merely was playing some other angle.

"May we cut in?"

Kurt snapped up at the sound of Joe's voice and he felt Blaine pull away slightly, but not let go. Kurt looked up to see Joe's arm around Sebastian's waist. The taller boy looked uneasy and his dull hazel eyes shifted back and forth between Blaine and Kurt.

Joe looked at Kurt, urging him with a glance to trust him. Blaine watched the two ex-boyfriends, silent conversation between them. In a way it struck him how they knew each other well enough to do that. Sebastian had kept so much hidden, pretended to be so much he wasn't, Blaine had never known what his own ex had been thinking. Blaine wanted Kurt to talk with Sebastian, but it had to be Kurt's decision, so he waited.

Finally Kurt nodded and Joe replaced Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand. Joe smiled and twirled Blaine away, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

Kurt glared up at Sebastian. "I'm not dancing with you," he said firmly.

"Too bad, I am an excellent dance partner," Sebastian quipped defensively, then sighed when it did not get a rise out of Kurt either way. "Well then can we at least sit and talk?" he nearly begged.

Kurt said nothing but tilted his head in acquiescence and led the way to some chairs placed along the dance floor. Sebastian followed and sat next to him.

"Kurt," Sebastian started, but he was immediately cut off.

"Look, Sebastian, I know Blaine sent you to apologize. But don't. Please." Kurt wouldn't believe an apology from him anyway. "I don't want to know your reasons, because I've heard them all before. I spent ten years in foster care. I've lived with kids who were beaten, neglected, molested, sold, drug addicts and dealers. Let me tell you something. There are a million reasons, but there are absolutely no excuses. So instead of apologies, make me a promise."

Sebastian felt like Kurt had knocked the wind out of him, which he supposed was easy at this point given that he had left very little remaining. If this was what hitting bottom was like, he desperately wanted to claw his way back up. "What is it?" he asked nearly exhausted.

Kurt looked him squarely in the eye. "Get your shit together. Stop screwing with people. And leave me and Blaine alone. Can you promise me that?" he asked fiercely.

Sebastian looked into the distance, catching Joe's eye for a moment, his eyes pleading. He was out of earshot, but Joe had been watching and knew the boy who used to be his best friend enough. Joe nodded to Sebastian in encouragement.

He turned back to Kurt and nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "I can promise you that."

* * *

><p>"So is this the point where you tell me that if I hurt Kurt, you'll hurt me?" Blaine asked, only partially joking.<p>

Joe though, laughed. "No. I think Sebastian's made enough threats for the both of us. Besides, I am not naïve enough to believe that you'll never hurt him. Or that he'll never hurt you for that matter. That's life and part of it is learning how to deal with the pain."

Blaine nodded. He and Joe looked over to Kurt and Sebastian sitting together. Blaine was surprised to see terror in Sebastian's eyes. Kurt's anger was apparent and not at all unexpected to the boy that knew him. Blaine hadn't thought Kurt would accept the apology easily, but it was important for Sebastian to try.

"Are you two dating now?" Blaine asked Joe. He wasn't precisely sure how he felt about it if they were. He believed more than anything that it was important for Sebastian to move on, but he worried about Joe.

Joe shrugged. "I don't know what it is, and it doesn't matter. Sebastian needs me right now and I'm going to give him what he needs. He needs to learn how to love. I do too, a little bit. So we'll work on it together and see what happens." Joe paused and looked at Blaine. "You love Kurt?"

"More than anything," Blaine answered without hesitation.

"Then promise me something," Joe said.

"I will if I can," Blaine responded.

"Make his dreams comes true," Joe said softly. "He deserves that."

Blaine smiled. "I promise that I will spend every day trying."

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped into the theater, and was immediately intimidated. The lobby was huge, set up with an art corner as well as a concession stand that rivaled those in movie theaters. It was dark, the lights hadn't all been turned on just for auditions and he carefully made his way down the stairs where all the other auditioners were checking in and waiting. To say he was overwhelmed would have been an understatement. He was even more grateful than before to at least have a proper headshot and resume. Without it, he probably would have turned heel and ran back out the door.<p>

He filled out the audition forms and nervously handed over his credentials. While Nick had done an excellent job, they weren't professionally done and Kurt was self-conscious. The staff at the table said nothing and simply gave him a number. Kurt turned and sought out a spot to prepare in the lower lobby. He took in the competition and the first thing he noticed was he was dressed entirely wrong. He wore the jazz shoes that he'd bought from the local dance store and fitted slacks that looked professional but still allowed him to move. The others wore professional Capezio ballroom and social dance shoes, not to mention the high-end dance pants that moved just perfectly allowing the highest of kicks and leaps. To say that he felt amateur and inadequate was an understatement.

His cell phone buzzed and he pulled it out, smiling at Blaine's one word text.

_Courage._

He took a deep breath and remembered what Blaine had told him. He was invited to audition. They had already seen him perform and they wanted what they saw. This was his role. He just had to take it.

He found an empty corner and warmed up, others around him doing the same. They were gathered in groups of two or three, some men or women standing alone like him. The groups laughed with familiarity and confidence. The solo performers looked around nervously at a world they weren't sure they could penetrate. Kurt turned to the wall. He didn't want the distraction. He ran through his runs, stretched his legs, and got into the mindset of the character.

Joseph. Dreamer. Optimist. Misunderstood. Hated. Abandoned. Exalted.

Dreams Come True.

He ran the words through his mind over and over.

Name after name was called as his competition was whittled away until "Kurt Hummel" rung out as loud as a church bell in his ears. Kurt jogged over to the girl at the door and walked inside.

The stage was huge. The house was dark. And it was a long, imposing walk down the aisle.

He and Blaine had chosen the song together after hours of scouring songbooks. Blaine had one requirement: the word dream had to be prominent in the song. So much of Joseph's life and music revolved around the notion of dreams, Blaine thought it would instantly connect Kurt and Joseph in the mind of the director and make him memorable. Kurt found the perfect song that showed off his vocal and emotional range and Blaine rewrote the arrangement for him. Now all Kurt had to do was sell it.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, putting on his best face. "My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing _I Dreamed a Dream_ from Les Miserables."

When he'd sung the song for Blaine, it had brought Blaine to tears. As Kurt waited for the signal of the musical director, he only hoped he could do the same now.

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
>When hope was high<br>And life worth living  
>I dreamed that love would never die<br>I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

The song meant something for Joseph's early life, but also for his own. He had so many dreams when he was young and his mother and father had embraced every single one, promising the day that they would come true. He thought his life was perfect and that it would always be that way. But then, as suddenly as a thunderstorm, everything was gone.

_But the tigers come at night  
>With their voices soft as thunder<br>As they tear your hope apart  
>And they turn your dream to shame<br>_

Blaine had cried for the Kurt that once was and could never be. And he shed tears for the Kurt that is and wouldn't have been had he not suffered. It was an awful irony that they both embraced. In foster care Kurt's hopes were destroyed. His dreams, the very essence of who he was, led to abandonment and rejection. And yet Kurt had survived it all, found true love and come out on top.

_And still I dream he'll come to me  
>That we'll live the years together<br>But there are dreams that cannot be  
>And there are storms we cannot weather<em>

Kurt remembered back to Joe. He thought of Blaine and Sebastian. So much pain they had all suffered and still worked daily to survive. Relationships born of that pain could not last. But pouring that pain into someone else was a step on the way to healing. And they were on their way.

_I had a dream my life would be_  
><em>So different from this hell I'm living<em>  
><em>So different now from what it seemed<em>

_Now life has killed  
>The dream I dreamed.<em>

He closed his eyes, in silent prayer to the universe who seemed to have its own design. He had gone through hell, and maybe the dreams of his childhood were dead. But he had new dreams now, still forming and he was still dreaming. That was what was important. Joseph said it best: Any dream will do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Does he get the part? Will Kurt ever forgive Sebastian? Should he? What happens with New York? Will Joe and Sebastian end up together? Wait and see!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**Here's a surprise chapter for you. I hadn't planned on writing Independent Living this week, but it wrote itself, unlike my others which gave me a hard time. So here you go, lucky ducks!**

**I own nothing, including Glee or Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. **

* * *

><p>Kurt spun around nervously in Blaine's desk chair over and over again until just watching him made Blaine dizzy. Kurt was all dressed up from work and Blaine wanted to simply ravish him, but he had two exams the next day and Kurt was awaiting an email. A very important email. An email from the Joseph producers to see if he would be called back.<p>

Since Blaine's father had told his son he needed to stay in his dorm room from now on, Kurt had been spending most of his evenings at Dalton. They didn't know why the Resident Advisor and the Headmaster seemed to turn a blind eye to Blaine's overnight guest, but they knew better than to question it.

"Kurt, I love you, but if you don't stop that now I am going to send you away to Nick and Jeff's room," Blaine threatened.

Kurt immediately stopped and sulked, staring at the theater's website. He kept refreshing but it didn't change. "I just don't understand why it's taking so long. They said that they'd be posting the callback list at 8 o'clock tonight and it's already 8:30."

Blaine side-eyed him and then went back to his books. He had to ace these exams in World Civilization and Latin and he needed quiet. Kurt noticed his glare and smiled abashed, turning back around to the computer silently.

He pulled up his Facebook and chatted for a bit with Rachel, someone who would understand the stress and anxiety of waiting for a callback list. She wished him luck but had to head out to a coffee shop performance for her acapella group at NYADA. He touched base with Mercedes and Tina, all the while his heart beating nearly out of his chest in anticipation. After ten minutes he went back to the website and refreshed the page.

Blaine heard the scream and smiled. He had known all along that Kurt would get called back. In fact, he was certain that he'd get the role, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself. He closed his books for a minute and pushed himself off the bed, making his way to a shaking and screaming Kurt. He grinned wildly as Kurt wordlessly pointed to his name on the screen and Blaine pulled him in for congratulatory kiss. Kurt melted into it and Blaine struggled to stop as he tried to calm Kurt's racing heart, but if they continued any longer Blaine was sure to fail tomorrow and that would only rain disaster upon him. So he reluctantly pulled away, cupping Kurt's face and gazed lovingly at him. "I knew you could do it," he whispered.

Kurt was breathless, his heart in his throat. "Oh my god, Blaine, I can't believe it. I have a callback. A _real_ callback for a professional theater. Even if I don't get the part, this is amazing!"

"You're going to get the part," Blaine assured him confidently.

Kurt just shook his head dismissively, then took a deep breath. "I'm interrupting you. I'm so sorry. I should go. You need to study." Blaine smiled adoringly at Kurt trying to calm himself, his hands fluttering, his cheeks rosy with excitement. Every time he thought he couldn't love Kurt more, he did.

"I don't want you to go," Blaine assured him. "But I do need to study."

"Okay," Kurt said, taking some more deep breaths and sitting himself back in the office chair. "They should be sending me an email so I'll just read that."

"Good," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the head once more before returning to his books.

Kurt typed his email address with shaky fingers. What if the callback list was incorrect and there was nothing in his inbox? What if he'd gotten excited for nothing? He shook his head, half berating himself for second guessing his success and half panicking that his imaginings would become truth. He breathed a loud sigh of relief when he saw the email in his inbox and opened it.

Blaine studied his books, going back and forth between Latin grammar and vocabulary and the economic and political influences of Greece and Rome in the classical era. He knew it was an odd way to study, but he couldn't stay concentrated on one subject for too much time. Plus he always enjoyed the strange way his mind would connect whatever two subjects he was studying, increasing both his ability to memorize as well as analyze his work. He got so lost in his schoolwork that he hadn't even noticed Kurt's silence at his computer. When his mind needed a break though, he looked up to see Kurt quietly staring at the screen.

"Everything okay?" Blaine worried from his bed.

Kurt turned to him, his face pale. He'd been reading the email over and over, but each time he did his heart dropped a bit more. Blaine rushed over and kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his thigh as he took the mouse from Kurt's hand. He scrolled back up to the top and read it.

The email was an explanation of the rehearsal schedule and contracts for union and non-union performers that were required to work on the production. Rehearsals were 10am to 6pm Tuesday through Sunday for three and half weeks, then seven performances each week for 9 weeks. Tech week rehearsals would be 11am to 11pm the last two days of rehearsal. Non-union performers would be eligible for all roles, including leads, and could become equity-membership candidates but would not be signed to equity contracts. Non-union salary would be $300 per week.

It went on to talk about other requirements and responsibilities. Blaine turned to see Kurt sitting dejectedly. "What's the matter, Baby?" he asked.

"I can't do it," Kurt said quietly. "I wouldn't be able to work at the store and I can't take a job that only pays $300 a week."

"Of course you can Kurt," Blaine encouraged him. "We'll figure it out."

Kurt stood up angrily and the chair rolled back into the desk knocking over a picture of Blaine and his family. Blaine gently placed it back up.

"No, I can't Blaine. I have bills to pay. I have rent and utilities and clothes and food and a trip to New York and college application fees I owe your father." His voice became more heated and shrill as he went on and he pointed to the picture Blaine had just righted. "I don't have a mother and father to take care of me like you do. I don't have anyone to pay my way, Blaine, I am doing this all on my own and I can't do it on $300 a week."

Kurt stormed into Blaine's bathroom and locked himself inside. Blaine sighed, his heart breaking as he wracked his brain for how to make it work for Kurt. He just couldn't give up this opportunity. It might be hard financially, but if they wanted to go to New York and pursue acting like they did, they had to figure out how to make it work. Blaine wanted more than anything to just tell Kurt that he'd cover whatever needed to be covered, but he knew it would only anger Kurt and he'd never accept the handout. Kurt was proud of what he was accomplishing on his own. Still if he was going to do this, and he just had to, he was going to have to accept help from someone. His mind turned to Joe, and he had an idea.

He waited ten minutes, but Kurt didn't emerge. He knocked on the door but Kurt didn't answer. He started to panic as he knocked harder. "Kurt," he called. "Kurt damn it, let me in!" He finally heard the click of the lock open and slowly turned the door handle. He opened the door so as not to scare Kurt. He didn't know what he'd find but he knew something was wrong.

The first thing he noticed was that the medicine cabinet was open and he wondered for a moment why he had left it that way until he realized that he hadn't. He turned to see Kurt standing transfixed in front of it, his head down, staring at a prescription bottle in his hand. Blaine remembered the painkillers he'd gotten at the beginning of the school year for an ear infection. He'd only taken a few, the bottle remained nearly full. And now it sat in Kurt's hand.

"Kurt?" he called shakily as his heart skipped a beat, but Kurt did not answer. "Did you take any?" he asked quietly.

Kurt shook his head, never once taking his eyes from little orange bottle.

"Did you want to?" Blaine asked as his voice cracked with worry.

Kurt had a splitting headache, and he'd opened the medicine cabinet to find some Tylenol or Advil. The pill container immediately caught his eye as it stared down at him, begging him to swallow one. As he held it now his hand shook with the effort not to open it. He slowly nodded to Blaine.

Blaine reached his hands out cautiously so as not to scare Kurt. With one hand he took the pill bottle and hastily pocketed it. With the other, he took Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together and gently enveloped him in his arms. Kurt cried forcefully as Blaine held him close and stroked his hair whispering soothing words into his ear. When he had calmed enough, Blaine led him out of the bathroom and settled him onto the bed. He grabbed a box of tissues from his nightstand and wiped Kurt's eyes, then handed him some clean ones to blow his nose.

"Do you need a glass of water?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and Blaine went out to the kitchen for a minute to grab a bottle of spring water from the refrigerator. Nick, Jeff and Trent sat out in the common room and noticed how ragged Blaine looked, and it didn't seem to be for good reasons.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," he lied, then turned back to them. "No," he said honestly but offered no further explanation. "Hey, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Of course, what's up?"

Blaine pulled the pills out of his pocket and handed them over to Nick. "Think you could dump those down the toilet then trash the bottle?" he asked. He knew it wasn't the safest disposal method but he needed to get them as far away from Kurt as possible.

Nick looked at him curiously but took them from Blaine without question. "I'll tell you what, I'll do you one better. I'll take them to the nurse for her to get rid of them properly."

"Thanks man," Blaine said and turned back to his room.

"Kurt ok?" Trent asked Blaine before he disappeared behind closed doors again.

Blaine studied them momentarily. They didn't know and he didn't feel comfortable telling Kurt's secrets, so he told them what he knew to be true. "He will be."

Blaine returned to his room, leaving the Warblers concerned behind him.

Kurt was sitting on the bed, his head back against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. Blaine sat down next to him and opened the water bottle, handing it to him. Kurt smiled softly and took a long drink.

"Better?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine didn't want to push him, but he didn't want to let this go either. He worried about Kurt leaving without talking this through.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "Since I was a little boy, I have dreamed of being on stage. Work professionally, be on Broadway," he said dreamily but sadly. "Then suddenly reality hit and I saw it all slip away, right before my eyes."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and Kurt tilted his head to look at his boyfriend. "It hasn't gone anywhere, Kurt," Blaine assured him. "It's closer than ever."

But Kurt shook his head. "No, it's not. I can't live on three hundred dollars a week Blaine."

"You listen to me Kurt Hummel," Blaine said firmly. "I am not going to let you throw this opportunity away."

"And I am not going to take your money, Blaine. Don't even try to talk me into that," Kurt responded just a firmly.

"Then sign yourself back into the Department and take the money from the State, like Joe," Blaine insisted loudly, but fell quiet when Kurt looked away.

Minutes passed in silence. Blaine still held Kurt's hand. Kurt hadn't pulled it away and he figured that was a good sign even though he knew he had crossed a line. Just as he was about to apologize, Kurt spoke up in hushed tones, his eyes distant but clear.

"I'm not like most of the other kids. In foster care, I mean. Most of them feel like the State owes them something. And they're probably right. They were torn away from the families and friends that they loved. They were placed with strangers in homes that often were not much better and sometimes were even worse. They were moved frequently when they acted out and blamed instead of helped when they tried to escape from their pain by running away or using drugs or alcohol. No one loved them or supported them. For those kids that age out, the money they get after 18 is small consolation."

Kurt met Blaine's eyes then and the golden warmth that radiated out of them calmed some of his nerves. "For me, it was different. They saved me. I could have ended up on the streets and lord knows what would've happened to me there. They protected me from relatives that hated me, classmates that could've tortured me. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't love, but I knew I was safe and that was something. I feel like I owe them," Kurt explained. "How could I take anymore?"

Blaine's heart burst and though he wasn't sure the time was right he could not help but press his lips to Kurt's and breathe in his very essence as he poured his overwhelming love into the kiss. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Kurt. I cannot even put into words how much I admire you and I am so very proud that I get to call you my boyfriend."

Kurt blushed and smiled softly, averting his eyes modestly, but he heard something else in Blaine's voice. "But?" Kurt asked knowingly, glancing up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"But," Blaine smiled lovingly. "You are incredibly stubborn. You want to work for your money? Fine. Go into that office and talk to them. Tell them you want to sign yourself back into care and you want to earn your check. Ask them what you can do for them. I'm sure they can hand you a list full of things they need." He paused as he studied Kurt, who seemed to be considering what he'd suggested. "Do you think you can do that?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe," he agreed.

Blaine kissed him quickly, placing his hands on Kurt's thighs, then leaning back on his heels. "Good. Now get undressed and snuggle into bed, because you need your beauty sleep. You have work in the morning and I have two exams to fail, and then we are going to stop at nothing to get you a role in that show."

"You're not going to fail your exams," Kurt assured him before doing as he was told. Both boys readied themselves for bed. Kurt snuggled under the covers into Blaine's arms, his head on Blaine's chest and his eyes shimmering with tears even in the darkness. Blaine felt a tear drop on his skin. "What's the matter, Beautiful," Blaine asked with worry.

"I never knew it was possible to love someone this much until I met you," Kurt answered.

Blaine kissed him on the head and squeezed him tighter. They laid quietly listening to their beating hearts and the thoughts plaguing their minds. Sleep evaded them. After what felt like hours, Blaine ran his fingers lovingly through Kurt's hair and whispered the question playing over and over in his mind. "Would you have taken them? The pills. If I hadn't come in."

Kurt was silent for a moment then shook his head. "No," he whispered back.

"Why not?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt ran a finger down Blaine's chest, playing with the curls on his pecs tenderly. He glanced up at Blaine, who gazed down at him, waiting patiently for an answer. Kurt took him in, wondering how it was possible for any man to be so beautiful and so perfect and how it was at all possible that he'd been the one lucky enough to be loved by him. He ran his finger up and traced Blaine's lips lightly, causing the boy's eyes to roll back in his head as desire flooded him. Kurt leaned up on his elbow and kissed Blaine deeply, then pulled away, his own lust-blown eyes staring deeply into Blaine's darkened amber. He brushed a curl away from those eyes so he could see them fully. "I wouldn't have taken anything, Blaine, because _you_ are the only drug I need."

* * *

><p>The next three evenings were spent getting Kurt ready for his callback. Blaine went to the script library and took out the libretto for <em>Joseph<em>. He went to the chapel and borrowed a bible. Warblers rehearsals turned into _Joseph_ rehearsals and together the boys had a blast. Trent and Jeff begged the others to let them do _One More Angel in Heaven_ for Regionals, but were resoundly shot down. Nick was brilliant as he channeled Elvis to sing the Pharaoh's song and rehearsals had to pause for a good ten minutes as they recovered from their laughter and congratulations. Blaine was excellent as the Narrator and Jeff was hilarious as Potipher's wife. But most importantly, every sing Warbler agreed that Kurt was breathtaking as Joseph. There were some songs that he didn't sing. He wanted to leave them as surprises for Blaine, should he actually get the role. But what he did, he did perfectly.

Kurt had never read the bible and he and Blaine huddled under the covers each night taking turns reading the Joseph story. They would discuss it, both from a religious point of view as well as from Joseph's personal point of view. Kurt opened up even more about his time in foster care when he felt trapped and alone, discarded and sold, just like Joseph, and Blaine had absolutely no doubt in his mind that this role belonged to him.

The morning of the callback, Blaine hugged and kissed Kurt goodbye and good luck and whispered to him to break a leg. Kurt had taken the day off of work to keep himself in the proper mindset, and he found himself driving around in circles around the theater before finally parking and making his way inside. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and he wasn't sure that even changing foster homes was as terrifying as this moment. But he found that the moment he stepped into the theater, it was more like home than anyplace had ever felt, and his nerves immediately settled.

It was an exhausting day of singing, dancing, acting and speaking with production staff. There were about 20 men and 20 women called back and while there was a lot of sitting around and waiting, there was also hours of hard work. Kurt loved every minute of it. He sang his heart out for the musical director as he reviewed the songs with him and he performed like the professional he knew he was onstage for the director. As others were working, the director and producers met individually with each of the three men up for the role of Joseph. Kurt immediately felt comfortable with them and he hesitated for only a moment before talking about the things he had experienced in his own life that made him feel that he truly understood what Joseph had been through. When he walked out of the theater five hours after he walked in, he felt exhilarated and confident. No matter what happened, he knew it could not have gone any better.

He returned to his own apartment for the first time in four days and collapsed on the bed before even making himself dinner. He woke three hours later and cooked himself a quick dinner, before turning on the computer and checking the company website. They said that the cast list would be posted late that evening, but it wasn't up yet. Kurt found himself yawning and he turned off the monitor before jumping in for a quick shower, brushing his teeth and climbing in to bed. He sent a quick text to Blaine wishing him goodnight and promptly fell asleep.

He woke in the morning to his phone ringing and answered it with his eyes still closed.

"Hello, Beautiful!" Kurt smiled at Blaine's cheerful voice.

"Hello, Handsome," Kurt responded with a yawn as he shifted out of bed.

"Did you check the cast list yet?" Blaine asked, and Kurt swore he heard a bit of tease in Blaine's voice.

"No, Blaine, what does it say, tell me!" Kurt begged as he rushed to the computer and turned it on.

"My lips are sealed." Blaine definitely teased now and Kurt silently pledged to not keep his lips sealed for very long.

The computer warmed up and Kurt refreshed the screen. He stared at it, unbelieving. "Blaine," he whispered, his heart pounding in his head. "I'm looking, but I don't believe it. Does it say what I think it says?"

"Do you think it says that the role of Joseph will be played by Kurt Hummel?" Blaine said giddily.

He continued to stare, waiting for the words to change, but they didn't. Next to the role of Joseph was his name. HIS name. "Oh my god, Blaine, I can't believe it," he said breathlessly.

"Believe it, Baby. I am so proud of you! You got the part!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**He got the part! Yay!**

**If you haven't seen or heard Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, run now. There is a movie version of it with Donny Osmond, or there are multiple CD versions from various Broadway and Tour casts. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers of this story and Way Out who have thanked me for telling their story and the story of hundreds of thousands of children in my nation alone that are forced to survive the traumas that Kurt and Blaine and Joe and Sebastian have had to survive. My voice is their voice. I write for them.**

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath before reaching for the car door handle.<p>

"You can do this, Kurt," Blaine reminded him and squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"I hate it here," Kurt scowled, glancing around the parking lot and up to the cold, dark building that he had visited way too frequently throughout the years.

Blaine leaned over and cupped Kurt's cheek bringing Kurt's eyes back to him. "That's why I'm here," he said, kissing him quickly to refocus him. "I promised we would do this together. You're not alone anymore, ever," he promised.

Kurt nodded and pulled the door handle and they both exited. They met behind the car and Blaine reached for his boyfriend's hand, but Kurt looked around nervously. "Probably not here," Kurt said softly, wringing his hands together and Blaine nodded in reluctant understanding. Sometimes he forgot that the rest of the world was not as welcoming as Westerville and Dalton Academy.

Blaine didn't wear his uniform. Kurt thought it better, since he was skipping school to do this with him. Initially Kurt had refused to bring him and risk Blaine getting in trouble, but in the end, Blaine was able to convince him that supporting Kurt was more important than his classes. Kurt had called the Manager he knew was in charge of Adolescent Services only an hour after seeing the cast list. He had a month before rehearsals started. Just enough time to give proper notice at the store, get the paperwork processed with the Department, and go to New York for his college interviews with Blaine. Then the next nine weeks would be little but the theater.

They walked inside. As Kurt checked in with the receptionist, Blaine looked around. He was struck by the coldness of the lobby. Though the visiting rooms seemed cheerful enough with stencils of animals and children's characters on the walls, the lobby itself was a dreary place. Blaine looked at the teens in the lobby, two boys and a girl, huddled in their seats reading or sleeping with filled to the brim garbage bags strewn beneath them. He imagined Kurt sitting there, staring out the window dreaming, his tea set and dolls and journal hidden amongst his belongings thrown together like trash. His heart ached and he had to hold back the tears.

"Come on, let's sit," Kurt said and he took one of those chairs as if he'd sat in them before for hundreds of hours, and perhaps he had. Blaine wanted more than anything to take his hand and hold him tight and never let him go. But he could see one of the kids in the lobby eyeing them, and he knew that Kurt was right. Not here.

It was only a few minutes before an older woman with brown wavy hair and glasses came out. "Kurt?" Kurt stood up and immediately walked over to her. Blaine glanced around quickly and followed close behind. "Come on in, my name is Mary," she said and the two were led to a small conference room with a mismatch of rickety folding chairs and broken office chairs. Three others sat in the room. Blaine recognized Kurt's social worker Beth from when she came to their show, but neither he nor Kurt were familiar with the young lady and older gentleman in the room. "Kurt, this is Derek and Kelly. They're part of the team to decide whether or not the Department is willing to accept your application for voluntary services."

"Hi," Kurt said somewhat shyly. He'd grown up with meetings like these every six months or so and they never ceased to intimidate him. "This is my boyfriend, Blaine." Blaine smiled at the adults in the room and took Kurt's hand, which was accepted with a squeeze.

"Thank you for coming, Blaine. Kurt, why don't you start by telling us why you want to return to the Department."

"I don't," he said matter-of-factly. They all looked at each other curiously, but Beth nodded to him to continue. "I don't want to, but I need to. Beth always told me that my job was to follow my dreams and make them come true. It was actually the same thing my mother used to tell me. I always thought that part of that was being free of the Department, but…" He paused and looked at Blaine, who watched him encouragingly. "Turns out I don't think I can follow my dreams without your help."

"Kurt was cast as the lead in a professional production in Columbus," Blaine told them proudly while checking in with Kurt to make sure it was alright for him to continue. Kurt nodded, happy to not have to do all the speaking. "Rehearsals are 48 hours a week which means he can't keep working at the store, but it only pays $300 a week, which isn't enough for him to pay the bills. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was come back here, but I persuaded him to, because he needs your help."

Kurt looked ashamed and apologetic toward the adults in the room. "I don't want a hand out. I want to work for it. I know that I'm supposed to be in an educational program and Beth knows that I can't right now, but I have filled out my FAFSA for September and my college applications are in and I have interviews scheduled in February. So I'm not neglecting that." He looked nervously at Blaine, then back to the group. "In the meantime I know there are things I can do to earn the money."

The discussion went on and Kurt and Blaine left the building with a signed agreement and a plan. Kurt would come in twice a month to the foster parent training seminar, not only to talk about what it's like to be a child in foster care, but also to talk about being gay in the system. In addition, he would join the Youth Advisory Council and help guide foster care policy for Ohio in the future.

"You put those things on your resume for your college interviews, and you'll blow them away," Beth said before they left. It made Kurt smile with a little bit more hope than he had going in. She could always do that for him though.

"I'm really proud of you," Blaine said as they got back in the car. Kurt pulled his seatbelt on and blushed at Blaine's words. It was nice to have someone proud of him who wasn't paid to be.

Kurt checked the time. Right on schedule. "Do you have time for one more stop?" Kurt asked tentatively. "Or do you have to get back."

"I've already missed all my classes, Kurt," Blaine pointed out. "I'm pretty sure I'm in as much trouble whether I come back now or in a couple of hours."

Kurt stared him down. "Look, I told you not to come. I didn't want you getting in trouble for me."

"And if I hadn't come with you, how long would you have sat in this parking lot before you drove away without ever going inside?" Blaine challenged him.

Kurt glared at him for a minute but Blaine held his gaze and finally Kurt looked away to start the car. "Fine. You win this one. But you're coming with me anyway," he pouted.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt's breath hitched and he was overcome with the weight of Blaine's words. But he didn't allow himself to think about it now. He shook his head clear and shifted the gears, heading out of the parking lot. His next destination was close by and the drive was quiet, filled with flirty glances and bashful reactions. Though they had been dating for months now, it suddenly felt brand new again, though neither could put their finger on why.

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of a small white Unitarian Universalist church and turned to see Blaine looking at him oddly. "I used to come here almost every day after school. Ever been to an AA meeting?" Blaine's expression shifted to understanding and he shook his head no. "This one's a meeting for LGBT youth. I know, remarkable to find in Lima, but Beth helped start it and turns out, I wasn't quite as alone as I had thought. Kids from all over the area come here. It was a small group but supportive. I hope it's still going strong."

Blaine's eyes sparkled as he looked at Kurt. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I just thought it would be good idea to stop by," Kurt shrugged. "After the other night I mean."

"Of course," Blaine smiled proudly and he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "Let's go."

Kurt led them to a small meeting room inside the church and he was pleased to see a few familiar faces and a few newcomers. Kurt fondly greeted his friends and introduced them to Blaine who smiled politely. He was glad to meet the people who had helped his boyfriend through some of his darkest days, but did not want to overstep and disrespect the sanctity of the meeting space. They all grabbed cups of coffee and some donuts and sat down.

When the meeting started, Blaine sat quietly other than to introduce himself as a support for Kurt. They went around the table, each member stating their name and how long they had been clean and sober. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly when he opened up about his near relapse the other night in Blaine's room. He talked about how scared he had been of not being able to move forward or go back. He talked about feeling frozen in time and space, watching his dreams disappear before his eyes, hating that it was the loss of his parents that caused it. He shared how he had looked in the medicine cabinet for something to make the throbbing in his head disappear and he found the exact drug that he knew, for a time, could make all of the pain go away. He told them how he held the pills tightly as they called to him and the only thing that stopped him was reading Blaine's name on the label over and over again until Blaine walked in and took the pills from his hand.

Blaine sat transfixed as Kurt spoke. Hearing for the first time that his name on the bottle had stopped Kurt took his breath away. By the end of the meeting he was overwhelmed with the love and support that Kurt received from the group as well as the encouragement he received to continue all he does to help his boyfriend stay safe and drug free. It was a warm and inviting environment and Blaine hoped that he and Kurt could come back again.

Their trip back to Westerville was quiet as both boys mulled over their thoughts of the day. Kurt felt the day was almost surreal, revisiting the places of his past but with Blaine by his side. It felt strange but somehow right. The belief he had that going back meant he'd failed didn't seem so strong anymore. It was a different way of going forward than he had planned, but it was still forward and he was excited.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson, I expected more from you," the Headmaster barked from behind his desk as Blaine stood contrite in his office, his hands folded before him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"<p>

"Only that I know my studies are important, but sometimes there are things that are more important, Sir," Blaine said confidently while his heart raced.

The headmaster rose and came around, leaning casually on his desk with a frown, his arms folded in front of Blaine. "And these things involve Mr. Hummel, I assume?"

He only nodded. Sometimes it frightened Blaine exactly how much the Headmaster knew about each and every one of his students.

"And you think that cutting your classes is an intelligent way to receive my continued ignorance when Mr. Hummel spends both his evenings and mornings with you in your dormitory?" he asked with an eyebrow quirk.

Blaine looked at the floor in embarrassment. He had taken too much advantage of the Headmaster's good graces. "No Sir, probably not."

The Headmaster smirked at his favorite student as he turned away, but his face was stern by the time he returned to his seat behind the desk. He sat staring Blaine down for a few extremely painful moments while Blaine's nerves grew increasingly more frayed. Finally he announced his decision. "You're on restriction. Three days. No visitors. And do not think that it will be okay to sneak Mr. Hummel in through your friends. He will not be allowed in the dormitory until your punishment is over. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Blaine answered formally, but more than grateful that he wasn't banning Kurt for good.

"You are excused," the Headmaster announced and Blaine wasted no time rushing out of the office and back to his dorm.

"Well?" The Warblers waited for him in the common room expectantly, worried that Blaine would be kicked out of the glee club. The Headmaster did not at all take kindly to students who wasted their parent's money by cutting classes.

"Just three days restriction," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dear God, Anderson, you really are his favorite student," Jeff whistled. "If it was me I would have been out of the Warblers and cleaning the entire campus from north to south."

"Maybe that's because you get in trouble every day and Blaine gets in trouble once to help a friend," Nick scoffed at him.

"Well, I just hope you and Kurt had a passionate pit stop at his apartment before he dropped you off," Trent teased. "I don't know if you two can go three hours, much less three days without getting' it on."

Blaine glanced at them with a sly smile. "No worries there my friends," he said twirling his phone in his fingers as he disappeared into his room. They couldn't help but break out in catcalls and taunts when they heard the latch of the lock behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was disappointed he had to spend three days without Blaine, but he knew it was probably a gift in disguise. There were things, and people, he had been neglecting, and Blaine's restriction gave him the push he needed. He took extra hours at the store after regretfully giving his two week's notice. His boss was disappointed, but understood and congratulated him on the amazing opportunity. The staff that was at the store that day took him out after work to celebrate and he was so grateful for the friends he had made and the skills he had learned. His two years on the job would be a part of him forever.<p>

On Thursday night he went down to the Thai restaurant after work and waited for Tina to finish her shift. He had been neglecting her since things had gotten serious with Blaine, but she had a day off of school tomorrow for teacher training day and they were going to take full advantage of it. Kurt had a spa night all set up, plus she was going to help him pack for the New York trip in two weeks. Neither Kurt nor Tina could be more excited!

Tina slipped him a free meal in the corner and he texted Blaine while he ate. Blaine was stuck in Warbler rehearsal though and Nick swiped the phone from him after the third text, with a polite "He'll text you later Loverboy." Kurt smirked and played some solitaire until Tina's shift was over.

Kurt drove her back to his apartment and they giggled the entire way there like two teenage girls getting ready to paint their nails and do their hair, which was very nearly precisely what Kurt had planned. Kurt had few opportunities in the past couple of months to just be immature and tonight he was going to go all out.

Back at his apartment Tina called her parents to check in and let them know that yes, she was okay and yes, Kurt drove safely back to the apartment. She assured them that it was a safe neighborhood and they planned to just stay in the whole night. She rolled her eyes in Kurt's direction, but he just smiled. Kids never appreciated their parent's overprotection until there was no one protecting them at all.

As soon as she got off the phone, Kurt started in immediately with his three step facial process. When their faces were slathered with cream, he got out the manicure kit and they sat opposite each other at the kitchen island. Tina perfectly manicured Kurt's fingernails, buffing them to a shine and applying a fresh coat of quick-drying clear polish. When he was done and dry, Kurt praised the choice of bright purple Tina pulled out of her bag and he went to work expertly filing and applying the polish to her fingertips.

"Oh I have missed this," Kurt lamented while breathing in the delicious smells of beauty care and girl's night in.

"Blaine's not into the beauty treatments?" she asked curiously.

"He puts up with the facials every once in a while, but he's definitely more of a guy's guy. Doesn't even use facial moisturizer daily." Kurt smiled as he twirled around on the stool and walked back to his bed dreamily. "Guess I'm lucky that his skin is naturally perfect."

"Oooo, you have it bad, Kurt Hummel," she teased as she walked over to the bed next to him, climbing in carefully not to mess her nails or get facial cream on the covers.

"Oh no," he winked. "I have it good."

"Things are pretty serious between you two then?" she asked.

"I never thought I'd feel this way," he said with near reverence. "But sometimes I feel like my parents are looking down on us smiling. I can hear my Dad call him 'son'. I can feel my Mom nudging me toward him." He blushed slightly. "Crazy, right?"

She smiled softly and shook her head. "It's not crazy."

"Is that what it's like for you and Mike?" Kurt asked, tracing the threads on his blanket.

"Mike and I took our time," she explained. "Best friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend, then lovers. It was kind of like planting a seed and watching it grow bigger and brighter over time."

"Blaine and I were like a spark that just exploded," Kurt admitted. "I felt it from the first moment I ever saw him back on that stage during glee competition. Then when we finally met it was like we were unstoppable."

Tina frowned. "Do you ever worry the fire will blow out?" she wondered.

"Actually, no." His own words surprised him. He should worry, but he wasn't at all. "Rachel once told me about these alter lamps in synagogues that never go out. No matter what happens the eternal flame always burns brightly. I can't even explain it to myself, but that's what it feels like."

Tina smiled. If anyone deserved happiness, Kurt did. "Then I say we get you packed for your trip to New York. What are you guys doing?"

They rinsed off their faces and Kurt walked her through what he knew of their quick trip to New York. He knew he'd be doing interviews or information sessions at NYU, Columbia and Parsons, so they pulled out appropriate attire for each of those. He also knew that Blaine had a special night planned so they mixed and matched until they put together the perfect ensemble that was sure to knock their socks off. He set aside comfortable but stylish outfits for the plane rides, and some respectable styles for dinner with the Anderson family. Shoes and undergarments would have to wait until he was closer to the pack date, but Tina couldn't help but go through Kurt's drawer of boxers and briefs to pull out the ones she found most sexy. Accessories were next and Kurt and Tina had a blast going through the strange and wonderful things that Kurt had collected over the years.

"Ok, now that we've got everything set aside, where should we put it?" Tina asked cheerfully.

Suddenly realization hit and Kurt looked at her in horror. "I…I don't have any luggage," he stuttered. He sunk down on his bed. He'd moved too many times and each time his belongings had been dumped into large black garbage bags. He'd forgotten until this moment that he couldn't just do that this time. He wasn't only travelling as a grown up, he was travelling with the Andersons and he needed a real overnight bag and suitcase that would probably cost him $100, maybe more.

Kurt's eyes darted in a frenzy as he tried to figure out from where to scrape together the money when he felt Tina's soft hand on his arm as she sat next to him. "Hey, Kurt, it's ok. I have luggage at home that you can use. I'll bring it into work next week and you can bring it back when you're done. No big deal."

Kurt looked at her and breathed a sigh of relief, falling onto her shoulder while she hugged him. "You are so dramatic," she chuckled and he laughed with her. "Come on, let's get ready for bed. I want to hear more about Blaine."

The two changed into their pajamas and snuggled up in bed together. They talked into the night about Blaine Anderson and Mike Chang and before either one of them knew it, they were both planning their weddings and their futures together with the men they loved. It seemed both crazy and totally natural to Kurt at the same time, but now that he had Blaine in his life, he couldn't imagine a day going by without him. An eternal flame, no matter what life might throw at them.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing today?" Kurt had Blaine on speakerphone as he stood in his silk robe Saturday morning and primped in the bathroom mirror.<p>

"I am picking up my gorgeous boyfriend at his apartment and taking him on a romantic day trip that I have had three extremely boring days to plan. How about you?" Kurt could see Blaine's eyes sparkling mischievously in his mind.

"Eh," Kurt baited. "I thought I'd just spend a quiet day to myself at home. That is unless someone tall, dark and handsome comes to my door to sweep me off my feet." The doorbell rang and Kurt smiled. "Oh, here he is now! Gotta go!"

Kurt clicked off the phone and nearly ran to the door, opening it with a grin. Blaine beamed back at him, wasting no time to sweep Kurt into his arms and kiss him as if it had been months and not days.

"Well at least I got the dark and handsome part," Kurt teased once Blaine had finally pulled away for a breath.

Blaine smacked Kurt on the backside in retaliation. "Get dressed, Gorgeous so I can show you off," he ordered as he flopped down on Kurt's bed.

"I don't know what to wear," he pouted rifling through his closet. "You still haven't told me where we are going."

"And I won't," Blaine answered firmly. "Dress warmly, it's been snowing a bit. I'd tell you to wear layers, but it's kind of a given," he smirked.

Blaine watched with half a smile on his face as Kurt dressed for their date. Kurt grabbed a quick breakfast, then filled two travel mugs with coffee.

Blaine haughtily took Kurt's arms and led him down to his car, opening the door for him and kissing him quickly before rushing around to the driver's side.

"Maybe I'll get you in trouble more often," Kurt chuckled suggestively.

"Don't you dare," Blaine warned. "I don't want to spend another day without you."

Kurt blushed and turned his attention out the window. They sat peacefully, Blaine putting a romantic mix on the IPod as he drove out of Westerville and onto the highway. Kurt watched the scenery go by and wondered where they were headed. Not just today, but for the rest of their lives. He knew what he felt, but to have Blaine admit that he too did not want to be apart was overwhelming.

It was amazing, but it scared him. Because no matter what, everything ended and everyone went away some time.

"Penny for your thoughts," Blaine asked quietly, noticing Kurt's heavy silence.

"My thoughts are worth far more than a penny," Kurt quipped, but his eyes lacked their usual playful shine.

Blaine smiled crookedly and snaked his hand over to Kurt's knee, up his thigh, then teased higher before pulling his hand away back to the steering wheel.

"Tease," Kurt frowned.

"It's not a tease," Blaine explained. "It's an IOU. For your thoughts."

Kurt wrung his hands together. "I was just thinking about how much I love you," Kurt shared, eyes downcast.

"This is not supposed to make you sad, Kurt," Blaine worried, glancing over to his boyfriend.

"Everyone I love leaves," Kurt said crestfallen.

Blaine's heart dropped and he grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing tightly. "No one you love leaves, Kurt. They are always with you in your heart. Your mom and dad are with you Kurt. I can…" he stopped, fearful of how Kurt would feel about what he was going to say.

But Kurt wanted to know. "You can what?"

Blaine looked straight ahead as the snow started flurrying again. He let the beauty give him strength. "I can feel them," he whispered, "any time I'm with you."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat and stared at Blaine in wonder. "I can too," he breathed.

The rest of the ride was quiet as Blaine drove to downtown Columbus. He headed south and pulled into German Village, finding an empty parking spot where they would leave the car.

"Here we are," Blaine grinned. Kurt cocked an eyebrow as he looked around and back to Blaine. "If you're going to be a big star in Columbus, you really should know the best of the city."

Kurt had never been to German Village before but he instantly found it charming. Covered lightly in snow, Kurt could still make out the beautiful brick architecture of the preserved buildings as he marked his path along the brick sidewalks. Blaine held his gloved hand out and Kurt looked at it worriedly.

"Did you know that German Village was saved in the 1960's by a coalition of local gays and lesbians, many of whom still live here?" Blaine smiled as Kurt proudly took his hand. "Columbus was also found to be the up and coming gay city of 2011."

"Wow, Professor Gay, I did not know that," Kurt said sarcastically as he swung Blaine's hand. They excitedly started the tour of the village. Blaine refused to let Kurt pay for anything, insisting that it was his date and his responsibility. They started at a coffee shop where they had lunch, then spent the afternoon on a legendary window shopping spree. Kurt was mesmerized by the imports and art at the shops and Blaine bought him a beautiful Spanish brooch to add to his collection. Kurt silently decided to bring it to New York.

They went to Schiller Park, named for German Poet Friedrich von Schiller. Kurt could only imagine how beautiful it must be in the full bloom of summer and he vowed to return with Blaine then. But there was something about the frozen snow covered gardens and sculptures that reminded him of his own life. So much beauty covered under an icy layer, killing some of what was beneath it, preserving the rest. Blaine pulled Kurt tightly to him and he felt Blaine's warmth start the thaw. It was time to move on.

Blaine guided him onto a bench before a gorgeous trellis and snuggled him closely as he recited softly into Kurt's ear.

_Angel-fair, Walhalla's charms displaying,  
>Fairer than all mortal youths was he;<br>Mild his look, as May-day sunbeams straying  
>Gently o'er the blue and glassy sea.<em>

_And his kisses!-what ecstatic feeling!_  
><em>Like two flames that lovingly entwine,<em>  
><em>Like the harp's soft tones together stealing<em>  
><em>Into one sweet harmony divine,-<em>

_Soul and soul embraced, commingled, blended,_  
><em>Lips and cheeks with trembling passion burned,<em>  
><em>Heaven and earth, in pristine chaos ended,<em>  
><em>Round the blissful lovers madly turn'd.<em>

_He is gone-and, ah! with bitter anguish_  
><em>Vainly now I breathe my mournful sighs;<em>  
><em>He is gone-in hopeless grief I languish<em>  
><em>Earthly joys I ne'er again can prize!<em>

Kurt's tears fell and froze on his face, the words of the poem hitting closer to his thoughts and his fears than anything he could have dreamed up. "That was beautiful," he whispered, his blue eyes gleaming at Blaine's.

"Schiller wrote the poem in 1780, but I swear he wrote it for you," Blaine confessed before his lips touched Kurt's and their kiss grew soft and deep, both left wanting more as they gazed into each other's eyes. The last stanza of the poem was not lost on Blaine and he brushed away Kurt's tears. "Even if I lost you tomorrow, I would not for one moment regret every second that I spent with you. The only moments I would regret are the seconds when you were not by my side." He pulled out a small jewelry box and handed it to Kurt whose breath hitched as he covered his mouth with one hand, taking the box in the other. He stared at Blaine, his eyes wide and full of emotion, then down at the box as he opened it. Inside was the most beautifully delicate white gold braided ring engraved with "I Love You" and edged with diamonds. He glanced back and forth between the ring and Blaine, until Blaine continued. "Kurt, I know we're young and we have so much ahead of us. But there is also so much behind us and I don't want to live another second without knowing that you will be my side." He took the ring from the box and held it up to Kurt's hand, squinting in the glare of the sun off the snow as he peered deeply into Kurt's eyes. "This ring is my promise to walk the rest of the road together, if you'll promise to walk with me."

Kurt couldn't talk, or breathe, but he nodded an emphatic yes as he cried and Blaine slipped the ring onto his finger. This time Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, pulling him in fervently for an impassioned kiss that sealed their love and promise. He never wanted to let go, never wanted to stop tasting and feeling Blaine's vow of forever, but eventually the need for air won out. When they finally separated, Kurt simply shook his head. "I don't know what to say," he whispered.

"Then don't say anything," Blaine told him. "Come on, the date's not over."

Blaine brought Kurt to the Barcelona Restaurant, a romantic and upscale, yet casual eatery with exquisite looking Spanish cuisine. Blaine ordered the Lomo Alto – grilled espresso crusted ribeye steak; potato puree, broccolini, toasted almonds, ramp butter - and this time Kurt didn't worry about the price. He ordered the Fideos con Verduras – capellini noodles with vegetables; grilled Portobello mushrooms, fennel, bell peppers, broccolini, roasted roma tomatoes, basil garlic puree, spiced Marcona almonds. For dessert they ordered an espresso crème brulee and joked that it would help them keep their energy up for when they got back home.

Their conversation was soft and relaxed during dinner, making small talk about what they'd done the past three days while they were apart. It was frequently interrupted by long and loving silences where they gazed into each other's eyes, or remembered the ring on Kurt's finger and couldn't help but drop their focus to their interlocked hands and Blaine's constant gentle brushing over the silver _I Love You_.

"I wish I had one for you," Kurt said at one point, but Blaine hushed him.

"I don't need a symbol of your love, Kurt. It's in my heart forever."

They drove back to Kurt's apartment in silent reverie. Kurt gazed out the window and looked up to the stars.

_I know you had something to do with this, Mom. You knew I was getting scared so you helped Blaine create this amazing perfect evening for me. I've never known if I believe in God, and I still don't. But I do believe in you. And thanks to you, I believe in love. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I need to thank my beta Potikanda as well as StarGleekBelle and Momaboutown for making me write the date. But I didn't write it, Blaine did. I had no idea he had that ring in his pocket until he pulled it out. Even writing the poem I had no idea he planned to propose. Those of you that write know what I mean. It came as a complete surprise to me, but I love him for it and hope you do too. **

**I will post the ring on my tumblr (GleekMom) in a day or two. Follow me please!**


	24. Chapter 24: Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

**I really want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, especially my newest readers since my last update. This story has been a labor of love and while a part of me is sad that it is coming to an end, I am also excited to move on to new adventures. So one more chapter I think, then the epilogue. I love you all, especially my fabulous beta Potikanda and my girls Momaboutown and StarGleekBelle. Someday I will collaborate with them.**

* * *

><p>"I would like to congratulate you Kurt, on packing lightly," Mr. Anderson said as he worked on his third trip down the stairs. "Blaine and his mother have no clue how to pack for anything under a week. Blaine's hair product alone takes up an entire suitcase."<p>

Blaine snarled with mock indignation and Mrs. Anderson chuckled as she rifled through the parlor closet choosing the best outerwear and purses for four days in New York City in February. "I think what Mr. Anderson means to say is that he would love some help."

Kurt laughed. "Here, let me give you a hand," Kurt said reaching his left hand out to take the suitcase.

Mr. Anderson stopped short and grabbed Kurt's hand stiffly, looking quickly then holding it out to Blaine. "What's this?" he asked roughly. Kurt stood frozen, nervously shifting his gaze between Blaine and his father.

Blaine stared blankly at him momentarily. "It's a ring, Dad," Blaine answered sarcastically.

He let go of Kurt's hand and walked to his son, his arms folding formidably across his chest, his face stiffening with anger. "I know it's a ring, Blaine. What kind of a ring is it?"

Kurt glanced at Mrs. Anderson but she silently indicated for him to just let the Anderson men work it out.

"Well, it's a 10 carat white gold…" Blaine started mockingly.

"Blaine Anderson!" his father warned exasperated.

"It's a promise ring, Dad. Okay?" Blaine yelled. "Relax. It's not like it's an engagement ring. We're not planning on eloping the minute we are away from you in New York." Mr. Anderson sat with relief in one of the chairs and Blaine softened. "Look, Dad, Kurt and I both have a lot to do before we get married. I have to graduate high school for goodness sake, then we both need to graduate college. And even if we wanted to get married now we couldn't, not the way Kurt wants," Blaine said delicately, sharing a glance with Kurt that spilled with love.

Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine, then caught the inquisitive glances of his boyfriend's parents. "I want to get married in Ohio," he explained softly. "My parents are buried here, it's where home will always be, no matter what. I hope that when we're ready that we'll be able to." His voice broke and he lowered his head, unable to continue but nothing further was necessary. Everyone understood.

Blaine turned to his father, whose face was still stern and unsure. "Dad," he said hesitantly and his father looked up at him. Kurt turned slightly and watched the men carefully. "You were so anxious for Sebastian and me to tie the knot, and now with Kurt..." he trailed off.

"That was different," Mr. Anderson said flatly.

"Why?" Blaine snapped angrily. "Because he was rich and his family was powerful? Because Kurt is an orphan?

"No," his father answered, his face reddening with shame. "It was because I didn't respect you then. But what you said about Sebastian that day in your room, I realized that because I didn't respect you, you didn't respect yourself. You shouldn't rush into things now because of the things I tried to force on you for all the wrong reasons."

"I never wanted a business deal, Dad," Blaine told him. "I want love, Dad, and I have that with Kurt. The ring, it didn't cost very much, because this isn't about money at all. And it's not even really about marriage. Not yet. When that time comes, I'll propose for real," he said glancing shyly at Kurt. "Kurt and I, we don't need husbands yet. We're 18 years old. What I promised is to be his partner and best friend and walk the next part of his journey with him. Like I know he will for me."

"Let me see the ring," Mrs. Anderson's melodic voice asked suddenly with a smile and Kurt turned to her, wiping tears from his eyes as he proudly held out his hand to her. Blaine walked over and took Kurt's other hand. "It's beautiful son," she told Blaine.

"Thanks Mom," Blaine beamed.

Blaine and Kurt watched Mr. Anderson hopefully, both holding their breath in anticipation of his reply. Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine would do if his father didn't approve, but he didn't want to find out. Luckily, he didn't have to.

Mr. Anderson slapped his hands on his thighs and stood up, ruffling Blaine's hair. "Well the next part of the journey is New York City, so we better get these suitcases in the car before we miss our flight."

"Yes, Sir!" Blaine smiled as he grabbed Kurt's baggage and headed out the door to the car.

Mrs. Anderson followed her son out the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine's father alone in silence.

Kurt turned to Mr. Anderson hesitantly as the older man fixed him with a stare. Kurt understood though. "I know this frightens you and I'm scared too, Sir," he said honestly. Over the years Kurt had fought any attempt for him to truly join a family. Though in the excitement of the moment it hadn't hit him, over the past few days, the reality of what he had done had begun to sink in. Accepting the ring, and any ring to come, was not only accepting Blaine. It was accepting a family as well. And the idea of that terrified him. "But I love him," he finished his thoughts aloud with a shrug. "What else can I do?"

Kurt held firm under Mr. Anderson's stare, then let out a breath as Blaine's father patted him on the back. "Come on son," Blaine's father said, grabbing the last of the luggage. "We've got a plane to catch."

* * *

><p>The pounding on the door shook them both awake from where they laid, naked and relaxed in a post-sex haze. "Ten minutes to curfew, Smythe!" the resident advisor yelled.<p>

Joe groaned and kissed Sebastian on the lips before crawling out of bed and aimlessly searching for the clothes that had been unceremoniously thrown around the room shortly after arriving three hours ago. Sebastian leaned up on his elbows and eyed Joe hungrily as he watched him gather his clothing off the floor. "So delicious," he purred as his stomach growled loudly.

Joe stood up and glared, putting his shirt on over his head and his boxers on. "If we actually had dinner when I came over some time maybe we wouldn't be so hungry by the end of the night."

"I have to work up an appetite first," Sebastian stared seductively as Joe slipped his pants on. "Besides, you are delectable. I don't need anything else."

Joe strode over to give Sebastian a quick peck, but the Warbler pulled him down on top of him and immediately intensified the kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply to lap up the intoxicating mix of Joe and their love making. Joe tried to fight it for only a minute before his fingers were tangled in Sebastian's hair and he was once again pressing their hips together. His mind raced but then came back to reality and he pulled away from Sebastian breathlessly. "I have to go, Bastian," he whispered, pleading with his eyes until Sebastian let him go.

"Fine," Sebastian growled, getting himself out of bed and slipping on a pair of Dalton sweatpants. He wiped the sweat off his brow and slicked his hair back with his hands. "What's on your schedule for tomorrow?"

Joe immediately grew uncomfortable and averted his gaze from Sebastian. "I have to go to court," he said quietly.

"What, why?" Sebastian asked more loudly than he had intended.

Joe grabbed his wallet and his keys from Sebastian's desk and pocketed them, filling an increasingly uncomfortable silence. He suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and Joe squeezed his eyes shut, his breath taken at the comforting gesture. He took a deep breath. "My little sister's adoption is tomorrow. She wants me to go."

Once again, they were interrupted by loud knocking at the door. "It's 11pm, Smythe, don't make me call the Headmaster."

Sebastian flung the door open and came face to face with the RA. "We will be out in a minute," he yelled angrily. "Call the Headmaster and I will hand him a list I have so painstakingly created of your own indiscretions, including a certain young lady who snuck out of the dorm at midnight just the other night," he threatened before slamming the door shut.

Sebastian turned with his arms crossed and leaned back against the door. He studied Joe for a moment. The boy was usually so self-assured. Now he just looked small. "You don't want to go, do you?"

Joe shook his head, but kept his eyes from Sebastian's. "Tomorrow in that court, Gina will walk in my sister. But she'll walk out in some other family. I'll be nothing to her then. I've already lost my mom and dad. Even my daughter. I don't know if I can bear losing her too."

Sebastian kicked himself from the door and walked over to Joe, wrapping his arms around his waist. Joe laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder, small sobs wetting his skin as he felt Joe shake beneath him.

"I'm going with you," Sebastian told him.

"You can't." Joe finally looked Sebastian in the eye as he rubbed the wetness away with the back of his hand. "You can't skip classes, Kurt told me what happened to Blaine when he did."

"I'm not a spoiled brat like Blaine, I can handle whatever the headmaster throws at me. Besides, I plan on actually asking permission. Something Blaine neglected to do. What time do you have to be there?"

"It's at 2pm."

"Ok. I'll meet you at your place and pick you up at one," Sebastian promised. Joe shook his head again but Sebastian held his chin. "I will be there for you. Like you were for me." He kissed Joe quickly on the lips before pushing him towards the door. "Now get out. If we break curfew tonight I _will_ have to sneak out tomorrow and getting kicked out of Dalton is not in my plans."

Joe looked at him, his face flush with too many emotions. "Goodnight Bastian," he whispered before slipping out the door.

Sebastian sighed alone in his room, wondering what the hell he was doing getting so caught up in this kid. He stomach grumbled again and he brushed his thoughts away. He'd worry about Joe later, he thought as he strutted into the common room kitchen to make a late night sandwich. Getting even more attached to Joe was the last thing that he needed.

* * *

><p>Kurt survived his first plane trip clinging to Blaine's hand until finally his nerves relaxed after the seatbelt sign went off. The flight attendant came by and they both ordered coffee to go with their pretzels. They shared two seats on the right side of the plane and were more than pleased that Blaine's parents were sitting two rows ahead of them. Blaine distracted Kurt from his fears by feeding him, letting Kurt lick the salt off his fingers. When no one seemed to give them a second glance, other than an approving smile from one middle aged woman in the center section of their row, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, licking more salt from his lips.<p>

Before they knew it, the short flight was over and the plane landed smoothly and safely. The family, and Kurt was beginning to think of them that way, waited by baggage claim to get their luggage while Mr. Anderson called Cooper to meet them at the hotel. They took a cab from the airport to the hotel near Cooper's apartment and Blaine's father handed the boys a key.

"Against my far better judgment," he said with a frown to his wife whose eyes crinkled in a smile, "we have gotten you boys your own room." Blaine smiled widely but his father held up a hand and wiped the smile off of Blaine's face. "Here are the rules: There are two beds and I expect that one of you will sleep in each one. The room is adjoining ours and I _will_ be checking in at any time and without notice. No sex, no alcohol, and nothing else stupid. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Blaine answered quickly, swiping the key from his father's hand and bounding off to the elevators.

Kurt was less dismissive under the demanding stare of Blaine's father. "Of course, Mr. Anderson," he said sincerely as he calmly followed his boyfriend.

Mr. Anderson shook his head and his wife wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "This is a mistake Amy," he said, rubbing her back lovingly. He grabbed their bags and started off to the elevator.

"They're 18 years old and they're going to be living in New York together. Time to get use to it, darling."

"They are not going to be living together," Mr. Anderson grumbled. "Not as long as I'm paying Blaine's way."

Mrs. Anderson laughed. "Oh, you naïve man," she said playfully. "Even if they get separate apartments or dorm rooms, they will still be living together, I can guarantee it. Face it, Jack. That boy is going to be your son-in-law whether you like it or not, so you better start to like it."

He hit the button to the 12th floor in the elevator and watched the doors closed. "How can you be so sure," he asked, holding out hope that it wasn't true. He liked Kurt, he truly did, but it seemed a much harder life for Blaine that he had ever hoped.

But Amy Anderson had no worries for her son. Blaine would take care of Kurt and Kurt would take care of Blaine. "A mother knows these things," she said with surety. Apart, neither might make their way. Together, they could conquer the world.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Joe both bristled as they walked through the metal detectors of the courthouse. Joe glanced around at the imposing building, finding the clerk's office for the juvenile court. Sebastian took his hand and though it startled Joe, he didn't protest. He needed the support right now and he'd take it however he could get it.<p>

Joe walked up to the clerk and asked for the proper courtroom. He was sent up to Courtroom 14 and he and Sebastian climbed up the two flights of stairs to the third floor. As soon as he turned the corner his sister ran to him and jumped in his arms. Joe swung her around, instantly beaming with love and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder if someday Joe might look at him the same way. Before he could dwell on it though, he quickly shoved it from his mind.

Joe held the girl at arm's length and looked her over. Her long brown hair was smooth and shiny with a red headband holding it back from her brown eyes. Her olive complexion was brightened by cheeks reddened with excitement. Joe was taken breathless by her beauty as she twirled in her white dress and red ribboned waist, her shoes giving her just an inch of a lift. He'd grown up with her hair ratty and unwashed for days, her clothing rags, and her face littered with dirt and grime. He couldn't help the tears of pride that came to his eyes. "You look like an angel," he breathed.

Mr. and Mrs. Baker came up behind her, unable to wash the smile from their faces even if they tried. Joe tried to wipe the tears from his eyes quickly as they watched him with the girl who was going to be their daughter. "We're glad you could make it Joe," Mrs. Baker said.

"Thanks," Joe said shyly and Sebastian came up behind him to put a supportive hand on his arm. Joe startled, nearly having forgotten that Sebastian was there. "Oh, this is my…" he trailed off, not knowing quite what to call the boy.

But the Dalton boy finished for him and held a hand out. "Friend. Sebastian. Nice to meet you," he said shaking both of the adults hands.

"Nice to meet you too Sebastian," Mr. Baker said a bit warily. He turned his attention back to Joe. "The judge has us scheduled for 2, but he was delayed a bit by a trial so they said he'll be just a few more minutes."

"Oh, ok," Joe said, shoving his hands in his pocket uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go then."

Gina suddenly looked like she was going to cry. "Where are you going? I thought you were staying!"

Joe kneeled down heartbroken, taking her hands. "I don't know if your Mom and Dad want me to stay for the ceremony, pumpkin. You're going to belong to them now," he explained delicately.

Her face twisted in confusion, then anger. "You're an idiot Joe," she scolded him with her hands on her hips. "_We_ belong to them now. They told me."

He looked up at the Bakers in bewilderment. "I…I don't understand," he stuttered as he slowly rose.

Mr. Baker eyed Joe softly. "You are her brother, Joe. A package deal. We may not be legally adopting you, but we promised her that you are every bit a part of her family as she is." He paused giving Joe a moment to think about what he said. "As long as you want to be, of course."

His stomach lurched and his nerves raced but when his eyes fell on the expectant, smiling face of his little sister, everything calmed. He wouldn't be losing her today. Gaining a family was something he'd never imagined and he didn't know if it was what he wanted, but he wouldn't be losing Gina and that's all that mattered.

"Gina Citino" the court officer called.

"That's us," Mrs. Baker called. She glanced at Joe as she took her daughter's hand. "You coming?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

Joe was still in shock as he turned to Sebastian. "Come with me?"

Sebastian's heart went out to Joe but it scared him. He kissed Joe lightly on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "You go ahead," he whispered. "I'll wait here."

Joe nodded, understanding. It was too intimate. Too familiar. "Ok," he smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Gina grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him away. "Stop kissing your boyfriend and come on!" she urged excitedly. He patted her hair and allowed her to pull him inside. Inside with a sister. Would he come outside with a family?

* * *

><p>The interviews started early in the morning. Blaine and Kurt's first interviews were at Columbia. They'd managed to schedule simultaneously at 10am and they both checked in with the receptionist, then waited anxiously in the lobby of the admissions office. Kurt was called in first by a middle aged woman who introduced herself as Nicole.<p>

"Thank you for seeing me today, I really appreciate you taking the time," Kurt said politely as he sat down.

"Why don't you start off by telling me about yourself," she asked kindly.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I was born in a small town in Ohio, but my mom always said that from the time I was a baby I had big dreams. I was always performing and creating and I loved to learn. When she died, and my Dad soon after, I felt like those dreams were crushed." Kurt paused, watching her, analyzing as he always did how safe it was to tell the rest of his story. But he knew that it was do or die time. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. "I spent the next eight years in foster care. The only family that I had left couldn't accept me for who I am." He kept his eyes on her but he unconsciously twirled the ring on his left ring finger. That promise ring stood for all the love he and Blaine felt for each other, and all the pride that Kurt had grown to feel for himself and who he was. "Foster care didn't define me. It was where I grew up, but it isn't who I am. Honestly, I'm still learning who I am. And I hope I can do that here at Columbia."

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt disappear behind the door and he tapped his foot nervously for his own turn. Luckily he only had to wait a minute before his name was called.<p>

"Blaine Anderson?" A handsome man in his late 20's called and Blaine instinctually raised his hand before standing up and wiping his hands dry on his pants.

"That's me," Blaine said with a charming smile before holding his hand out for a firm handshake. He followed the man, who introduced himself as David, and sat down on a comfortable leather couch across from him.

"Welcome," David said with a smile. "Why don't you start off by telling me why you've chosen Columbia and what you hope to contribute."

Blaine crossed his legs comfortably and quickly found himself at ease. "My parents always called me the jack of all trades. There were so many things I was interested in and sometimes I bounced from one thing to another. I always gave everything my all, but moved on quickly when my goal was accomplished. I enjoy art and performing and English and psychology. But the one thing that's always been my passion throughout my life has been music. I love Columbia's music program. I agree that music is really connected to every other discipline and every other aspect of a person's life. Music heals the soul and fuels the mind and warms the heart. I love all the different musical genres from classical to jazz to disco and I am fascinated by the music of other countries. I really feel like my passion would add to the program."

"Who do you think has influenced you the most?" David asked, taking notes.

Blaine thought for a moment and his face lit up with a soft glow. "You know, if you'd asked me that six months ago, I probably would have said Bryan Ferry or Ella Fitzgerald or maybe Freddy Mercury. But now…" He couldn't help as his eyes grew misty and his skin grew warm. "I'd have to say my boyfriend has influenced me the most. Kurt," he said with a goofy smile. "He's in the next room, interviewing now. I know it sounds silly, but he is truly my inspiration. He's overcome so much and had to grow up so fast. He made me realize exactly how lucky I am. Sure, my father didn't exactly embrace me when I came out and I'd had my own tough times with previous relationships. But I had a family that I knew no matter what would always be there for me. It didn't matter if they always knew the right thing to say or do. They were alive and they were there and he didn't have that. He didn't have anyone. And I never would have gotten through the way he did. He makes me want to be stronger and wiser. He makes me want to be a better man."

* * *

><p>"I'm really curious, Kurt," Nicole said. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"<p>

Kurt gazed at the wall with a smile as if he could see through it and into the interview room where Blaine was likely being asked the same question. "It's such a hard question. I bet most 18 year olds can answer it easily, never knowing the amazing twists and turns that life can take you on. If you had asked me ten years ago where I would be today, I could have had no idea I'd be leaving foster care and trying to live on my own. I probably _would_ have told you I'd be starring in a professional theater production in Columbus," he smirked proudly, but then grew quiet. "I never would have dreamed I'd be in love with a man that would love me back. I try to live one day at a time. So much can happen in ten years it's almost impossible for me to look forward. But I hope for love first, success next, good friends, good work. Security. Safety. Family. Things that I haven't had for the past eight years but always wanted. It sounds so simple, but when you live without them, they're everything."

* * *

><p>The courtroom was imposing for Joe. He'd been there before. Every year since he was sixteen he had to attend hearings to tell the Juvenile court he was doing well. Every year he stated that his goal was Independent Living. The horrible code for "I don't have a family."<p>

The Bakers and Gina were guided by their attorneys to sit in the seats of the prosecutors while Joe sat in the back of the courtroom . They waited for a moment before the bailiff shouted "all rise" and the imposing gentleman in black robes made his way from his chambers to the bench. He peered over to Gina who sat between Mr. and Mrs. Baker.

"You must be Gina," he grinned and she nodded, beaming back at him and bouncing excitedly in her seat. He looked at her kindly. "Ok, so there are some boring things we have to do first, legal mumbo-jumbo, but then it gets fun. So if you can hang on just a minute, I'll come down and join you and your Mom and Dad. Does that sound good?"

"Yes sir," Gina answered grasping her parents' hands.

The judge spoke with his clerk and went on the record. They announced her case number, the previous decrees of termination of parental rights and briefly reviewed the Department's history of custody. They talked about subsidies for the adoptive parents and then he declared that he approved of the adoption. When all that was done, he swiveled out of his chair and came down to join the family.

"So who do we have here today?" he asked.

"That's my brother Joe," Gina told him proudly. Joe looked up at the judge hesitantly.

"Come join us, brother Joe," he invited and Joe walked through the swinging door as the judge brought a seat over to sit around the table.

The judge reached back to the Clerk and grabbed a piece of paper, placing it on the table where everyone could see. "This is the adoption certificate," he told them and turned to Gina. "Can you read it?"

She looked down at the paper and read. On the words she stumbled on, her mother helped. "This is to certify, that in an action pending in this Court, on a petition filed to adopt, Gina Citino, a minor, satisfactory evidence was submitted to prove, and the Court found, that the minor was born on the 13 day of January, 2001, in Columbus, Ohio and that all necessary proceedings relative to adoption were complied with; and the Court on the 12th day of February, 2013, decreed that the minor is legally adopted by Margaret and Theodore Baker and the minor's name is changed to Gina Baker in the records of the court."

The judge looked down at her seriously. "Does that all sound right?" he asked.

Gina nodded, her nerves catching up with her.

"Have you been practicing your signature?" he asked. "Because I have a pretty special pen here, and that document isn't legal until you sign it." He pulled out a thick pen and pushed a button on the top. The pen started to flicker different colors of the rainbow.

"Yes, I've been practicing all week," she giggled. He handed her the pen and had her sign. She carefully signed her name – **Gina Baker **- and was then instructed to hand the pen over to her mother and father. They signed as well and then the judge signed. He took the certificate and handed in back to the clerk.

"That pen is yours to keep," he told her. "And when that certificate is all finalized, you guys will be mailed a copy of it so you can frame it. So now there's only one thing left to do." He handed her the gavel and put the sound block on the table. "As soon as you bang that gavel it makes everything official."

Gina looked at her Mom and Dad, who urged her on, then she looked at Joe. He'd been sitting quietly, watching the whole thing with a guarded calm. She was now officially a Baker. Legally, she had different parents than him, which made him no longer her brother. And yet her family had said that they welcomed him. He wondered for how long they would mean it. Gina apparently, meant it forever. "Come on Joe, bang the gavel with me. I'll only make it official if we do this together."

Joe's eyes opened wide and he looked at Gina's parents. They nodded encouragingly to him and Mrs. Baker took his hand gently, guiding him up and over to his sister. He felt like he walked in a dream as he placed his hand over his sister's. "One, two, three," she counted happily and together they banged the gavel on the board. Immediately Mr. Baker threw his arms around his daughter and Mrs. Baker held her arms open for Joe to embrace her. He went tentatively, but found himself relaxing in her arms. "Welcome to the family, Joe."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine talked about their Columbia and NYU interviews over dinner with Blaine's parents and Cooper. Tomorrow Kurt had his tour at Parsons and Blaine had his audition with the Manhattan School of Music. Then they had the rest of the day free to explore the city before returning home to the grind of Dalton and Regionals, and intensive rehearsals for Joseph.<p>

"So which school do you think you want to go to, little brother?" Cooper asked.

"Columbus," Blaine answered definitively, glancing at Kurt. Kurt nodded in agreement. "Their music program is incredible, I couldn't ask for more."

"And their theater program will let me explore both performance and costume design while I can still minor in French," Kurt added animatedly. "The Francophone Studies looks just incredible, and I could even maybe go to Paris one semester."

"I'm really glad you both had a good day. There's something I want to talk about though," Mr. Anderson spoke seriously. Blaine rolled his eyes. His father always had to ruin the good things by demanding too much. "Now, I understand that you both think that you're ready to move on and be adults. But the fact is, Blaine, that I'll be paying your way and I have certain expectations. And one of those expectations is that you and Kurt do not live together."

"What?" Blaine blurted out before Kurt could place a hand on his knee to quiet him. "Dad, that's ridiculous. Why should we pay for two separate apartments when we could save money and live together?"

"Because the first dotted line you two are going to sign together will be your wedding certificate." Blaine threw his napkin down and folded his arms angrily in response and his father leaned in closely. "Now listen to me, Blaine," he said firmly. "You didn't want a business deal and that is exactly what living together before you're married will become. I'm not going to have finances come between you. And besides, you two both need to spend time apart as well as together, especially if you end up at the same school."

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt said quietly. "I've been talking to Rachel about moving in with her anyway. Or if Tina ends up in the city than I can room with her, or maybe both."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it," Mr. Anderson said. "But if you want your mother and me to pay your way then you are going to have to accept it."

"And if I don't? What if I choose to go my own way?" Blaine asked obstinately.

"No," Kurt said soberly and Blaine's gaze returned to him. "They are your family, Blaine. Don't give up what you have. They're amazing. They love you and support you and I think they're right." Kurt took his hand and squeezed. "We need our space. We need to take this slow. One step at a time."

"Kurt's right, darling," Mrs. Anderson told her son. "About everything he said but one." She reached over and took Kurt's other hand and he looked into loving and welcoming brown eyes. "Kurt, the moment he put that ring on your finger, we became your family too. We will love you and support you as we do Blaine and Cooper."

Kurt met each of their eyes as he gazed around the table, and he saw agreement from Cooper and Blaine's father. Blaine's eyes shined with unshed tears as his family accepted Kurt. When Kurt turned to him, Blaine didn't care who was around or who saw. His heart was full and he cupped Kurt's face, drawing their lips together and kissing him tenderly. Kurt smiled shyly and his cheeks quickly blushed pink.

"Oh my god, I can't believe how adorable they are," Cooper said and everyone laughed.

"Are we all settled now?" Mr. Anderson implored with raised eyebrows. Blaine nodded with embarrassment. "He gets his temper from me, Kurt, you better watch out," he smirked and again the Anderson clan chuckled.

The waiter came over to deliver their food and the conversation continued without a hitch. Cooper talked about his latest endeavors, but Kurt barely heard anything. His hand was intertwined with Blaine's and their eyes continually met as their faces blushed more and more. Blaine was delighted that his family had accepted Kurt. But what truly touched his heart was that Kurt had accepted his family as his own.

* * *

><p>Sebastian brought Joe back to his program after the adoption. They had been invited out to celebrate with the family afterwards, but Joe politely declined. He could tell Sebastian's mind was elsewhere.<p>

They stepped up to the doorstep, overgrown with snow dusted bushes and weeds that went untrimmed, and icicles from clogged water dams that threatened them from above. "Do you want to talk about it?" Joe asked.

"My father never came back," Sebastian whispered, his stare lost in the distance. "I mean, he physically came back, but he never was himself again. And my mother certainly wasn't. I haven't had a family in years."

Joe leaned against the door and watched the cold breath escape from his lungs. He'd lived like that for a long time. Never any warmth. Always hard to breathe. He hadn't truly realized Sebastian had as well until that moment. "I'm sorry," he empathized.

Sebastian squinted, thoughtfully. "I always wished I was Blaine. His parents loved him. They were there for him. And his father embraced me like a son, even though his mother and brother never really liked me. Now I find myself wishing I was like you or Kurt. I think it would be easier for them to just be gone, instead of still around like ghosts of their former selves. Prison stole their souls. Both of them." Sebastian looked over and met Joe's intense stare. "Me too," he admitted in a whisper.

"No," Joe said sternly as he placed a hand on Sebastian's chest. "They didn't steal anything from you. Your heart and soul are here, beating beneath my fingers. I feel it crying out every time that we're together. You can feel it then, can't you, when we're together?"

Sebastian nodded. Sex was the only time he felt it.

Joe quickly checked the time. "Come inside," he said in a hushed tone as he opened the door.

"I thought I wasn't allowed up to your room," he smirked with anticipation.

"No one is here right now. Everyone's at school or work and staff's at a staff meeting. We'll have the place to ourselves for at least a half hour still. There's a lot we can do in a half hour," Joe teased.

Thirty minutes later they once again lay naked and tangled in sheets, dreading the fact that they momentarily would have to part. Neither was ready to call this a romance or make a commitment. They gave each other what the other needed, but they were friends, nothing more. Sebastian still had not truly mourned the loss of his family. He knew someday they would either have to rebuild or he would have to leave, but he wasn't ready. He had been alone for a long time now, even when he was with Blaine. Today he was alone, but he was less alone than before he had met Joe. It wasn't much. It wasn't family. But it was something. It was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Any Dream Will Do

**Author's Note:**

**Here we finally are, the final chapter. I really want to thank all of my amazing readers and everyone who reviewed and alerted and favorited. Please, at the end if you've enjoyed this story, review and let me know or click on favorite. I really appreciate the feedback.**

**I envisioned this chapter very much like The First Time, the story of our boys woven in between the story and underscored by the music of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Obviously that's not possible. But the lyrics that start each chapter mean something, so please don't skip them. And please watch Donny Osmond's version of **_**Close Every Door **_**on youtube**_**. **_**It is one of the most beautiful performances ever, and it is Kurt's performance. Watch it and imagine when you read.**

**I do not own Glee or Joseph. Nor do I own the heart and soul of our boys. But I will tell you about who does at the end, so please read the note.**

* * *

><p><em>Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do<br>__Before their time on this planet is through  
><em>_Some just don't have anything planned  
><em>_They hide their hopes and their heads in the sand_

_Now I don't say who is wrong, who is right.  
><em>_But if by chance you are here for the night  
><em>_Then all I need is an hour or two  
><em>_To tell the tale of a dreamer like you._

Kurt walked into the theater rehearsal room for the first time, his coffee cup full, his bag full of healthy snacks and his heart feeling excited but nervous and slightly empty without Blaine sitting next to him. The last time he'd done this he had barely even met Blaine, and yet instantly they knew from the start that they were meant to be together. Now he sat with a ring on his finger that claimed himself taken and an empty seat by his side. _Independence, _he thought to himself and snickered. The word didn't mean what it used to.

The seat did not stay empty for long as an older woman with long black hair plunked her own coffee mug next to him and sat down as if exhausted. He nodded shyly, but didn't introduce himself. The assistant stage manager was in the corner at the refreshment table setting up coffee, cookies, chocolate and of course water. Other cast members who seemed to know one another were laughing and joking and greeting each other as they filed into the basement room. Kurt smiled at anyone who smiled at him, but remained in his seat, studying the empty notebook he had in front of him. He may be the star of this production, but he was a little fish in a big pond and his heart was racing with self-consciousness. He would be happy when some familiar faces from the casting table arrived.

Finally the production staff arrived, the stage manager with her already enormous prompt book, set to double it's size over the next three and a half weeks as blocking and choreograph as well as set, costume and lighting notes were added to it. The musical director greeted Kurt warmly before taking a seat at the piano set up directly next to the tables. The design team sat around with their notes, models and drawings prepared to present to the actors. And lastly, the Director took his place at the head of the table and smiled warmly at the actors and designers sitting around it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I want to welcome you all to the 2013 production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat." Everyone around the table softly applauded, their attention trained on the man who would lead them. "Before we get down to business, The Columbus Repertory Theater has a huge tradition and reputation in the community. While we are constantly working with the esteemed and season veterans of our company, we also ask that they serve as mentors. Every production, we bring in at least one new, aspiring actor or actress from the community that we hope will join our fold and someday become a leader themselves. So without further ado, I would like to introduce to you, our Joseph for this production, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled enthusiastically at twenty smiling faces beaming back at him, while his stomach rolled with self-consciousness. "It's really nice to be welcomed to the party," Kurt said, trying not to show his nerves.

"Kurt brings amazing experience and understanding through his own story to the role of Joseph, and we think that he's going to teach us a lot while we teach him," the director said smiling. "Now, let's introduce you and other newbies around the table to everyone else."

They went around the table introducing themselves and Kurt gradually felt more and more at ease. He sat tight while they took care of union business, voting in an Equity Liaison and signing some agreements. After about thirty minutes, they began the sing through of the show with almost no dialogue, and Kurt was impressed just how much of the basic music everyone already knew. He silently thanked Blaine and the Warblers for rehearsing the whole score with him, as he proudly sang through the entire show. He adored the girl playing the narrator, who reminded him a lot of an older Rachel Berry, and was hysterically laughing along with the rest of the cast at the Pharaoh's Elvis impersonation. When he sang _Close Every Door_ people teared up already, and he smiled softly to himself.

It was going to be an amazing experience. Everything about this production was a dream come true.

* * *

><p><em>Go, Go, Go Joseph, you know what they say<br>__Hang on now Joseph, you'll make it someday  
><em>_Sha la la Joseph, you're doing fine  
><em>_You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time  
><em>_Go, Go, Go Joe!_

The phone call came in the middle of his GED class. Typically Joe would have ignored the unknown Columbus number, but something told him he needed to answer the call.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Citino," Joe heard on the other end of the phone. "We did everything we could for her, but the combination of drugs and alcohol she had taken was just too much for her system to handle. You were listed as her next of kin. You'll need to go to the funeral home to sign some paperwork."

For a moment, he couldn't breathe. Then the calm washed over him. He'd been expecting this call for ten years.

"Thank you," he politely told the nurse at the hospital. "'I'll need to get a ride out there."

Only just a few months ago, all alone in the world, he would have been instantly on the phone with his social worker, begging for her or someone else from the office to take four hours out of their day to drive him to and from Columbus from Lima. Today, she was his second call.

"Robin, do you think you could call my sister and tell her?" he begged. "I need to deal with all this without losing it, and I know I will if I talk to her."

"Of course, Joe," his social worker answered compassionately. "Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

Joe smiled softly to himself. "Yes, I'm sure. I have a friend on his way right now."

* * *

><p><em>Strange as it seems there's been a run of crazy dreams<br>__And a man who can interpret could go far  
><em>_Could become a star_

Sebastian arrived an hour later. As soon as he'd gotten Joe's call he rushed out of class, yelling excuses behind him, changed out of his Dalton uniform and ran to his car. He somehow managed to avoid any speed traps on the highway, which was a good thing because he was flying to Lima. He got to Joe's house in record time and rang the doorbell. Joe answered looking drained, but fell into Sebastian's arms with relief at the sight of him. Sebastian stood shocked for a moment, then a small smile crept across his lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. He kissed Joe on the head, then gently took a step back. "You ready to go?" he asked quietly. Joe checked for his wallet in his back pocket and nodded.

The ride to Columbus was quiet, and the ride home was even quieter. It still hadn't hit Joe yet that his mother was truly gone and the conversation at the funeral home had been very overwhelming. The funeral director asked about family and friends of course, and though he didn't want to explain, Joe had to share that his mother's parental rights were terminated and he wasn't even sure who had legal right to sign. The director asked about his father, but again, with him in prison the rights were unclear. In the end Joe signed and arranged everything for the funeral. She would have the basics. Neither Joe nor his father had any money to spend on a funeral. He didn't even know if his father would be able to come. And that's what saddened him the most.

"I need to go see my Dad tomorrow," Joe muttered to himself as he stared out the window at the darkening skies. Suddenly lightning flashed violently, followed by the roar of thunder and the skies opened up. It was fitting, Joe thought.

"I'll go with you," Sebastian promised. "Stay with me tonight. We're closer to Columbus then."

Joe thought of saying no, of insisting that Sebastian didn't have to do that for him, that he had his own things to do, his own classes, but he couldn't bring himself to say any of those things. He simply nodded.

Their lovemaking that night was slow and silent. Joe mourned. Sebastian healed. It was a role reversal but they both welcomed it.

Sebastian pressed his hand to the small of Joe's back as soon as they passed through the prison's metal detectors, and together they sat in the waiting room. It was so incredibly different from the atmosphere that had been the Paris hellhole, that his heart ached for the pain he and his father had gone through just to see one another. This certainly wasn't easy, but it was easier. The pair waited the long wait until Joe's father's name was finally called. They made their way to the metal door that led outside, and walked out into the gated courtyard where they were imprisoned themselves until the giant metal doors clicked open. Sebastian didn't dare reach for Joe's hand here, and Joe did not make any motion that Sebastian should do so. Not here. Though the inmates were trapped behind glass as they awaited their loved ones' visit, there was no glass between them and Joe's father. And if their glares were any indication of the damage they could do, then Joe and Sebastian would give them no reason to unleash their hatred on the man they came to visit.

Joe sat down before his father, the circular speaker between them allowing for muffled communication. Joe introduced his father to his friend Sebastian, then asked how he was doing. The answer was always the same. "I am fine here son, you just stay safe out there. How's your mother?"

Joe had never had any doubt in his mind that his parents had loved each other deeply. His father had fought for her tooth and nail, though she'd never truly had the skills to raise two children. Telling him, Joe feared, might kill him.

But he had no choice. And with only a glance to Sebastian, though what he really wanted was the boy's strong hand in his, with shaky breath he told his father. "Mom overdosed, Dad. She's gone."

Joe's father was a hard man. He'd been a gangbanger for two decades, in prison for one. He'd killed before, though he'd never plead out. And yet hearing that his wife was dead was too much for him to handle. He broke down, his head between his knees hyperventilating before Joe could tell him anything else. Joe's own tears starting flowing then, for the first time since he'd learned of her death. And though Sebastian wanted more than anything to hold Joe tightly in his arms and make the pain go away, he backed up a step to physically prevent himself from doing so. The guards ended the visit and one came around to find out what had happened. Joe couldn't speak so Sebastian told him. The guard kindly escorted them out, and they walked back to the car. Joe barely made it to the vehicle before he collapsed in the front seat. His father's agony hurt so much more than his mother's death. He was terrified of what would happen to the man he worshipped now.

The funeral was a whole other type of anguish for Joe, but this time Sebastian stood by his side, their hands linked, Sebastian's free arm huddling him close around his shoulders. Gina was sobbing for the loss of a mother who always loved her but never could care for her and it was like losing her three times over. Joe held her tightly to him, her tears soaking his coat, but he didn't care. Gina's adoptive parents had brought her and Joe did not know how to thank them enough for preventing her from being motherless. They merely reminded him that they were not only there for Gina but for him as well and he was welcome anytime.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, watching his mother's coffin descend into the ground was not difficult for him. In his young life he had dreamed the scene a hundred times, and each time it had felt as real as it did now. As he sprinkled dirt over the coffin, a wave of relief rushed over him. It was finally over.

* * *

><p><em>Close every door to me, hide all the world from me<br>Bar all the windows and shut out the light  
>Do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me<br>Darken my daytime and torture my night_

Sebastian started screaming, startling Joe awake next to him. It was the fifth nightmare Sebastian had suffered since visiting the prison and going to the funeral. It was the same every time. He went to visit his father in prison, but when the guards closed him in the small, dark, visiting room, his father never showed and no one ever came back for him. Joe reached over to Sebastian, his skin soaked in cold sweat, and Joe wrapped his arms around him, hushing him but shaking him gently awake.

Sebastian shot up with surprise and relief, then collapsed in Joe's arms when he realized where he was. He licked his lips, trying to moisten his parched mouth, and Joe reached over to a bottle of water left by the bed. He offered it to Sebastian, who drank almost half of it, washing away the horrid taste in his mouth left over from the nightmare, as his breathing and his heart rate finally slowed down.

"Same dream?" Joe asked gently, brushing his fingers through Sebastian's saturated hair.

He nodded, leaning his head slightly into Joe's soft and soothing fingers. "Yeah, it was the same, but there was more this time," he said brokenly.

Joe waited. He knew better than to push Sebastian. That would only lead to him closing down. Sebastian more often than not felt like a trapped animal. Joe was certain after the dreams the boy had been having that even the slightest word out of place would have him running away.

Luckily, Sebastian needed to say it, needed to get what happened out of his mind and into the world so he could move on. And luckily, he had Joe beside him, because there was no one else in the world that he would feel safe to tell. "They locked me in. Just like all the other times. And I thought like the other times they would just leave me there, alone forever. Only this time the slot opened. But it wasn't my father." Sebastian's voice hitched and his breathing went short and fast as the dream rose once again to the surface, taking over his thoughts. "It was old my johns from Paris. And the guy who pimped me out. Then suddenly they weren't just looking at me, they were climbing through the slot. And they…" Sebastian started crying and he didn't need to say anymore. Joe understood and held him in his strong arms, safe and protected from anyone who wanted to hurt him. When his sobbing slowed, Sebastian continued. "I screamed for them to stop and leave me alone. I kept trying to call out to my father. To get him to hear me and save me. But every time I opened the slot they slammed it shut." His tears picked up again and he curled, shaking into Joe's arms. "I…just wanted…him to know."

Joe rocked him back and forth, holding him as tightly as he could, knowing that it would never be tight enough to stop the pain and humiliation that Sebastian felt those horrible nights on the street. Sebastian had been a scared little boy left alone to fend for himself with the only commodity he had available to him; his body. Not only had his father been physically ripped away from him, but his mother had emotionally disappeared, and neither had fully returned, not even today. Joe's heart ached for him. How different he would have been had he never lost the people who mattered most. Joe knew all about that. But at least he'd never had his own self, his very soul, stolen from him. And Joe always, throughout it all, could talk to his father.

Sebastian's wracking sobs began to diminish and his chest settled, his breakdown slowing into the occasional hiccup. "I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered, but Joe would hear none of it.

"Don't be sorry. Ever. I love you, this is what I'm here for," Joe uttered.

Sebastian froze at the spoken words and Joe squeezed his eyes, knowing he'd gone too far. This was it. Sebastian would grab his clothes and throw him out the door, never allowed to return.

But Sebastian only raised his body slowly from Joe's arms and met his eyes with such a mix of emotion, Joe could barely even begin to decipher it all. His voice was barely audible, but firm. "Please don't love me."

Joe fought the uncomfortable laughter that threatened to escape his throat, and instead grasped Sebastian's face in both hands. "Now you listen to me, Sebastian Smythe," Joe chastised. "You were here for me when I nearly lost my sister, you were here for me when I broke my father's heart, and you were here for me when I buried my mother. So yes, I love you. And you don't have to love me back if you don't want to because I'm not demanding anything of you. I'm not demanding to be your boyfriend, or your lover, or even your best friend, though somehow in some strange trick of the universe you have become mine," he said with a smile. He was rewarded with a small smile back, though Sebastian's eyes shifted to the bedspread. Joe took the moment to lean in, and when Sebastian did not pull away, he grazed his lips against the other man's. Sebastian shrunk back at first, then surged forward, meeting Joe's lips with a hunger he had not felt since their first time. Sebastian poured everything into that kiss, the hurt, the humiliation, the fear and his as yet unspoken love, until only blackness swam before his eyes and he gasped breathlessly, on top of Joe's insatiable moans.

Joe knew that he should stop Sebastian. He knew that the boy was at the point where he needed more than sex to soothe the fires within his heart. But his body did not listen to his mind as Sebastian reached across him into the drawer next to his bed. They'd talk more in the morning, Joe quickly thought, before his thoughts stopped being his own.

* * *

><p><em>If my life were important I would ask will I live or die<br>But I know the answers lie far from this world  
>Close every door to me, keep those I love from me<br>Children of Israel are never alone  
>For I know I shall find my own peace of mind<br>For I have been promised a land of my own_

Sebastian awoke the next morning relaxed and refreshed, though a nagging thought that he just couldn't quite reach remained in his mind. Joe was still asleep next to him, so he got up and took a shower. Joe must have heard the water stopping, but his eyes remained shut and his thoughts wandered in that place between awake and asleep. When he finally came to, he opened his eyes to see a very naked Sebastian rifling through his bureau for Saturday clothing.

"Mmm…." Joe hummed, stretching his arms up and folding them under his head for a better view. "I should enroll at Dalton. That's a sight I could wake to every morning ."

"Pretty sure you don't have the money for Dalton Academy, Darling," Sebastian quipped. "Besides, I'll be graduating in two months. Then you'll be pretty lonely here."

Joe hitched himself up on his elbows. "Going to Paris for the summer?" he asked with a frown.

Sebastian froze momentarily halfway through pulling his pants up, then continued his action as if he'd never stopped. "I don't know." His voice was low and heartbroken. "My father will want me to."

Joe got out of bed and walked to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. Sebastian turned and Joe pulled him down into a gentle kiss. "Does your father know what memories you have there?"

The question startled Sebastian out of his stupor, the nagging thought rushing to the forefront of his mind. The dream. He kept yelling at his father, wanting him to know. Sebastian's eyes met Joe's for the first time that morning and determination forced its way past the tears. "I think I have to tell him."

Joe captured Sebastian's hazel eyes, their attention firmly on one another. "I am here for you. Whatever you need. If you need me to come with you I'm there. If you need me to wait for you here, I will. If you need space, just say the word and I'll go home."

Sebastian's eyes stayed locked with Joe's for a minute, then he looked away, stealing private moments as he pulled on his shirt and went to the bathroom to comb his hair. He stared at himself in the mirror, searching his own eyes and heart. Truth was, he had no idea what he needed. He had never needed or wanted anyone before. In the moments he was honest with himself, he realized that for all intents and purposes, Blaine had been merely a plaything and a mirror of all the goodness in Sebastian that had been locked away with his father in the pit of the prison cells. It was those things in Blaine that he had loved with a burning passion, but never had he allowed himself to get close enough to really and truly fall in love with him.

And now Joe said he loved him. Sebastian had wanted to be able return those words, but they felt like empty promises, and he didn't want to make those anymore. It was almost ironic that Joe chose that moment to tell him. Or perhaps he didn't. Perhaps Joe was only picking up on what Sebastian had just realized. There was no room in his own heart for love. It was too shattered with pain, broken like glass into a million pieces that he was only just beginning to put back together. Some of the pieces were lost for good, others were mended every time he and Joe made love. But a giant piece lived beyond the small clanging metal slot in the wall. His father, just beyond reach.

He peered out the door of the bathroom to see Joe fully dressed and changing the sheets on the bed. Sebastian smiled at the scene for more reasons than just one. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky as to have Joe Citino in his life, but somehow he knew that the universe had planned well when it brought Blaine Anderson and then Kurt Hummel into his life. Because without them, he wouldn't have Joe, and Joe was everything that he needed right now. "Don't go home. Please," he whispered, and Joe exchanged an easy glance with him. "I want you to come with me. Today, if that's okay."

Joe strode over to him and enfolded him in his arms, pulling their chests flush against one another. "That's absolutely okay," Joe assured him. He slowly leaned over and kissed Sebastian, who quickly breathed it in and parted his lips. Joe deepened the kiss, running his fingers through the hair on Sebastian's neck, then tracing his fingers from Sebastian's shoulder to his hand, linking their fingers. They broke apart and Joe gave Sebastian a little tug. "You ready?"

Sebastian nervously nodded, but though his heart tugged at him, he knew this was the right time. He needed peace of mind now more than ever, and with Joe by his side, he knew he was not alone.

* * *

><p><em>I hear the steel drums sing their song<br>__They're singing man you know you've got it wrong  
><em>_I hear the voice of the yellow bird  
><em>_Singing in the tree this is quite absurd_

Blaine thought the weeks that Kurt was in rehearsal would crawl by, but the fact was, he was so busy he barely had a chance to miss him. Of course every night they would lie in their beds, snuggling into their pillows and cell phones sharing the intricacies of their day. Blaine loved hearing about the discoveries and friends Kurt was making in rehearsals. Kurt loved hearing about the Warblers last days of practice before the Regionals competition. They were both genuinely happy for one another and could imagine doing this for the rest of their life. Kurt in his theater world, Blaine in the music industry, both coming together at the end of each day to share their wonders. Only neither one could wait until they shared their bed as well.

The Warbler performances were most definitely taking a toll on Blaine. Two performances that he was leading, now that Sebastian was expelled from the group, and he was exhausted. Jeff had brought the choreography up to the next level, knowing they would need it to beat Vocal Adrenaline. They were almost grateful that New Directions had a free pass thanks to last year's Nationals win. The choir from Lima had always beaten them, and though they were depleted this year, Blaine was assured that their heart was still the same. Because of this, Nick was putting up with no nonsense from any of the Warblers, forgetting sometimes that their levity and childish nature was what made them special. As for Blaine, he was pulling double duty as lead performer and musical director, with the harmonies more complex than they had ever done in the past. Most of the boys thought they would pass out from exhaustion before the ever reached the stage. But by the time the contest was held, they were ready and they blew the competition away. From the moment they performed and they heard the roar of the crowd as the audience rose to their feet in unison, the Warblers knew they had won.

The celebration back in Westerville was triumphant. The Warblers had rented out a room at a local restaurant, and had sent out exclusive invitations to their friends and supporters. With Blaine's approval, they invited Sebastian. He had, after all, been instrumental in their trip to Regionals in the first place. And since the start of term, Sebastian and Blaine had been moving forward. Blaine saw no evidence of manipulation or dishonesty. In fact, it seemed that since Joe had come into his life, despite himself, Sebastian truly had changed.

Though Kurt couldn't make it to the competition, he left rehearsal immediately that night and rushed to the Warbler celebration. He entered the room to find Blaine huddled with Sebastian and Joe in a corner, but before he could make his way over, Blaine caught his eye. The Warbler rushed over to him, meeting him in the center of the dance floor and flung him around in a circle, their lips crashing together before Blaine even put him down. All eyes in the hall were on them, but neither cared and when they finally pulled apart they were met with hoots and catcalls. They both laughed and kissed again, just to give the boys a show. A slow dance began and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine reached for the Kurt's waist and pulled him close. "I've missed you so much," Blaine whispered.

"I've missed you too," Kurt hummed in his ear. "The touch of your fingertips. The smell of your skin." He ran his fingers through Blaine's lightly gelled hair. "The tickle of your curls."

Blaine smiled. "I missed the feel of your hands holding me close. I missed the warmth of your body against mine. I missed the sway of your hips," he grinned.

"My hips miss your hips," Kurt laughed and kissed him. "And other parts of me missed other parts of you," he smirked.

Blaine twirled Kurt around and dipped him, kissing him passionately as he held him tightly in his arms. When Blaine finally guided him back onto his feet, he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him away from the dance floor and back to the table where Sebastian and Joe sat. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

"If this surprise includes Sebastian, I'm not sure you'll get the reaction you want dear," Kurt said wryly.

"Trust me," Blaine said with an innocent grin.

Kurt gave Joe a kiss on the cheek in greeting as he sat next to his friend, merely raising an eyebrow in Sebastian's direction. Blaine sat next to his ex-boyfriend and quickly grabbed Kurt's hand across the table. "How have you been?" Kurt asked Joe kindly. Blaine had told him about Joe's Mom. Kurt had been sad he couldn't make it to the funeral, but part of him would be happy never to attend another one again.

"I'm okay. Getting through. My dad told me that the house in Columbus is mine, so it looks like I'm going to be spending a lot of time there cleaning it up. Robin said that as soon as I think it's ready she'll come check it out and if it's safe I can move in." Joe's voice was soft but had a sense of amazement, and Kurt understood completely.

"It's really great, having your own place," Kurt agreed. He smiled at Joe. Though he knew the death of his mother was hard, out of the darkness came promise and Joe deserved everything good in the world.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, and smiling blue eyes turned to him. "I wanted to do something really special to celebrate your first professional production. So…" Blaine was forever taken aback by Kurt's strength and perseverance and complete and utter beauty, so much so that it took his breath away. He stole a breath and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I talked to the producers at the theater. And I talked to the management at the Department and arranged it all."

Kurt's brow furrowed and he laughed lightly. "Arranged what all, Blaine? What are you talking about?"

Blaine gave him a sweet smile, though he was a little nervous. He hoped that Kurt didn't think he'd overstepped. "Four seats at every performance are now reserved for kids in foster care and their social workers. Beth and Robin are sending the word around to all the offices in the area."

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock and surprise and he shook his head. "Blaine, that's 63 performances! You shouldn't have…I mean, that's a lot of money," he managed to spit out nervously.

"Well," Blaine said, biting his lower lip. "I had a little help." Blaine glanced over to Sebastian, who gazed back at Kurt, nervous but hopeful.

Sebastian reached a hand across the table and Joe's slipped on top smoothly. Kurt had no idea what to make of the glance between the two boys, but if he didn't know better he'd say that sincerity and love shined between them both. Sebastian looked back to Kurt with a shy shrug. "I know I promised to leave you and Blaine alone. And I will from now on if you want." He looked at Joe, the feelings he'd never say out loud clearly leaking through. "But this is something I wanted to do. For them. For the kids like Joe and Gina. And you."

Kurt studied him, waiting for the trick, but Sebastian appeared genuine. "Thank you," he said, accepting the gift with a kiss to Blaine's fingertips and a soft smile to Sebastian. Blaine's eyes sparkled, and Kurt saw him search out Nick across the room. Blaine gave the other Warbler an inconspicuous nod, but Kurt didn't miss a thing and he side-eyed Blaine, wondering what the Warblers were up to. He didn't have to wait long.

The music stopped and Nick took the microphone. "Hey everyone! I just wanted to say a few words. First things first, ORLANDO HERE WE COME!" The room erupted in screams and applause and Kurt laughed at how excited Blaine was, jumping up and down for his trip to Disneyworld. Nick motioned for the boys to settle, and finally they did. "Now, we have a few people to thank. Blaine Anderson, our lead singer and musical director, and Jeff Sterling our choreographer, both my fellow council members, please give them a hand."

"And to Nick Duval!" Trent yelled and the room again exploded with catcalls and a standing ovation for the three Warbler leaders. Kurt's face was full of pride as he watched Blaine's cheeks blush. He didn't think that either of their smiles could get any bigger.

"And of course a huge thank you to each and every one of the Warblers who helped us get to Nationals." Again applause broke out, but Nick hushed them quickly and the room fell quiet. "As we all know, the Warblers have always been a family. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler is our motto. Sometimes, things can get crazy in a family, I think we all know that." The boys all chuckled, but kept their attention on Nick. "Sometimes family hurts one another. And then it's good to take a break. But a break should never be goodbye." Nick's eyes fell on Kurt's table and his gaze met Sebastian's. "Warblers took a vote Sebastian. And it was unanimous. We want you to come to Orlando with us. If you're willing."

Kurt's eyes narrowed but his instantaneous suspicions that the donation had been a ruse were melted away when he turned to the stunned Sebastian. It would have been completely in the boy's character to use the donation to Kurt as a way to worm his way back into the Warblers. But if the complete look of shock on the Sebastian's face didn't convince him, the tears of joy that rolled down his cheeks did.

Sebastian turned to Blaine in astonishment, his heart pounding in his chest. "You voted for me to come back?"

"You've changed Sebastian," Blaine nodded warmly. "You deserve another chance."

Sebastian shifted his attention Kurt. Kurt had been the one he'd hurt and he knew he didn't have the man's forgiveness. He wanted to compete with the Warblers more than anything, but he wouldn't do it if Kurt didn't approve. "Are you okay with this? I won't go if you're not."

Kurt was taken aback by Sebastian's question, but then he considered it. Sebastian had been kicked out of the Warblers because he had tried to humiliate and destroy Kurt. So why should he be okay with him going back?

Kurt's mind flashed back to a conversation he'd had only the day before. His cast members knew him by now, and they knew when to leave him alone. He'd grabbed a coffee at break and curled himself up in the antique armchair that sat in the corner of the rehearsal hall. He was frustrated with the scene before the finale. He was frustrated with himself.

His cast mates may have recognized the signs to leave him be, but his director would offer him no such space.

"_Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, putting a hand on Kurt's knee. "This scene really seems to be causing you some trouble."_

_Kurt offered a tight smile and sighed. "I'm trying, I really am. But I just don't understand how after everything his brothers put him through, Joseph could so easily forgive them. I suppose it's because they are his brothers."_

_The director shook his head. "First of all, it isn't so easy. Joseph tests them first. He looks for signs of change and love. And when he sees those signs, he forgives not because they are his brothers, but because they are people. And because the Pharaoh gave him a second chance, he learns that others deserve the same."_

Kurt's gaze fell to Sebastian's hand clasped in Joe's. He'd been gone three weeks, but apparently a lot had changed. Kurt knew he didn't forgive as easily as Joseph. He didn't think Sebastian would change as easily as in a bible story. But growing up the way he did, surrounded by kids with horrible stories to tell, knowing that Sebastian's behavior stemmed from a similar story, Kurt accepted that the boy deserved a second chance.

"Go," he said with a hesitant smile. "Sing your song, Sebastian."

* * *

><p><em>We all dream a lot.<br>__Some are lucky. Some are not.  
><em>_But if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real.  
><em>_You are what you feel._

_But all that I say can be told another way  
><em>_In the story of a boy whose dreams came true.  
><em>_And he could be you._

Kurt paced the floor of his dressing room a little before half hour. He had gotten there early, nervous about everything being exactly right on opening night. Tech week had gone less than smooth, but Kurt was reassured that a poor dress rehearsal meant an amazing opening night. Still, it left his stomach with a million butterflies fluttering around and he thought he might throw up.

That was until a dozen red-tipped roses slipped through the door, followed by the most handsome man anyone could want for a boyfriend. Kurt blushed as he reached for the flowers and Blaine pulled him close for a kiss. "_Je te dis merde, mon beau_," Blaine whispered against his ear.

"Mmm…" Kurt hummed. "Someone's been practicing."

Blaine put the flowers in a vase on the dressing room table. He'd need to get water later for them, but there were okay for now. He sat down in Kurt's chair and pulled the star on his lap. "So how are you feeling?"

"Scared as _merde_," Kurt laughed. "But better now that you're here."

"You're going to be amazing and you know it," Blaine assured him. Kurt kissed him again, allowing Blaine's spirit to both soothe and energize him. A knock on the door interrupted them and they both smiled with embarrassment as the stage manager stuck her head in. "Half hour, Mr. Hummel," she said with a grin at him and Blaine.

"Thank you half hour," Kurt responded professionally.

"So this is the boyfriend," she said leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed around her chest, velvet bag in hand.

"Yes Elizabeth, this is my amazing boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is my amazing stage manager, Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said with a playful smile to Blaine and an approving wink in Kurt's direction. The blush on both boys' faces deepened. Elizabeth scooted up and held the bag out to Kurt. "Valuables?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Not tonight, Elizabeth, thanks," he said and she left.

Blaine watched as Kurt twirled the ring on his finger and slipped it off. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and placed it on the boy's pinky, Blaine's hands far stockier than Kurt's slender fingers. "Hold it for me tonight?"

"I'll hold it for you every night if you want me to," Blaine promised. He gave Kurt one more quick kiss, then stepped back. "I should be going. You need to get ready."

"I love you," Kurt said, blowing him a kiss.

"Break a leg, gorgeous," Blaine said before closing the door behind him and heading out to the audience.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat mesmerized in the audience, watching Kurt perform the role of Joseph. He knew his boyfriend was good, but today he was incredible. Blaine alternated between laughter and tears, his heart swelling with pride knowing that while everyone in the audience would fall in love with the man, tonight Kurt would go home with him. But his heart also broke, truly understanding the history, the trauma, the pain that Kurt brought to the role. Blaine's fingers flew to Kurt's ring the moment that Joseph was imprisoned. He watched as complete and utter despair emanated from Kurt's eyes, the look of losing everything and everyone. The fear of the unknown. He felt he was staring into the eyes of eight year old Kurt as he was dropped on the doorstep of relatives who didn't want him, and he lost his breath.<p>

When the children's chorus came on stage, candles flickering in their little fingers, Joseph stared out at them through the metal bars of his prison cell, and the tears rolled down Blaine's face. Kurt sank down to his knees, and Blaine felt his heart drop with him. He knew without a doubt that Kurt saw every one of those children as the ones he grew up with, abused, neglected, alone, with no family and little hope. He saw in them himself and Joe and Gina and maybe even Sebastian. He saw the thousands of children still out there, still struggling.

_Just give me a number  
>Instead of my name<br>Forget all about me  
>And let me decay<em>

_I do not matter  
>I'm only one person<br>Destroy me completely  
>Then throw me away<em>

As Joseph rose with renewed determination, Kurt's eyes were like fire. Blaine saw the boy he knew, the spirit, the courage, the strength to fight every battle, to reach for the stars. He saw the man he loved more than anyone else in the world and once again his fingers flew to the ring he held in safe keeping. He remembered the promises he made, and thought of the promises he planned to make someday. To love him, honor him and cherish him. To be a family and to make a home together.

_If my life were important I would ask will I live or die  
>But I know the answers lie far from this world<br>_

_Close every door to me, Keep those I love from me  
>Children of Israel are never alone<br>For we know we shall find our own peace of mind  
>For we have been promised a land of our own<em>

As Kurt reached for the prison cell bars, he stared out into the audience and looked at the children in the seats reserved by Blaine and Sebastian. He sang for them. He knew that in the end, sometimes it felt that they were all the same. Foster parents, program staff, social workers. It was like this illusion that you belonged somewhere and to someone. But then the magic fades, they go home to their own families and you're left alone again. But today he sang to give them hope and courage. To let them know that they were never alone. That there were people in the world just waiting to someday love them and be their family. Whether they returned to their parents, found a forever family, or had to wait until that special someone came into their lives and swept them off their feet, they should never give up hope because someday they would find a place to truly call home.

* * *

><p><em>We all dream a lot<br>Some are lucky, some are not  
>But if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real<br>You are what you feel._

_But all that I say can be told another way  
>In the story of a boy whose dream came true<br>And he could be you_

Blaine and Kurt sat in Kurt's apartment across from each other at the kitchen counter, their letters from Columbia University in their hands. Both had thick packets, and they knew what that was supposed to mean, but it didn't stop their hearts from racing.

"You go first," Kurt said, the feeling in the pit of his stomach nearly as bad as opening night.

"No way," Blaine answered. "We do this together."

"Fine." Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and they both took a deep breath. "One, two, three."

The two boys ripped open their envelopes and pulled out the letter that answered all their questions. They read in silence, each one letting the news settle as they came to terms with what the words meant to their future. Finally, at the same time, they looked up.

Kurt watched Blaine, biting his lip as he waited for the love of his life to reveal what his letter said.

"I got in," Blaine whispered nervously, his eyes searching Kurt's expression for any sign of what the other letter had said.

Kurt sighed with relief, as a smile broke out on his face. "I got in too," he breathed.

It took a moment for it to settle in, then Blaine rushed to Kurt and lifted him out of the chair, carrying him over to the bed and throwing him down. Blaine straddled him and leaned over to kiss Kurt's beaming lips passionately. "We are going to college, Kurt. You and me. Together." Blaine had never been happier in his life. He looked at Kurt, who stayed quiet. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that dreams really can come true."

* * *

><p>The run of the show had been amazing, but it had been with a doubly heavy heart that Kurt performed his second to last performance on the Sunday matinee. As he busied himself during the moments he wasn't on stage by cleaning up his space, his mind drifted to Blaine. He hated missing Blaine walk in his cap and gown, with Sebastian, Nick, Jeff and Trent by his side, his parents in the audience. But this wasn't Broadway, there were no understudies, and the show must go on. Blaine said he understood, but it made the afternoon performance only that much harder. The only thing that lightened his mood was knowing that Blaine wore his ring on the graduation stage that afternoon, so a small part of him was at least there. And they would all be at his performance tonight.<p>

In Florida, Blaine and Sebastian had agreed not to forget their past, but to move beyond it. Even without Kurt and Joe by their sides, Sebastian had been a perfect gentleman, and Blaine was proud to call him a friend. They had shared the spotlight in Orlando, along with Nick and Jeff's duet, and it was that depth of talent that they believed secured the Warblers the win at Nationals. They arrived home, trophy in hand, just in time for finals and graduation.

And now it was Kurt's closing night performance. Blaine was flying high as he entered the theater. He'd seen the show a number of times by now, but he couldn't wait to share it with his parents, Sebastian and Joe. Kurt had told him that he'd understand if he celebrated with his parents, but Blaine hushed him. The day would not be complete without Kurt and seeing his closing night performance was the perfect end to a perfect day. Joe and Sebastian agreed, so Blaine went with his friends and his family to a quick dinner, then Kurt's final performance.

From the moment Kurt stepped on the stage that night the air was electric. Kurt could feel his friends and his family in the audience and it fueled his performance to greater depths than he'd experienced in all 62 of his other performances. Perhaps it was the adrenaline of closing night or the idea of leaving it all on the stage one last time, but the love that emanated from the house was tangible for him. He felt their laughter and he felt their tears as if he held their hand along the way and he used that energy in every word, every song, and every moment on that stage. But he felt even more. In the final scene, as Jacob, Joseph's father, found him again long after both believed to be forever parted, Kurt felt his own father and mother in the air. Kurt's tears of pain and joy were real that evening, for everyone he loved in the theater that night.

_I close my eyes, drew back the curtain  
>To see for certain what I thought I knew<br>Far, far away, someone was weeping  
>But the world was sleeping<br>Any dream will do_

In the audience Kurt sought Joe's eyes. His first friend. Joe had come so far from the little boy weeping in the corner of his home, huddled with a baby sister he tried desperately to care for but couldn't. Crying for his mother already lost, and the loving father just out of reach. They'd grown so much together. They had discovered who they truly were together. They had cried together and healed together. And they had been able to move on together.

_I wore my coat with golden lining  
>Bright colors shining wonderful and new<em>

In another part of the world, across the oceans, another boy had everything he could possibly dream of, the designer clothes, the gold. Kurt's eyes met Sebastian's. The story of Joseph and his brothers reflected so much of that spoiled, lost boy. The superiority, the hatred, the evil and the redemption. In that moment he finally forgave Sebastian as Joseph forgave his brothers, and Sebastian nodded, a small smile seeping through his tears.

_And in the east the dawn was breaking  
>And the world was waking<br>Any dream will do._

And finally, his eyes rested on his beloved Blaine. He came out of the closet when he was young like the sun broke the dawn, and the world wasn't ready, but it never stopped him. He fought his way out of despair and into a world of acceptance and love. And then he sang his way into Kurt's heart forever.

_A crash of drums, a flash of light  
>My golden coat, flew out of sight<br>The colors faded into darkness  
>I was left alone.<em>

Each one of them had suffered greatly, losing their mothers and their fathers when they had needed them most. They'd suffered because of it. They'd been neglected, abused, bullied and taken advantage of. They all had been left completely alone at one point or another.

_May I return to the beginning  
>The light is dimming and the dream is too<br>The world and I, we are still waiting  
>Still hesitating<br>Any dream will do_

Their hopes and dreams faded, as they wished for the earlier days when things were easier, when they were loved unconditionally, when they weren't so alone. It was hard to even remember some days what it was they dreamed of, on the days when they stared out the windows, or through the glass, or into the slots in the wall at a glimpse of what it was and what it could be. They waited. Sometimes patiently. Sometimes not. They waited for the world to change around them. They waited for love, family, and home.

_Give me my colored coat, my amazing colored coat._

As Kurt turned to the children and his father on that stage, the golden coat wrapped around him once again, and he felt the dream coming true. He felt his own father's arms wrap around him, as well as those of Blaine. He felt a sense of peace surround him, a sense of belonging and relief. He turned around to the audience. Blaine's eyes were shining. Joe and Sebastian had their arms linked and their hands clasped. He saw pride in the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Kurt had sought his independence but he had found so much more. They all had. They found the forever families they had been looking for, because no matter what happened in the future, Kurt and Blaine and Sebastian and Joe would forever be family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you all so very much for reading. There will be an epilogue and I will get it up as soon as possible.**

**The characters of Kurt, Joe, and Sebastian are inspired by some of the most amazing and sometimes heartbreaking children it has ever been my privilege to meet. **

**To my Kurts: I am so proud of you and all you have accomplished. You are an inspiration. **

**To my Joes, both the one who is now gone and who inspired this character and the hundreds of children he and his sister Gina embody: Keep loving, keep hoping, keep reaching for the stars. **

**And to my beautiful Sebastian, I know you are out there. Stay strong and stay safe. Your Joe is out there somewhere too.**


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all so much for your kind words about the final chapter. Thank you to my amazing beta, Potikanda, who has been with me since the early chapters and was always available to me until the very end. I love you.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand to the gravesite in Ohio. It had been a year since they'd returned to Ohio, the longest they had ever spent away. The fall leaves were blowing and the air was crisp with the chill of September. It felt strange to both of them to not be returning to school, but then again, everything felt strange to them these last few weeks.<p>

"Do you think they would like it? Our house in Columbus I mean?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine hugged him close and kissed his temple. "Of course they would. My parents love it after all, and they are far bigger critics than your parents."

"Oh I don't know," Kurt said with a chuckle of remembrance. "Pretty sure I got my discerning taste from my mother."

"Well then," Blaine reasoned. "If you love it, she would love it." He turned Kurt to him and embraced him, pulling him close. "And you love it, right?"

Kurt nodded with a smile. "I do love it. And I love you," he said.

It had been neither a short nor an easy journey to this day, but every step and misstep had made them both stronger and wiser.

* * *

><p>Their freshman year at Columbia brought challenges and experiences that neither one of them could have anticipated. Kurt started a double major in Theater Arts and French studies. Blaine majored in Music with a minor in philosophy. They chose to live in different dorms, respecting Mr. Anderson's wishes that they not live together. They clung to one another in the beginning, as one does to a security blanket or favorite teddy bear, but slowly and surely, they built separate lives for themselves with new and exciting friendships.<p>

It was a mutual decision the second semester of their freshman year when Kurt took the promise ring off his finger and gave it back to Blaine. At least Kurt liked to think that it was mutual, but in his heart he knew that he was forcing Blaine back out into the dating scene. Still, it was something he knew they both needed. They loved each other dearly, but sometimes as people grow, they need to leave home in order to find out where home truly lies. In the end, it was the right thing to do. Kurt grew certain that no one felt like home but Blaine. And Blaine had no one he would rather be with than Kurt. When Blaine gave Kurt his promise ring back, Kurt had an identical one he gave to Blaine.

With promises renewed, they both returned to Ohio that summer, stronger, wiser, and more in love than ever.

With approval from their social workers, Kurt spent the summers until his senior year with Joe in the Columbus childhood home he had fixed up shortly after his mother died. Joe had passed his GED and was taking courses at Columbus State Community College, earning credits toward a certificate program and Associates degree, while he worked. Gina also spent a lot of the summer with them and both Kurt and Joe loved having a little sister around.

Kurt returned to the Columbus Repertory Theater for their early summer production, then performed at various theaters in July and August depending on the shows. He earned his union card by the summer of his sophomore year, which opened up even more opportunities for him. He was becoming a well known and beloved performer in the Columbus area, and he knew that if he and Blaine returned there after college, he could have a pretty satisfying career.

Blaine visited often, staying the night when he could manage it, and the Andersons started a Monday night dinner tradition. Blaine played many a nightclub in Columbus, and Kurt went whenever he wasn't performing. They learned early on that having their own space and their own interests was just as important as supporting one another. The balance was tricky, but through trial and error, Kurt and Blaine perfected it.

Kurt also got used to Sebastian being around. Sebastian had gone to Georgetown University in DC to study Government and eventually to go to law school, with every intention to become a top-notch civil rights attorney. But he returned every summer to his parents' home in Westerville. Though Joe and Sebastian were no longer dating, they remained the best of friends, having helped each other to heal and grow. They didn't need each other in the same way that they had when they were broken. But they would love one another forever. And they would support each other through thick and thin.

Their junior year, Mr. Anderson finally relented and allowed Kurt and Blaine to move in together. The boys refused any help with rent or utilities, and the tiny NYC studio apartment they found reminded them very much of Kurt's first apartment in Westerville. They fell in love with it immediately, and fell in love even more with coming home together every night and waking up together every morning.

During their senior year abroad in Paris studying theater, music and French history, the news broke that the State of Ohio finally passed marriage equality. Though there would still be years of legal battles before they could marry, Kurt anxiously expected a proposal at every turn while they were still in the most romantic city in the world. But it never came. When they spent the summer with Sebastian at his family's chalet, Sebastian's last before he started law school, Kurt waited and waited. But every night ended without the question Kurt had hoped for.

* * *

><p>Kurt's mind returned to the present as a chill rushed through his body and he glanced around at the graves and headstones that surrounded his parents' resting places. They lay next to one another, united in death as they were in life. Blaine laid out the blanket they brought between the two graves and sat down, opening his arms for Kurt. When he sat, Blaine noticed Kurt shivering and pulled him back in to him, wrapping him warmly in his arms.<p>

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said cheerfully, over Kurt's shoulder where his chin rested. Kurt laughed.

"You always talk to them as if they can hear you," Kurt hummed warmly.

"And you always write to them as if they can read what you say," Blaine countered and kissed him on the head. "Besides, I have something important to ask them," Blaine said mysteriously.

"Oh do you know?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yes, I do," Blaine said, and he stood up, brushing his hands off on the black peacoat that Kurt found so sexy. "Burt, Elizabeth," he started with a deep breath. "Over the years that I've known Kurt, I've come to know you two pretty well. Not only what you meant to Kurt when you were here, but what you've meant to him since you've been gone. Don't think we don't know you're watching, because we do," Blaine said playfully and Kurt laughed until Blaine grew serious again. "We feel you with us all the time, and it means so much to know you still care." Blaine paused, warming his hands in his pockets. The sun dipped behind a cloud and the coolness of the air hit just a little bit stronger. Kurt watched him, his face growing pink with cold, but he knew better than to interrupt his boyfriend. Once Blaine got going, it was better just to let him talk.

"I know that Kurt's goal growing up was to live independently," he continued, looking everywhere but at Kurt. "But I don't think that anyone should have to do that. No one should have to live alone, and I don't think that anyone does. I don't think that Kurt ever has. You both have been with Kurt every step of the way. It is so clear how much you two are in his heart. And I want more than anything for him to find a little spot for me in there as well. I want to be with him on his journey through life, forever and ever. For the rest of our lives. My parent's raised me to be a gentleman and a pretty traditional one at that. So," he took a breath and blew it out. "I want to ask you for Kurt's hand in marriage."

Blaine's eyes shifted from the headstones of Kurt's parents to Kurt. The man sat frozen on the ground, his hand covering his open mouth in shock. Blaine smiled and kneeled before him, pulling a small box out of his coat pocket.

Kurt laughed nervously. "I couldn't understand when you didn't do this in Paris," he shook his head.

Blaine smiled regretfully as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I know. I know you were waiting, I'm sorry. But I couldn't do it before I asked your parent's permission." He flipped the box open to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with inset diamonds that perfectly complemented his promise ring. "Kurt Hummel. I have loved you since the first day I met you. And I've thought forever about the words I wanted to say here, the promises I wanted to make, but nothing is better than the words you sang so many years ago. Any dream will do. When you sang those words, I saw you standing next to me, hand in hand, as we were married before our friends and family. Kurt, it would be my dream come true if you would be my husband."

Kurt's tears streamed down his face as he laughed and took Blaine's face in his hands. "Of course I will be your husband, Blaine Anderson. You are the only place that I will ever call home."

* * *

><p>"Everything is going to go wrong," Kurt fretted in his tuxedo as Joe put the boutonniere in his lapel.<p>

"Stop being a drama queen, Kurt," his best friend scolded. "Everything is going to be fine. Tina is in charge and she will make sure that nothing will go wrong."

"I need to see Blaine," Kurt said fearfully, starting to storm his way out of the guest bedroom.

But Joe grabbed his arm. "You will do no such thing," Joe said sitting the nervous groom on the couch and taking a seat next to him. "Sebastian and Cooper are taking care of him, he'll be fine, you need to calm down."

Kurt was more than pleased with Blaine's choice of best men. His brother of course was a given, but no one who knew their history would have ever believed that someday Sebastian would stand up for them. Much to everyone's amazement, the three had grown to be the best of friends, and they were even able to laugh about Sebastian's ancient, evil, ways. Oh, he still had that streak in him, the ability to lie and manipulate and charm people to their breaking point. But now he used it in the courtroom. And it was in large part because of those skills that they were getting married today. In only his second year of law school, Sebastian had joined the legal battle for marriage equality in Ohio and had been instrumental in their victory. Without Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine may still be waiting.

"You know, if something happens to Blaine, it's his best man's job to take over and marry me," Kurt joked rather morbidly as he bit his nails.

"Marry Cooper then," Joe told him. "The thought of you and Sebastian together is not one I ever want in my head again."

The door to the suite opened and Mrs. Anderson walked in. "Oh thank goodness, please talk some sense into this man," Joe said.

She knelt down before Kurt and placed her hands on his knees. "What's worrying you the most," she asked gently. "And you're not allowed to say anything having to do with the wedding itself because I promise you that you and Tina have worked out every single possible detail and she has it completely under control. The gardens are set up perfectly, the memorial candles for your parents and Joe's mom and Blaine's grandparents are floating beautifully in the pond, the caterer has everything set and Blaine's father is staying out of everyone's hair in the study until the house is completely prepared."

Kurt sighed with a bit of relief knowing that the Anderson estate was the perfect place for the wedding. "Is everyone here?" he asked, his brow still furrowed.

"The Warblers are all here, the New Directions are all here," she began to tick off on her fingers. "Your theater friends are here, Blaine's band is here. Your friends from New York are here. Our family is here."

"Beth and Gina?" Kurt asked.

"Both here, Gina's with her Mom and Dad," she assured him. "Everyone who loves you and Blaine are here, so what are you really worried about?"

Kurt looked at her, his eyes clouded. He'd been trying not to think about it, but how could he not. Old ghosts haunted in times of greatest stress, they did not disappear. "I'm afraid of losing him."

"Oh sweetie," she said and she sat next to him, holding him tightly in her arms. "You can't live a good life with that kind of fear. You never lose anyone you love, they are in your heart forever, you know that better than anyone. And every day that you and Blaine spend together is a million times greater than any days you spend a part. So live a great life with him Kurt."

He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. He wished more than anything that his parents were physically with them today, but Blaine's mother was a close second. "Thanks Mom," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome, son," she answered, brushing a stray hair back into place. "Anything else?"

"If you guys don't mind, could I have a few minutes alone?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," they both answered and Joe escorted Mrs. Anderson to her place and went to check on Blaine.

Kurt reached into his bag, the one that held everything he needed for the wedding. He pulled out a journal and sat at the writing desk.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm getting married today! I'm terrified and thrilled and so blessed. I know you love Blaine as much as I do. I don't even know what to say here, because you know everything that is in my heart already. Other than that I wish you were here. And I wish you'd been able to meet him. And I love you and I know that when I walk down that aisle, that you will both be by my side. And I miss you. And I hope that I can be as good a husband as you, Dad. And that I can be as good a parent as you, Mom. And that you are forever and ever in my heart._

_I love you,_

_Kurt_

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Kurt slipped the last of the cookies into the oven to bake before answering. He'd have three hungry kids coming home from school soon. Well, four if that doorbell was who he thought it was.<p>

He opened the door to see a fifteen year old girl with straight jetblack hair and black eyes. She'd always reminded him of Tina, and maybe that was why he fell for her so fast. But she was a much tougher, more street smart version of Tina. Beside the girl was her social worker, a gentleman in his 40's named Sean.

"Welcome home," Kurt said with a raised eyebrow. The girl snarled at him, her arms crossed on her chest as she pushed past him and started to make her way up to her bedroom. "Kitchen table, please," Kurt called. "That bed is not yours until we talk." She huffed and turned on her heel, stomping her way to the other side of the house.

"Good luck," Sean wished with a snicker.

"Thanks," Kurt chuckled flippantly. "I think I need all the luck I can get with that one."

"The others all good?" he asked.

Kurt smiled. "The others are fine. Today. I'll let you know tomorrow," he smirked. "Thanks."

Closing the door behind him, Kurt took a deep breath, sent a quick text, then walked into the kitchen. Their foster daughter Sheila leaned against the table, staring anywhere she could but at his eyes. "Sit," he said, and she flopped in her seat, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. He sat gracefully next to her, remaining silent for several minutes as he watched her.

When her eyes finally blinked back tears and turned to him, he asked her softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sheila shook her head.

"You didn't bring anything with you; money or food or toiletries. But you were gone a few days."

"Sean told me if I was going to run to do it on a Friday afternoon," she snapped.

"And Blaine and I told you if you were going to run to come back on a Monday." He sighed. Like the social workers, it was a sarcastic joke they made because the weekends were so busy for them. "At least I know that sometimes you listen to us."

"I didn't come back. I was picked up," she grumbled. Truth was she had gotten caught on purpose, but she would never let Kurt know that.

"Yes, and I'm sure you thought we would just leave you in lockup, though I don't know why," Kurt challenged.

She shrugged. "Thought you wouldn't want me anymore," she said angrily.

"Because you ran, or because of what you did while you were out there?" Kurt asked gently.

She hid her face against her knees and he heard the muffled "Both," escape quietly from her lips.

Kurt's heart broke for her and he reached out and took one of her hands, holding it tightly. "Listen to me, Sheila." She lifted her head slightly, resting her chin on her knees, watching Kurt cautiously. He knew that every word he said mattered right now and he chose carefully. "This is your home and we are your family as long as you choose to let us. Blaine and I will never judge the things you have to do to survive, but we will be disappointed and worried when you make choices that put you in danger," he frowned. "We told you the moment you walked into this house. You are our daughter until the moment you choose to walk out. And even then we don't let go so easily," he said, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.

Before she could answer, the back door leading into the kitchen opened and Blaine and Sebastian walked in. Sheila took one glance at them and she jumped up and ran into Sebastian's arms sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, but I didn't have any other way."

Sebastian patted her hair and held her closely. "Shh…shhh…you're okay now. Come on, let's go talk,' he said. With a glance to Kurt and Blaine, he led her outside to the garden.

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. Blaine smiled and walked over to him, grabbing his hands and pulling his husband up into a hug. "Another day, another crisis," he mused. He kissed Kurt softly then sauntered over to the cookies, reaching for one.

Kurt slapped his hand. "Those are for the kids," he scolded.

Blaine frowned. "I'm one of the kids," he whined.

"Then where's my paycheck for you?" Kurt joked, and started pulling out the food for dinner. "Sebastian staying for dinner now I assume?"

"It's really the least we can do, throwing Sheila to him to deal with," Blaine said, and he portioned the cookies out with milk and put three plates on the table.

"He understands her better than anyone," Kurt said. "The other three are ours."

As if on cue, three teenagers ran through the front door, throwing their bags, coats and shoes everywhere. "That's not where those go!" Kurt yelled, even though he couldn't see any of them.

Blaine laughed and went into the living room to find his two sons and the other of his daughters slowly picking up their belongings. No one was called a foster child in this home. Though they were free to call their foster fathers _Kurt_ and _Blaine_, every child who walked through that door was their child. Even the ones who had left, either moving on or moving back home, were still their children.

His daughter Becca ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're home early Dad," she said.

"Your sister's back," he smiled. "She's talking to Uncle Sebastian though, so give her some space, okay? And don't give her hard time in the bedroom tonight, understood?" he added sternly.

"Yes sir," she answered with a grin then headed to the kitchen.

"How were your tests boys?" Blaine asked Michael and Steven.

"Michael was too busy staring at the cute girl across the room to pass," the fifteen year old teased his brother.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't nearly fall flat on my face in the lunchroom staring at the cute boy in line," Michael retorted.

The fourteen year old's cheeks blushed bright red and Blaine grabbed his arm just before he went to punch his brother. "Ok you two, that's enough." Blaine put his arm around both boys and led them to the kitchen. "If you don't settle down, I'm eating your cookies."

"You're such a tough guy," Kurt ribbed and Blaine grabbed him around the waist and kissed his neck in response. Kurt swatted him off, admonishing him with a look for fooling around in front of the kids, but the kids were more than used to it. It took them all less than a week in the home to get used to their fathers and they simply giggled at the affection between the two men. "Joe called," Kurt told him. "He and James are coming for dinner too."

"Yay!" yelled the kids.

"Full house," grinned Blaine. "Just the way I like it."

"Nothing better than a house full of family," Kurt agreed.

Blaine kissed him passionately, as the children pretended not to see. "Absolutely nothing better."

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a pleasure and a privilege to bring this story to you. I love you all.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Author's Note

**For those of you interested in more, some Independent Living One-Shots:**

**Red Light District: **Found in **Between Friends, Chapter 4**  
><em>Sebastian is home. He's terrified. And he's just wishing it would all stop. - Pre-IL Sebastian<em>

**Lockdown: **Found in **Between Friends, Chapter 26**  
><em>Dalton has an unexpected lockdown during Warbler Rehearsal and the boys cannot leave. - Pre-IL Seblaine.<em>


End file.
